Chicos antes que flores
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Hinata es la única estudiante "pobre" en el privilegiado instituto Konoha. En este, mandan los llamados F3, herederos de familias muy poderosas. ¿Qué pasará en el momento en que ella ingrese? ¿Cambiará las reglas del instituto o a su líder? U/A Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

_Si, si! Aquí llego con una nueva história de NARUHINA! jaja si es que, no puedo parar, en cuanto termino una, tengo que ponerme enseguida con otra :P y es que sinó, que hago en mis tiempos libre eh? ;)_

_Puues bien, aquí llego con una historia que os sonara mucho, ya que esta BASADA en el manga de **Hana Yori Dango**. ESPERO NO HABER ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA CUANDO ALGUIEN LA TENÍA ANTES. :p y se basará en esa trama, pero no exactamente igual...ya lo veréis XD tendrá un poquito de lemon :P  
><em>

_Y bueno, no me enrollo más y espero que os gusssste jeje_

___**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al fantástico Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Muchas gracias, Kshimoto-san___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicos antes que flores<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo primero<strong>

.

.

Hinata se puso bien sus gafas de ver, y, respirando profundo, dio el primer paso que la adentraría en aquel majestuoso instituto.

_**El Instituto Konoha**_

Uno de los institutos más caros de todo el país y con la mejor reputación, recomendado para todos los adinerados del mundo y dirigido por una de las personas más bellas, amables y rica del mundo, _Tsunade Senju_.

Un instituto para multimillonarios.

-Wuoo-exclamó ella al entrar incrédula ante esa entrada. Con cuadros enormes y de personas muy antiguas, grandes columnas de mármol, un suelo brillante y pulido, mesas y muebles de madera muy fina, ventanas muy grandes y luminosas, decoradas con delicadas cortinas de seda, un techo súper alto pintado con ángeles…

-Esto parece un palacio…-siguió caminado, mirando mientras el mapa para guiarse a su clase-esto es…-giró el mapa- o estoy aquí…?-se rascó la cabeza, confusa.

Cuando vio a un chico pasar, aprovechó para preguntarle, pero este pasó de ella, luego a otras chicas pero tampoco le hicieron caso. Bufó frustrada.

Que le pasaba a esa gente?

No.

La pregunta correcta era, qué hacía ella ahí?

Oh! si, ya lo recordaba.

_"-¡¿QUÉ!?-gritó Hinata más que sorprendida_

_Su hermana y su madre aplaudieron, felices mientras su padre asentía, con su, siempre, serio rosto. Pero ahora, la pregunta era, que estaba pasando?_

_-¡No es genial One-chan!-exclamó Hanabi- A partir de mañana asistiras al prestigioso…- y su madre le mostró un uniforme- ¡al INSTITUTO KONOHA! ¡Mira, mira!-se acercó su hermana con el uniforme- no es lindo?-_

_Hinata lo miró, extrañda y volvió a mirar a su madre. _

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Nee.. no te hagas Hinata-chan-dijo su madre acercándose-que sabemos que te hace ilusión-_

_-¿Ilusión?-_

_-Ahora que vas a ese instituto.-habló Hiashi- tienes que aprender a comportarte Hinata- _

_-P-pero…-_

_-Es un instituto muy prestigioso al que asisten personas muy importantes y adineradas.-su madre agarró el uniforme y lo dejó colgado-Pero gracias a la beca solicitada, podrás asistir sus clases!-_

_-Y te convertirás en una mujer de éxito.-habló su padre. _

_Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer. Hinata les miró, pasmada. _

_¿Qué asistiría a dónde? Cuando? Porque?_

_-Vamos nee-chan, la cena se enfría- y palmó el cojín para que se sentara._

_Hinata, que volvía de salir con su amiga Tenten, disfrutando del último día de fiesta de vacaciones de verano, se sentó y, agradeciendo la comida, empezó a comer. _

_De repente alzó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de a dónde iría. Se atragantó con la comida y miró a su familia. _

_-¿HUH?-"_

Suspiró.

Y ahora se encontraba, precisamente en el lugar en que menos había deseado estar. El instituto Konoha. Un instituto hecho para y por niños ricos.

Suspiró de nuevo.

_Papa…mama….¿por qué me hacéis esto?_

-Aparta- dijo alguien tras ella.

Hinata se volteó y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para observar el rostro del chico. En ese momento, lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fue en su cabello rubio y rebelde y sus ojos azules.

_Qué lindo…_

El chico en cuestión rodó sus ojos, y de un empujón la apartó, haciendo que se tambaleara.

-¡Eh!-exclamó ella, poniéndose sus gafas bien con el ceño fruncido.

Dos chicos seguían a ese chico y Hinata, en el momento en que les vio, pensó que debían de ser los hombres más atractivos que había visto. Uno moreno de ojos castaños, alto y con una coleta recogiendo su cabello; otro de cabello negro, puntiagudo, de piel muy blanca y ojos muy negros. Los tres iban muy bien trajeados y seguidos de tres personas más.

-Increíble…-murmuró- esos chicos deben ser muy populares-y frunció el ceño-pero unos cretinos

-Oh my god.

Cuando Hinata se volteó se encontró a tres chicas, vistiendo el uniforme de una forma bastante…suya.

-A-anno…qu-quienes sois?

La chica del medio soltó una risa corta, irónica.

-Cierto. Aún no nos hemos presentado-y poniéndose de lado-yo soy Ginger- la otra chica hizo otra pose- Miranda- y la otra igual- Sunny.

-Nosotros somos, las tres bellezas de Konoha.

_¿Bellezas?_

Volvieron a ponerse bien y cruzarse de brazos.

-Tú eres la pobretona que ha sido aceptada en esta escuela-y la examinaron de pies a cabeza, negando- ¿Cómo ha podido la escuela aceptar a una becada?

-¿Eh?

-Hace poco emitiste un sonido muy desagradable- se acercó Ginger, cruzada de brazos- acaso no sabes quienes son los F3?

Hinata separó los labios, para responder.

-No.

Las tres chicas rodaron sus ojos y negaron de nuevo, mirándola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Son importantes?

Ginger rió con sarcasmo.

-Se nota que es una pobretona-y se alejó

-No te acerques a ellos- masculló Sunny, siguiendo a su amiga. Miranda la miró de nuevo y con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó, siguiendo a sus amigas

Hinata las siguió con la mirada.

-Hay gente muy rara aquí.

Y volviendo a mirar el mapa, consiguió llegar por fin a su clase. Aunque supo, que por las miradas que le mandaron sus compañeros de clase, allí no era bienvenida. Pero ella entró, decidiendo ignorarles.

_Pienso pasar todo el curso desapercibida. _

El profesor entró, uno de cabello plateado y bastante atractivo, llamado Kakashi. Aquel sería su tutor.

* * *

><p>-Increíble…-murmuró Hinata.<p>

Y es que, una vez terminadas las primeras clases, Hinata decidió ir a almorzar en la cafetería del instituto.

Jamás pensó que aquello fuera tan grande. Con aquellas grandes ventanas, muchas mesas con copas, cubiertos, y deliciosos platos llenos de comida. EN una mesa aparte, unos chefs ponían bandejas repletas de comida, una comida que realmente tenía una pinta estupenda.

Pero, dado a su presupuesto, no podía permitirse un almuerzo así, así que agarrando su bentou con fuerza, se encaminó a una de las mesas. Buscó una alejada, que estaba cerca de unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso, pero poco le importó, ya que la comida de su bentou era más importante que lo demás.

-Que aproveche-y cuando se llevó el primer trozo a la boca, un gran escándalo la distrajo.

Un poco más alejado, un chico yacía en el suelo y cubierto de comida. En frente se encontraba aquel tipo que al principio le había empujado. Frunció el cejo, pero se asombró cuando este se agachó y agarrando del cuello de su camisa al chico, empezó a golpearle.

Los otros dos siguieron su camino y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. Hinata les miró sorprendida, porque no detenían a ese tipo?

Volvió a mirar al rubio cuando este se alzó, y aflojando la corbata de su traje y pasándose la mano por su cabello, pasó por encima del chico y se alejó. Hinata le siguió con la mirada.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Miró al chico, que se alzaba del suelo con dificultad, sujetándose de su vientre, con sangre en su labio y un ojo hinchado; su camisa tenía una gran mancha de algo.

El chico se desplazó, tropezando a cada rato. Hinata quiso ir a ayudarle, pero dos de sus amigos le cogieron y acompañaron.

Ella volvió con su comida, mirando de reojo a los que se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

Ellos eran los F3? Y que significaba F3?

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un restaurante…<strong>_

-¿f3?

Hinata asintió, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas del restaurante.

-Que nombre más raro- dijo pensativa su amiga Tenten-¿ y como son?

Hinata agarró los platos y los dejó sobre la barra; suspiró.

-Verdaderamente atractivos- Tenten sonrió- pero no parecen tener muy buen carácter.

-¿Por qué?

Hinata se apoyó en la barra, recordando.

-Uno de ellos le dio tremenda paliza a un chico del instituto.-Tenten se sorprendió- los otros dos no hicieron nada para pararle- suspiró de nuevo, recordando al chico malherido-esperó que se encuentre bien.

Agarró los platos y se los entregó al cocinero. Tenten apoyó su brazo sobre la barra, pensativa.

-Me gustaría verlos por una vez. Deben de ser tremendamente lindos- Hinata rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Su amiga era demasiado soñadora.

La puerta se oyó y entraron más clientes.

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamaron las dos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>_

Hinata entró al instituto, encontrándose con un gran grupo de chicas y chicos. Intentó pasar por los lados; y lo consiguió cuando estos se pusieron a exclamar.

-¡F3!

-¡Son F3!

Hinata se detuvo y volteó a mirar. Por la puerta entraban aquellas tres personas, engalanadas con trajes que les iban a la perfección, zapatos de piel y joyas muy caras.

Hinata observó al te cabello rubio. Ese chico era…tan raro. Si, era alto y atractivo, pero seguro que era una persona que siempre lo conseguía todo.

_Un niño consentido_.

Decidió alejarse de ahí, pero cuando escuchó una exclamación, se volteó de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. El chico rubio había estampado en la cara de una chica un pastel.

-¡Pero que…!

El rubio agarró un pañuelo de las-que por casualidad estaban ahí-las bellezas de konoha y luego lo tiró al suelo. Cuando se alejaron Ginger rápidamente se agachó para coger su pañuelo y admirarlo con devoción.

El rubio y los otros dos pasaron delante de ella. Los ojos azules de él y los blancos de ella se encontraron por unos segundos. Luego él siguió con su camino y Hinata apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Pero que se pensaba ese tipo?

Aunque aquello no fue lo peor no. Pasada una semana de estar ahí, jamás pensó ver tanto golpes, tantos problemas, tantas risas, tanta…tontería. Ese chico hacia lo que se le pegaba en gana y los demás no hacían nada. Únicamente se quedaban mirando, riendo, golpeándole también, fastidiándole.

Miró, desde su sitio en la cafetería al chico rubio, riendo con sus amigos.

-idiota- masculló, abriendo su bentou- como puede la escuela dejar a un alumno hacer tal magnitud de cosas-destapó su bentou y sonrió-gracias mama!-agradeció al ver gambas en su bentou.

Le encantaban.

-¿Qué es eso que huele mal?

Hinata siguió comiendo mientras tres chicas se acercaban. Una de ella se inclinó y olió. Se alejó de nuevo, tapándose la nariz.

-La comida de la pobretona apesta- dijo Ginger

-Cómo puedes traer esto…-dijo asqueada Miranda.

-¿Por qué no comes como los demás?-preguntó Sunny

Hinata las miró, y con la boca llena les respondió.

-No puedo pagarlo- y siguió comiendo. Las tres rieron, de esa forma que ponía los pelos de punta, pero de molestia.

-Era de esperar, para una pobretona como tú.

Ginger agarró un pote de colonia y empezó a echar por el aire, sobre su comida, Hinata la cubrió mientras ella seguía echando.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Sunny, oliendo el perfume

-Bye, bye, pobretona- y las tres se alejaron riendo.

Hinata agarró un trozo de tortilla y lo olió, esperando que no se le hubiera pegado ese olor tan fuerte a colonia.

.

.

-Pobretona, pobretona.-repitió Hinata, paseando por el enorme patio del instituto.-no saben decir otra cosa o qué?-

-¡Allí! Allí!

-¡Es él!

-¡Graba!

Hinata se volteó al escuchar el grito de muchas personas. Se acercó al gran grupo.

-¿Es Okani no?

Más cuando miró hacia lo hacían los otros chicos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Había un chico de pie en una de las barandas de piedra de la terraza.

-¡¿Pero que hace?!- y salió corriendo; subió las escaleras a toda prisa y cuando llegó arriba y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió que llegaba tarde y corrió de nuevo-¡ESPERA!- Y con medio cuerpo fuera, aguantando al chico con mucha fuerza, tiró de este.

-¡Mira!

-Está loca.- empezaron a murmurar los que estaban en la terraza, que sacaban sus móviles para grabar.

-Va…mos…-dijo con dificultad, tirando del cuerpo hacia la terraza. Inconscientemente miró abajo y al igual que atrás, todos grababan con sus móviles. Cerró los ojos y volvió a tirar del chico –Okani! Ayúdame!

Pero el chico seguía con la cabeza baja y sin decir palabra.

.

_**Mientras, desde abajo…**_

-¿Qué está haciendo?

Sasuke sonreía mirando la escena y Shikamaru a su lado, leía un libro. Naruto miraba a la chica que tiraba del chico y que finalmente logró meterlo en la terraza.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar.

-Hinata Hyuuga. Es la becada de primero. Su padre es Hiashi Hyuuga, funcionario y su madre, Hana Hyuuga, ama de casa. También tiene una hermana pequeña que va a primaria. Hanabi Hyuuga.

Naruto miró a su amigo con la ceja alzada. Sasuke le miró, sonriendo.

-Un gracias me valdría.

Naruto rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la terraza.

-Traédmela- y con sus majestuosos pasos entró a la escuela.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Sasuke, adelantándose. Shikamaru, echó una última ojeada a la terraza y luego volvió a su libro.

.

**Mientras arriba…**

Hinata respiraba agitada; cansada de ese esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Hinata le miró. Okani yacía en el suelo, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados y mirando el cielo-¿por qué me…por qué me salvaste?

-¿eh?-el chico se incorporó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me cogiste?

-Anno…ibas a tirarte...no?- y los chicos que aún se encontraban ahí rieron. Hinata les miró extrañada, y volvió a mirar a Okani- ¿por que…por eso…?-y señalándose su propia cara, refiriéndose a la sangrada del chico, éste mismo sonrió-n-no te preocupes…aquí hay una gran, gran enfermería. Ahí seguro que…

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-Hinata ladeó la cabeza y él volvió a sonreír, irónico- es preferible morir a soportar….una tarjeta roja.

_¿Tarjeta roja?_

Los chicos volvieron a reír y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Te hizo algo esa tal…tarjeta roja?- y volvieron a reír, junto con el chico herido.

-Mejor vete.-le dijo mientras se incorporaba con dificultad-no te hará bien estar conmigo- y agarrándose del costado reanudó su camino. Hinata también se alzó.

-Pero estás herido.-y se paró delante de él- te acompañare a la enferm…

-No- gruñó él- ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Vete! No te acerques a mí.

Hinata le dejó pasó, incrédula.

-Nadie puede ayudarme- murmuró Okani mientras los chicos reían aún más. Hinata los miró, molesta.

-¿Por qué reís tanto? ¿¡Acaso tiene alguna gracia ver como uno de vuestros compañeros se tira desde una terraza!?-puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡cállate pobre!

-Se nota que no conoce a los F3.

_F3?..._

Y lo entendió todo. Se volteó y se paró delante de Okani antes de que saliera

-¿Esto es cosa de esos infames del F3?-el chico se sorprendió –ellos te hicieron…todo eso...-se cruzó de brazos- pero esto…¿por qué les dejáis? ¿Por qué dejáis que hagan lo que quiera? Solo son un grupo de inmaduros e insensibles que-que…si yo fuera tú me vengaría.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar.

-Y no solo eso no…les daría la paliza de su vida a cada uno. Les comentaría a sus padres lo que hacen y los castigaría. Jamás permitiría que me hicieran algo así.-y miró a Okani- y tú tampoco. Eres un chico no? un chico debe afrontar las cosas de frente, sin miedo a nada, superándose cada día y…-pero calló al ver al chico sonreír de medio lado- y ahora porque...?

-Tarjeta roja Hyuuga- y se dejó caer en el suelo-cuando te ponen una tarjeta roja en la taquilla…-la miró- estás muerta.

Los demás, cansados de la conversación fueron entrando.

-Una tarjeta roja…esa tarjera significa…-bajó su cabeza- que todos los alumnos de este instituto, pueden hacer contigo lo que quieras-sonrió de nuevo- te golpean, te tiran cosas, te rompen, te roban….no puedes escapar de eso, hasta que ellos, los F3, te la quitan.

Hinata miró al chico, pasmada ante la historia. Tarjetas rojas, golpes, robos…pero que era ese instituto?

-Nadie en ese momento puede ayudarte, en realidad no quieren, puesto que también podrían ponerles una tarjeta a ellos por tu culpa- y recordó a sus amigos-nadie puede ayudarme…

-Anno… -Okani la miró- ¿puedo decirte algo?- este asintió y Hinata se arrodilló delante de él.-todo eso no son más que tonterías. Tonterías sin sentido e infantiles. Tonterías inventada por tontos.-Okani se sorprendió- Tarjetas rojas…que estamos en un partido o qué?-negó, incapaz de creerse eso- Sabes lo que haría yo…primero, soltarles todo lo que llevo guardando y segundo…pegarles –se paró en pie- crees que vale la pena tirarse desde la terraza porque un grupo de niños ricos te amenazaron, porque te estén golpeando en la escuela?-se cruzó de brazos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirando a un lado-tú vales mucho, Okani-san, tu vida es muy preciada. No la gastes de esa forma con esos tipos...

-Hyuuga…

- Que se creen que por ser ricos pueden hacer lo que se les pega en gana. Si yo…si yo fuera rica…

-Hyuuga.- ella le miró y él, sonriendo asintió-mira tras de ti.

Hinata le miró unos segundos extrañada, luego se volteó y se encontró una camisa negra; alzó la cabeza y su boca fue abriéndose poco a poco, formando una O. Se volteó otra vez, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Okani-san…tengo que irme-hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y pasó por al lado del chico que estaba tras ella, pero terminó agarrándola del brazo. Ella le miró mientras él sonreía-casi como un demonio- tragó saliva.

-Usted es…

-Uno de los infames, inmaduros e insensibles F3.-respondió Sasuke.

Hinata miró al suelo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Ya todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>Sasuke llevó por toda la escuela, agarrándola de su brazo. Hinata podía sentir las miradas de las chicas, algunas llenas de celos y otras…riendo de lo que le podía pasar ahora, burlándose de ella.<p>

Intentó soltarse, pero este la agarró más fuerte y ella bufó.

_¿¡Por que siempre tengo que meterme en estos follones!?_

-A-anno…Uchiha-san…a dónde…?

Le vio sonreír de nuevo de esa forma y un escalofrío la recorrió. En el tiempo que llevaba viendo actuar a los F3, a lo que más había temido era aquella sonrisa tan cruel y sardónica.

Sasuke aceleró el paso y de repente, la empujó contra una columna y apoyó ambas manos al costado de su cabeza; inclinó su cabeza hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué hace?-murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.

Hinata alzó un poco la cabeza, mirándole.

-¿Eh?- Sasuke alzó su rostro por el mentón y acortó la distancia a sus labios. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hinata puso las manos sobre su pecho y le apartó, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.-N-no haga eso…por favor- y cerró sus ojos, avergonzada.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente y otra sonrisa surcó su rostro. Se alejó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te di una oportunidad para librarte de eso pero…-la agarró de nuevo del brazo y siguieron el camino.

Hinata tuvo que dejarse arrastrar hasta la cafetería, donde esperaban casi todos los alumnos del instituto. Cuando Sasuke pasó, la gente le dio paso y la soltó cuando llegaron al medio.

Hinata se frotó el brazo, mirando a todos los alumnos extrañada.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Hinata observó a los tres F3. Naruto, sentado en un cómodo sillón en el centro, Shikamaru en otro, leyendo un libro y Sasuke, que se acababa de sentar en otro.

-Tenía cosas que hacer-respondió el pelinegro, tan pasota como siempre.

-Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada-le amenazó Naruto, para luego, mirarla a ella.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada. La mirada de ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

-Así que Hyuuga…-Hinata sintió su mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza- no eres gran cosa.

Hinata cerró sus manos en puños. Naruto se alzó del sillón y se acercó con pasos elegantes y lentos hacia ella.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño como tu puede sujetar un cuerpo de 70 kilos?- y cuando dijo eso, lanzaron a Okani al suelo. Hinata le miró preocupada, todavía tenía todas esas heridas y sangre en su rostro.

Okani en el suelo, la miró y sonrió un poco.

-L-lo…siento…

Hinata le miró extrañada.

-¿Te crees que eres la mujer maravilla?-preguntó con burla Naruto, agarrándola del brazo-¿por qué demonios te metes donde no te llaman?-Hinata movió el brazo, que empezaba a dolerle.

-S-suéltame-dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de ese agarre intentando sacar esa mano, pero Naruto la agarró más fuerte y se inclinó, acercando su rostro al suyo y ella se detuvo.

-¿Acaso no conoces las normas de este instituto? Quien ayuda, paga- y la soltó de mala manera, haciendo que se tambaleara.

-N-no…-se incorporó y levantó Okani, con mucha dificultad.-ella no…

-¡Cállate!- gritó uno de los alumnos golpeándole en el vientre.

-¡Okani!-se agachó ella a socorrerle-Okani…-le ayudó a voltearse e incorporarse en el suelo-Te ayudaré…

-No…

Naruto volvió a su sitio y mirando a todos, que asintieron, sonrieron.

-Vamos. No podemos dejar….-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien le tiró un huevo en toda la cabeza.

Los alumnos rieron y tras eso, le lanzaron más y más, dejándole el uniforme y el cabello lleno de huevos.

-Hyuuga vete…-murmuró Okani- vete de aquí…

-¡Eso es vete!

-¡No te queremos aquí!

-¡Pobretona!

-¡Fea!

-¡Bruja!

Y más y más insultos y algún que otro huevo. Cuando Naruto alzó la mano, todos se detuvieron. Hinata seguía arrodillada en el suelo, cubierta de huevos.

-TMás…-susurró, alzándose del suelo-tirar más.-se quitó algunas cascaras de encima, mirando con odio a todos los que había allí- ¡Vamos! ¡hacedlo más!- pero ninguno de ellos se movió y Hinata se mordió el labio, evitando ponerse a llorar-tiradme más cosas…!

-La pobre no tiene suficiente- dijo una

-Habrá que darle lo que quiere.

Hinata se quitó sus gafas, que se habían llenado de huevo y las guardó en su bolsillo. Su cabello trenzado, su uniforme…Miró a Naruto, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_Ya no lo aguanto más. _

-Idiota- masculló mirándole con rabia- eres el rey de los idiotas.

Los alumnos exclamaron sorprendidos, Sasuke sonrió y Shikamaru alzo la vista del libro.

-Hyuuga…-murmuró preocupado Okani.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Te crees que por tener más dinero puedes ir por ahí insultando a cualquiera que pase por delante? Eso solo lo hacen los idiotas, la gente como tú, que no tiene respeto ni sentimientos por nada. Una basura.

Más exclamaciones se oyeron, pero a Hinata poco le importó y siguió aguantando la mirada a Naruto.

-Gente como tú en el mundo es lo peor que puede existir.-apretó sus puños y miró a un lado- gente como vosotros deberían morir.

Y más exclamaciones y murmureos de los alumnos.

-¡Cierra la boca!-gritó uno lanzándole otro huevo, pero Naruto se alzó, provocando que todos se detuvieran. Se acercó de nuevo y cuando paró delante de ella, Hinata le miró, todavía furiosa.

-¿Algo más que añadir?-preguntó él, en un tono serio y frío. Pero Hinata no se acobardo.

-No me importa si eres el primogénito de un imperio financiero.- se retiró dos pasos- alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero- empezó a dar pequeño saltos, alzando sus brazos y cerrando sus puños. Dejó de botar y le miró fijamente- ¡NO TE LO TENGAS TAN CREÍDO!-gritó dándole un buen golpe en la cara.

Naruto cayó al suelo; todas la miraron fueron a parar a Hinata.

-No te tengo miedo- masculló mientras Naruto se incorporaba en el suelo- luchare contigo, no voy a huir.- Y mirándole unos segundos más, se volteó y salió andando con toda la calma, haciendo que la gente se apartara en pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Las miradas volvieron a Naruto, que sentado en el suelo, con un brazo apoyado sobre su pierna, sonreía.

-Nada bueno sale de esa sonrisa- masculló Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír también.

Shikamaru inconscientemente también sonreía.

Ese golpe había sido tremendo.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, Hinata tuvo que ir a una lavandería a que le limpiaran el uniforme. Llevaba el chándal de gimnasia puesto, con el gorro cubriendo su cabello.<p>

-Te lo puedo dar mañana

-¡¿Mañana?!-se sorprendió ella- lo necesito para mañana!-y juntó sus manos- ¡por favor. Hágame este favor!

-Este uniforme requiere cuidado y tiempo. No puedo…

-Por favor! Le pagaré lo que me pida! Por favor!

Y el señor de la tintorería bufó.

-Está bien. Espera ahí sentada.

-Si!- respondió alegre.

Al menos no tendría que volver a casa con el uniforme sucio. Si su madre lo hubiera visto de esa forma…tragó saliva solo de imaginarse como se enfadaría.

* * *

><p>Pero el día siguiente llegó, y Hinata caminó lentamente hacia su taquilla. Estaba asustada, porque sabía lo que podía encontrarse ahí dentro.<p>

Dando otro paso se detuvo delante de ella; los otros estudiantes esperaban a que ella la abriera. Hinata tragó y alzó la mano, cerrando sus ojos. No quería pensar que la tendría, pero sabía que sí. Que después de todo lo que le dijo ayer…

La taquilla se abrió y ella quedó sorprendida. Cayó al suelo.

-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN! HINATA HYUUGA DE 1ero A tiene una tarjeta roja! HINATA HYUUGA TIENE UNA TARJETA!

A partir de ese día, toda aquella tranquilidad que había deseado, se terminó para siempre.

.

.

**¡CONTIUNARÁ !**

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno...que os ha parecido? Sé que no ha pasado mucho entre Naruto y Hinata, pero pasará...le tengo una guardada a Hinata que... JOJOJO<p>

Y si, Naruto tiene un carácter odioso, pero todo tiene su porque. Además que con el tiempo...las cosas cambian y las personas tamb ...no? ;)

Espero con ganas vuestros RR's! /

Por favor, animadme a que siga jeje

JAN DI-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

_Y aquí el second cap! :P _

_Tardé mucho, pero lo siento, ya sabéis que los examenes quitan mucho tiemp._

_Ahora si, disfrutad de este capi!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente….<strong>_

_-Gente como tú en el mundo es lo peor que puede existir.-apretó sus puños y miró a un lado- gente como vosotros deberían morir- _

_-Algo más que añadir?-preguntó él, en un tono serio y frío. Pero Hinata no se acobardo. _

_-No me importa si eres el primogénito de un imperio financiero.- se retiró dos pasos- alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero- empezó a dar pequeño saltos, alzando sus brazos y cerrando sus puños. Dejó de botar y le miró fijamente- NO TE LO TENGAS TAN CREÍDO!-gritó dándole un buen golpe en la cara. _

_Naruto cayó al suelo; todas la miraron fueron a parar a Hinata. _

_-No te tengo miedo- masculló mientras Naruto se incorporaba en el suelo- luchare contigo, no voy a huir!_

* * *

><p>Cubos de basura tirados sobre ella, comida podrida en su taquilla, serpientes en su taquilla, su mesa y sillas tiradas y pintadas con un montón de insultos, insultos en la pizarra, tirones de cabello, cubos de agua helada, harina, más huevos, caídas hechas a propósito, le pinchaban las ruedas de su bicicleta, algunas chicas le pegaban…<p>

Todo eso era lo que llevaba Hinata aguantando durante toda una semana. A pesar de todo ello, seguía yendo a la escuela, porque como había dicho, lucharía.

No huiría, aguantaría, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Pero a veces…a veces sentía que explotaría a llorar de la rabia y más aquel Lunes por la mañana, cuando entró en clase y se llevó una gran sorpresa. En las pizarras de su clase habían escrito…

_Hyuuga se acostó con cinco hombres! Es una sucia. Ve y muérete! Ella está embarazada? De quien es el niño? Abortó?_

_¡Prohibir el aborto!_

Hinata miró a los alumnos de su clase, entrecerrando la mirada; agarró el borrador y empezó a borrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otro lado, en una sala….**

-Pareces muy tranquilo hoy.-dijo Sasuke, tomando su taza de té-es sumamente extraño en ti-

Naruto sonrió con cinismo.

-Pronto aparecerá.- respondió él, sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió con él.

-Es la primera vez que alguien aguanta más de dos días- dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se acomodó en el sofá- y que te golpea de esa forma-

Naruto le miró de mala manera, a los dos; ya que Shikamaru también sonrió.

-No deberías ir demasiado lejos- dijo Shikamaru- esa chica no es como las demás-

-De eso me he dado cuenta.-gruñó, recordando el golpe- y me las va a pagar por eso-

Shikamaru negó.

-Esa…chica de campo me desafío...y por ello…necesita una lección- una sonrisa cínica volvió a surcar su rostro, provocando que Sasuke riera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata siguió borrando las pizarras, molesta.

-Quieres borrarlo?-se acercaron las tres "bellezas" -cuál es el caso?-Ginger le mostró el móvil- que puedes hacer con esto?-

Le acercó el móvil y Hinata leyó lo que ponía.

_Noticias urgentes. Ya se sabe la identidad de la chica de primer año que estuvo embarazada! La señorita K…es sin duda…Hyuuga Hinata!_

Hinata miró el móvil sorprendida y luego a ellas, que sonrieron con malicia.

-Así que…cuéntanos Hyuuga, como fue abortar?-

Hinata, bufando para relajarse, dejó el borrador y se digirió a su asiento, molesta. Una cosa era que atentaran contra ella, pero otra muy diferente que la trataran de una…cualquiera!

Cuando se sentó, en su mesa se encontró con un montón de toallas sucias y malolientes.

-Chicos! no huele algo realmente mal aquí!- exclamó Ginger, tapándose su nariz

-Debe llevar días enteros sin lavarse, para oler así.-dijo Miranda.

Sunny se inclinó y olió las toallas, pero rápidamente se apartó, asqueada.

-Es realmente sofocante…-

-Nee, Sunny, dame el perfume- le pidió Ginger. Esta lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo entregó- como podemos estudiar en esta aula?-abrió el pote de perfume y lo vertió sobre las toallas sucias. Las otras dos comenzaron a reír.

Hinata, cansada ya, se alzó de la silla.

-No soporto más esto. Ya no lo soporto más!-exclamó realmente furiosa.

-No puedes soportarlo? Entonces, que harás al respecto? Que puedes hacer?-

Hinata agarró las toallas y salió de la clase, decidida a devolvérselas todas a ese…cretino.

Abrió la puerta donde normalmente ellos siempre estaban, sin picar ni nada y entró a la sala, parándose a un lado de donde estaba sentado Naruto.

-Tan poca educación tienes que ni siquiera sabes picar antes de entrar?-le dijo él, sin mirarla.

Hinata entrecerrando la mirada, le lanzó las toallas encima.

-Vete al infierno-masculló ella. Naruto se alzó y lanzó las toallas a un lado

-Qué?-

- Acaso me has visto acostarme con algún hombre? Me has visto tomarle la mano a algún chico!- gritó molesta, empezando a caminar hacia atrás al ver que este lo hacía hacia ella-C-como te atreves a decir eso sobre una pura y casta chica como yo quien ni siquiera…-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada-…ni siquiera… ha recibido su primer beso aún…-alzó la cabeza de nuevo- como te atreves a…-pero se detuvo al instante, cuando este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó una mano por su nuca y la atrajo a él, chocando sus cuerpos.-Q-que… hace…-pero Naruto acercó su rostro al suyo y Hinata sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más.

Muy cerca, estaba muy cerca.

-Q-que…-

-Eso podemos arreglarlo- murmuró Naruto acortando la distancia de sus labios. Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios. Empezó a respirar agitada, sintiendo la mano masculina en su oreja, pero poco le hizo caso e inconscientemente separó sus labios. Naruto sonrió con superioridad. Al final todas deseaban lo mismo.

-NO!-gritó ella empujándole con toda la fuerza que encontró en ese momento. Miró a un lado y puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Volvió a mirarle, con frustración-n-no vuelvas a acércate a mí, idiota!- y salió corriendo de la sala.

Naruto, sonriendo, volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-Lo hiciste?-preguntó Sasuke viendo como en la mano de su amigo había una pequeña cosa que brillaba.

Naruto solo sonrió con malicia, mostrándoles entre sus dos dedos, un pequeño pendiente.

Shikamaru volvió a negar y siguió tomando su té.

-Perfecto- murmuró Naruto, sonriendo con malicia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la tarde-noche...**

-Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó Hinata, entrando, quitándose sus zapatos y chaqueta-ohh! Hoy estoy demasiado cansada, el jefe nos hace trabaj…-

-Nee-chan!-gritó su hermana saltando sobre ella cuando entró al salón

-Hanabi-chan…-

-A veces…haces que me sienta orgullosa de ti- dijo ella, alejándose- ahora podre ir a una buena escuela-

-Eh?-

-Hinata-chan- le abrazó su madre- estoy tan orgullosa de ti-

Hinata vio como su padre asentía.

-A-anno…que…-

-VAMOS A CENAR!-exclamó Hana.

-Si!-exclamó Hanabi- mamá, vas a servir lo que nos trajeron, verdad?-

-Por supuesto-entró en la cocina y salió con un gran plato- hoy celebraremos que nuestra hija es especial-

-Eh?- y se sorprendió al ver toda la mesa llena de excelente comida.-m-mama…esto…-se sentó en el suelo

-Verdad que es delicioso. Nos lo han regalado!-dijo Hanabi sentando a su lado en la mesa

-que aproveche!-dijeron los tres.

Hinata miraba sorprendida a su familia y sin entender nada.

-Mama…que celebramos?-

Hana la miró, incrédula, luego sonrió.

-Vamos! no nos lo ocultes. Si ya lo sabemos.-

-Saber…?-

-Nee-chan, tu arroz se va a enfriar-

Hianta cogió su comida y agradeció, todavía sin entender.

-Esto está delicioso Hana-dijo Hiashi, llevando un trozo de carne a la boca.

Hana sonrió y siguió comiendo. Hinata agarró un trozo de carne y también la probó.

-Delicioso!-exclamó ella al probarla

-A que sí. Pues a partir de ahora, podremos gozar de esto y mucho más.-

Hinata siguió llevándose la comida a la boca, disfrutando de ese sabor.

-Ahora que eres la ayudante de Namikaze, todos nuestros problemas terminaran.- Hinata se atragantó con la comida y agarró el vaso de agua. Cuando pasó miró a su madre, pasmada.

-Que…que has dicho?-

-No te hagas nee-chan-le codeó el costado, sonriendo- Si ya todos los sabemos! –y siguió comiendo- A partir de mañana, trabajaras con la familia Namizake.-

-QUEEE!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata caminaba deprisa por el gran instituto, con su ceño fruncido, sus manos cerradas en puños y directa a ese lugar.

La sala de los F3.

Abrió la puerta, de nuevo sin picar y buscó por aquella enorme sala, llena de juegos y de cosas muy caras, al tipo que le había hecho eso.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte a como entrar en un lugar- Hinata se volteó al sentir su voz, y tuvo que dar un paso atrás, para no chocarse contra su pecho. Alzó la cabeza, mirándole mal. - algo que quieras decir…sirvienta?-

-C-como te…-

-Yo tampoco lo sé- respondió Naruto, pasando por su lado- o si…-se sentó en el taburete alto de la barra y apoyó los brazos en esta, sonriéndole- para divertirme-

Hinata entrecerró la mirada.

-No soy tu sirvienta, y nunca lo seré-

-Eso crees?-metió la mano en su bolsillo y de ahí sacó una pequeña cosa, casi como si fuera un…un pendiente?-todavía no te diste cuenta?-y rió- eres patética- se acercó a ella y le mostró en la mano aquel pendiente. Hinata lo observó, extrañada- esto es tuyo-

-Mí..o...-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se tocó la oreja. Miró a Naruto, que sonreía y volvió a bajar la mirada, notando entre sus dedos aquel pequeño aro que tenía de pendiente.

-Ahora eres mi sirvienta-dijo retirando la mano, guardando el pendiente en su bolsillo- ese pendiente así lo dice- apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose así hasta su rostro- Harás todo lo que yo te pida, sin quejas…tu familia depende de ello- Hinata alzó la mirada- exactamente-sonrió él- A partir de ahora, nosotros los Namikaze controlamos a tu familia. Pagamos sus deudas y sus alimentamos, incluso tus estudios. Tú familia ahora, depende de la mía.-se paró de nuevo, sonriendo-así que, de ti depende el querer convertirte en mi sirvienta…- Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza- o en una sin techo, junto con tu familia-

Hinata apretó sus puños, mordió su labio, evitó ponerse a llorar de impotencia.

Naruto pudo ver como sus puños temblaban y sonrió.

-En realidad, no tienes más opción que aceptar. A no ser que seas una egoísta y prefieras dejar a toda tu familia en la calle.-

Naruto se apartó antes de que ella le golpeara, agarrándole del puño, volteándola y pegándola contra su cuerpo, sujetando sus manos con fuerza contra el mismo pecho de esta e inmovilizándola.

Hinata se movió, intentando soltarse.

-Aquella vez…-le susurró en su oído, deteniéndola - no volveré a dejar que me golpees- Hinata pudo sentir su sonrisa y se mordió el labio con fuerza- vuelve a pegarme y te violo aquí mismo-

Hinata palideció y al momento se quedó sin fuerzas. Naruto la soltó lentamente, precavido ante cualquier movimiento. Pero se alejó y cruzó de brazos, al ver que no se movía.

-Lárgate. Ya te llamare cuando te necesite-

Y sin esperar que lo repitiera, salió de esa sala. Corrió por todo el instituto hasta que llegó a su lugar preferido. La puerta de emergencia que casi nunca se usaba y que daba a la parte trasera del colegio. Bajó las escaleras y se agarró a la barandilla, con fuerza. Con una mano se limpió las lágrimas que traicioneras escaparon y volvió a agarrarse de la baranda.

_-Ahora eres mi sirvienta-dijo retirando la mano, guardando el pendiente en su bolsillo- ese pendiente así lo dice.-_

_-Harás todo lo que yo te pida, sin quejas…tu familia depende de ello. A partir de ahora, nosotros los Namikaze controlamos a tu familia. Pagamos sus deudas y sus alimentamos, incluso tus estudios. Tú familia ahora, depende de la mía, así que, de ti depende el querer convertirte en mi sirvienta…- Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza- o en una sin techo, junto con tu familia-_

-Le odio.-sollozó.

-No eres la primera- Hinata se volteó al momento de sentir esa voz, mirando hacia donde una persona yacía tumbada sobre las escaleras, con un libro sobre su cara. Este se quitó el libro y la miró.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-L-lo siento.-

Shikamaru se levantó y subió las pocas escaleras que la acercaron a ella. Se apoyó sobre la baranda. Hinata le miró cabizbaja pensando que cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí.

-Siempre vienes aquí?-

-eh?- Shikamaru sopló

-Tendré que buscarme otro lado más tranquilo- y pasó por su lado.-por cierto- se detuvo en la escalera y la miró- Naruto no es rival para ti. Terminarás perdiendo si no haces lo que él quiere- y tras eso, siguió subiendo, llegó hasta la puerta y salió.

Hinata parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

Que le pasaba a ese chico?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del almuerzo…**

Hinata, apretando su bentou se adentró en la cafetería y pasó entre los alumnos con la cabeza baja.

Todos, y no exageraba cuando decía todos, se habían enterado de que se había convertido en la sirvienta de Naruto. Algunos no terminaban de creérselo, otros en cambio reían y se burlaban de ella, diciéndolo lo mal que lo iba a pasar.

Ya lo estaba pasando. En el momento en que la ingresaron en este instituto todo empezó a irle mal.

Llegó a su mesa y se sentó, suspirando aliviada cuando estos dejaron de mirarla. Sonriendo, empezó a desatar el nudo de su bentou y cuando lo abrió, descubrió un gran banquete en él.

-Gracias mamá!-agarró una de las bolas de arroz con algas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Tú- pero ahí se detuvo su almuerzo, a punto de morderlo. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el idio…con Namikaze y sus dos "colegas". Pero ignorándoles, le dio un bocado a su bola de arroz.

Naruto sonrió ladino ante su comportamiento rebelde. Apoyó sus manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre esta.

-Prefieres seguir comiendo tranquila o que te lo haga comer yo-

Hinata le miró y él, sonriendo se alejó y subió las escaleras con sus amigos. Hinata cerró su bentou con molestia, lo envolvió con su pañuelo y les siguió.

Todo ello, siendo seguido por todos los que estaban en la cafetería, que cuando subieron, siguieron comiendo.

Cuando llegó arriba, se asombró. Esa parte no tenía nada que ver con la parte baja de la cafetería. Mesas elegantes, sillones, estanterías, incluso había una alfombra roja de terciopelo.

_Lo que hace el dinero…jamás lo entenderé._

-Sírvenos- le ordenó Naruto al verla parada. Hinata bufó, cansada de ese comportamiento.

_Si tuviera dinero, juro que…_pensaba mientras se dirigía al carro lleno de exquisita comida. Tragó saliva, queriendo tomar un poquito de cada cosa.

-A qué esperas- Hinata se encogió de hombros al volver a escuchar esa voz.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba!

Dejó su bentou en una mesa y llevó el carro hacia la mesa, donde empezó a servir, de mala manera a todos con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Si el señor…-exageró la palabra- no necesita nada más- se volteó, dispuesta a seguir con su almuerzo.

-Quieta ahí-ella cerró sus ojos-hasta que no terminemos te esperaras de pie-

Hinata apretó puño delante de su pecho, con una venita sobre este.

_Cálmate Hinata, lo haces por tu familia. Recuerda, tu familia. _

Y suspirando, se volteó y con una sonrisa totalmente falsa asintió. Pero luego se volteó, agarró su bentou y se sentó en la mesa más lejana a ellos.

-Me gusta- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras la observaba.

-Es mía- respondió Naruto, sin dejar de comer. Sasuke le miró.

-Tuya…?-y miró a Shikamaru que como él, se había dado cuenta- y desde cuando te importa lo que haga una sirvienta-

-Me importa muy poco lo que le pase-y le miró- pero esta es mía y no vas a quitármela-

-Quien dijo que iba a quitártela?-Sasuke miró de nuevo a Hinata-bien puede seguir siendo tu sirvienta.-y le miró- o no es eso lo que he hecho siempre?-

Naruto le siguió mirando, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. De ella me encargo yo- y se alzó de la mesa.

Sasuke le siguió con la mirada, sonriendo.

-Ella no es como las demás- dijo Shikamaru sin alzar la vista de su comida.

-Tú- Hinata sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo- nos vamos- y luego tiraba de ella.

-E-espe…-

Agradeció el que hubiera terminado el bentou a tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto siguió tirando de ella, atravesando todos los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos que venían, pero no hacían nada.

Hinata odiaba eso. Que todos le tuvieran miedo a un…cretino como él.

-Suéltame-se soltó ella del agarre. Naruto se volteó-no hace falta que me arrastres, puedo andar sola-

Pero Naruto volvió a cogerla del brazo y la llevó tras una gran columna, acorralándola, poniendo sus brazos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Hinata vio como él volvía a inclinarse y bajó su cabeza, sonrojándose.

-N-no te acerques…-cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba el bentou contra su pecho con fuerza.

Naruto se detuvo cerca de su rostro y la observó. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz respingona y pequeña, abundantes pestañas tras aquellas gafas, sus labios rosados… Sus manos descendieron de la columna a su rostro y Hinata, abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante el tacto.

Y mal hizo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Aquel azul cielo que vio por primera vez y que tanto le gustaron…aquellos ojos que…empezaban a ponerla nerviosa.

Miró a todos lados, queriendo escapar de ahí.

-Por favor…-pero este, le acarició el labio con su pulgar y ella le miró de nuevo, sonrojada. Naruto bajó su rostro, acercándolo al suyo lentamente. Hinata separó sus labios, respirando agitada, sintiendo que no podía moverse, que se quedaba sin fuerza.-No…-sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sus labios se rozaron, hasta que hubo algo que le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Naruto sonría con burla.

-Eres demasiado tonta, sirvienta- se separó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-creías que te iba a besar?- Hinata bajó su cabeza- no estoy tan loco como para hacer eso- y miró a un lado-quiero que tengas cuidado, Sasuke es un mujeriego y hará lo que sea para tenerte.- dijo totalmente despreocupado- no voy a estar salvándote a cada momento- y la miró- así que no te acerques a él-

Hinata estrechó el bentou y Naruto, al ver que no respondía, siguió

-Vete a clases.- Hinata, sin decir palabra se volteó y reanudó su paso. Naruto la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció. Luego él también se volteó y siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata cerró la puerta de la salida de emergencia y bajó las escaleras, dejó el bentou sobre la escalera y se acercó a la barandilla, a la que agarró con fuerza.

-Idiota…cretino…manipulador…-una lágrima cayó sobre su mano-le odio…le odio…-y mirando al frente, gritó- LE ODIO!-

-No es nada nuevo- Hinata se asustó al tener de repente a Shikamaru a su lado, mirando el libro.

-N-nara-san…-bajó su cabeza de nuevo-m-me ha…-

-Y quien no lo haría, con lo que gritas- Hinata se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

-Lo siento…-hizo una reverencia y se volteó para dirigirse a la salida.

-Espera- ella se volteó y se sorprendió cuando este le mostró un pañuelo. Hinata lo miró y luego a él- Es mejor que no llores.-agarró su mano y le puso el pañuelo en su mano- Le demostraras que eres débil- y como siempre, fue él el que salió primero.

Hinata miró el pañuelo y lo estrechó en su pecho, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al finalizar las clases, Hinata agarró su bicicleta y salió de ese instituto, dispuesta a ir al trabajo.

Pero esta vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No se supone que tendría que estar triste- dijo Sasuke apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta de salida. Miró a su amigo de reojo.

-Te dije que me da exactamente igual. Yo únicamente quiero vengarme.-

Sasuke volvió a mirar al frente.

-Si fuera así, no te preocuparía tanto que me quisiera acostar con ella-

Naruto le miró con frialdad.

-Por mucho que la hayas advertido, terminara enamorándose de mí.-

-Vámonos- dijo Shikamaru pasando entre medio de ellos y montando en su limusina.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a las suyas, sin dirigirse mirada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-De verás?-exclamó Tenten- ese chico sí que debe ser bueno-

Hinata asintió, algo sonrojada mientras recogía unos platos. Tenten se acercó, sonriendo.

-Nee…Hina-chan…te has enamorado de él?-

-Q-que! p-por supuesto que no!-se apartó de ella, llevando la bandeja a la cocina-como puedes decir eso? Tan solo me ha prestado un pañuelo. N-no por eso voy a…-

-Mmm. Y porque estas tan nerviosa?-

-N-no estoy nerviosa!- Y Tente rió- n-no digas tonterías y vayamos a trabajar!-

-Perdone!-

-Voy!-Hinata salió corriendo de la cocina, seguida de Tenten, que sonreía feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Hinata se tumbó en su cama, con su pijama puesto y recién bañada. Alzó los brazos, mirando el pañuelo con las iniciales de _S.N_.

-Shikamaru…Nara-

_- Es mejor que no llores.-agarró su mano y le puso el pañuelo en su mano- Le demostraras que eres débil-_

Y sonriendo, se levantó y preparó las cosas para lavar el pañuelo.

Mañana se lo regresaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

A la hora del almuerzo, Hinata bajó las escaleras de emergencia, esperando que estuviera ahí, pero se desilusionó al no verle. Se volteó y apoyó en la barandilla, con el pañuelo entre sus manos.

-Pensé que podría estar aquí…-y bufó, decepcionada

-Otra vez aquí?-y de un respingo, casi se le cae el pañuelo abajo. Suspiró cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y se volteó.

-N-nara-san-escondió el pañuelo tras su espalda, sonrojada- l-lo siento. P-pero no le vi y…-

-Acabo de llegar- bajó las escaleras y paró delante- Naruto está buscando como un loco-

Su sonrisa se borró cuando él le pronuncio solo el nombre de ese cretino. Shikamaru al darse cuenta, sonrió.

-Vamos?-

-Si-respondió desanimada. Era oír ese nombre y ya todo parecía que se volvía gris. Resignada, guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo y le siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te comportas como un idiota- dijo Sasuke, sentado en la mesa frente a Naruto.

Naruto no le respondió. Siguió mirando hacia la puerta por donde debería haber entrado ya su sirvienta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, aburrido. A los pocos segundos, entró Shikamaru, seguido de Hinata. Naruto se alzó de la silla, dispuesto a quejarse por ese retraso cuando vio algo que lo detuvo.

Su sirvienta, seguía a Shikamaru con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Entrecerró la mirada, extrañado.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron arriba, Naruto agarró a Hinata del brazo.

-Pero que…-Naruto observó bien su rostro y ella, se sonrojó-

-Porque has tardado tanto?- le interrumpió, volviéndola a agarrar del brazo. Hinata le aguantó la mirada, molesta.

-Nos encontramos con el profesor- dijo Shikamaru. Naruto le miró y Hinata se soltó de mala manera –y ya sabes lo pesado que es-

Hinata se dirigió a los carritos y empezó a servir. Naruto volvió a sentarse.

-Te dije que siempre estuvieras aquí puntual. O es que acaso no me entiendes?-

Hinata dejó su copa de zumo y le miró.

-Y usted porque no puede callarse de una…-

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí-

Una mujer de hermosa belleza, cabello rubio y ataviada con un traje muy elegante, se acercó a ellos con una bella sonrisa.

Shikamaru fue el único en alzarse de la mesa y hacerle una reverencia a esa mujer.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama-

-Tsunade-sama?-murmuró sorprendida Hinata.

Ella era la directora?

-Buenos días-y miró a Naruto y Sasuke- me encanta lo educados que sois.-

-Ya nos vemos cada día-respondió Naruto- porque debe…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la mujer le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Hinata tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no explotar a risas, lo que provocó que la directora le mirara. Se sonrojó y le hizo una reverencia.

-Tú eres debes ser Hinata Hyuuga no?-sonrió- eres la comidilla del instituto- se acercó a ella y agarró sus manos, examinándole de pies a cabeza.- y ahora entiendo por qué-

Hinata se sonrojó, aunque no supo realmente porque.

-No la halagues-masculló Naruto- enseguida se le suben los humos y no hace bien su trabajo-

Hinata respiró profundo, aguantando las ganas de golpearle que tenía. Tsunade sonriendo, miró a los dos.

-Así que…su sirvienta-y observó el pequeño pendiente en su oreja-pensé que ya no querías a ninguna más-

-Y no lo deseo.-respondió él- ella solo esta cumpliendo un castigo-

-Castigo?- y miró a Hinata

-Como si yo tuviera la culpa-masculló ella, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un lado y cruzándose de brazos-No estoy aquí porque quiera-

-Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías en la calle.-respondió Naruto.

-Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes- respondió ella -puedo arreglármelas sola-

-A costa de tu familia no?- Hinata volteó su cabeza, mirándole sorprendida.

-Te recuerdo que estoy aquí por tu culpa. Porque me estas chantajeando-

Naruto la miró.

-Si hubieras cerrado la boca nada de esto te estaría pasando-

-Y si tú dejaras las tonterías de las "tarjetitas" yo no te hubiera dicho nada-

-Tonterías?-se alzó de la silla, parándose delante de ella- sabes, es por eso por lo que te metiste en este problema. Tienes la lengua muy larga-

-Y tú eres un cretino-

Tsunade sonrió.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices-masculló Naruto entre dientes mientras Hinata se cruzaba de brazos-Creo que todavía no te das cuenta de la posición en la que te encuentras…-con sus dos dedos le golpeó la frente.- sirvienta-

Hinata, con las manos sobre su frente, miraba de muy mala manera a Naruto, que sonreía.

-Eres…-

-Me encanta!-gritó Tsunade haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla- maravilloso!-agarró las manos de Hinata- sigue así, Hina-chan-y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, se alejó.

-Hina…-chan?-repitió ella

-Parece que le caíste bien- Dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo

-Es la primera que golpea al dobe, como no va a serlo- dijo Sasuke , sonriendo con burla.

Naruto, ignorándoles, agarró el cuello del uniforme de Hinata y la acercó.

-Vuelve a responderme de esta forma y no dudaré en hacerlo- la soltó de mala manera y se alejó.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, molesta. Sabía que se refería con el "hacerlo" y apretó sus puños.

Los dos amigos observaron a Naruto marcharse, algo sorprendidos por el comportamiento de hace un rato de este.

Sería que…podría ser que Hinata…volviera al Naruto de antes?

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Vaaya, vayaa, vayaa. Naruto cambiando? tan pronto? podrá Hinata hacer el milagro de convertirlo en una nueva persona? pronto lo sabremos. :P<em>

_Espero que tamb os haya gustado el cap y que me dejéis muchos comentarios. :) Como podréis ver, no sigo exactamente la serie -si lo hiciera así, no habría nada de besos, ni lemon ni na XD -  
><em>

_ Todos sabemos que los japoneses son muy vergonzosos en estos temas, si no, porque en tan pocos doramas los japonese únicamente se dan besos? besos muy castos, por cierto, sobre todo en los escolares, o no es asi? Pues por eso pensé, hagamos de Hinata una sirvienta valiente, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Naruto. _

_La única que no teme decirle la verdad a la cara._

_Espero que no os moleste esta adaptación y gracias por toodos vuestros RR'S! de verdad que animan mucho. ^^ Espero recirbir vuestros coments de este cap. _

_Hasta la próxima!_

_**PD.** Por cierto, lo tendré un poco dificil el subir el siguiente capi, vienen examenes finales y...quizá tarde un poquito en subir el tercero. Lo siento :p_

_Sin embargo, esta gran fan del naruhina, que no puede parar de hacer fics de estos dos, seguría continuando la histora, como que me llamo _

**_JAN DI-CHAN!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 y aquí llegó el tercer episodio! Siento la tardanza pero ya sabéis, exámenes. Jeje**

**Espero que tmb os guste este cap y me déjeis RR'S^^**

-dialogos-

_Pensamientos_

_Flash back_

**No todo es tan malo...no?**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hinata bajó las escaleras de su casa, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.<p>

-Buenos dí…-pero ahí se le quedó la palabra al ver tantas personas en su casa. Hombres vestidos de negro y con gafas.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan!-exclamó su madre con la bandeja del almuerzo en la mano-vamos, siéntate-

-Mamá...que…quienes…-

-Señorita Hyuuga- se alzó de uno de los hombres, se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia- el señor Namikaze me manda a buscarla-

-Eh?-ladeó la cabeza

-Hoy no asistirás a clases.-dijo su padre, desayunando ya en la mesa.

-Nee-chan, hoy tendrás que ayudar a Namikaze con su trabajo-

-Trabajo?-

-Si no le importa, debería cambiarse. El señor quiere verla enseguida-

-Pero si…-

-Vamos Hinata-le empujó su madre- no les haga esperar-

-P-pero mama si no he…-

-Vamos, vamos!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la media hora, Hinata ya iba en una de las limusinas hacia aquella casa. Había decidido llevar su uniforme, puesto que no sabía a dónde irían, y tampoco porque no tenía ningún traje que ponerse, así que pensó que aquel uniforme, que era muy elegante, le quedaría bien.

Aunque pocas ganas tenía de ver la cara del cretino de su "amo".

Solo recordarle y le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Le odio- y para distraerse empezó a arreglarse su trenza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-In-creíble…-murmuró Hinata sorprendida, saliendo del coche y abriendo su boca al ver aquella casa.

Aquello de casa no tenía nada! Aquello era una gran mansión; una mansión con un enorme jardín, una fuente grande, caminos para pasear…

-Increíble…-

-Hyuuga-san- Hinata observó a un anciano frente a ella, que le sonreía-por favor, venga conmigo, el joven amo le espera-

Hinata se puso bien sus gafas y le siguió.

-Buenos días!-exclamó toda una fila de sirvientes y sirvientas.

-B-buenos días!-respondió ella asombrada, haciéndole una inclinación con la cabeza.

Y cuando más se adentraban más se asombraba Hinata observando la gran cas…mansión.

-Increíble-murmuraba a cada jarrón que veía, a cada gran cuadro, mueble o sala repleta de cosas carísimas-Increíble-se metió en otra gran sala, que tenía un gran balcón que daba vista hacia la parte trasera del "jardín". Una gran extensión de tierras verdes, campos de golf e incluso…de un lago!

Parpadeó no creyendo lo que veía.

-Increíble…-

-Señorita- ella se volteó- no se pierda por favor-

-L-lo siento- siguió de nuevo al sirviente-anno… puedo preguntarle algo?

-Por supuesto-

-d-dónde estamos? –el sirviente sonrió- esto es Japón, verdad?-

-Así es, señorita-y Hinata suspiró aliviada.

Los dos se adentraron en una sala enorme, con mucha luminosidad, lámparas de araña, suelo brillante, muebles de roble, grandes y cómodos sillones, un gran jarrón de flores sobre la mesa…

-increíble…-

-Espere aquí por favor, el joven amo vendrá enseguida.- hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Hinata caminó por la sala y, mirando a ambos lados, sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Se acomodó bien, feliz al notarlo tan blando. Lo tocó.

-Seguro que a papa le gustaría uno-

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la sala, sorprendiéndose ante casa objeto. Se acercó a un jarrón que parecía muy antiguo y lo tocó con suavidad. En él se representaban escenas de una guerra muy antigua.

-Le interesa?-y ella gritó asustada, golpeando al jarrón y agarrándolo antes de que cayera al suelo. Respiró tranquila cuando lo tuvo en las manos, sintiendo su corazón salir de su pecho.

Hinata volvió a dejar el jarrón en su sitio, con cuidado y se volteó con el ceño fruncido al hombre, dispuesta a quejarse, pero todo se olvidó cuando vio el rostro de ese hombre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su cuerpo trabajado bajo esa camisa blanca, alto, atletic…

Un momento.

-Namikaze?-

-Ehm..Si, soy yo.-le respondió este, sonriendo-un plac…-

-Qué haces vestido así?-le interrumpió ella,sonriendo con burla- porque te has puesto…esa peluca?-

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido.

-Per...-

-Ja! Ya sé lo que quieres. Quieres volver a molestarme verdad? Quieres hacerte pasar por otro para que parezca una tonta verdad? Pues no va a ser así!-y le apuntó en el pecho con el dedo- no voy a caer en ninguna de tus artimañas. No. Ya estoy cansada. Cansada de que me trates como lo haces, de que me amenaces, de que intentes… -miró a un lado- sé que siempre intentes besarme…-le miró de nuevo- podré ser tu sirvienta, pero no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de esa forma. Y a qué viene el mandar esos tipos a mi casa? No podías llamar, como hacen todas las personas normales? Ah no, ya recuerdo. Que tú eres el gran Namikaze Naruto.-y cruzándose de brazos, miró a un lado-y tienes que hacerlo todo a lo grande…y de la peor manera.-

-Yo…hago todo eso?- Hinata le miró incrédula

-P-por supue…quieres dejar de fingir! Te he dicho que no voy a caer!-

-Se puede saber porque demonios gritas?- Hinata se volteó al sentir una voz tras ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y volvió a mirar a la persona que tenía delante, luego de nuevo a la otra persona, y de nuevo a la otra. Movió sus labios intentando pronunciar algo.

-Tú…-

El hombre rubio sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta, Naruto rodó sus ojos, cruzado de brazos.

-Idiota- murmuró Naruto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encogía en el sofá, a punto de morirse de vergüenza, queriendo que la tierra se la tragase, queriendo desaparecer. Naruto, sentando en la otra punta del sofá, tomaba elegantemente un té, mientras que Minato, el padre de Naruto, seguía riendo.

-L-lo siento-

Minato la miró, sonriendo.

-Cómo te llamas?-

-H-Hinata…Hyuuga, señor-

-Hinata…un nombre muy lindo- ella se sonrojó aún más-así que Hinata, tu eres…-y miró a su hijo- su sirvienta- y volvió la mirada a ella, específicamente a la oreja donde brillaba el pequeño pendiente. Miró a su hijo-creo que para esas cosas, deberías consultárnoslo antes-

-Solo es una sirvienta, qué más da-

-Hinata todavía es una estudiante de primero- Naruto dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se alzó-necesita concentrarse en sus estudios-

-Tú-y con la cabeza le indicó a Hinata que se alzará-nos vamos- le dijo a su padre-volveré por la noche-

Minato también se alzó, suspirando.

-Está bien.-y vio cómo su hijo se alejaba. Hinata se acercó y le hizo una reverencia.

-S-siento la confusión.-hizo otra reverencia- no volverá a pasar se lo prometo-

-No te preocupes- le sonrió él- tú solo cuida de mi hijo-

Hinata le miró extrañada.

-Y sigue así de luchadora- le guiñó el ojo, provocando que se sonrojara.

Hinata hizo otra reverencia y salió de ahí, rápida, perdiéndose en el intento de encontrar la puerta.

-Que se supone que haces?-ella gritó asustada, viendo a Naruto con una maleta en la mano.-vámonos.-y pasó por su lado- por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-

Hinata le siguió, mascullando por lo bajo.

Llegaron a la puerta, donde otra gran limusina negra les esperaba. Era cierto! Esa era la segunda vez que se subía en una.

-ven aquí- Hinata se acercó y paró a su lado- ábreme la puerta-

-Qué-

-Eres mi sirvienta, haz lo que te digo-

Hinata se quedó algo impresionada, pero terminó abriendo la puerta.

-Entra- le ordenó

-Pero no…-

-O entras o te …-y antes de que pudiera terminar, Hinata se metió molesta, conociendo como terminaría esa frase. Se sentó en la otra punta, se puso el cinturón y cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia la venta.

Naruto se sentó en el otro lado, al lado de la ventana. El chofer cerró y en unos momentos ya se vieron arrancando.

Pero lo peor no fue estar sentada con él, sino el tener que ir de arriba a abajo recogiendo papeles, fotocopiando, trayendo cafés, llamando a ejecutivos, buscando a personas, que si colocar, que si poner, que si recoger…

Cuando se sentó por primera vez, fue ya en la limusina, por la noche donde terminó profundamente dormida.

Naruto miraba por la ventana, sintiendo que el sueño a él también le vencía. Eso de estar trabajando con su padre a veces le cansaba demasiado. Tantas cuentas, visitas y reuniones lo cansaban a uno de verdad.

Se frotó la sien, deseando con ganas llegar a casa y echarse en la cama. Suspirando, miró a un lado, donde su sirvienta dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Normalmente no le dejaría a nadie hacer eso, de hecho, no se lo dejaba hacer a nadie, pero estaba tan cansado que pocas ganas tenía de empezar a discutir con ella.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose al sueño, cuando sintió algo, abrió sus ojos y bajó su mirada.

Eso era algo inaudito.

Hinata se había acomodado mejor y ahora dormía abrazándole, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

_Se cree que soy un peluche o qué?_

Intentó que se soltara, pero ella frunció el ceño y para colmo, subió una pierna, apoyándola sobre las suyas y le abrazó más fuerte.

-Todavía es muy pronto-murmuró ella en sueño- un poco más…-

Naruto alzó una ceja y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios; dejó de intentar quitarla y miró por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El coche se detuvo y el chofer vino a abrirles.

-Joven amo, quiere que la llevemos a casa?- le preguntó algo extrañado el chofer cuando la vio apoyada sobre Naruto.

-Yo me ocupo de ella-

El chofer hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la puerta. Naruto salió del auto y luego la cargó en brazos. El anciano sirviente se acercó, preocupado.

-Le pasó algo a la señorita?-

-Solo duerme- respondió entrando en la casa- deja mis cosas en el despacho-

-Si señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto-

Minato y Kushina se asombraron al verle cargar a la chica. Se alzaron de la mesa y se acercaron.

-Solo duerme- respondió él, acomodándola- y no hay manera de despertarla-

Hinata se agarró a su camisa, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto rodó sus ojos mientras que Kushina y Minato sonreían.

-Es muy linda- murmuró Kushina, acariciando una mejilla de la chica, que inmediatamente se relajó y sonrió.

-Le llevaré al cuarto de invitados-dijo cansado.

-Pero tu ve al tuyo- bromeó su padre, provocando que Naruto tropezara y casi cayera al suelo.

-Pero que…-

Minato y Kushina vieron a su hijo subir las escaleras.

-Así que ella es la nueva sirvienta- murmuró Kushina sonriendo-esperemos que ella pueda hacer algo…-miró a Minato- por lo que me has contado, parece una chica fuerte-

-Y lo es.-respondió Minato, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- y espero que ese espíritu fuerte no desaparezca todavía-

-Naruto necesita alguien que le demuestre…que no está solo…crees que ella…?-

-Solo nos queda esperar-besó su cabeza- esperar, querida-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dejó a Hinata sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió.

-Esta será la última vez que lo haga- masculló, sentándose a su lado y quitándole las gafas. Por un momento, la observó, estudiando su rostro sin la gafas.

Porque llevaba esa chica gafas? Acaso no veía bien? No se daba cuenta de que con ellas, ocultaba aquel rostro perfecto?

-Idiota Namikaze…-dijo dormida.

Naruto contó hasta diez, necesitando relajarse. Maldita niña, incluso en sueños era igual de atrevida.

Dejó las gafas sobre la mesita de noche y, mirándola de nuevo, se acercó, apoyó la pierna sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre su rostro. Se detuvo cerca de sus labios, sintiendo algo que le oprimía el vientre y que le ordenaba que juntara sus labios.

Se acercó más, rozando sus labios, pero cerró sus ojos y se alejó.

No podía. No podía hacerlo. Besar a otra chica…se había convertido en algo imposible para él. Y todo por culpa de…

Sus puños se apretaron y salió de esa habitación.

Todavía tenía muy presente a esa chica que tanto había amado. A esa chica que únicamente había besado y que tras su separación, no había vuelto a hacer.

**Sakura Haruno**

A veces sentía que la odiaba. Porque por su culpa, no había podido tener otras novias, no había podido besar a las chicas con las que tuvo algo y para colmo…se acostaba con ellas pensando en Sakura.

La odiaba, y cada día que pasaba lo hacía más. Aunque en realidad sabía, que por más que la odiara…seguía amándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata saltaba de nube en nube, feliz, con su túnica blanca y su cabello suelto y rizado, con uan corona de flores en la cabeza y siendo perseguida por lindas gotas de agua. El cielo estaba muy azul y las nubes eran tan esponjosas que no pudo evitar tumbarse en una de ellas.

Se estiró sonriendo, saludando a aquel sol que le guiñaba el ojo. Para su sorpresa, las gotitas de agua le trajeron suculenta comida en bandejas de oro.

Ella les agradeció y empezó a comer, disfrutando de todo aquello.

De repente, el cielo se oscureció, se tornó rojo, su comida comenzó a desaparecer, las gotitas se evaporaron por el calor que empezaba a hacer y las nubes por las que había saltado también se evaporaban. Hinata se movió inquieta en la que estaba, asustándose al ver que empezaba a desaparecer.

-Q-que ocurre!-

Y unos metros más arriba, una nube negra descendía sacando rayos. Hinata cayó sentada en aquella nube que poco a poco se desvanecía, asustada al ver al ser que estaba sobre esta.

El demonio rubio de ojos azules.

Con su tridente y su sonrisa demoniaca, estiró su mano, alcanzándola.

-N-No!...no te acerques! –se cubrió el rostro- no te acerques! Por favor!-

Y de repente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. No veía nada, todo estaba blanco! Ese demonio la había secuestrado!

Ah! No, solo era una sábana de seda. Sonrió aliviada, pero se sorprendió.

_De seda? _

Pasó toda la sábana por su cabeza y miró alrededor, extrañada al ver una gran habitación, muy decorada. Miró la cama y agarró la sábana.

_Eran…de seda_

-Ya era hora- dijo alguien a su lado, asustándola y provocando que gritara.

-El demonio!-se levantó de la cama por el otro lado, asustada.-oh…solo eres tú-masculló al darse cuenta que solo era Naruto-que haces aquí?-

Naruto contó hasta diez.

-Estás mi casa- se alzó de la silla, cruzado de brazos

-Tú casa!-exclamó sorprendida- Oh no! tengo…tengo que volver a casa!-buscó sus zapatos- mis padres me van a matar… no les…-

-Ya lo saben-le interrumpió Naruto-así de que deja de corretear como un animal y ponte eso-

Con la cabeza le señaló a una silla, donde había bien doblado un uniforme de sirvienta. Hinata le miró.

-N...-

-Póntelo- se adelantó él. Hinata entrecerró la mirada.

-No.-Naruto alzó una ceja, pero no, Hinata no se dejaría manipular de esa forma. Una cosa era ser su sirvienta, que de eso ya tenía bastante; pero de ahí a ponerse un uniforme de sirvienta.

Ni aunque estuviera loca

-No pienso ponerme eso- y se cruzó de brazos.

-No estás en posición de negarme nada, sirvienta. Póntelo-

-No-

-…..-

-…..-

-Bien- Hinata se sorprendió ante el cambio y le miró. Naruto caminó hacia el uniforme, lo agarró y se paró delante de ella- o te lo pones tú o lo hago yo-

Hinata se alejó un par de pasos, sonrojada.

-Como me toques…-y se posición, dispuesta a pegarle. Naruto sonrió.

-Así que ves bien-

Hinata se extrañó luego entendió. Puso la mano en su cara y se asombró al no llevar puestas las gafas. Sonrojada, las buscó.

-Podría romperlas con solo cerrar la mano- Hinata observó que en su mano estaban sus gafas y frunció el ceño.

-Devuélvemelas- estiró ella la mano mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja

-A esto le llamas tu gafas?-Hinata intentó quitárselas pero él apartó la mano.

-E-eres un…-

-Póntelo- le ordenó, metiéndose las gafas en el bolsillo de su pantalón- luego baja a la cocina y me preparas el almuerzo.-

-Devuélvemelas!-gritó ella al ver que se alejaba. Pero Naruto solo salió y cerró la puerta. Hinata apretó sus puños.

-Le odio!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien pequeña. Ahora vamos a preparar unos platos franceses y…-

Pero Hinata no podía escuchar nada. Todo su ser se centraba solo en la vergüenza de llevar ese uniforme.

Vestido negro por encima de las rodillas, delantal blanco bordeado, medias blancas y una cofia.

Se sentía ridícula.

-Niña, me estas escuchando?-le preguntó el cocinero con el ceño fruncido.

-E-eh a…si…un plato típico no?-

-Oh mon dieu!- exclamó- tengo que hablar con los señores.-Y salió de la cocina.

-E-espere que…-pero ahí se quedó, sola, en aquella enorme cocina-bien, si no me queda de otra.- Se remangó- voy a prepararle algo que le dejara con la boca abierta-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto repiqueteaba los dedos sobre la mesa. Kushina y Minato le miraban de reojo a veces, preocupados.

-Hijo no….-

-Dónde demonios está!-exclamó, cansado de esperar.-Como se haya ido juro que…-

-Naruto, tranquilízate. Hinata sigue aquí-habló calmadamente su padre- el cocinero me comentó que estaba en la cocina preparando algo-

Naruto empezó a mover su pierna, nervioso. Como tardara un minuto más, le rompería las estúpidas gafas.

Y al momento, se oyó un carrito y a Hinata que venía con él. Naruto miró hacia otro lado.

-Porque has tardado tanto?-

Hinata dejó los platos de la comida sobre la mesa.

-Come y calla- él se volteó, sorprendido ante ese comportamiento. Sus padres rieron y Hinata le sonrió- que aproveche- y se alejó a donde estaban los otros sirvientes.

Naruto agarró los palillos, y empezó a comer. Se detuvo al probar el primer plato, para luego coger otro trozo. Cogió otro trozo y otro de otros platos, como saboreándolo.

Hinata sonrió con suficiencia. Esos platos se los había enseñado a hacer su madre. Estaba segura que sabía igual que los que preparaba ella.

Que estaba delicioso

Que…

-No está mal- soltó Naruto, haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo al estilo anime.

-Naruto….-murmuró su madre mientras Minato negaba

-No está mal…-repitió ella apretando el puño-que no está mal…-una venita apareció en su frente. Se acercó a la mesa y estiró la mano- devuélveme mis gafas-

Naruto metió la mano en su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa. Hinata las agarró y se las puso.

-Me voy a casa-se volteó y dirigió a la salida

-Todavía no-dijo él

-Me voy- volvió a decir ella.

-Como salgas lo haré.- y Hinata se detuvo.-y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo-

Hinata apretó sus puños y muy molesta, volvió a la sala, al lado de los criados; Naruto siguió comiendo y Kushina y Minato suspiraron.

Cuando Naruto terminó, le indicó que le siguiera y Hinata así lo hizo, cabizbaja.

-Espera aquí-le indicó mientras él subía las escaleras.

Hinata se sentó en uno de los sofás, cruzada de brazos.

-No está mal?-repitió frustrada- ya me gustaría verlo a él cocinando-

-Hyuuga?-

Hinata volteó la cabeza.

-Nara-san, Uchiha-san-se levantó del sofá, sorprendida.

Sasuke y Shikamaru se acercaron, examinándola.

-Naruto no pierde el tiempo eh- bromeó Sasuke haciéndola sonrojar.

-M-me obligó a ponérmelo-

Shikamaru sonrió.

-P-pero no piensen que me gusta! Yo no…-pero Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella-qu-que…-

-Empiezo a compartir los gustos con el dobe- Hinata se sonrojó al completo y bajó la cabeza- te apetece hacer un cambio de dueño?-

-Aparta tus ojos de mi sirvienta teme- Shikamaru y Hinata miraron hacia Naruto. Sasuke, sonriendo, se volteó el último, viendo como el rubio bajaba las escaleras.

-Al fin llega el rey de los monos- se burló este mientras Naruto se acercaba.

-Que hacéis aquí?- les preguntó

Shikamaru le lanzó unas llaves que él agarró al aire, Naruto las miró y sonrió.

-Lo siento- le lanzó las llaves de nuevo- hoy tengo cosas que hacer- agarró el brazo de Hinata y tiró de ella- otro día, tal vez- y los dos salieron.

Shikamaru y Sasuke le siguieron, parándose en la puerta y observando como metía a Hinata en el coche y luego se metía él en la parte del conductor. Tras eso, encendió motores y en unos segundos, desapareció.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo tengo realmente difícil- y sonriendo ladino, se metió en su coche. Shikamaru también se metió en el suyo y salieron de la gran mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ponte el cinturón- le indicó Naruto a Hinata. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo puso, un poco asustada ante la velocidad a la que iban. Naruto cambio de marcha y aceleró por la ciudad. Hinata se agarró al cinturón.- te dije que no te acercaras a él-

Hinata le miró.

-No volveré a repetírtelo. Así que más te vale cumplir mis órdenes porque no pienso hacer nada la próxima vez para salvarte-

Hinata volvió a mirar a la ventana. No respondería a eso. Él ya debía de saber la respuesta.

_Nadie pidió tu ayuda_.

Aparcaron en el centro de la ciudad y Naruto le indicó que se bajara. Ella así lo hizo, quedándose sorprendida al ver, ahora mejor, ese centro.

Estaban en el centro de las tiendas más caras!

_Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Ginza…_

-Vamos- Naruto se adelantó y Hinata le siguió, impresionada por esas grandes e iluminadas tiendas.

Entraron en una tienda enorme- y no exageraba con el enorme-cuando ahí había tres plantas, joyas que brillaban desde lo lejos, ropa de gala, de fiesta, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, guantes, calcetines, sombreros.

-Increíble…-

-Namikaze-sama, es un placer volver a verle por nuestra tienda- dijo un señor alto y muy elegante-tenemos las prendas que usted encargó, desearía verlas?-

Narut asintió y siguió al hombre. Hinata aprovechó para acercarse a una camisa de hombre negra y muy elegante, con el logotipo de la tienda en un lado.

-Papa se vería muy bien con esto.- agarró la etiqueta y la volteó; sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el precio.- 70.000…yenes…?- la volvió a colgar con muchísimo cuidado y se volteó, intentando recuperar el aire que se le había escapado al leer el precio.

-Desea algo para su señor?-

-Eh?-Hinata se encontró con una dependienta de la tienda- señor..?

-si quiere puedo mostrarle los diferentes tipos de trajes que combinarían con esa camisa-

-N-no gracias. Solo miraba- le hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la chica- Quien puede gastarse tanto dinero en una camisa?- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo sus labios-con todo eso podríamos comprar montones de comida-

Y mirando al suelo que iba, chocó contra alguien.

-Lo siento!-hizo otra reverencia, más cuando alzó la cabeza, se asombró.

-Te encuentras bien?-

Hinata asintió, observando a aquel chico tan atractivo. Alto, de cabello negro, con los ojos también color negro; vestía igual de elegante, aunque de forma más informal.

-Increíble…-murmuró extrañando al chico.

Ella se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-L-lo siento- hizo otra reverencia y se alejó de ahí

-Espera!-le llamó este. Hinata se detuvo y volteó, lentamente, como un robot- eres una sirvienta no?-Hinata volvió a asentir- podría pedirte un favor?-

Ella asintió, no muy segura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me llevo las cuatro- dijo Naruto, dándole a la cajera su tarjeta de crédito. Mientras ella cobraba, se acordó de que había traído a su sirvienta y la buscó por la tienda. La encontró hablando con otro chico.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó hasta ellos.

-Ve! Yo creo que este le quedaría mejor-escuchó la voz de Hinata

-Entonces, este para mi hermano- dijo el otro, sonriendo.

-Exacto. Y…-buscó otra camisa- esta- agarró una de color rosa claro- para su hermano pequeño.-

El chico la cogió, no muy convencido.

-O también puede cogerle una blanca. Los niños se conforman con todo-

-Tú crees? Mira que mi hermano es especial-

Hinata sonrió.

-No se preocupe, yo también tengo una hermana que…-

-Sirvienta- Hinata suspiró y le miró, cansada.

-Qué?- él la miró mal ante esa contestación y ella bufó

-Es su sirvienta?-le preguntó el chico a Naruto- ha escogido una sirvienta estupenda. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera conocer más a mis hermanos que yo-

Hinata sonrió, sonrojada.

-Si necesita la opinión para elegir unas camisas, busque a las dependientas- y agarró el brazo de Hinata- mi sirvienta no es ninguna consejera- y se alejó de ahí, tirando de ella.

-E-espere…!-

Naruto se detuvo y volteó, molesto.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí- la soltó- coge esas bolsas - Naruto cogió la tarjeta y se dirigió a la salida.

Hinata se frotó el brazo adolorido.

-Cretino...-

-Tenga- le dijo la dependienta entregándole las dos bolsas. Hinata las agarró y siguió a Naruto.

Y durante aquella mañana de sábado, fueron de tienda en tienda, comprando ropa para él y, sorprendiendo a Hinata, también para sus padres.

Al menos no era un egoísta.

De repente, su estómago rugió y dentro de esa tienda, detrás de Naruto, se sonrojó, y bajó la cabeza; Naruto rodó sus ojos.

-Lo siento-

Y que más quería que hiciera? Llevaba toda la mañana sin comer. Su estómago suplicaba por algo de comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entra ahí- dijo Naruto, sentándose en el banco de un parque.

Hinata miró el Mcdonal's de enfrente y volvió a mirarle.

-Tienes hambre no?-sacó de billetera un par de billetes y se los entregó- cómprate algo para comer y un refresco para mí-

Hinata miró los billetes extrañada.

Namikaze le estaba dando dinero? Él? El "gran Namikaze"?

-A qué esperas-

-G-gracias- le hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia el Mcdonal's. Naruto pasó un brazo por el banco y cerró sus ojos, relajándose por un momento.

Inconscientemente sonrió. Esa era la primera vez que le escuchaba agradecerle.

_Y pocas veces volverás a oírlo. _

Suspiró y abrió sus ojos. Observó el cielo azul, el aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles…

A pesar de haber estado con ella, su sirvienta, no lo había pasado tan mal

-Toma- él bajó la cabeza y vio el refresco cerca de su cara. Miró a Hinata, que sostenía en el otro brazo tres hamburguesas. Él agarró el refresco, algo incrédulo y Hinata se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

Abrió la hamburguesa y le pegó un bocado, disfrutando de su sabor.

-Delicioso!-exclamó

Naruto se llevó la bebida a la boca, volteando el rostro a otro lado, mirando a la gente pasar.

Hinata siguió disfrutando de su hamburguesa, tarareando una canción cuando se detuvo y volteó el rostro, mirando a Naruto.

-Quieres una?-

Naruto volteó su rostro; Hinata agarró otra hamburguesa y se la mostró, insistiendo en que la cogiera.

-Está realmente deliciosa.- Naruto miró a ambas y por un momento, llegando el olor a hamburguesa, tragó saliva.

-Tsk, no necesito comer esa porquería- masculló virando el rostro a un lado, cuando de repente su estómago rugió. Se sonrojó y volteó el rostro al escucharla reír-d-de que te ríes!-se alzó del banco.-n-no… deja de reír ahora mismo o…-

Hinata se alzó del banco, mostrándole de nuevo la hamburguesa. Naruto, virando su rostro, agarró la hamburguesa.

-Solo la cojo porque tengo hambre- y empezó a caminar.

Hinata le miró, sonriendo. Al menos había descubierto que Naruto también podía sonrojarse.

-A qué esperas!-gritó él más alejado.

Hinata agarró las bolsas de compras y le siguió, dando su último bocado a la deliciosa comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ya la noche haciéndose presente, los dos volvían a casa en aquel esplendoroso coche deportivo. Hinata, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, parpadeó sorprendida al ver su casa no muy lejos.

_Naruto le había llevado a casa?_

Le miró, asombrada, incapaz de creer eso.

-Y ahora qué?-preguntó él, deteniendo el coche justo enfrente de su casa.

Ella negó y miró su casa, sonriendo al momento, pensando que por fin podía descansar y quitarse ese horrible uniforme. Abrió la puerta del coche pero ahí se detuvo y le miró, repasando las cosas.

-Cómo sabes dónde…-

Naruto, sacándose el cinturón, sonreía y Hinata frunció su ceño, extrañada.

-Sal fuera- y tras eso, salió y cerró. Hinata salió, desconcertada ante esa respuesta, cerró la puerta y le siguió con la mirada-Así que….aquí es dónde vives…-se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la pequeña casa de dos pisos; rió y Hinata se sonrojó.

-Es mi casa - masculló ella cruzándose de brazos- y como tal, creo que es en lo mejor que…q-qué haces?-le preguntó al verle empujar la puerta del jardín y entrar.

-Tengo hambre- respondió sin siquiera voltear

Hinata quedó varios segundos inmóvil, estudiando esas palabras.

Tenía hambre? Y eso a ella que le importaba? Además, porque estaba entrando a s..u…cas...

Alzó la cabeza justo en el momento en que él llamaba al timbre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la puerta se abrió y asomó su hermana pequeña.

La nombrada se asombró y llamó a sus padres, que se acercaron corriendo y se quedaron boquiabiertos; tras unos segundos, le sonrieron y le indicaron que pasara.

Ahora era ella la boquiabierta.

Naruto había entrado a su casa?

_**CONTINUARA!**_

* * *

><p><em>OHAYO OHAYO! aquí está Jandi-chan de nuevo :P con un super nuevo capítulo. <em>

_No tengo mucho que poner en el comentario salvo que...GRACIAS POR VUESTRO RR'S. OH! y por cierto, si queréis poner el fic en otra pág avisadme que estaré encantada de hacerlo jeje. _

_En fin, nada más que añadir salvo que...Sakura volverá a ser la mala? ni yo misma lo sé :P_

_Nos vemos en el próximo cap!_

_Matta ne!_

**JAN DI-CHAN**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 4! **

**POORR FIINN!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero ya lo sabéis, los examenes quitan mucho tiempo y tmb inspiración (aunque he vsto casas que en épocas de examen es cuando más inspiración tienen. :P Es mi caso, pocas veces claro. **

**En fin, mejor olvidémonos de mí y sigamos con esta historia!**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

_-Tengo hambre- respondió sin siquiera voltear_

_Hinata quedó varios segundos inmóvil, estudiando esas palabras._

_Tenía hambre? Y eso a ella que le importaba? Además, porque estaba entrando a s..u…cas..._

_Alzó la cabeza justo en el momento en que él llamaba al timbre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la puerta se abrió y asomó su hermana pequeña._

_La nombrada se asombró y llamó a sus padres, que se acercaron corriendo y se quedaron boquiabiertos; tras unos segundos, le sonrieron y le indicaron que pasara._

_Ahora era ella la boquiabierta._

_Naruto había entrado a su casa?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia el tipo que, sentado en el sofá de su casa, comía una gran variedad de platos que, sin saber cómo, su madre había preparado en un suspiro. La pequeña mesa situada delante del sofá estaba llena de los mejores platos que su madre preparaba en ocasiones muy especiales. Porque los había preparado?

Acaso su madre veía a Naruto como "alguien" especial?

-Está muy bueno- dijo Naruto, con un buen trozo de carne que sujetaba sobre el bol de arroz.

Hana miró a su marido, sonriendo; Hiashi asintió y volvió a mirar a Naruto. Hanabi, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina que unían ésta con el salón, observaba atónita a Naruto.

Hinata suspiró, frotando su sien.

Cómo había permitido que entrara..?

_-Tengo hambre- _

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su casa y antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Y además, como echar a alguien que su familia, por más extraño que le pareciera, adoraba como si de un dios se tratase? Solo era un chico, una persona normal y corriente- bueno, corriente no- pero al fin y al cabo, una persona, que por su dinero se creía el rey del mundo. Una persona que andaba humillando a los demás, que muy pocas veces respetaba y que para colmo, se encargaba de los problemas económicos de su familia.

Cómo había llegado a eso? Oh si, ya recordaba. La tarjeta roja, los insultos…Suspiró agotada. Se arrepentía de aquel momento cada segundo de su vida. Si tan solo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, sin tan solo pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y empezar de cero…

-Es un placer tenerle con nosotros está noche, Namikaze-san- saludó Hiashi, siempre con su rostro serio-Le agradecemos de todo corazón lo que está haciendo por nosotros- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-No es nada- respondió él, agarrando un buen trozo de pescado. Hinata entrecerró la mirada sobre él.

-Por supuesto que sí-y miró a Hinata- el que haya aceptado a nuestra hija como su…-examinó el traje, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara- si no hubiera aceptado a nuestra hija, nos veríamos en la terrible situación de mudarnos a un apartamento más pequeño.-

Naruto tragó la mezcla de toda la comida y le miró.

-Mientras su hija esté conmigo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yo pagaré con todo lo que ustedes no puedan-

-Muchas gracias- agradecieron Hana y Hiashi, sonriendo.

Pero Hinata se levantó de la silla, mirando molesta a Naruto.

-Cuando estés, lárgate de aquí-

-Hinata!-exclamó asombrada su madre mientras ella, cerraba de un golpe la puerta corredera del salón.-perdone su comportamiento,cuando se enfada no sabe loq ue dice...-

-No se preocupe-respondió Naruto, sonriendo ladino-estoy…acostumbrándome a ello-

Los tres familiares le miraron algo extrañados, pero él siguió comiendo.

-Podría comer un poco más de esto?-

-Si-se alzó Hana agarrando el plato-enseguida vuelvo- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el baño…**

-Yo pagaré con todo lo que ustedes no puedan-repitió Hinata con molestia, imitando de mala manera su voz- pero que se ha creído…-agarró una pompa de jabón y bufó; esta salió volando por el baño y explotó al momento.

Hinata, suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en la repisa del baño, y cerró sus ojos, relajándose con un baño después de un día tan horrible como el de hoy.

Suspiró de nuevo, frustrada.

Que era lo que le pasaba a sus padres? Acaso no se daban cuenta? No les parecía sospechoso que ella fuera vestida de esa forma? Porque le agradecían y le halagaban de esa forma?

-Ese cretino no se lo merece- murmuró, abriendo sus ojos y mirando el techo-si ni siquiera es suyo el dinero…-se abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, volviendo a suspirar- cuando terminará todo esto…?-y cerró sus ojos.

_Ojalá pudiera echar tiempo atrás y detenerme. De esa forma, no estaría pasando por todo esto….y tampoco tendría que aguantar al cretino de Namikaze_

-Desearía ser una chica normal-

Y abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose de repente, extrañada; como si alguien…la estuviera mirando. Entonces volteó el rostro y en un segundo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta parecer que incluso salía humo, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma muy acelerada. Naruto, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, observaba a la chica que, dentro de la bañera, le miraba mucho más que sorprendida.

Sonrió cuando vio sus mejillas enrojecer.

Debía de admitirlo. Esa chica…no era fea. No era que fuese una belleza pero, tampoco era menos. Bueno, ni él sabía cómo describirlo. Lo único importante ahora era que ella, con su cabello recogido con una pinza, sin sus gafas y completamente desnuda bajo toda esa espuma, le miraba como si fuera un fantasma, como si a quien estuviera viendo no fuera más que una visión.

-Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, así que no hace falta que vengas-dijo él, separándose de la pared y, acercándose a la bañera, se agachó para estar a la altura de su rostro. Los dos se miraron a los ojos; uno sonriendo divertido, la otra pasmada- deberías cerrar la puerta- se alzó y caminó hacia la salida- no me molestes en todo el día-dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Hinata parpadeó y miró a la nada. Entonces, su cara enrojeció al completo y lo único que pudo escuchar Naruto después de salir de esa casa fue el gran grito, que seguro había llegado a todo el vecindario.

Se metió en su coche, se puso el cinturón y arrancó, todo ello sin dejar de sonreír.

No quería admitirlo pero…por el momento, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El domingo por la tarde**…

-Le odio-masculló Hinata, mirando molesta el té que tenía delante.

-Parece que lo tienes difícil eh…-suspiró Tenten, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

Las dos se encontraban en una cafetería del centro, comiendo pasteles y tomando té.

-Y no solo me obligó a ponerme ese uniforme de sirvienta, también tuve que llevar todas las bolsas de sus compras y además de ello, comió en mi casa!-se cruzó de brazos- entró como si estuviera en la suya, aunque lo suyo no podría llamarse casa, y sin quitarse ni siquiera los zapatos, mis padres le atendieron como si de un rey se tratase!- agarró el plató y llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca. –fue humillante, ver a mish padrehs agrdeger a ege cretino…-tragó el trozo- ese tipo no ha ganado un duro en su vida, y va por ahí diciendo que tiene dinero-se llevó otro trozo-ya me gushtagia verle a él en esa gituagión-

Tenten sonrió divertida, entendiendo a su amiga.

-Ese cretino abusa personas-mascullaba a la vez que apretaba con fuerza el cachito de pastel que había cortado con el tenedor, como si fuera él a quien estuviera chafando - Le odio-

Tenten suspiró, sonriendo. Su amiga, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, seguía igual de fuerte y valiente. Ni siquiera, ante una situación como esa, se venía abajo.

-Eh? Tenten, pasa algo?-preguntó ésta al ver que la miraba.

La castaña negó sin dejar de sonreír y se alzó.

-Nos vamos?-

-Si-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasearon por la cuidad hasta que se hizo de noche, dónde cada una se separó en el cruce para ir a sus casas. Hinata se detuvo en la calle y se estiró, sonriendo. Había comido tantos pasteles que estaba bien llena y satisfecha.

_Tengo que salir más veces con Tenten. Poder desahogarme con alguien como ella es estupendo_.

-Esto debe ser casualidad- Hinata se volteó al escuchar esa voz.

-Namikaze-murmuró con algo de desagrado. Tenía que encontrarselo hoy también? Era un castigo por hablar mal de él?

Naruto se acercó a ella, vestido con unos tejanos, unos zapatos de piel, una camisa de manga corta abierta por el pecho y una chaqueta con capucha sobre esa camisa; al parecer también muy cara.

-Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó ella

-Paseaba-respondió él, mirando a su alrededor. Hinata asintió y bajó su cabeza, sin saber nada más que decir -vamos- y comenzó a caminar.

-Eh?-parpadeó ella

-Empieza a hacer frío y necesito tomar algo.-se detuvo y volteó-que haces ahí parada todavía-y siguió su camino.

-P-pero yo tengo…-balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dejó el vaso de saque sobre la mesa; Hinata se sobresaltó y encogió de hombros. Le miró, indecisa. Ese era el quinto trago que llevaba y no sabía exactamente si decirle que parara o quedarse callada y aprender que a veces eso, era mucho mejor.

-Otro más!-pidió Naruto al camarero.

Hinata miró a su alrededor. Se habían metido en lo que parecía un bar muy caro. Columnas de espejo, techos altos, comida suculenta, personas vestidas con trajes y muchas mujeres, riendo junto a ellos, tomando copas; llevando vestidos muy cortos y elegantes. La luz era baja, una música lenta llenaba el ambiente y el olor a tabaco empezaba a marearla. Apretó su mochila y miró a Naruto de nuevo, que agarraba el vaso que el camarero le servía.

-Anno…Namikaze…-se atrevió a llamarle cuando el camarero se alejó. El rubio alzó la mirada- n-no deberías beber más…te hará daño- tras eso, tuvo que bajar su mirada. Naruto había fruncido el ceño y la estaba mirando de muy mala manera.

-Y a ti que te importa-soltó él, de la forma más ruda que Hinata le oyó hablar hasta entonces-beberé cuanto quiera. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que he de hacer- y de un trago volvió a beberse aquel líquido alcohólico.

Hinata apretó su mochila y tras unos segundos se alzó. Naruto la miró y ella, frunciendo el ceño, le respondió.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero yo me niego a seguir aquí- y caminó molesta hacia la salida. Naruto la siguió con la mirada, que después volvió a posar en el vaso, ahora vacío.

-Tú- llamó al camarero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata siguió caminando rápido por las ya casi vacías calles.

-Idiota- masculló- no sé porque me preocupo. Debería mantener la boca cerrada- miró su reloj; cinco minutos para las once –idiota - volvió a quejarse-no volveré a…-pero un hombre se le puso en medio y ella alzó la cabeza- perdone- y pasó por un lado, pero este le sujetó del brazo.

-A dónde vas? Porque no me acompañas?- Hinata intentó soltarse-Tranquila pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño.-dijo este sonriendo- solo quiero que me acompañes a casa-

-Q-qu…suélteme- pero éste le sujetó el otro brazo-que…-

-Vamos! será divertido. De esta forma, podremos conocernos mejor-

-N-no!-exclamó asustada intentando soltarse- suélteme- pero el hombre apretó más fuerte y ella cerró los ojos- suélteme!- movió sus brazos, liberándose al momento de ese agarre. Hinata abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto-Naruto…-

El rubio golpeaba al hombre con bastante fuerza, sin darle tiempo a ponerse en pie, ni siquiera a responder.

-Maldito pervertido- gruñó él, sentando sobre el hombro y golpeándole en el rostro con fuerza.

Hinata se asustó al ver sangre y se acercó.

-Na-Naruto…ya es…-pero este siguió golpeando a un hombre casi inconsciente- Naruto….. NARUTO! -gritó agarrando su brazo-por favor, detente!-

Naruto, respirando con fuerza, se soltó de su brazo y se quitó de encima del hombre, medio inconsciente. Se limpió la sangre de la comisura de su labio. Aquel maldito le había golpeado bien duro. Apretó sus puños, que dolían por los golpes dados, pero que para nada se arrepentía. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a Hinata. Ella en cambio, siguió mirando al hombre, incapaz de creerse lo sucedido. Ese hombre yacía en el suelo, con sangre en su rostro y casi inconsciente. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, como si le costara respirar.

-Vámonos- dijo Naruto agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella.

Hinata dejó que tirara y así, ninguno de los dos, habló en todo el camino.

No supo cuánto rato estuvieron caminando hasta que Naruto se detuvo, pero cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró delante de su casa. Miró a Naruto, que seguía sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza.

-Na…-

-Entra- la empujó hacia la puerta y soltó. Hinata se frotó la muñeca y le miró, aunque él seguía mirando a un lado.

-Naru…-

-Que entres!-le gritó mirándola, haciendo que esta respingara.

-Pero estás heri…-y tan solo con esa mirada dura, hinata bajó su cabeza y entró rápida a su casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Naruto lanzó un largo suspiro, haciendo una mueca al momento al sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza. Puso la mano en la frente. Mañana tendría una de esas resacas que no te dejan en paz en todo el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata sirvió los platos con cuidado, mirando de vez en cuando a Naruto, que lucía unas gafas oscuras y una pequeña tirita sobre su labio.

-Que aproveche- hizo una reverencia y se alejó a comer a su mesa.

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a los dos algo extrañados.

-Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sasuke agarrando su copa de zumo-es extraño que tú y tu sirvienta no andéis discutiendo como siempre-

Naruto dejó la comida y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

-Tengo resaca- respondió con la voz ronca-olvidaros de que existo por hoy-

-Eso lo hacemos muy a menudo- dijo Sasuke, empezando su comida.

-Me voy a casa-se levantó de la silla y se alejó. Hinata le siguió con la mirada.

-Anoche volvió a pelearse con alguien- dijo Shikamaru sin alzar la mirada de la comida

-Idiota- masculló Sasuke, que se volteó a mirar a Hinata.-un idiota…-repitió sonriendo.

-Yo no lo haría- aconsejó Shikamaru viendo cómo se alzaba su amigo- Naruto se enfadara-

-No digas nada y no se enfadara-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata vio de reojo como Naruto desaparecía entre la multitud de alumnos, con esas grandes gafas y la tirita sobre su labio. Mirando su comida, dejó de mover los palillos y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la mano, con el ceño fruncido.

_No estaría así no hubiera bebido tanto. Eso le pasa por idiota._

-Hyuuga- la nombrada alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con dos profundos ojos negros.

-Uchiha-san- este se agachó a su altura, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

-Te gustaría salir de aquí?-

-Eh?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miraba como el paisaje pasaba rápido ante sus ojos, metida en aquel lujoso coche de color negro y asientos de piel y acompañada de la persona que menos se esperaba.

Viró el rostro, mirando a la persona a su lado.

-A dónde vamos?-le preguntó ella, viendo como en su cara aparecía una sonrisa.

-A disfrutar de este único día libre sin la compañía del dobe-

Y cambiando de marchas, aceleró.

Hinata jamás hubiera pensado en ello, pero Sasuke era…era diferente a como lo había imaginado. Fueron a comer donde ella quiso, compraron tanto en tiendas que le gustaban a ella como en aquellas en las que él gastaba una riñonada. Incluso llegó a comprarle un vestido negro de fiesta.

Estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, no miró a ninguna otra mujer, cosa que empezó a extrañarle, no se acercaba más de lo debido y sonreía sin parar.

A que venía ese cambio?

Por la tarde, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron hasta su casa/mansión, que dejó a Hinata igual de impresionada. Era igual de grande que la de Naruto, con jardines, fuentes, lagos, campos de golf, pista para correr los caballos.

Toda esa casa era increíble.

Incluso su hermano, al que conoció de pasada. Alto, cuerpo bien trabajado, de también ojos profundamente negros y cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja. De refilón pudo ver a sus padres. Jamás se imaginó tanta belleza en una familia. Tanto hermano como padres eran dos bellezas dignas de un dios.

-Increíble…-murmuraba a cada habitación que veía.

-Te gusta?-preguntó él sonriendo.

Hinata dejó la bolsa a un lado y se miró en aquel gran espejo de pie con bordes dorados.

Sería de oro?

Sasuke cerró la puerta con sigilo y se adentró en la habitación; se acercó y colocó tras ella.

-Pues tú puedes tener esto y más- Hinata le miró a través del espejo-siendo mi sirvienta, podrás tener todo lo que quieras- y rodeándole con los brazos, bajó su rostro hacia su oreja, sin dejar de mirarla por el espejo- solo tienes que pedírmelo-

Hinata tembló al sentir su voz en su oreja y se escabulló de sus brazos, sonrojada.

-Uchiha-san…yo…t-tengo que irme…-Sasuke asintió caminado hacia ella mientras Hinata lo hacía atrás- g-gracias por el v-vestido pero y-yo no pued…-y chocando, cayó en la cama. Sasuke se colocó sobre ella, impidiendo que ella escapara de nuevo.-U-uchiha-san…-y cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-Te daré lo que quieras…-masculló Sasuke acercando su rostro. Hinata tragó saliva al sentir su aliento chocando contra sus labios- conviértete en mi sirvienta…Hinata-

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su nombre, y bien que hizo, ya que alzó sus manos y cubrió la boca de Sasuke, sorprendiéndole al segundo.

-N-no lo hagas- murmuró ella-por favor…no…-y retiró las manos lentamente.

Sasuke la siguió observando hasta que soltó una risa. Se quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama, Hinata también lo hizo, todavía nerviosa y con sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Rara.-dijo Sasuke, observando el suelo. Hinata le miró- definitivamente eres muy rara- y sonrió- eres la primera chica que no desea que le bese-

A eso Hinata alzó una ceja.

-Por eso me gustas- y le miró, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo y mirara a un lado-eres todo un reto para mí- se alzó de la cama-y me encantan las cosas difíciles, cuanto más lo son, más me divierto- y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo.

Hinata podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella y se alzó de la cama.

-Y-yo lo siento, pero t-tengo que irme- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

_Sal de aquí cuanto antes. _

Aunque, como en la mansión de Naruto, tardó más de un cuarto de hora en encontrar la puerta de salida. Pidió un taxi, una vez fuera de aquella enorme mansión y le indicó que le llevara a casa.

_No, no, no, no._ _Esto no puede estar pasándome_. _No, no, no. _

_-Pues tú puedes tener esto y más. Siendo mi sirvienta, podrás tener todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo-_

Hinata volvió a negar fervientemente con la cabeza, abochornada.

_No, no, no, no! olvídate de todo Hinata. Ese tipo es un mentiroso. _

_- te dije que no te acercaras a él- _

Aquel recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

_-No volveré a repetírtelo. Así que más te vale cumplir mis órdenes porque no pienso hacer nada la próxima vez para salvarte-_

Tembló al recordar esa amenaza. Mejor sería no pronunciar ni una palabra sobre esto delante de él.

Nada saldría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Hinata entró en aquella gran escuela, se acercó a su taquilla y dejó sus cosas cuando de repente se escucharon gritos.

-F3!-

Y un gran tumulto de alumnos rodeó la entrada. Hinata cerró su taquilla, suspirando. Cada mañana era lo mismo. Ellos llegaban, los alumnos y alumnas gritaban, ellos hacían una entrada triunfal, como si de famosos se trataran y pasaban de todos esos alumnos que suspiraban al verles.

-Están todos locos- masculló, colgándose la mochila para dirigirse a su clase.

Aquella mañana las clases pasaron muy lentas y aburridas. Hinata jamás llegó a imaginar que se dormiría en medio de una clase. Y así lo hizo, aunque solo cerró un par de minutos los ojos, se sintió avergonzada por ello.

Estaba en esa escuela por la beca y por ella, tenía que sacar las mejores notas. No podía permitirse una cabezada en medio de clases…verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se estiró, sonriendo. Había llegado la hora del descanso y ella se encontraba en su lugar favorito. En aquella escalera donde nadie la molestaba.

Se agarró a la baranda, admirando las montañas verdes que había detrás de la escuela. Unos cuantos pajarillos pasaron delante de ella, haciéndola sonreír.

-Es extraño- Hinata se volteó al momento, asustada. Shikamaru se levantó de las escaleras y se acercó a ella- hoy no gritas como de costumbre-

-A-anno…-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada. Acaso la recordaba como una gritona?

-Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí-continuó él, mirando el paisaje- parece que lo tuyo con Naruto va bien-

-Lo mío con…-y sus mejillas se colorearon- N-nara-san! Y-yo no tengo nada c-con…-y Shikamaru rió, dejándola abochornada- Yo no podría tener nada con ese…-

-Solo bromeaba- dijo él, divertido; pero Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Jamás podría tener algo con él. Es un…cretino, un idiota un…-se calló al ver tan cerca el rostro de Shikamaru y sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza, estudiando su rostro y ella bajó la mirada.

-Contigo…Naruto es diferente- y se alejó, dejándola extrañada- como…más humano- murmuraba él mientras subía las escaleras.-que tendrá ella que…-

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, confusa, cuando él se volteó.

-Aunque será mejor que llegues pronto. Naruto odia la impuntualidad- se volteó de nuevo y Hinata le siguió, pensando en las pocas ganas que tenía de encontrarse con él.

Tan solo serviría los platos y se alejaría como siempre. Pero hubo algo que se olvidó y es que en aquella mesa no solo estaría Naruto sino también Sasuke. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando le vio, sentado en el cómodo sofá, mirándola con aquella sonrisa sexy pero a la vez maliciosa. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió al carro, nerviosa.

_No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello_

Cogió aire y lo soltó, lentamente, relajándose y sirviendo los platos.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento, y eso empezaba a ponerla nerviosa; así que sirvió rápido y se alejó.

-Hyuuga- ella se detuvo-ayer te dejaste algo-

Hinata volteó lentamente a mirarle; él señalaba hacia el sofá y ella miró hacia allí extrañada. Vio una bolsa de una tienda que parecía muy…

_EL VESTIDO!_

Se acercó corriendo y agarró la bolsa, rogando a dios que Naruto no se hubiera enterado de nada. Si llegaba a enterarse de que ayer quedó con Sasuke…no sabía lo que le podría hacer o sí, si lo sabía.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó Naruto tensándola.

-Un ves…-

-NADA!-interrumpió Hinata a Sasuke, acercándose con una sonrisa nerviosa- una cosa que me deje en la clase….Mira que soy torpe-ninguno de los tres dijo nada- E-en fin, yo me voy.- hizo la inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó de ahí.

-Espera- ordenó Naruto. Hinata escuchó como se alzaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella-que llevas ahí?-

Hinata tragó duro y con una sonrisa puramente falsa, se volteó, escondiendo la bolsa tras su espalda.

-N-nada. Algo...que me compré…ayer…-Naruto entrecerró la mirada y ella en cambio la bajo. No le estaba creyendo-a-ayer salí muy tarde d-de clases…-

-Dile la verdad Hyuuga- y tanto ella como Naruto se voltearon a Sasuke, que se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos- ayer salió conmigo- Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par-fuimos a hacer unas compras y allí…-le quitó la bolsa de las manos y sacó de dentro el vestido- le compré esto-

Naruto la miró y ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza, abochornada.

-Luego fuimos a mi casa-le entregó la bolsa, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto; Hinata la apretó contra su pecho-nada fuera de lo normal-

Hinata se encogió de hombros, preocupada. No le gustaba nada la mirada que sentía sobre su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Porque estaba Sasuke contándole todo eso?

-Bien…-fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de voltearse, bajar las escaleras y salir del comedor, bajo los gritos emocionados de las alumnas. Hinata le siguió con la mirada, muy preocupada. Esa respuesta no le había gustado para nada. Porque sabía lo que venía después de eso…

Miró a Sasuke, molesta.

-Porque le dijiste eso?-Sasuke solo alzó una ceja ante su tono- sabía que no debí irme contigo - le plantó la bolsa en el pecho y se alejó corriendo de ahí. Sasuke agarró la bolsa del suelo y fue a sentarse junto con su amigo, dejando la bolsa en una silla.

-Quieres un vestido?- le preguntó a Shikamaru, que negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca entenderé porque te gusta tanto molestar a Naruto-

Sasuke a modo de respuesta, sonrió con malicia.

-No hay nada mejor en este mundo que ver la cara del dobe cuando se enfada-

Y Shikamaru rodó sus ojos. Todo estaba empezando a ser problemático.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dando fuertes pasos.

-Idiota- masculló entre dientes- son todos unos idiotas-

Sus manos se mantenía cerradas en puño y una venita aparecía en su frente. Odiaba, odiaba estar en este instituto. Odiaba todas las personas que había en él, odiaba a los F3, odiaba a…bueno, a Shikamaru no, pero odiaba a esos dos cretinos, estúpidos e idiotas integrantes del F3.

_Sasuke y Naruto. _

Solo pensar en sus nombres le producía dolor de vientre y unas inmensas ganas de golpear lo que fuera - preferiblemente, sus caras- .

-No debí venir a este instituto. Aquí todo son desgracias y problemas, desgracias y problemas.-se detuvo- YO SOLO QUIERO VIVIR EN PAZ!-gritó en medio del solitario pasillo.

Unos gritos se oyeron al final del pasillo y ella, curiosa, se acercó lentamente.

-N-no!-

-Detente!-

Hinata frunció el ceño al empezar a escuchar golpes y se apresuró, más cuando llegó al final sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. Un grupo de chicos yacía en el suelo, agarrándose con dolor las zonas afectadas que por lo visto había sido golpeadas. Cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, vio a Naruto sujetando a un chico por el cuello de la camisa y asestándole tremendo golpe en la cara.

Por un momento le llegó la imagen del hombre que Naruto había estado golpeando aquel día en que salieron del bar. La misma expresión de furia, ira. Se acercó corriendo.

-NARUTO!-

Pero Naruto golpeó a otro chico que había intentado levantarse y que por culpa de eso, recibió otro golpe de más.

-NARUTO!- volvió a llamar ella a su lado. Este detuvo su puño en el aire y la miró, provocando que ella bajara la mirada, intimidada-d-déjale…-

Él volvió a mirar al chico y tras unos segundos lo soltó y agarró el brazo de Hinata con fuerza. Ella evitó quejarse del agarre mientras la llevaba no sabía dónde.

La metió de un empujón en una clase vacía y cerró la puerta. Hinata se frotó el brazo, cuando de nuevo volvió a sentir el agarre y la dura pared tras su espalda. Naruto plantó las dos manos en la pared y ella cerró los ojos, asustada.

-Te lo dije-gruñó Naruto- te lo advertí- Hinata se encogió- acaso no puedes acatar una estúpida orden!-

Hinata respingó ante el grito, pero no respondió. Naruto se alejó, bufando y pasando la mano por su cabello. Estaba demasiado furioso y debía relajarse. Tomó aire y lo soltó, lentamente; tras eso la miró.

-Que te ha hecho?- se acercó de nuevo al ver que no respondía- respóndeme- plató de nuevo las manos cerca de su cabeza, acorralándola.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sintiéndolos llenarse de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio, resistiéndose a ponerse a llorar de miedo, de miedo y rabia. Merecía ella que le gritara y tratara de esa forma? Merecía estar ahí?

Y apretando sus puños, le respondió.

-N-nada- su voz sonó algo rota, pero intentó disimularlo.

-Porque te fuiste con él?-

Hinata miró a un lado.

-No lo sé…-y era cierto. No sabía porque aquel día decidió ir con él.

-Crees que soy idiota?- se alejó de nuevo y paró delante de ella-que fuiste con él de compras? Que te compró ese vestido porque quiso?-volvió a acorralarla- deja de ser tan mezquina y dime la verdad. Quieres acostarte con él, cierto?-

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédula.

-Sí, eso es lo que quieres, ves- se alejó de nuevo- vete y revuélcate con él-se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dirigió a la salida- acabara tirándote, igual que a las otras- se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro- No eres más que un juguete con el que divertirse.- y continuó su camino; salió de la clase y cerró.

Hinata apretó más fuerte sus puños, casi temblando de impotencia. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior, casi notando la sangre. Alzó la cabeza y salió de clase, miró a ambos lados y no muy lejos pudo ver su espalda. Corrió tras él.

-NAMIKAZE!-

El rubio al oírla se detuvo; la escuchó acercarse lentamente pero con pasos firmes. Se volteó, cansado y aburrido de ese tema.

-Qué quieres?-

Hinata se detuvo a un paso de él, respirando agitada y mirándole de mala manera.

-Te lo dije- Naruto alzó una ceja-NO TE LO TENGAS TAN CREÍDO!-y volvió a golpearle en el rostro, provocando que volteara la cabeza.

Los alumnos que andaban en el pasillo se detuvieron exclamando sorprendidos.

-Mezquina yo..?-puso los brazos en jarras- aquí el único mezquino… eres tú. Idiota- masculló a la vez que Naruto volteaba a mirarla-que si quiero acostarme con él?-sonrió sarcástica- jamás se me habría pasado eso por la cabeza. Uchiha es tan…-le miró de pies a cabeza- odioso como tú. Otro cretino que…-pero se calló y miró a un lado por un momento, intentando relajarse- No vuelvas a juzgarme, Namikaze-se acercó a él- ni siquiera a acercarte a mí-le golpeó el pecho con el dedo- porque te advierto que vas a sufrir- y tras una mirada fría se alejó de ahí, siendo observada por todos los alumnos que empezaban a murmurar. Hinata aceleró sus pasos, queriendo huir de esas miradas.

Shikamaru y Sasuke se acercaron; los alumnos empezaron a moverse, esparciendo todo lo que acababan de ver. Ellos dos se colocaron al lado de Naruto.

-Soy odioso?- preguntó Sasuke mirando por dónde había salido Hinata.

Sikamaru miró a Naruto, que para su sorpresa, sonreía. Pero conocía esa sonrisa cínica y sabí que algo nada bueno se maquinaba en la mente de su amigo. Suspiró, mirando por donde había desaparecido la chica.

-Más problemas eh…-y se rascó la cabeza, empezando a preocuparse.

_Esa chica lo va a tener muy difícil. _

_...  
><em>

_**CONTINUARÁ**!_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy!^^ Espero que os haya gustado igual que los otros. <em>

_Aclaración: No es un SASUHINA, pero he hecho a un Sasuke seductor y muy mujeriego. (Jo! ya me gustaría a mi toparme con él XD) (con él y con Naruto ;) ) Pero cdeseos aparte...POR FIN SE TERMINA MI SEMANA DE EXAMS Y YA PUEDO POR FIN DEDiCARME AL CIEN POR CIEN EN MI FIC!_

_No sabéis las ganas que tengo de terminarlo, de poner cosas nuevas, peleas, celos, odios, lloriqueos jajaja en fin...no tengo ni una idea en m cabeza, pero mientras voy escribiendo van aparececiendo. :p_

_Como dije, esta historia es muy parecida da BOF-HYD, ya que hay muchas escenas de ellos, aunque gran parte tmb viene de mi cabeza. Lo que en realidad me hubiese gustado ver en la serie. No con tal alto contenido de lemon pero... más besos, abrazos, celos...LO que más me gusta jajaja_

_Con todo esto, y perdonandome por las faltas que el Word no haya detectado, os deja esta escritora enamorada de esta pareja jaja_

_Matta ne!_

**Jan di-chan_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

-NAMIKAZE!-

El rubio al oírla se detuvo; la escuchó acercarse lentamente pero con pasos firmes. Se volteó, cansado y aburrido de ese tema.

-Qué quieres?-

Hinata se detuvo a un paso de él, respirando agitada y mirándole de mala manera.

-Te lo dije- Naruto alzó una ceja-NO TE LO TENGAS TAN CREÍDO!-y volvió a golpearle en el rostro, provocando que volteara la cabeza.

Los alumnos que andaban en el pasillo se detuvieron exclamando sorprendidos.

-Mezquina yo..?-puso los brazos en jarras- aquí el único mezquino… eres tú. Idiota- masculló a la vez que Naruto volteaba a mirarla-que si quiero acostarme con él?-sonrió sarcástica- jamás se me habría pasado eso por la cabeza. Uchiha es tan…-le miró de pies a cabeza- odioso como tú. Otro cretino que…-pero se calló y miró a un lado por un momento, intentando relajarse- No vuelvas a juzgarme, Namikaze-se acercó a él- ni siquiera a acercarte a mí-le golpeó el pecho con el dedo- porque te advierto que vas a sufrir- y tras una mirada fría se alejó de ahí, siendo observada por todos los alumnos que empezaban a murmurar. Hinata aceleró sus pasos, queriendo huir de esas miradas.

Shikamaru y Sasuke se acercaron; los alumnos empezaron a moverse, esparciendo todo lo que acababan de ver. Ellos dos se colocaron al lado de Naruto.

-Soy odioso?- preguntó Sasuke mirando por dónde había salido Hinata.

Sikamaru miró a Naruto, que para su sorpresa, sonreía. Pero conocía esa sonrisa cínica y sabí que algo nada bueno se maquinaba en la mente de su amigo. Suspiró, mirando por donde había desaparecido la chica.

-Más problemas eh…

* * *

><p>-ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!-gritó Hinata con fuerza, una vez en su lugar secreto. Aspiró y dejó salir el aire lentamente.<p>

_Que es lo que he hecho?_

Se agachó en el suelo, desanimada.

-Porque siempre tengo que hablar de más…?-

_-No vuelvas a juzgarme, Namikaze, ni siquiera a acercarte a mí. Porque te advierto que vas a sufrir-_

Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, profundamente preocupada; volviendo a suspirar.

_Y ahora qué será de mí?_

La puerta de emergencia se abrió tras ella y alguien bajó las escaleras.

-Porque será que no me sorprende lo que has hecho- Hinata volvió a suspirar al escuchar esa voz.

-Lo siento-

Shikamaru se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando el paisaje con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que has vuelto a meterte en problemas, no?- y ella asintió.

-Pero todo…yo jamás me había comportado de esa forma. Jamás he golpeado a alguien. Yo…solo cuando estoy con él…-Shikamaru la miró- siento como una fuerza desconocía se apodera de mí. Como si tuviera un monstruo dentro que se despierta cada vez que le veo.-

Ni ella misma se entendía diciendo esas cosas. Una fuerza descomunal? Un monstruo? Desde cuándo? Ella nunca había hecho esas cosas. Nunca insultó y mucho menos golpeó.

Estaría cambiando o era Naruto el que le provocaba ese cambio?

Al pensar en su nombre, apretó su puño

-Namikaze…idiota-

Shikamaru sonrió y ella le miró, sin entender el porqué.

-Sois muy parecidos-

-Qué!-se alzó ella del suelo, asombrada.-y-yo no me parezco a ese…idiota- y miró a un lado-cretino sin corazón…-

Shikamaru se separó de la pared y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, sonriendo.

-Lo mejor será que te disculpes- unas palmaditas y se alejó, siendo seguido por la mirada de Hinata.

-Eh?...yo?-se señaló, pero Shikamaru sólo alzó la mano a modo de despido y salió de la escalera.

_Y porque he de disculparme yo?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche, en casa de Hinata…**

-QUÉ!-

Hinata dejó caer su chaqueta y mochila al suelo, sorprendida. Se acercó a la mesa mirando a su familia.

Habían despedido a su padre?

Hinata miró a su padre, sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-De un momento a otro le llegó una notificación diciendo que tenía que abandonar la empresa cuanto antes.-explicó su madre, preocupada- no le explicaron el motivo del despido-

-Pero…si papa siempre ha cumplido con todo.-se extrañó ella misma

-Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos. Todos saben que papa es un buen trabajador, incluso iban a ascenderlo dentro de dos días…-Hanabi apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, suspirando- y ahora que haremos?-

Hinata miró a su padre de nuevo. Se notaba que lucía enfadado, él, el que siempre llegaba puntual, el que nunca faltaba ni aunque estuviera resfriado. Porque? Porque de repente le despedían?

-Nos tocara lo de las otras veces.-dijo su madre, alzándose de la mesa- ahorrar el máximo y encontrar un nuevo trabajo-

-Neeh! Tengo que volver a trabajar?-se quejó Hanab siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

Hinata apoyó su cabeza en su mano, observando a su padre. Si su padre no trabajaba, le tocaba a ella hacerlo, de nuevo. Suspiró al recordar lo mal que lo pasaron aquel año que casi se quedan sin casa, si no hubiera sido porque todos se habían puesto a trabajar.

Se alzó de la mesa, estirándose y pensando que debía de volver al restaurante. Ahora que trabajaba para Namikaze, no tenía casi tiempo de hacer nada y mucho menos ir a trabajar, incluso que tuvo que pedir que la suplieran por el momento.

-Si al menos ese idiota me paga…-y algo llegó a su cabeza de repente, deteniendo su paso; Miró el papel que había sobre la mesa y lo agarró. Era la notificación de despido.

La leyó y releyó, cuando a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de algo.

_-Sabes que has vuelto a meterte en problemas, no?-_

No podía…

_-Lo mejor será que te disculpes-_

No. No podía ser lo que se imaginaba. No podía…no...Y arrugó el papel en su mano, tirándolo tras eso al suelo.

-Ahora vuelvo!-gritó Hinata saliendo de casa.

-Hinata! A dónde vas!-exclamó su madre

Pero Hinata corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia un lugar en concreto, hacía esa "casa" dónde sabía que lo encontraría.

-Namikaze-masculló entre dientes, molesta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Namikaze…**

-Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima-

Los dos señores hicieron una reverencia y en cuanto el otro se alejó con el mayordomo, el que estaba en la sala se dirigió a su silla y ahí se relajó, lanzando un largo suspiro.

Tanto trabajo le tenía ya cansado y sobretodo agobiado.

-Creo que me merezco unas vacaciones-

Y de nuevo picaron a la puerta, dónde un mayordomo entró cuando este le dijo que pasara.

-Perdone señor, pero tenemos un pequeño problema. Ahí fuera hay una chica desesperada en hablar con el joven amo-

Minato se alzó de la silla.

-Con Naruto?-

-SÍ, e insiste en verle-

-Está bien, dígale que pase- el mayordomo asintió y salió del despacho, a los pocos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejándose mostrar alguien que le hizo sonreír-Hinata-chan-

La ojiblanca se volteó al escuchar su nombre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-N-namikaze-san- Hizo una reverencia-s-siento venir a estas horas, pero yo q-quería hablar con…-

-Lo sé, con mi hijo- le indicó al mayordomo que saliera- pero salió de viaje y no volverá hasta mañana-

-oh…-empezó a retorcer sus manos- entonces…mejor me voy. No quiero seguir molestándole-

-Tranquila, acabo de terminar así que…algo de distracción me iría bien- Hinata se acercó, tímida y él le indicó que se sentara-así que dime, que es lo que ha hecho ahora mi hijo?-

Hinata miró a Minato, entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando encontrar algo, por pequeño que fuese; algo que le mostrara lo contrario.

Minato alzó sus cejas, extrañado y mirando a todos lados.

-Ocurre algo?- preguntó, a lo que Hinata suspiró.

-porque no puede ser como usted...-suspiró de nuevo- Perdóneme Namikaze-san por lo que le diré, pero, tiene un hijo cretino, egoísta, malcriado y muy, muy grosero. Acaso de pequeño se lo consintieron todo? O le ocurrió algo que le cambió? Porque es tan…frío con las personas? Acaso no puede ir por la vida sin demostrar lo poderoso que es?-se cruzó de brazos- de verdad que me molesta. Todo él es molesto. Idiota-y tras esas palabras se acordó en donde estaba y miró a Minato, que la seguía mirando sin parpadear.

-Lo siento- bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-pero es que su hijo no…-

-Hinata-chan- Minato se apoyó sobre sus brazos en la mesa sonriendo- tienes toda la razón-

Y Hinata alzó la cabeza, viendo como este sonreía.

-Quizá…sí que le dimos todo lo que quería. En aquella época, éramos tan jóvenes y...-sonrió- Naruto es nuestro hijo y a pesar de cómo se comporta ahora, le queremos.-

-Lo siento. N-no quería ofenderle con…-Minato negó

-Soy yo el que debe disculparse… Me imagino que mi hijo no te estará tratando muy bien.-bajó su cabeza-él…antes no era de esa forma. Naruto...se enamoró de una chica que le rompió el corazón- se alzó de la silla y caminó hacía la ventana. Hinata le siguió con la mirada.

_Naruto enamorado?_

-Decir enamorado es poco…-continuó él, con una leve sonrisa- Naruto realmente sentía devoción por esa chica. Tanta que con los 12 años recién cumplidos se fugó con ella para casarse.-

-Casarse!-se sorprendió ella, imaginándoselo con sus doce años agarrando la mano de aquella chica. Sonrió.

Minato se volteó y volvió a sentar.

-Tiempo después Naruto se le declaró pero ella…exactamente no sé qué pasó, ella se mudó al extranjero y desde ese momento dejó de ser el chico alegre que todos conocíamos…-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, pensativa.

Entonces, Naruto no fue siempre un cretino? Que es lo que le pudo haber pasado para cambiar de ser esa persona que su padre describía como alegre a ser la persona más fría del mundo?

Miró a Minato, sintiéndose incómoda ante el rostro preocupado de este. Había sido ella la culpable de que se pusiera triste?

-Namikaze-sa…-pero las puertas del gran despacho se abrieron, provocando que tanto él como ella miraran, aunque Hinata tuvo que volver a voltear su rostro, mordiéndose el labio.

-Naruto-se alzó Minato mirando sorprendido a su hijo-que haces aquí tan pronto?-

Naruto se acercó, provocando que Hinata se hundiera más y más en la silla. Un momento, porque tenía que hundirse? Había venido para hablar con él!

-A ti te esta…ba…buscan….-su voz se fue apagando a medida que se encontraba más cerca. No supo porque pero esa cara le daba mucho miedo.

Naruto se paró delante de ella y la observó unos segundos, provocando que ella bajara su mirada.

-Tenemos a otra compañía más con nosotros.-dijo, alzando la mirada a su padre-Sukiyama nos pertenece-

-Excelente hijo- rodeó la mesa su padre para palmearle en la espalda- sabía que podía contar contigo- y miró a Hinata- lo ves, Hinata-chan, no todo es tan malo-

-Qué haces aquí?-interrumpió rudo Naruto mientras Minato le miraba, frunciendo el ceño.

-Naruto, no seas tan grosero. Hinata-chan ha venido aquí para…-y entonces se dio cuenta y la miró- Hinata, porque estás aquí?- y sonrió- resulta que no te he dejado hablar en todo el rato.-

Hinata siguió cabizbaja, sintiendo por un lado, la cruel y fría mirada de Naruto y por el otro, la calidez de la sonrisa de Minato.

Y ahora qué diría? No. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, y ahora que estaba Naruto podría decírselo. Sí. Se lo diría y delante de su padre.

_Tú puedes Hinata!_

Y asintiendo para ella misma, alzó la cabeza, segura y miró a los dos hombres, asombrándose al verlos tan parecidos.

_Aunque solo por fuera…_pensó. Pero meneó la cabeza y miró a Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero que le devuelvas el empleo a m…-y antes de que pudiera terminar, Naruto cubrió su boca y se colocó tras ella.

-Me voy a la cama- dijo alzándola del suelo y poniéndosela en un brazo como si no pesara nada-buenas noches-

-mmhjmjmm...!- gritó ella, moviéndose frenética-mjjme!- y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-Buenas noches…-respondió Minato al rato, incrédulo, para luego sonreír.

-Creo que nuestro Naruto está volviendo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entró a una habitación, cerró la puerta y una vez dentro, la soltó. Hinata se alzó del suelo, adolorida y mirándole de mala manera.

-Devuélvele el trabajo a mi padre-

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta del traje y se desanudó la corbata. Se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por su nuca; estaba demasiado cansado.

-Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto-

Pero Naruto siguió sin responder y ella se mordió el labio, frustrada. Sabía porque le ignoraba; Él solo buscaba una respuesta, y mientras no se la dijera él la ignoraría.

Naruto empezó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Quieres que me disculpe?- y miró a un lado-lo haré…si devuelves a mi padre a su trabajo-

Entonces él se detuvo y la miró.

-No soy idiota-y apoyando sus manos sobre la cama, miró al frente- discúlpate y devolveré a tu padre al trabajo-

Ahora Hinata le miró, cada vez más molesta. Así que sí que había sido él…cerró sus puños.

-L-lo siento- murmuró volteando el rostro a un lado mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Ven aquí- ella le miró a la par que él- vamos- no muy confiada, caminó lentamente hacia él hasta detenerse enfrente- quítate la ropa-

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, observando como la sonrisa de Naruto se tornaba más cínica.

-Q-qu…-

-Quítate la ropa- volvió a ordenar. Pero Hinata siguió sin moverse, pasmada-si te la quitas, devolveré a tu padre al trabajo-

Hinata siguió mirándola atónita.

-E-estas d-de broma…-le vio negar-n-no puedo…-

-Puedes y debes- acortó él, apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas- yo te perdono y devuelve a tu padre su trabajo si tú te quitas la ropa.-siguió sonriendo- siempre cumplo mis promesas-

Hinata apartó su mirada a un lado, incrédula, alucinando con lo que escuchaba. Que se desnudara? Que le perdonaría si…apretó sus puños.

-Necesito descansar así que…-apremió él, sabiendo que la ponía nerviosa.

Ella cerró sus ojos, aguantándose las ganas de golpearle y destrozarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Pero se contuvo, se contuvo y le miró, demostrándole el gran odio que sentía por él, subiendo sus manos lentamente hasta su chaqueta de uniforme y empezar a desabrocharla.

La sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó al momento, al observar los movimientos de la chica. La miró a los ojos, asombrado. De verdad lo iba a hacer?

Hinata dejó que la chaqueta resbalara por sus brazos y se desnudó la corbata, sacándola de su cuello y tirándola al suelo; subió de nuevo sus manos y empezó a desabrochar su camisa blanca, cerrando sus ojos. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo temblar pero…tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

No podía dejar a su familia en la calle por su culpa.

Naruto observó cómo sus manos poco a poco iban desabrochando esa camisa, empezando a mostrar su piel blanca, la forma de sus senos escondidos tras aquel sujetador azulado, subiendo y bajando acelerado por su respiración, mostrando su vientre…

-Párate!- gritó mirando a un lado-eres idiota o qué?-preguntó despectivo-porque demonios te quitas la ropa!-

Ella se abrazó, mirando al suelo con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera- respondió ella en un murmuro, a lo que Naruto le miró.

-Y si también te dijera que te tiraras de un puente lo harías!-volvió a gritar, furioso observándola de mala manera- es que no tienes dignidad?-

Hinata estrechó su abrazo, avergonzada de ella misma.

-Soy tu sirvienta…d-debo hacer todo lo que me pidas-

Y Naruto no supo si lo que le molestó más fue esa respuesta o el hecho de que ella se comportara de esa forma. Solo la agarró del brazo y la tumbó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

-Y si decido violarte, también te dejarías? Dejarías que hiciera lo que quisiera solo por ser mi sirvienta?- Le gritó, mirándole a los ojos, apretando su mandíbula de rabia. Hinata le mantuvo la mirada, sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo acelerado.

-Haría lo que fuera…por mi familia- su voz tembló un poco ante esa respuesta, pero se mantuvo firme a su mirada.

Naruto también aguantó su mirada, hasta que con una sonrisa sardónica surcó su rostro.

-De verdad que eres idiota- y su mirada se posó en sus labios y acercó su rostro-lo que fuera…-repitió él, acercando sus labios a su cuello. Rozó primero con su nariz y aspiró su aroma, luego rozó sus labios, dándole un pequeño beso.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, sonrojándose mucho al más al sentir ese beso. De verdad que le iría a… Pero Naruto volvió a besarle, y hacer lo mismo repetidas veces, cada vez sintiendo más presión y la humedad de su lengua. Se agarró a las sábanas, empezando a sentir un cosquilleo en su interior.

_Por favor! Detente._

Naruto siguió besando, cada vez poniendo más presión, sintiendo más ganas de probarla, así que mordió no muy fuerte en la zona que unía cuello y hombro, escuchando de los labios de ella un pequeño gemido ahogado. Sonrió ante eso, y esta vez, pasó su lengua por su cuello mientras su mano ascendía para tocar la suave piel de su vientre. Pasó sus dedos con cuidado, tanteando un poco, ascendiendo hasta dar con el borde de su sujetador. Sonrió de nuevo y, separándose de su cuello, bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos. Esos pechos rebosantes tras ese trozo de tela que subían y bajaban con agitación. Volteó el rostro para mirarla mientras su mano se colocaba sobre su pecho.

-Hacer lo que fueras eh…-su voz sonó algo ronca y se maldijo él mismo por la excitación que empezaba a sentir; Estrujó el pecho con su mano mientras besaba su clavícula, dejando un camino húmedo hasta llegar al inicio de estos, pero ahí se detuvo, mirando esos pechos que nada bueno tenía pensado hacer con ellos. Acercó la boca, per se detuvo de nuevo y salió de encima suyo, sentándose en la cama.

Como demonios había caído tan bajo? Cómo podía excitarse con tan solo…No se suponía que era él que siempre controlaba eso? Como había perdido…

-Lárgate- gruñó mirando a un lado- devolveré a tu padre al maldito trabajo, pero lárgate-

Hinata se sentó también, empezando a abrocharse su camisa torpemente. Eso...eso que acababa de sentir…sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo ardiendo, aquel gemido…bajó su mirada, asombrada con ella misma.

Naruto se alzó de la cama, nervioso.

-No vuelvas a venir a esta casa a no ser que yo te lo ordene- siseó, mirándola por encima del hombro-fuera-

Hinata agarró sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de esa habitación, cerrando y apoyándose en la puerta. Su corazón todavía seguía latiendo acelerado y su respiración se agitaba. Rozó con sus dedos su cuello, descendiendo hasta su clavícula.

-No pienso volver nunca aquí- murmuró ella con las mejillas ardiendo mientras salía de esa casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se sentó en su cama, intentando concentrarse en otro cosa que no fuera aquello que clamaba por algo de atención.

_Maldita sea. Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de más! _

No quería volver sentir ese deseo, quería olvidarlo. Ser él quien lo contralara y no al revés.

_-Y si decido violarte, también te dejarías? Dejarías que hiciera lo que quisiera solo por ser mi sirvienta?-. _

_-Haría lo que fuera…por mi familia-_

Ese recuerdo le vino a la cabeza y provocó que apretara sus puños. Quien iba pensar que se quitaría la ropa! Que le haría caso aun cuando ella siempre le ha debatido en todo. Que le tomaría en serio!

Ahora le costaría bastante trabajo olvidarse de su cuerpo, de sus pechos bajo aquel odioso sujetador. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando controlarse, intentando borrar esas imágenes cuando vio algo en el suelo que lo distrajo. Estiró el brazo y agarró aquella corbata negra; la observó entre sus manos, recordando como poco a poco ella se fue desabrochando botón por botón, empezando a desesperarle esa tardanza.

Apretó la corbata en una mano y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…miercoles**

Hinata se incorporó en su cama y rascó su cabeza. Medi0 dormida, miró por la ventana de su habitación, dónde los pocos rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por ella. Frunció el ceño, pensando molesta que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

_Todo por su culpa._ Y en su mente aparecieron las mismas imágenes que no dejaron de atormentarla en toda la noche, provocando de nuevo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Meneó su cabeza, borrando esas bochornosas imágenes.

_No pienses más en ello_.

Se apartó la sábana y se levantó, estirando su cuerpo pensando en que primero se ducharía y después bajaría a desayunar.

…

-Buenos días- dijo entrando a la cocina, ya cambiada con su uniforme, su trenza bien hecha y sus gafas.

-Buenos días Hina!-saludó su madre trayendo la bandeja del desayuno. Hinata se sentó en la silla, viendo a su hermana desayunar a su lado, pero al voltear el rostro, a quien no vio fue a su padre.

-Mama, dónde está…-

-A papa lo volvieron a contratar en la empresa.-respondió Hanabi

-Así es-dijo Hana sentándose en la silla de enfrente-hoy le llamaron temprano y le pidieron, casi le rogaron que volviera a la empresa.-

Hinata miró su comida, sonriendo. Al fin todo volvía a ser como antes.

-No es gran noticia?-

-Me alegro por papa-y tras eso, empezó a comer.

-Hm? Por cierto Hinata, a donde fuiste ayer por la noche?-La nombrada se atragantó- volviste muy tarde.-

Hinata le miró, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Anno…m-me…me olvidé una cosa en casa de…una amiga…-y siguió comiendo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

-Hinata- ella detuvo el trozo de comida que se iba a llevar a la boca y miró a su madre- sabes que no me gusta que me mientas-

-Y-y no lo hago…-se puso bien las gafas, nerviosa- ayer…-

-Si tienes algún novio solo tienes que decírnoslos.-

-Eh?-

-Nee-chan, a nosotras no puedes engañarnos- le codeó Hanabi, sonriendo- sabemos que tienes un novio-

-N-novio!-

-Me alegro tanto por ti!-exclamó Hana, feliz- mi hija novia de un millonario.-la miró, sonriendo- porque es de la escuela, verdad?-

-A-ah yo…-

-Seguro que sí.-continuó su madre- no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a una de mis hijas enamorada. Y más cuando se trate de alguien con tanto dinero.-suspiró, soñadora- espero llegar a vuestra boda para poder veros vestidas de blanco-y las miró, frunciendo el ceño- no lo soltéis nunca, me habéis oído. Vuestro chico millonario nunca le dejéis. Con él viviereis llenas de comodidades y sin pensar en problemas de deudas.-miró a Hinata- Hinata, ten mucho cuidado- y con otra sonrisa, volvió a la comida, pero Hinata siguió mirándola, atónita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un novio?-repitió ella, cerrando la puerta de su taquilla-como si tuviera tiempo de pensar en eso.-se cargó la mochila y volteó, topándose de frente con las tres "bellezas".

-Hina-chan!-exclamaron las tres, con una brillante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Hina-chan!-se acercó Miranda mientras Hinata las miraba extrañadas

-Q-que queréis?- ellas tres sonrieron

-Sabes que esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Naruto?-

-Fiesta?-

-Oh! por favor...y tú eres su sirvienta?- se alarmó Sunny

-Hoy viene la hermana de Naruto del extranjero-respondió Ginger, acercándose- y han decidido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida.-sonrió con esa malicia de nuevo- por supuesto, estas invitada-

Hinata miró a las tres, extrañada. Ella, ir a una fiesta de bienvenida de alguien a quien apenas conocía y en la que todos irían vestidos con las mejores galas?

-No gracias- respondió ella- tengo mucho que estudiar- las tres volvieron a sonreír.

-No te estábamos invitando, tonta-rió Miranda

-Por supuesto que vas a estar ahí. Tendrás que asistir, como la sirvienta que eres.-y con esas risas tan escandalosas se alejaron de ella.

Hinata las siguió con la mirada, negando ante la actitud de estas.

Porque había gente tan rara en este instituto?

Se volteó, dispuesta a ir a su clase, cuando escuchó de nuevo esos gritos. Los F3 acaban de llegar. Ella se detuvo, pero no se volteó, sino que solo miró de reojo como aquellas tres bellezas, y a ellos sí que podía decirle bellezas, entraban tan elegantes como siempre. El primero en entrar fue Naruto, con sus siempre caros trajes, que para que negarlo, si le quedaban como anillo al dedo; pero ella jamás lo admitiría delante él.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, antes de que ella la apartara, sonrojándose y se alejara rápida de ahí. Naruto la siguió con la mirada.

-Naruto-llamó Shikamaru al verle parado. Este volvió a su camino, pasando, como siempre hacia, de los pesados que le gritaban.

Acaso no tenían otra cosa que hacer?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del almuerzo…**

Hinata les sirvió la comida con premura, sin mediar palabra y tampoco sin mirarles. Únicamente quería alejarse de esa mesa y de Naruto.

-Yo…tengo que irme- murmuró cuando terminó- l-la directora quiere hablar conmigo-

Naruto la miró y ella bajó su cabeza. Esperaba que le dejara ir.

-Ves- Hinata inclinó su cabeza, agarró su bentou y salió corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron extrañados.

-Sirve la mesa sin chistar, no se equivoca con los platos y encima te pide permiso para irte?-Sasuke le miró- que ha pasado?-

Naruto se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo que ha entendido quien es el que manda aquí- pinchó la comida y dio vueltas al tenedor con ella.

-No somos idiotas- respondió Sasuke, sonriendo-es imposible que esa chica se rinda tan fácilmente, no es como las demás-

Pero Naruto no respondió y siguió mirando la comida, aunque en realidad no mirada nada. Se sentía…extraño. En toda la mañana no había escuchado un grito de la chica, ni siquiera la había visto.

Y sentía que faltaba algo.

Dejó el tenedor en el plato, de mala manera y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, molesto con él mismo. No entendía porque se sentía así.

Alzó la mirada cuando Shikamaru se alzó.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- y tras eso, salió tan silencioso como siempre, entre los gritos de las fans.

-Y a este que le pasa?-Sasuke veía a sus amigos cada vez más extraños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se estiró, sonriendo aliviada al encontrarse en su lugar secreto, bajo aquel azul cielo y escuchando los pájaros. Con su bentou sobre sus piernas, lo desenvolvió y empezó a comer.

Pensar que tenía que estar ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres amigos comiendo, y sobre todo, bajo la de Naruto, la ponía muy nerviosa. Por eso se inventó que la directora quería hablar con ella. No quería sentir esa mirada azulada y penetrante sobre ella, empezaba a incomodarle, y mucho más después de lo que pasó anoche.

Meneó la cabeza de nuevo. No volvería a pensar en eso nunca más.

-Sabía que estaría aquí- Hinata respingó y volteó la cabeza.

-Nara-san.- el moreno bajó las escaleras y se sentó a su lado. Hinata miró a un lado, sonrojada- n-no le dirá…-

Pero Shikamaru no respondió; siguió mirando hacia el paisaje.

-No sé qué te habrá hecho Naruto pero…no crees que hace mucho frío aquí?-

Hinata volteó a verle, extrañada mientras él sonreía.

-El otoño ya se acerca y pronto ya no se podrá estar aquí- Hinata miró hacia delante, observando las montañas que empezaban a teñirse de un marrón anaranjado; era cierto, el otoño estaba por llegar.

-Pero es bonito, verdad?-y ella también sonrió. Shikamaru sonrió con ella y los dos se pusieron a hablar de nimiedades, cielo, las montañas, los pájaros…pero Hinata estaba emocionada. Poco le importaba de que fueran los temas, lo único en lo que pensaba era que estaba con Shikamaru, el único de los F3 que parecía el más cuerdo y maduro.

-Supongo que…esta noche asistirás a la fiesta- Hinata miró las escaleras, sonriendo levemente.

-Soy su sirvienta no? debería de estar ahí- cerró su bentou y lo anudó en el pañuelo- aunque antes…tendrá que venir a pedírmelo- y sonrió, haciendo sonreír al otro.

-Pensé que ya te habías rendido-él se alzó de las escaleras y ella le miró, extrañada-Será bueno tener a alguien como tú en la fiesta- dicho eso, se dirigió a la salida.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arreboladas.

Tal vez, no fuera tan malo asistir a esa fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al finalizar las clases, Hinata recogió sus cosas y se alzó para irse a casa. Quizá si llegaba temprano, podría estudiar un poco.

-Naruto!-exclamó una de las chicas de clase, provocando que todas se voltearan y se acercaran emocionadas a él.

Hinata volteó a la puerta y le vio, observándola. Ella miró a un lado, con sus mejillas sonrojándose.

-Vamos- y se alejó. Hinata se colocó su mochila y cabizbaja, salió de la clase y le siguió. A una prudente distancia.

Naruto, con las manos en los bolsillos, bufó. Odiaba ese silencio, le incomodaba. Una cosa era que callara cuando se lo ordenara él, y otra es que ella no dijera nada y ni siquiera le mirara.

Irritante.

Llegaron a la limusina, y cuando el chofer el abrió la puerta, Naruto le ordenó que entrara primero, ella así lo hizo, sin quejas y él volvió a bufar, irritado. Se metió en el coche, y de nuevo la vio en la otra punta. Cruzándose de brazos, miró por la ventana, molesto.

Estaba más que cansado de eso.

-Deja de poner esa maldita cara- masculló- lo de anoche no fue nada entendiste? No tienes por qué estar comportándote de esa forma tan tímida, es irritante -siguió mirando por la ventana- Ya devolví a tu padre al trabajo, así que actúa como siempre. Me molesta que estés así.-

Hinata cerró sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Lo de anoche lo hice para molestarte, así que no pienses nada extraño. Hago esto con muchas chicas cada día. Y que lo haya hecho contigo no significa nada. Solo me aburría.-

Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido, un poco sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-Qu-que te crees que soy yo? Crees que porque estés aburrido tengas que divertirte conmigo?-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia delante- idiota-

Naruto sonrió, todavía mirando por la ventana. Al parecer, ya volvía a ser la misma

-Que sea tu sirvienta no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Tengo dignidad, por si no lo sabías-

-Anoche no me pareció verlo- respondió divertido mientras las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban- es más, te vi muy decida. Cuando te quitaste la ropa y dijiste…-

-N-no digas nada!-se tapó los oídos y cerró sus ojos-no quiero recordarlo-

Naruto la miró, sonriendo.

-Porque? Fue algo que realmente me dejó impactado…que era..?-puso los dedos sobre su mentón, haciendo que pensaba- algo como…-

-No!-y se puso a cantar, provocando que Naruto riera.

-Pero si solo…-

-Laralala!-alzó la voz mientras Naruto se partía de risa en el auto. El chofer los observó algo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esa era la primera vez, desde que ocurrió aquello, que Naruto reía de todo corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Namikaze…**

-Porque tengo que vestir así?-masculló ella, viéndose de nuevo con aquel espantoso uniforme de sirvienta mientras las personas invitadas charlaban y disfrutaban del ambiente y la comida.

Suspiró, agotada.

Llevaba dos horas de pie, con una bandeja en la mano mientras repartía bebidas y comida. Ese era su futuro? El de servir comida para los más ricos?

Suspirando de nuevo, cargó unas cuantas copas de champan y se introdujo en medio de la gente; observó a los F3, sentados en tres elegantes y cómodas butacas y por supuesto, ellos llevando los más finos y caros trajes de todo Japón. Con sus copas en la mano, charlando con otras personas y sonriendo.

Eso le extrañó tanto, en especial cuando miró a Naruto. Estaba sonriendo. Pero no era de esas sonrisas maléficas que asustaban a todo el mundo, no, esa era diferente. Parecía una sonrisa sincera, como si…realmente estuviera disfrutando de la fiesta.

Recordó que cuando iban en el auto, se quedó atónita con la sonrisa de este. Era tan natural, y le pareció tan hermosa…jamás había escuchado sonrisa igual. De hecho, era la primera que escuchaba de él.

_Debería sonreír más a menudo. _

Y de repente sintió algo frio caer por su cabeza y uniforme. La gente a su alrededor la miró y delante de ella se pararon las tres "bellezas".

-Lo siento, creo que me tropecé-dijo Ginger mostrando la copa vacía.

-No deberías pararte en medio, molestas- dijo Sunny

-Eres una sirvienta, deberías de estar sirviendo- y Miranda le tiró la otra copa encima.

La gente a su alrededor empezó a reír y a murmurar, y ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Porque le hacían esto?

-Estás bien?-Hinata miró a un lado y vio una mano con un pañuelo; alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Shikamaru le quitó la bandeja de las manos y se la entregó a Ginger, luego volvió a acercarse a Hinata y empezó a limpiarla.

-Ya es la segunda vez.-sonrió él-deberías tener más cuidado-

Y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, asintió. Naruto, juntó con Sasuke observaron la escena, aunque el primero parecía algo sorprendido. Justo cuando él iba a ir a salvarla, Shikamaru se le adelantó y eso lo…descolocó de alguna forma.

-Kyahh!- el grito de las tres chicas hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlas. Y es que ahora, las que estaban cubiertas de champan era Ginger, Sunny y Miranda. Una chica rubia tras ellas, lanzó las copas al suelo y se frotó las manos, sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir a mi fiesta- y haciendo paso entre ellas, se acercó a Hinata- estás bien?-

Hinata asintió, viendo maravillada a esa mujer de increíbles ojos violetas y de un cabello largo y dorado, ataviada con un elegante vestido.

-Ven, te acompañare al baño- le agarró de la mano y salió de la sala.

-Tu hermana es clavada a tu madre, Naruto- comentó Shikamaru mirando hacia la puerta donde habían salido.

Naruto oyó su voz, pero lo único que pensaba ahora era en esa incomoda sensación que sentía en su vientre.

Porque estaba apretando sus puños?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la media hora, Hinata entraba en una gran habitación, ataviada con una bata blanca y su cabello suelto.

-Increíble…-murmuró observando la habitación.

-Te gusta?-se volteó al sentir esa voz detrás-es mi habitación-

-L-lo siento- se inclinó- n-no quería molestarle-

-Y no lo has hecho-respondió ella sonriendo, mientras miraba algo de ropa-dime, cómo te llamas?-

-H-hinata Hyuuga-y volvió a hacer una reverencia- gracias por ayudarme-

-Hinata Hyuuga eh…-observó un par de vestidos y finalmente se decantó por uno blanco-sabes que es la primera vez que Shikamaru se interesa por una chica-

-Eh?-Ino se agachó y observó unos cuantos zapatos.

-Hinata-chan, no crees que le gustas?- y las mejillas se Hinata se ruborizaron

-Q-que yo..? yo..? N-no, yo no…- Ino riendo, se acercó a ella con el vestido y los zapatos y la observó.

-Tú eres la becada de primero. La que salvó a ese chico de matarme, verdad?-

-N-no yo no! exactamente…-

-Que hacías vestida de sirvienta? Acaso te dijeron que era una fiesta de disfraces?-frunció el ceño.

-No.-bajó la cabeza- yo…soy la sirvienta de Naruto-

-De mi hermano!-exclamó sorprendida- Dios mío! Es que nunca va a cambiar! Como se le ocurre coger a una estudiante como sirvienta!-negó con la cabeza- me voy tan solo unos días y él ya lo complica todo…-suspiró-seguro que no lo estarás pasando nada bien-

Hinata negó, avergonzada e Ino sonrió.

-Bien, pues hoy te toca a ti disfrutar un poco-se agachó delante de ella, sonriendo- Hinata-chan, hoy vas a convertirte en una princesa.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el brazo del asiento, mirando de vez en cuando arriba de las escaleras. Que es lo que estaría haciendo su hermana con su sirvienta? Que le ocupaba tanto tiempo? Acaso la estaba bañando o qué?

Miró el reloj de nuevo; había pasado más de una hora y ninguna de las dos se dignaba a presentarse.

-Como haya hecho algo la obligo a cumplir sesenta horas de trabajo- gruñó, preocupado por su hermana.

-Pensé que la que te preocupaba era tu hermana- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-En realidad le preocupan las dos- respondió Shikamaru también sonriendo-si te das cuenta, son muy parecidas.-

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-No compares a mi hermana con esa chica de campo-y miró a un lado- son totalmente lo contrario-

-Excepto en que las dos te pegan y gritan- respondió Sasuke recibiendo otra mala mirada del rubio.

-Os digo que…-pero el ruido de unas puertas abriéndose le obligó a mirar arribar y quedarse boquiabierto.

Sasuke sonrió ladino y Shikamaru, con la sonrisa en su rostro, observó bajar a las dos mujeres que para su opinión, deslumbraban en belleza.

Hinata bajó lentamente las escaleras, sonrojada al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella. Ino venía tras ella, sonriendo mientras Hinata sentía que se moría. No sabía cómo había aceptado; se sentía desnuda, expuesta a la mirada de todos.

Y todo por culpa de su inocencia.

No supo como pero antes de que se diera cuenta había aceptado ponerse ese vestido corto de color blanco, que se sujetaba a su pecho sin tirantes. En sus pies llevaba puesto unos zapatos con brillantes y de alto tacón, que no supo cómo, pero aprendió a ir con ellos, y su cabello…oh! su cabello era lo peor. No llevaba absolutamente nada, tan solo este se había ondulado con el agua del baño, y lo lucía suelto, llegando casi hasta su trasero. Y sus ojos, se sentía desnuda sin sus gafas. Sentía que todo el mundo podía ver a través de ella. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada cuando llegó al último escalón.

Quería irse a casa.

Los invitados volvieron a lo suyo, mirándola de vez en cuando y murmurando. Hinata se acercó a una de las mesas y picó algo, intentando pasar desapercibida.

Ino se acercó a los F3, sonriendo al ver sus caras.

-Verdad que es linda?-se puso al lado de Shikamaru, observando a Hinata- siempre deseé tener una hermana-

-Q-que le has hecho?-le preguntó Naruto sin apartar la vista de Hinata.

-Convertirla en una princesa- agarró una copa de champan- al menos por una noche, ya que he descubierto que el tonto de mi hermano la tiene como sirvienta-

-Perfecta-comentó Sasuke, observando también a Hinata-has convertido en un cisne, a un patito feo-

-Sasuke!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño- Hinata-chan es muy linda...-y miró hacia ella de nuevo, que sonreía tímida a un par de chicos que se le habían acercado- lo que pasa es que lo hombres os empeñáis siempre en ver lo de fuera, y no lo que uno es por dentro, que eso es lo importante-sonrió cuando uno de los chicos le agarró la mano y la besó, provocando un tremendo sonrojo- y como no hagáis algo, Hinata se convertirá en el centro de la fies…Naruto, a dónde vas?-le preguntó al alejarse, para luego sonreír.-Shikamaru…-este sin apartar la mirada de la chica, la escuchó- quiero que me cuentes todo de Hinata-

Y Shikamaru sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tú eres la chica que salvó al que estaba por tirarse del edificio- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Todos te llaman la chica maravilla-

-N-no, yo…-se sonrojó- en realidad…no hice nada, solo…-y sorprendiéndola, uno de los chicos agarró su mano y le besó el dorso. Hinata supo que ahora mismo tendría la cara como un tomate

-Eres preciosa.- y Hinata se sintió a punto del desmayo, si no fuera porque en ese momento, alguien picó la mano del chico, provocando que la soltara y que la de ella se enredara con otra. Cuando alzó el rostro, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

-Naruto-

-Largaos de aquí- gruñó Naruto a los dos chicos, que se alejaron al momento. Volvió la mirada a ella, con el ceño fruncido. Hinata lo miró extrañada cuando de repente él tiró de su mano y la sacó fuera de la gran sala, llevándola hasta otra mucho más grande y vacía, donde le soltó la mano y la miró.

-Quítate eso y ponte el uniforme-

-Eh?-

-Que no me has oído o qué? quítate el vestido y ponte el maldito uniforme- Hinata le miró sin comprender y él, la parecer lo leyó en su cara- porque demonios has dejado que mi hermana te vista así? Acaso te has vist0? Estas haciendo el ridículo con él, no te queda bien-

Hinata bajó su cabeza.

-Eres una plebeya, cosas así jamás te quedaran bien. Te ves horrible-

Hinata apretó sus puños y mordió su labio.

-Vete arriba a cambiarte y metete en la cocina- miró a un lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- quizás ahí hagas algo útil y que no estropeé la fiesta-

Pero Hinata no se movió y él la miró.

-Me escuchas o no? vete a…-pero ella le miró y él se sorprendió cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hinata apretaba fuerte sus puños y evitaba llorar, pero le fue imposible reprimir una y terminó deslizándose por su mejilla, seguida de otra y de más.

-Idiota-sollozó, para luego quitarse los zapatos, tirárselos y salir corriendo de ahí. Naruto agarró los zapatos antes de que cayeran al suelo y la siguió con la mirada, incrédulo.

Estaba llorando? Su sirvienta, llorando? Él le había hecho llorar?

Naruto tiró los zapatos al suelo y fue tras ella, empezando a sentir algo pesado en su pecho que le impedía respirar bien. Sería eso lo que llamaban culpabilidad?

Buscó por la casa y salió al jardín, donde la encontró enfrente de la piscina, sentada en una de los bancos de balancín, con sus piernas encogidas y escondiendo la cara. Se detuvo, no muy seguro de si ir o no. No sabía cómo tratar con chicas que lloraban, él siempre se alejaba antes de que soltaran el llanto delante de él. Pero el verla a ella, por primera vez desde que la conoce, llorando, fue algo que le chocó y provocó una opresión en el pecho. No era que sintiera lástima por ella pero…era tan raro verla llorar.

Se acercó a pasos lentos, todavía no muy seguro de tantear el terreno; pero finalmente llegó y se sentó a su lado. Bien, ahora que estaba aquí, que tenía que decir?

Empezó a ponerse nervioso. A pensar que hacía él ahí? Si estaba llorando, pues que siguiera llorando, él tan solo le había dicho…le había dicho….

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo siento- masculló, mirando a un lado por estar empezando a sonrojarse-no quería…decirte todas esas cosas-

Hinata se agarró más fuerte a sus piernas, sorbiendo su nariz provocando que Naruto se sintiera más incómodo.

-Oye ya te he dicho que lo siento- se alzó del banco, mirando todavía al frente sin obtener respuesta- Si te he ofendido…yo solo lo hacía por tu bien- murmuró eso último, aunque sin éxito alguno.

Hinata siguió sin responder y el pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándose. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, empezando a entrar en calor por los nervios. Porque era tan difícil consolar a alguien? Demonios! Por eso no le gustaban los lloriqueos. Porque luego no sabría qué hacer, porque se quedaría como un memo hablando de tontería él solo.

Se volteó y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó.

-Deja de llorar-gruñó mirando a un lado- no te pega en absoluto- pero Hinata siguió escondida entre sus piernas y él bufó- vas a resfriarte aquí fuera- dijo mirándola, de nuevo sin obtener nada- o me dices algo o juro que te meto en casa de la peor forma llevada posible- y de nuevo sin respuesta, se preparó para remangarse cuando ella bajó sus piernas del banco.- hasta que entras en razón, ya pensé que tenía que meterte dentro volviendo a estropear….-y antes de terminar, tuvo que apartarse para no recibir un golpe directa a la cara- Pero que…que estás haciendo!-

Hinata se levantó del banco y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos, preparando sus puños.

-Vas a golpearme de nuevo, eso quieres no?- y sonriendo, se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola a un lado, y metió las manos en los bolsillos- adelante-

Hinata le miró y con rabia se lanzó contra él, puños, codos, rodillas, pies, ella lanzaba todo tipo de golpes mientras que él solo le limitaba a esquivarlos. En uno de los ataques, le agarró el puño y la volteó, chocando su espalda contra su pecho y sujetando su otro puño.

-Solo tienes eso?-se burló él, respirando igual de agitado que ella-pues jamás conseguirás darme-

Hinata volvió a soltarse, alejándose de él lo más posible, dándose cuenta de su error. Estaba en el borde de la piscina y por un resbalón, se vio que pronto caería al agua. Naruto al verla, estiró su brazo y la agarró, rodeándola con sus brazos y cayendo al segundo los dos al agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hm?-Ino se agachó a recoger los zapatos- estos son los zapatos que le presté a Hinata- y miró por la sala, buscando tanto a su hermano como a Hinata, cuando de repente oyó como caerse algo en el jardín.

Ino, con Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron a investigar.

-Fue aquí, verdad?-preguntó Ino cerca de la piscina cuando de repente dos personas emergieron de la superficie de la piscina- Naruto! Hinata!-

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>OMG! Pero que es lo que ha pasado? en un capítulo...taaaaantas cosas? Y encima actualicé pronto jeje, como vosotros me pedís jajaja.<em>

_Espero como siempre vuestos RR's, mejor positivos que negativos. _

_Y por favor...no odíar a Naruto, él hace le papel de malo si, pero ya le tocaba a él mandar un poco no?_

_Noooosss vemooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente…<em>

_-Vas a golpearme de nuevo, eso quieres no?- y sonriendo, se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola a un lado, y metió las manos en los bolsillos- adelante- _

_Hinata le miró y con rabia se lanzó contra él, puños, codos, rodillas, pies, ella lanzaba todo tipo de golpes mientras que él solo le limitaba a esquivarlos. En uno de los ataques, le agarró el puño y la volteó, chocando su espalda contra su pecho y sujetando su otro puño. _

_-Solo tienes eso?-se burló él, respirando igual de agitado que ella-pues jamás conseguirás darme- _

_Hinata volvió a soltarse, alejándose de él lo más posible, dándose cuenta de su error. Estaba en el borde de la piscina y por un resbalón, se vio que pronto caería al agua. Naruto al verla, estiró su brazo y la agarró, rodeándola con sus brazos y cayendo al segundo los dos al agua_

_-Fue aquí, verdad?-preguntó Ino cerca de la piscina cuando de repente dos personas emergieron de la superficie de la piscina- Naruto! Hinata!-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata nadó hasta el borde de la piscina, tosiendo en busca de aire mientras Shikamaru la ayudaba a salir; Naruto se sentó en el borde de la piscina, también tosiendo.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó Ino acercándose a Hinata, pero esta se desprendió de la ayuda de Shikamaru -Hinat…-

-Basta ya…-bajó su mirada, evitando las ganas de llorar- no quiero…-apretó sus puños, sintiendo el aire frío chocar contra su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza, mirando la espalda de Naruto- n-no voy a seguir más con esto.-se limpió las lágrimas y sopló para calmarse- Tu sirvienta…?-sonrió con sarcasmo- antes prefiero morirme en la calle de hambre y frio, que pasar un segundo más contigo…eres lo peor que alguien como tus padres ha podido traer al mundo-

-Hinata!-exclamó Ino frunciendo el ceño

-Te odio…-su voz se rompió por las lágrimas- te odio….te odio, te odio, te odio!-gritó para luego salir corriendo.

-Hinata!- Ino la siguió, tirando los zapatos al suelo.

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron a su amigo, que justo se levantaba del suelo, con toda el agua escurriendo por su ropa.

-Vámonos- y pasó por en medio de ellos, pasando por encima de los zapatos, a los que ni siquiera miró. Sus amigos le siguieron, adivinando lo que pasaría ahora.

-Hinata espera!-gritó Ino siguiendo a una descalza Hinata, que se detuvo- Hinata…-se paró a su lado, preocupada al ver esas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-N-no p-pue..puedo…-balbuceó ella-n-no…-y se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Ino se puso delante y la abrazó, ignorando lo mojada que estuviera.

-Tranquila- su mano empezó a acariciar su cabeza mientras Hinata rompía en llanto. Ino cerró sus ojos y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

-L-lo s-si-sien-t-to.-balbuceó Hinata entre hipidos, agarrándose a su vestido mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos horas después…**

-Ya estás mejor?-preguntó Ino mirando a Hinata.

Ella solo asintió, sin alzar la mirada de sus manos.

Las dos se encontraban en el lujoso coche de la rubia, frente la casa de Hinata. Ino había pensado que lo mejor era sacar a la chica de ahí y dar un par de vueltas para que se relajara.

Suspirando, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. Como fue que ocurrió eso? Todo había pasado tan rápido, sin darle tiempo a analizar las cosas…y por ello, ahora se encontraba allí, acompañando a la chica, ya con su uniforme, sus gafas y su trenza. La observó, estudiando lo ocurrido. Sabía que su hermano pequeño no era el mejor del mundo, pero, tanto mal le había hecho a esa chica para que ella dijera esas cosas tan horribles?

-Lo siento- murmuró Hinata con la voz algo ronca por las lágrimas.

-Me puedes explicar que ha pasado? Porque…que hacíais en la piscina? Porque le dijiste todo eso? Naruto te dañó, te hizo alzo?...porque le odias tanto?- demasiadas preguntas para alguien que acababa de llorar, suspiró de nuevo, frustrada- está bien, si no me quieres decir nada, me callaré. Pero al menos, cuando estés lista, llámame, de acuerdo?- le sonrió, pero Hinata únicamente volvió a asentir para luego salir del coche.

-Gracias por traerme- hizo una reverencia y se adentró a su casa con premura.

-Naruto, Naruto-dijo negando con la cabeza- porque siempre haces lo que no debes...?-y volviendo a suspirar, arrancó el coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata entró en su casa, cerró con cuidado y subió las escaleras a oscuras. Ahora todos estarían durmiendo, así que prefirió subir sin despertar a nadie para meterse en su habitación. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer, quedando boca abajo y abrazando uno de sus grandes peluches. Se quedó mirando la nada un buen rato, hasta que sintió el cansancio y poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose.

Mañana volvería a la vida de siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata se detuvo frente a su taquilla, temiéndose encontrar aquello que se había estado imaginando toda la noche. Cerró sus ojos, agarró el pomo y abrió la taquilla; Abrió un ojo y luego otro buscado algo rojo dentro de esta. Suspiró aliviada al no encontrar nada, y agarrando libros, cerró la taquilla.

Tenía que mejorar sus notas. Debía de mantenerse en un nivel alto si quería conservar la beca y seguir estudiando.

-F3! Son los F3!-

Hinata se detuvo al escuchar el grito, al escuchar como miles de chicas gritaban y murmuraban emocionados. Ella, respirando profundo, reanudó su camino.

Todo con ellos se había acabado. No quería volver a tener que ver nada con ellos, y aunque lamentaba perder esa pequeña inicial amistad con Shikamaru, decidió no dar la vuelta atrás y seguir. Ahora tenía mucho que hacer, no tenía tiempo para perder con ellos. Naruto la siguió con la mirada, aunque no solo fue él. Shikamaru y Sasuke la observaron marchar, sin ni siquiera darles una mirada.

Eso significaba el fin?

Naruto reanudó el camino, seguido de sus amigos.

Al parecer, sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del descanso, Hinata se dirigió a la cafetería, con dos pares de libros en la mano, y se puso a comer su bentou mientras estudiaba. Cuando volvió a escuchar gritos, supuso que ellos volvían a entrar, pero se centró en el libro de historia. Se acercaban los exámenes y tenía que estudiar para sacar la mejor nota.

Inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a los chicos que subían la escalera y le extrañó ver sus caras con tiritas y moratones. Incluso Shikamaru llevaba un buen moratón en la ceja.

Habrían discutido? Meneó la cabeza. _No es algo que deba importarte, tonta. Sigue estudiando._

Al final de clases, Hinata salió corriendo, agarró su bicicleta y pedaleó hacia el restaurante de ramen. De nuevo, volvía a trabajar ahí, gracias a que él jefe volvió a cogerla, eso sí, con un par de horas más, pero bien pagadas y sobre todo, junto con su mejor amiga.

Y durante toda la siguiente semana, Hinata se la pasó concentrada en sus estudios y yendo al trabajo. Necesita dinero para su familia y ahora que Namikaze no les ayudaba, debía poner de su parte; así que buscó también otro trabajo para después de del ramen y encontró uno en que ayudaba a unos obreros. No era mucho lo que hacía, pero realmente conseguía cansarla. Por las noches, se ponía a estudiar de nuevo, para por la mañana ir preparada a los exámenes, de los cuales, aprobó todos con muy buenas notas, pero siempre debajo de los F3, incluso debajo de Naruto.

También para esto debían hacerse ver?

Aquel mismo día se metió en la biblioteca y siguió estudiando duro. Por rumores se enteró de que los F3 volvían a sus andadas con sus tarjetas y que andaban montado follones en cualquier lado. Pero ella decidió ignorarlos y seguir con sus estudios.

Tenía que ser la mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Un día en el restaurante…**

-Hinata!-llamó Tenten aguantándola antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Q-que!- se frotó los ojos y se dejó caer en una silla. Se estaba durmiendo de pie- dime que no me dormí-

-Casi caes al suelo.-respondió preocupada, sentándose enfrente- Hinata-chan, deberías descansar-

-Eso es de lo que menos dispongo- y se alzó de nuevo, recogiendo la mesa, bajo la mirada preocupada de su amiga- Estoy bien!- exclamó sonriendo-no te preocupes y ayúdame! Hay muchos clientes hoy-y se llevó la bandeja hacia la barra.

Tenten suspiró.

-Hinata…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hora después, en el otro trabajo, Hinata indicaba a los miles de coches que pasaran, parando a otros e indicando a los de al lado que pasaran cuando su mirada se borró un poco y tuvo que frotarse los ojos.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó un obrero

-Por supuesto! Quiere que haga algo más?-le respondió sonriendo.

-Gracias pero no. Aquí nos ayudas y mucho- e inclinando su cabeza se alejó. Hinata volvió a mirar a los coches, sonriendo. Dentro de poco tocaba la paga y ella se esforzaría al máximo para obtenerla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos días después, por la mañana…**

-Nee-chan...-Hanabi agarró los diez billetes de yens, sorprendida.

-Hinata, de donde…-preguntó su madre igual de impresionada.

-El restaurante te paga tanto dinero?-preguntó Hiashi alzando una ceja, extrañado.

Hinata se acercó sonriendo, frotando sus ojos.

-Acaso Namikaze también te paga!-exclamó emocionada Hanabi

-S-si-murmuró- me voy!-exclamó poniéndose su abrigo

-Tan temprano? –Preguntó Hana a la par que Hinata asentía-pero si ni siquiera has desayunado…-

-Me parare un rato en la biblioteca. Hasta luego!-y cerró la puerta

-Hinata el…!-pero su madre se detuvo con el bentou en la mano

-Mama…no crees que Hinata luce demasiado cansada?-preguntó Hanabi con expresión preocupada- por las noches siempre está estudiando y casi no duerme-

-Me preocupa que trabaje tanto..- murmuró, sentándose en la mesa-además…-agarró los billetes- como ha podido conseguir todo esto?-

Hiashi frunció el ceño, oliéndose algo que no le iba a gustar mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el instituto a la hora del almuerzo…**

Hinata salió de su clase, sintiéndose algo mareada; Seguramente por no haber desayunado nada en la mañana y para colmo de sus males, se había olvidado el bentou.

Esto no iba bien. Estudiaba demasiado, trabajaba de más y encima se dejaba lo que más le gustaba a ella, su almuerzo.

_No es justo._ Pensó mientras seguía caminado por el pasillo. _Porque la comida de aquí tiene que ser cara! _Se detuvo un momento al sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza y puso la mano en la cabeza. _Quizá debería dormir un poco… _y dio un paso, pero al hacerlo tuvo que detenerse. Su vista se tornó borrosa y sus piernas le temblaban; se agarró a la pared, pensando que este no era el mejor momento para desmayarse. Respiró profundo y se enderezó de nuevo, reanudando su paso cuando alguien se le puso delante. Alzó la cabeza, topándose con aquellos ojos que hacía tiempo que no miraba; Naruto que la miró unos segundos sin ningún mostrar ninguna expresión, para luego apartar la mirada. Hinata también bajó la suya y siguió con su camino, pero todo se nubló delante suyo y cayó desmayada.

Naruto la sujetó antes de que cayera, puesto que si no lo hacía, hubiera caído sobre él.

-Oe, que te…- pero se extrañó al verla respirar tan agitada y puso la mano sobre su mejilla-estás ardiendo- la cargó mejor en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

Todos los que estaban en el pasillo murmuraban sorprendidos, otros molestos, entre los que estaban "las bellezas" de Konoha, mordiendo sus pañuelos.

-Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Shikamaru al verle por el pasillo con la Hinata en brazos- está bien?-

-Crees que si estuviera bien la estaría cargando?-dijo sarcástico, apoyando la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho, notando sus mejillas arder-puedes llamar a un médico? La llevaré a casa-y dicho esto salió

Shikamaru asintió, observando extrañado a su amigo.

-A _su_ casa- corrigió Sasuke apareciendo al lado de Shikamaru- idiota- y sonrió

-El Naruto de siempre- respondió Shikamaru, agarrando su móvil con otra sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hora después…**

El médico salió de la habitación de invitados donde dormía Hinata, guardó sus cosas y miró, por encima de sus pequeñas gafas a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Minato, Kushina e Ino.

-Alguno de ustedes es familiar de ella?-

-Yo soy como su hermana-respondió Ino, preocupada.

-Ino-exclamó Kushina

-Qué! Es cierto-

-Y desde cuando hay tanta confianza entre vosotras?-

-Te pierdes muchas cosas mama-y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Me alegra que ms hijos confíen tanto en mí- dijo irónica y con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesta.

-Es m sirvienta-interrumpió Naruto rudo- dígame que tiene-

-Nada malo, por supuesto. Ha pillado gripe y está algo baja de la tensión.-se quitó las gafas y las guardó en su estuche- pero deberían tener cuidado-se acercó a una mesa y dejó la maleta encima- aparte de ser su sirvienta, trabaja en algo más?-

Ninguno de ellos supo responder. Sabían que había estado trabajando en un restaurante, pero de ahí, nada más.

-Luce muy cansada. Quizá por eso se haya desmayado.-miró a Naruto- debería dejar que reposara un par de días- y le entregó una cajita con pastillas-necesita dormir y sobre todo mucha comida-

-Qué es, un animal o qué?-masculló Ino

-En fin, yo tengo que irme-

-Claro, le acompañaremos-dijo Minato, acompañado de Kushina.

-Así que recomienda mucha comida…?-preguntó Kushina mientras bajaban las escaleras-quizá deba prepárale algo..- y a Minato le resbaló la gota.

Amaba a su mujer pero, había que admitirlo, era malísima en la cocina.

-Mama en la cocina?-repitió asustada Ino

-Cuando eso pase, nosotros ya no estaremos aquí- dijo Sasuke, conociendo perfectamente el sabor de los platos de Kushina.

Si, a él también le había tocado el probarlos. Desde aquel día, decidió que nunca más se volvería a quedar a comer.

-Toma- Naruto le pasó la caja de las pastillas a Ino y se alejó.

-A dónde vas?-

-No querrás que cuide de ella, verdad?-se volteó de nuevo-no es tu querida hermana? pues hazte cargo-

Ino entrecerró su mirada.

-Entonces porque la has traído aquí-masculló molesta entrando a la habitación.

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros-dijo Sasuke, suspirando- después de todo aquello que le dijo...y la trae a su casa-se metió las manos en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- acaso es idiota? Hmp. No sé ni porque me lo pregunto-

Shikamaru siguió con la mirada a Sasuke, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien. Definitivamente sus dos amigos no estaban bien. Y sin más pensamientos, picó y se adentró en la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero porque no puedo!-exclamó molesta Kushina, cruzándose de brazos

-Tenemos a unos excelentes cocineros, deja que se encarguen ellos del cuidado de Hinata- habló con calma Minato, intentando convencerla de que desistiera con la idea de meterse en la cocina.

-Pero me…-fue a seguir quejándose cuando vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras-Naruto- y con el ceño fruncido de acercó a él.

Naruto de detuvo al final de la escalera y volteó, viendo a su madre acercarse y pararse delante de él.

-Qué?-y recibió una buena y dura bofetada en la nuca.

-Se puede saber en qué estás pensando! –Naruto con las manos tocándose la nuca siguió mirando a su madre, adolorido-Que has estado haciendo con Hinata!-

-Crees que yo tengo la culpa?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Porque si no está así?-se cruzó de brazos, repiqueteando el pie contra el suelo- Naruto, Hinata podrá ser tu sirvienta, pero también es una persona! Y como todos necesita descansar-

Sasuke terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-No hice nada- respondió él, mirando a un lado, recibiendo otro golpe en la nuca-oucth! Pero que…-

Minato suspiró.

-No me gusta que me mientas! Y tampoco me gusta que utilices a esa chica de esa forma. Mañana mismo dejara de ser tu sirvienta-

-Qué-la miró atónito

-No voy a cargar en mi consciencia la muerte de una chiquilla como ella- y se cruzó de brazos-tienes prohibido acercarte a ella-

-Huh!-

-Dobe-murmuró Sasuke sonriendo

-Mama, no tienes…-

-Perdonen señores- un mayordomo se acercó-en el salón está esperando una mujer.-

-Una mujer?-y los tres miraron a Minato, que se sonrojó.

-Porque me miráis! No pensaréis que…-

-Señor, es la madre de la señorita Hyuuga-

-Su madre?-repitió Kushina, mirando a su hijo que se alzó de hombros.

-Debe haberle llamado Shikamaru.-respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a un lado.

-Ensegu...-

-Perdón…-Hana se asomó por una puerta, sonrojada-pero escuché voces y…-sacó su cuerpo de detrás de la puerta e hizo una reverencia-saben ustedes donde está mi hija?-

Pero todos se habían quedado asombrados ante la apariencia de la mujer. No era muy alta, pero tampoco podía considerarse baja, tenía sus curvas bien definidas, unos enormes ojos blancos con abundantes pestañas, largo cabello azulado, la piel blanca, casi de porcelana; y lucía un sencillo vestido azul oscuro.

-Increíble…-murmuró Kushina-que edad tienes?-

Hana se sonrojó ante eso y bajó su cabeza, y justo en ese momento cuando a todos les llegó el mismo nombre a la cabeza.

_Hinata_

-IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Kushina acercándose a ella, examinándola de pies a cabeza- de verdad que…-se paró delante- eres su madre?-

Hana asintió, extrañada.

-P-pero si eres...-examinó sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz…todo, haciendo que Hana se asustara un poco.

-Kushina.-suspiró Minato

-Sois dos gotas de agua- terminó murmurando incrédula-sabes que podrías hacerte pasar por su hermana sin problemas, verdad?-

-Ah…gr-gracias- y se alejó un paso de la peliroja- donde puedo ver a mi hija?-

-Perdona nuestra descortesía, señora Hyuuga-se acercó Minato-yo soy Minato Namikaze y ella es mi esposa, Kushina- Hana inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo- perdone de nuevo nuestra sorpresa, pero es que…se parece tanto a ella que…-

Hana negó, sonriendo.

-No me molesta en absoluto que me comparen con mi hija. Es más, estoy orgullosa de ello. Aunque haya heredado el mal carácter de mi marido- Minato y Kushina sonrieron- y perdónenme ustedes, no les he agradecido el que hayan cuidado de mi hija- les hizo una reverencia- gracias por todo-

-Nada, nada mujer- respondió Kushina, palmeando su espalda- Nee, quieres tomar un café con nosotros. El médico nos ha dicho que es aconsejable que duerma-

-Gracias, pero no quiero moles…-

-Y no lo haces-pasó un brazo por el suyo y la adentró en la sala- Quiero que me cuentes todo de tu familia-

-Mi familia?-

Minato las siguió, negando con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. Su mujer era demasiado entusiasta.

-NARUTO-el rubio volteó el rostro a su madre- te lo advierto, no te acerques- y tras eso volvió a Hana, sonriendo.

-Odio que me dé órdenes- gruñó por lo bajo

-Y desde cuando le haces caso?-Naruto volteó a mirar a su amigo.

-Qué haces aquí todavía?-

Sasuke sonrió.

-Son clavadas-dijo el pelinegro-quizá debería…-

-Ni se te ocurra, degenerado.-le interrumpió- está casada-

-Y desde cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para mí?-metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió de esa forma que conseguía que todas las chicas quedaran embobadas con él- soy perfecto.-

-Lárgate- masculló Naruto, alejándose del loco de su amigo

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Sasuke yendo por el otro lado- Ah! Naruto…-el rubio se volteó, ya cansado- no hagas nada esta noche de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte- y con la mirada señaló hacía arriba.

Naruto lo entendió a la perfección.

-Uno…-

-Me gustaría ser el primero en...-

-Dos- y Sasuke se volteó sonriendo; alzando la mano a modo de despedida.

-Pervertido- gruñó Naruto reanudando su camino, para volver a detenerse y mirar hacia arriba de las escaleras.

Shikamaru todavía seguía arriba?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la habitación…**

Ino acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Hinata, notándola todavía algo caliente.

-Todavía tiene fiebre- se alzó y la cubrió hasta el cuello, apartándole los cabellos del rostro.

Shikamaru, al otro lado de la cama, observaba a Hinata, cruzado de brazos.

-Shikamaru, Naruto…-

-No ha soltado palabra- respondió este anticipándose mientras Ino suspiraba- jamás había visto a Naruto tan enfadado. Desde aquella vez él no se había vuelto a poner de esa forma-

Ino se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Este chico nunca aprenderá-miró de nuevo a Hinata, preocupada. Desde la última vez en la fiesta que no habían vuelto a hablar. Y ella, de algún modo, la echó de menos. Sentía en su interior esa sensación de que tenía una hermana pequeña. Y ahora que por fin conseguía una, su hermano iba y lo estropeaba todo.

Bufó frustrada, cruzando brazos y piernas.

-A veces no le entiendo- masculló con el ceño fruncido- no entiendo porque tiene que comportarse de esa forma con todas las chicas. Sabemos que fue muy duro para él lo de Sakura pero…Hinata no se lo merece.-la miró.-Ella es…diferente.-

Shikamaru observó también a Hinata, sonriendo al recordar el golpe que le dio a Naruto aquel día. Aquel golpe que dejó tanto a Natuto como a todo el instituto impactado.

Lo bueno, es que aquel no fue el único el que recibió.

Qué si era diferente? por supuesto que esa chica era diferente. Quien en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a insultar y golpear a Naruto? Todo el colegio le temía; su poder, su frialdad, la rapidez en la que se metía siempre en peleas…Nadie, a no ser que no conociera la situación del chico hubiera tocado un pelo a Naruto; excepto Hinata, que al parecer, no lo sabía.

-Shikamaru-el moreno, saliendo de sus pensamientos miró a la rubia- creo que sabes algo que no me quieres decir-

Shikamaru la observó unos segundos, terminado sonriendo. Esa chica siempre terminaba enterándose de todo.

-Supongo que sabrás como llegó Hinata a convertirse en "sirvienta" de Naruto- se sentó al final de la cama.

-Leí algo en unas revistas- y sonrió.- la mujer maravilla?- rodó sus ojos, divertida.

-La cosa empezó ahí y luego, se fue complicando más. Hinata golpeó a Naruto, Naruto se enfadó…-

-Un momento! Le pegó? Ella? le pegó? A mi hermano?-

-Y no es la primera vez- respondió sonriendo.-como has podido ver, los dos se odian. Naruto por golpearle, desea vengarse de ella, y que mejor manera que haciéndola su sirvienta, molestándola, haciendo los trabajos por él, en fin…y Hinata,-la miró- creo que todo empezó por las tarjetas rojas-

Ino se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose impaciente.

-Al grano Shikamaru- se cruzó de brazos

-No es algo que pueda decirte con seguridad pero…-miró a Ino- creo que a Naruto le gusta Hinata-

Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

-No estoy muy seguro pero, cuando pasó eso en la piscina, Naruto…-y recordó en la gran pelea que se había metido; cinco hombres contra él solo. Si ellos no hubieran llegado a estar, le hubieran matado- toda esa rabia, me recordó a aquel día, cuando se enteró de que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke…-

Ino miró al suelo, en realidad, sin observar nada. Aquel fue uno de los golpes más duros para Naruto, porque a pesar de que Sakura y él habían estado saliendo juntos, Sakura seguía enamorada de Sasuke.

-Hinata…-continuó Shikamaru- se parece un poco a ella, no?- Ino le miró

-Me estás diciendo que a mi hermano le gusta porque se parece a Sakura?- bufó al cielo, incrédula- solo podía pasarle a él.- se alzó de la silla- Acaso es tonto?-

Shikamaru también se alzó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y volviendo a mirar a Hinata. Ino también la miró.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- masculló mordiéndose la una-no quiero que Hinata sufra por la loca imaginación de mi hermano- se volteó y pensativa se dirigió a la salida- tengo que pensar en algo…-

_Problemático_. Pensó él cuando Ino salió. Nada bueno pasaría a partir de ahora si Ino, la hermana de Naruto se metía en los problemas de Naruto. Aunque, visto desde un cierto punto de vista, tanto Ino como Sasuke y él ya se veían metidos.

Suspiró, agobiado antes incluso de que pudieran empezar las cosas. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó a su lado; observando su rostro dormido, sin aquellas gafas, con el cabello suelto y esparcido por la cama, su piel blanca de su cuello, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos por la respiración entrecortada, consecuencia del calor de la fiebre.

Recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, en la escalera de emergencia, gritando a los cuatros vientos con el uniforme y su trenza y luego, con aquel maravilloso vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y su rostro ruborizado en aquella fiesta. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que en realidad había bajado un ángel.

Sí. Algo muy cursi que él pesara eso, pero fue cierto. Jamás había visto tanta belleza en una chica.

Estiró su mano y con cuidado acarició su mejilla, notándola caliente al momento. Se volteó, quedando hacia ella y agarró su mano, también ardiendo.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez sonriendo.

-Mira que eres problemática-

-Shikamaru- el nombrado se volteó, encontrándose con Naruto a unos pasos de la cama. Este soltó la mano de Hinata y la metió bajo el cobertor; se alzó y acercó a él- su madre está abajo-

Shikamaru asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando sin hacer ruido. A la vez, Naruto volteó a mirar a Hinata. Qué hacía Shikamaru agarrando la mano de Hinata?

Naruto, al ver que no Shikamaru no bajaba, subió a la habitación, aunque por algún motivo, se detuvo y su mano no llegó a abrir la puerta; se quedó unos segundos, meditando, pensando en tonterías tan grandes como que es lo que estarían haciendo los dos solos? La verdad, es que eso le picó un poco, pero rápidamente lo olvidó. Su hermana estaba en su habitación, que podía pasar? Solo él podía imaginarse que su amigo y su sirvienta podrían estar haciendo "cosas" en esa habitación. Además, ella estaba enferma. Se volteó y reanudó su camino, molesto consigo al pensar tales cosas de su amigo. Shikamaru sería incapaz de meterse con alguien como su sirvienta. Era imposible. Shikamaru siempre apuntaba a lo más alto. Modelos, cantantes, presentadoras…de ahí a llegar a tener algo con una sirvienta había mucho. Más todo su pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar cerrarse la puerta y salir únicamente Ino, al parecer, pensando. Algo realmente extraño en ella. Pero el caso no venía con eso sino en que Shikamaru seguía dentro, y esta vez a solas con su sirvienta. No pudo volver a evitar pensar en eso, y por más tonto y estúpido que pareciese, terminó acercándose de nuevo; abrió la puerta y caminó un poco hasta que se detuvo, a unos pasos de la cama, observando a su amigo.

-Mira que eres problemática- oyó decir de su boca, que lucía una sonrisa que Naruto no veía desde hacía días. Pero aquello no fue nada comparado con verle agarrando su mano y acariciando su mejilla.

Miró a un lado por un momento, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho para luego volver a mirarle.

-Shikamaru- salió de sus labios sin ni siquiera prepararlo. Este volteó a verle, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, soltó su mano con sumo cuidado y la cubrió- su madre está abajo-

Se alzó de la cama y asintiendo se alejó de ahí tan silencioso como siempre. Fue tras unos segundos que la miró, rememorando todo lo que acababa de ver.

Shikamaru sonriendo? Agarrando su mano…? Que era lo que pasaba? Porque se sentía tan…molesto? Su pecho estaba tan cargado de algo que sentía que iría a explotar. Se volteó, dispuesto a irse cuando la escuchó toser, deteniendo su marcha. La miró por encima del hombro, descubriendo que en eso se había destapado. Chasqueando la lengua, se acercó y la cubrió. Más de ahí no se movió, y observando su rostro, puso la mano sobre su frente y notándola todavía muy caliente.

Hinata volvió a toser, cada vez respirando más agitada.

-Ni enferma dejas de molestar- gruñó, agarrando un cuenco de una mesa donde habían caramelos, tirándolos a la mesa y dirigiéndose al baño; lo llenó de agua y llevó a la mesita de noche que tenía al lado, luego se dirigió a los armarios y sacó unas cuantas pequeñas toallas, se acercó de nuevo, se sentó y mojando la toalla en el agua fría, le retiró el flequillo y puso la toalla húmeda sobre su frente. Ella al principio se quejó, pero poco a poco fue relajándose, volviendo a un sueño más profundo.

Y mientras Naruto, continuó aplicando y cambiando las toallas húmedas, sin darse cuenta de que en la puerta se encontraban tres personas, observando la escena.

-Perdo…-pero Kushina le indicó que salieran fuera, dónde tras eso cerró. Apoyada en la puerta, sonreía.

-Creo que aquí no seré muy necesaria- murmuró Hana sonriendo igual que Kushina- estará muy bien atendida- y miró a la dos personas- gracias por avisarme- le dijo a Shikamaru.

-Te acompañare- dijo Kushina acompañándola escaleras abajo, las dos con una enorme sonrisa, aunque Shikamaru tampoco pudo reprimir una.

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Hinata-

Y tras eso, se volteó y salió de esa planta, con las manos en los bolsillos pero con esa sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sintiéndolos pesados, aunque eso no era lo único que le pesaba. Sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo y que cada parte de su cuerpo dolía. Se movió un poco, sintiendo que estaba en una cama, una bastante cómoda, por cierto; así que con los ojos entrecerrados, hizo un gran esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama y enfocar en donde estaba. Se frotó los ojos, observando que todavía era de noche.

De noche! Y ella en la cama!

Se alarmó, pensando en todo lo que tenía que estudiar y en su segundo trabajo. Se retiró el cobertor y puso los pies en el suel…alfombra de pelos? Miró abajó, observando que aquello que pisaba si era una alfombra de pelos. Entonces fue cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación sino…una que recordaba mucho.

Cama cómoda, suelo enmoquetado, muebles caros, un baño privado, un gran armario de ropa y otro de zapatos…abrió sus ojos como platos al saberse el lugar. Pero no, no podía ser que hubiera vuelto ahí otra vez. Él se lo dijo. Dijo que no volvería a entrar en esa casa. Y ella así lo cumplió.

Pero si era así…que hacía ahí otra vez?

Solo recordaba que se había desmayado en el pasillo del instituto y que en vez de notar el duro suelo, alguien la cogió en brazos y…

_Naruto_

Recordaba que se había encontrado con alguien pero…Había sido él? Naruto la había cargado en brazos hasta su casa? sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más y se levantó rápida, dispuesta a salir de ahí, cuando sintió un terrible mareo que la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Porque tenía que resfriarse precisamente ahora? Porque había tenido que desmayarse delante de él? Se alzó de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado y fue hacia el baño. Tenía que salir de esa casa. Tenía que trabajar y estudiar. No se podía permitir estar resfriada.

Y ya encendida la luz del baño y adentrándose en él se detuvo y miró en el espejo, observándose sorprendida el rostro terriblemente pálido, su flequillo adhiriéndose a su rostro por la sudor y ese enorme pijama de seda y color morado que…que!

Se agarró a lavamanos, acercándose a mirarse. Llevaba un pijama puesto! Uno morado de dos piezas y de seda! Que hacía ella con eso? Y sobre todo, quien se lo había puesto! Tenía que buscar su ropa, tenía que salir de esa casa. Como siguiera un día más terminaría llevando un vestido de esos súper caros. Así que se puso sus zapatillas y abriendo con cuidado la puerta, salió de esa habitación, pensando que en lo primero que haría sería buscar un mayordomo para que le dejara algo de ropa y luego escapar de esa casa.

Eso sí, debía de tener cuidado. No podía dejar que ninguno de los integrantes en esa familia la viera.

Y decidida, cerró la puerta y caminado lo más prudente y sigilosa posible, empezó con su misión. Huir de esa mansión sin ser vista y cambiada.

Bajó las escaleras, agarrándose a la baranda, mirando por todos los lados, escuchando atenta. Sonrió al verse en una situación como esa.

_Enferma y deseando huir del malo. Es como una película. _

-Qué haces-y Hinata rápidamente se tensó, su corazón bombeó acelerado y detuvo su respiración.

Ya estaba! Ya la habían pillado. Y si siquiera había llegado a la puerta. Y encima tuvo que ser él!

Porque! Porque! Porque!

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p>Sin nada más que añadir salvo la pregunta de siempre:<p>

OS HA GUSTADO?

Espero que así haya sido porque todavía han de pasar muchas cosas entre esos dos para que la relación se conforme.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

matta nee!

**JAN DI-CHAN**

PD: Gracisas por vuestros RR'S!


	7. Chapter 7

**_LEMON!_**

**_ADVERTIDOS VAÍS! xD  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_Y decidida, cerró la puerta y caminado lo más prudente y sigilosa posible, empezó con su misión. Huir de esa mansión sin ser vista y cambiada._

_Bajó las escaleras, agarrándose a la baranda, mirando por todos los lados, escuchando atenta. Sonrió al verse en una situación como esa._

_Enferma y deseando huir del malo. Es como una película. _

_-Qué haces-y Hinata rápidamente se tensó, su corazón bombeó acelerado y detuvo su respiración._

_Ya estaba! Ya la habían pillado. Y si siquiera había llegado a la puerta. Y encima tuvo que ser él!_

_Porque! Porque! Porque!_

* * *

><p><em>Ya estaba! Ya la habían pillado. Y si siquiera había llegado a la puerta. Y encima tuvo que ser él! <em>

Apretó la baranda al sentir sus pasos acercarse a ella y cerró sus ojos.

_Por favor! Por favor! Que siga que siga!_

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo; pasó por su lado, sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún movimiento provocando que esta abriera los ojos y le viera descender la escalera.

-Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Nadie va a retenerte-

Con su pecho al desnudo y unos pantalones cómodos, se dirigió a otra sala, ignorándola. Mientras Hinata, asombrada pero volviendo a sus sentidos, terminó de bajar la escalera, lentamente, observando y esperando que Naruto se adentrara en la otra sala. Cuando desapareció, cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando aliviada y quitando toda esa tensión.

_No es tiempo de victorias Hinata, tienes que salir de aquí._

Se alzó del suelo y siguió caminando por la poca iluminada casa, todavía con el corazón acelerado. Buscó a los sirvientes por sus habitaciones, la cocina…pero no había nadie en esa casa.

_Porque tienen que irse todos a dormir!_

Pues se iría. Aunque fuera en pijama, saldría de esa casa, tan seguro como que se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga.

-Todavía aquí- ella se tensó de nuevo al escuchar esa voz y cerró sus ojos.

_Porque? Porque siempre él? _

Y cerrando sus manos en puños, siguió buscando una salida, a una persona, una habitación, le daba igual lo que fuera, mientras la mantuviera alejada de Naruto y su mirada.

-Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es agradecerme- Hinata se detuvo - si no fuera por mí, todavía seguirías en el suelo del instituto muriéndote de frío-

Ella apretó sus puños.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- respondió intentando sonar dura

-Es cierto. Podía haberte dejado tirada.-se dirigió a ella, sonando desinteresado -pero caíste prácticamente sobre mí. Y por supuesto, mi familia me enseñó a no dejar nunca a una dama en apuros-

-Debo tomarme eso como un halago?-

-Tómatelo como quieras-dijo rudo pasando por su lado-pero la próxima vez, evitar caer sobre mí. Es molesto-

-Tú sí que eres molesto- murmuró ella bajito, aunque Naruto llegó a oírlo y se detuvo, apretando su puño.

-Para estar enferma, sigues igual de irritante.-

-Y tú de idiota- masculló mirando a un lado-me dijis…ordenaste que no volviera nunca a esta casa-le miró-porque me has traído?...odio estar aquí…-

Naruto sonriendo sorna, se volteó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay algo más que odies? No sé, tal vez…a Shikamaru?-

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto al verlo, se acercó.

-N-nara-san...-

-No te hagas ilusiones con él. Shikamaru no es para ti-

-…..-

-Él apunta demasiado alto-se detuvo delante suyo-jamás podría fijarse en una chica de campo como tú- se inclinó sobre su cuerpo- no vales nada-

Hinata apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Porque…?-Naruto se colocó, observándola- porque siempre…-Hinata alzó la cabeza y le miró- porque tienes que tratarme así?- su labios formaron una línea tensa y miró de nuevo a un lado, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera y respiró profundo- sabes, comportándote de esta forma, no me extraña que Sakura se haya ido.- y en un segundo Naruto la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-Cómo demonios sabes eso?- siseó la pregunta, casi fulminándola con la mirada, una mirada que Hinata aguantó- responde- exigió a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-No- y miró a un lado. Sabiendo que le estaba provocando ante esa negativa, pero ella también estaba enfadada. Él siempre, siempre tenía que humillarla y ella, cansada, soltó lo primero que vino a su cabeza, aun sabiendo que era un tema muy íntimo y doloroso.

Naruto apretó más su brazo, provocando que ella se quejara adolorida.

-Suéltame...-sollozó adolorida cuando de repente Naruto empezó a tirar de ella, volviendo a subir las escaleras. Ella intentó soltarse de todas las formas posibles, pero cuanto más se moví más apretaba y ella sentía que se pondría a llorar.

Realmente le hacía daño.

Entraron en la habitación en la que ella había estado durmiendo y cerrando la puerta de una patada, la lanzó la cama y tras eso Naruto se colocó sobre ella; sujetándole las muñecas e inclinándose sobre su rostro, haciendo que Hinata dejara de moverse y le mirara, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo- siseó él- y lo haré-

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando ponerse a llorar del miedo y la rabia que sentía al no poder hacer nada. Su cuerpo estaba débil y sin fuerzas, además de todo, la fiebre volvía a ella, sonrojando sus mejillas y calentando su cuerpo.

Se intentó mover, pero él apretó muñecas y piernas inmovilizándola. Viró el rostro a un lado, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-Déjame…por favor…-y cerró sus ojos-por favor…-su voz se rompió por lágrimas.

Naruto la observó, sintiendo aquella cosa extraña en su pecho cuando ella lloraba. Lo ignoró y soltó una de sus muñecas, dirigiendo la mano hacia los botones del pijama mientras sus labios daban pequeños besos por su cuello y clavícula, a medida que se iba abriendo la camisa.

Hinata se removió, pero él apretó todavía la otra muñeca sujeta, advirtiéndole de esa manera que no se moviera. La camisa se abrió del todo y Naruto, soltándole la otra muñeca deslizó sus dedos por su vientre, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel mientras que la otra mantenía agarrada su cintura. Sus besos saltaron la parte que aquel sujetador ocultaba y se deslizaron por su vientre, lamiendo, mordiendo, descendiendo hasta su cadera.

Hinata se tensó y Naruto al notarlo, apartó sus labios y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, acercando mucho su rostro.

-Nerviosa?-con una sonrisa burlona, subió la mano que tenía agarrada su cadera, haciendo un camino con su dedo hasta detenerse sobre el pecho-la primera vez nunca es agradable…-subió la mano y le agarró el rostro- mírame- Hinata abrió sus ojos, topándose con los azules intensos de él y su sonrisa burlona- no tengas miedo…-y bajó su cabeza- no voy a hacer nada que no conozcas…-y con su mano, subió el sujetador hacia arriba, disfrutando de sobremanera lo que observaba. Unos pechos firmes y preparados para él le esperaban, provocando que borrara su sonrisa y sintiera su entrepierna despertar. Acercó su boca y lamió, escuchando un pequeño gemido de Hinata, que de alguna manera le provocó y descontroló, mordiéndole y haciendo que gimiera más alto. Naruto rápidamente le tapó la boca.

-No grites-dijo él con la voz ronca, apartando la mano de sus labios para luego quedarse observándolos. Tan rosados y apetitosos…acercó su boca, pero se detuvo a muy poco, cerrando sus ojos.

No podía. Simplemente no podía.

Un sollozo provocó que abriera sus ojos y la mirara a los ojos. Estaba llorando y de nuevo, era él el causante.

-Por favor…-sollozó-déjame…-

Toda la excitación y el calor desparecieron en cuanto empezaron a caer lágrimas. Él se quitó de encima, y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Hinata también se sentó y puso su ropa bien, avergonzada.

-Lo siento- masculló Naruto, mirando a un lado- supongo que aunque te odie, no puedo negar que tu cuerpo me atrae.-

Todo el rostro de Hinata enrojeció y miró a la cama, avergonzada. Su cuerpo le atraía? Era la primera vez que le decían eso.

-Eso no significa nada. Puede que desee tu cuerpo pero sigo sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de rechazo por ti- la miró- no me gustas y nunca lo harás-y volvió a mirar al frente- pero tu cuerpo sí. Y quiero oírte gritar cuando te tenga-

Hinata apretó sus puños, con sus mejillas arreboladas pero con una enorme rabia en su cuerpo.

_Cuando...me tenga?_

-N-no pienso acostarme contigo- Naruto la miró mientras ella, muerta de vergüenza por dentro, miraba a un lado-n-no soy ninguna cualquiera -

-Pero eres mi sirvienta y debes cumplir con todo lo que se te manda-

-….-

-Tu familia sigue perteneciendo a Namikaze. Por mucho que te empeñes en trabajar en otros lados y matarte, tu familia seguirá siendo mía hasta que decida otra cosa-

Hinata se reprimió las ganas de golpearle.

-O tal vez…-una sonrisa cínica surcó su rostro- hasta que te entregues a mí-

Hinata le miró incrédula.

-Tu cuerpo a cambio de tu familia, que me dices? Es un buen trato. Yo dejó a tu familia con todas sus deudas pagadas y tú me ofreces tu cuerpo- él sonrió mientras que Hinata volvía a mirar a un lado.

-N-no pienso hacerlo-

Naruto sonrió ante esa respuesta, y se alzó de la cama.

-Lo sé. Por eso seguirás siendo mi sirvienta y tú familia, mía- y con la misma sonrisa, se dirigió a la salida.-Aunque…-se volteó- como soy buena persona, te daré tiempo para pensártelo. Un par de días será suficiente- y volteándose, abrió la puerta y salió.

Su cuerpo a cambio de su familia?

_-Yo dejo a tu familia con todas sus deudas pagadas y tú me ofreces tu cuerpo-_

Apretó el cobertor entre sus manos, sintiendo toda su impotencia, toda la rabia y el odio que jamás había sentido por una persona.

Por eso Naruto salió con esa sonrisa, porque sabía que ella terminaría aceptando, porque sabía que ella…haría lo que fuese por su familia, incluso, entregarse a él.

Se tumbó y cubrió con el cobertor hasta la cabeza mientras reprimía que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Aquella noche, Hinata no consiguió dormirse hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Nee-chan-

Hinata frunció el ceño al sentir la voz de su hermana. Dónde estaba? Porque estaba todo tan oscuro?

-Nee-chan.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, enfocando las cosas a su alrededor.

-Ya despertó!- exclamó Hanabi.

-Hinata- cuando abrió por fin sus ojos, pudo ver a sus padres y su hermana, cada uno a un lado de la cama.

-Mama…-murmuró ella, sentándose en la cama-q-que hacéis aq….-pero su madre se le lanzó al cuello, abrazándola.

-Mi niña, como te encuentras?-besó su mejilla varias veces haciéndola sonreír.

-Mejor.-y miró a su padre-papa, no tendrías que estar…-

-Me dejaron salir por unos minutos para venir a verte.-respondió Hiashi, sonriendo un poco-pero dime, Hinata, porque no nos dijiste?-

-Eh?-

-Sí, lo de que trabajabas tanto- se sentó a su lado Hanabi, asombrándola. Entonces, Naruto les había contado que ya no era su sirvienta! Que trabajaba en dos lugares.

-Mama yo…-

-Namikaze nos dijo que estuviste trabajando muy duro con él y su empresa y que por eso enfermaste- Hinata miró a su hermana.

-Que yo qué?-

-Tenías que habérnoslo dicho-se sentó Hana al otro lado-pensamos que volvías a trabajar por las noches, como la otra vez-

Hinata miró a cada uno, parpadeando asombrada. Que había estado trabajando con él? De verdad que se su familia se creía tal mentira?

-Por fin despertarte- entró Ino seguida de Naruto, que ella, rápidamente al verle, bajó la cabeza-cómo estás?- a lo que ella asintió, con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa- me alegro porque te hemos preparado un suculento almuerzo.-

Y al chasquear sus dedos, apareció aquel mayordomo que la guió por primera vez por esa mansión; dejó una bandeja, que tenía una pequeñas patas para apoyarse sobre la cama y que estaba repleta de comida.

-Que aproveche- el mayordomo destapó los platos y se quedó asombrada al observar cada uno de los platos. Un gran plato de tortitas cubiertas con una deliciosa crema de caramelo y una nube sobre este, un par de tostadas, una copa de leche y otra de zumo…Hinata miró a Ino incrédula mientras esta sonreía

-Increíble nee-chan.- Hanabi se subió a su lado, observando maravillada la comida.

-El médico dijo que tenías que comer mucho, así que no te preocupes si luego quieres repetir.-

-P-pero yo no…-y miró los platos, tragando saliva. La verdad, es que tenían muy buena pinta. Y su hermana bien se había dado cuenta. Así que partió un trozo de tortitas, lo pinchó y lo alzó- toma- Hanabi se sonrojó y negó, aunque no podía apartar la mirada del trozo- vamos, sé que te mueres de ganas por probarlo- rió Hinata

-E-eso no es cierto…-dijo siguiendo el con la mirada el tenedor que Hinata movía de una lado a otro con el trozo acaramelado en el tenedor.

-Hinata con la comida no se juega- reprimió su padre. Ella dejó de mover el tenedor, acercándolo a la boca de su hermana, que empezaba a abrir la boca, cuando rápidamente se lo llevó a la suya.

-Delicioso!-exclamó emocionada al probarlo.

-Nee-chan!-gritó inflando sus mofletes mientras Hinata reía.

-Sí, si.-agarró otro trozo y se lo dio-a que esta bueno?-

-Delicioso!-exclamó también Hanabi.

-Quieres más?-y ella asintió haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Si quieres puedo mandar que te preparen uno- dijo Ino sonriendo, al ver a las dos hermanas jugar.

-De verás!-

-Hanabi-chan no seas maleducada-añadió su madre- gracias pero nosotros tenemos que volver.-

-No importa mujer.-movió Ino su mano al aire, restándole importancia.

-pero…-

-Vamos abajo, Hanabi-chan?- esta saltó de la cama y siguió a Ino-por cierto, mis padres desean verles- se detuvo en la puerta-bajan?-

Hana y Hiashi se miraron.

-No quisiéramos molestar más-añadió Hiashi- de verás que…-

-Modestia aparte por favor-interrumpió Ino riendo-somos familia no?-

-Familia?-repitió Hinata, que volteó a mirar sus padres.

-Está bien- suspiró Hana- aceptamos-

-GENIAL!-se escuchó el grito de Hanabi seguida de la sonrisa de Ino.

-Nosotros bajamos ya- le dijo Hana a la vez que Hinata asentía

-Gracias por venirme a ver-y cerró sus ojos cuando su madre besó su cabeza-volveré pronto- murmuró.

-Cuídate- dijo su padre, dándole un toque cariñoso en la pierna. Tras eso, se despidieron que Naruto y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Hinata bajó la vista al plato y se concentró en la comida, intentando ignorar la presencia del rubio.

-Una familia muy unida- Hinata le miró cabizbaja al sentir su voz. Naruto sonreía, apoyado contra la pared y observándola de brazos cruzados-sin duda te quieren mucho-

Hinata dejó el tenedor sobre la bandeja.

-Todavía te queda un día.-se separó de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No…-Naruto se detuvo-no hace falta…-apretó el cobertor-sabes que lo haré-

Naruto sonrió con altivez.

_Jaque mate._

-Te espero esta noche en mi habitación, cuando todos se haya ido a dormir. Es la que está al final del pasillo, la de la puerta marrón.-y tras eso salió, dejando a Hinata muerta por dentro.

Se iba a entregar a alguien que no amaba, a alguien que utilizaba a su antojo, al alguien que se divertía a su costa.

Porque? Porque tenía que hacerle eso? Acaso merecía tal trato por su parte?

-Buenos días- la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a otra persona.

-Nara-san-el moreno se acercó a la cama, tan elegante y con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Acabo de ver salir a Naruto y parecía muy contento- se sentó en la cama, a su lado- como te encuentras?-y alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla, pero Hinata volteó el rostro y él, algo sorprendido bajó el brazo.

-P-podría i-irse?-preguntó sin atreverse a mirarle. Aquellas palabras de Naruto todavía resonaban en su cabeza-yo…no creo que sea correcto que me venga a visitar. Estoy enferma y si llegara a contagiarle…-

-Que te ha dicho?- preguntó él, mirando hacia la ventana- por eso salía con esa sonrisa…-la miró- dime-

-N-nada-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-p-pero no le convienen que le vean conmigo. Una chica de campo como yo podría...perjudicar su imagen-

Shikamaru alzó sus cejas, incrédulo.

-De verdad piensas eso?- y Hinata, muy a su pesar, asintió. Le oyó suspirar y como la cama volvía a su estado cuando él se alzó. -Hinata-

Y ella, sorprendida al sentir pronunciar su nombre, volteó el rostro, chocando al momento sus labios con los de él. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y sus mejillas ardieron. Estaba besando a Shikamaru.

Se estaban besando!

Shikamaru se separó unos centímetros y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Al menos ya no tienes fiebre- se paró, y palmeó su cabeza-come, necesitas recomponer fuerzas- y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, salió de la habitación.

Hinata se tocó los labios y al momento, una sonrisa surcó su rostro, sonrojando sus mejillas. Shikamaru le había besado. Por fin había recibido su primer beso y de la persona que menos esperaba.

De su príncipe azul.

Apartó la bandeja, el cobertor y se alzó de la cama, corriendo hacia el espejo del baño con esa sonrisa. Se paró en el lavamanos y observó su rostro. Y le gustó lo que vio. Sus mejillas volvían a tener color, su cabello estaba algo desarreglado pero eso no importó, llevaba unas pintas horribles pero tampoco hizo caso.

Shikamaru le había besado! A ella! y eso…eso no podía haberlo hecho por pena, verdad que no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru entró a la habitación de Naruto. Este se encontraba desayunando en aquella gran sala que tenía como despacho. Con una mesa, sillas, un par de cómodos sofás, una gran televisión y en otra sala sin puerta, estaba su cama, otro sofá más y los muebles necesarios.

El moreno le encontró sentado en el sofá de la otra sala, con sus brazos descansando en el largo del respaldo del sofá, con su traje azul oscuro, con sus zapatos de piel y su incomparable cabello rubio.

-Soy un genio- dijo Naruto sonriendo con suficiencia hacia Shikamaru-se la voy a devolver…-masculló mirando a un lado- eso es lo que pasa por meterse con el gran Namikaze Naruto- y sonrió de nuevo, pensando en lo grande que tenía preparado para esta noche. Se alzó del sofá y acercó a Shikamaru- por cierto, que haces aquí tan temprano?-Shikamaru siguió observándole y él alzó una ceja- no me digas que has venido a verla?-y él siguió sin responder, dejando a Naruto asombrado- Shikamaru que…-

-Naruto- le interrumpió-la próxima vez intenta no hablarle mal de mí- y observó que la expresión de felicidad de Naruto cambiaba a una seria- preferiría que no huyera cuando me acerco-

-….-

-Mira…-se rascó la cabeza-si tú quieres jugar con ella…yo no te lo puedo prohibir, pero …intenta no meterme mucho en esa relación que tienes. No quiero que me odie- volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo- ni tampoco discutir contigo.-le sonrió y dio media vuelta-así que por favor no rompas esa amistad-

-Amistad?-repitió Naruto incrédulo, deteniendo a Shikamaru-Dices amistad?- caminó y paró delante de él mientras este asentía.

-Me cae bien. Es inteligente, habla poco y solo lo necesario, se preocupa por los demás…no es una cabeza hueca que únicamente anda pensando en joyas, ropa, dinero y moda…no sé. Solo sé que me cae bien- y pasó por su lado

-Te cae bien!-exclamó Naruto volviendo a pararse delante de él- Eso te caen bien!-

-Es una chica, Naruto-

-No, no lo es.-Shikamaru rodó los ojos- Acaso no viste el tremendo golpe que me propinó?, las palabrotas que salen de su boca? Lo bruta y grosera que es!-

-Lo he visto-

-Entonces, como puedes pensar que eso…esa chica de campo es…te cae bien?-volvió a preguntarle, incapaz de creerse eso.

-Pero también es hermosa- y recordó el día de la fiesta, sonriendo, dejando a Naruto sin palabras. Porque no podía ser eso que se imaginaba. No podía ser que su amigo…

-Tú…-movió sus labios, esperando que las palabras salieran de su garganta- estas…te has enamorado de ella?-

Shikamaru le miró unos segundos, estudiando su rostro.

-No.-respondió-pero eso no quita que pueda llegar a enamorarme. Hinata es perfecta y me gusta-

_Hinata? Incluso ya la llamaba por el nombre_?

-Aunque supongo que esto es algo que no debe importarte.-y siguió caminado- tu, con lo tanto que la odias, deberá importarte muy poco lo que haga o con quien salga- Naruto miró a un lado-ella es libre de elegir a quien quiera-se detuvo delante de la puerta y miró a Naruto- y yo también-

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Naruto incrédulo por sus palabras.

Shikamaru, enamorado de ella?

Miró la puerta, incapaz de creer en eso.

-Debes estar de broma, verdad?-

Y es que le parecía algo realmente ilógico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante todo el día, Hinata se la pasó comiendo y durmiendo. Ino la visitaba muy a menudo y charlaban, también Minato y Kushina le fueron a ver. A los únicos que no vio fueron a Naruto y Sasuke, ya agradeció eso. No podía mirar a la cara a Sasuke después de lo que le había hecho y Naruto…prefirió no pensar en él en todo el día, porque esa noche…

-Hinata-llamó Ino

-E-eh...p-perdón-se sonrojó- estaba pensando..- Ino sonrió

-El baño lo tienes listo- y le dejó una toalla, que Hinata agarró.

-Gracias por todo-bajó su cabeza, sonriendo- ha estado cuidando muy bien de mí. No sé cómo podría devolvérselo.-

-Que tal visitándome más a menudo?-ella volvió a alzar la cabeza, viendo como Ino sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo- me gusta estar contigo-

-C-conmigo?-se sonrojó y miró de nuevo el cobertor-y-yo no…-Ino rió y a Hinata, contagiándose, sonrió.

-Gracias- y con su sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, donde se detuvo delante del gran espejo. Se observó. Su rostro volvía a tener color, sus ojeras habían desaparecido, incluso su rostro parecía más lleno. De su cuerpo no podía decir mucho. Seguía teniendo el mismo color de piel pálida que siempre, sus pechos se desarrollaban demasiado rápido, empezaba a tener ciertas formas y seguía igual de bajita que siempre. Suspirando, cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a quitarse el pijama, observándose con la ropa interior.

_-Lo siento- masculló Naruto, mirando a un lado- supongo que aunque te odie, no puedo negar que tu cuerpo me atrae-_

Se ruborizó al recordar eso. Naruto sentía atracción por su cuerpo? Se miró de nuevo, observando cada detalle, sus pechos-a los que empezaba a odiar-su vientre plano, sus caderas, sus piernas…no veía nada bueno en ella. En unas zonas tenía demasiado, en otras faltaba.

-_Te espero esta noche en mi habitación, cuando todos se haya ido a dormir-_

Palideció al momento.

_Esta noche…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y la terrible noche llegó. Hinata no pudo probar bocado de la deliciosa cena que le prepararon, nada pasaba por su cuello, y su estómago estaba cerrado. Sus nervios la mataban, temblaba, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

No podía...no podía hacerlo. No quería. Y tenía miedo; miedo por saber lo que le iba a hacer.

Apretó el cobertor con tanta fuerza que temblaba.

-Estás bien?-aquella pregunta la descolocó y alzó la cabeza, sonrojándose al encontrar tan cerca el rostro de Shikamaru.

-N-na-na…-

-Porque tiemblas? Tienes frio?-se sentó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata negó, bajando su rostro.-quieres comer algo? Ino dijo que no comiste nada en toda la tarde-pero Hinata volvió a negar y en ese momento, el silencio se formó entre ellos.

Hinata jugando con el cobertor entre sus manos y Shikamaru mirando la nada, en el suelo. Los dos sabían que tenían que hablar de aquel beso pero, a veces no era mejor el silencio?

-Me vuelvo a casa- dijo él alzándose- mis padres se preguntaran donde estuve todo el día-la miró y con una sonrisa se despidió- nos vemos- y se volteó, pero antes de dar el primer paso sintió un agarrón en su camisa y volteó su rostro, viendo a Hinata sujetar su camisa.

-N-no te vayas-balbuceó soltando la camisa de este, que se volteó a mirarla.-llévame a casa…por favor-

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-por favor…-su voz tembló y se abrazó-n-no quiero seguir aquí-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru detuvo su flamante coche delante de la casa de Hinata.

-Estás segura?-viró el rostro hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde una Hinata cabizbaja estrechaba las mangas de esa chaqueta que Shikamaru le había prestado cuando salieron a escondidas de esa casa.

-Naruto se enfadará mucho cuando vea que te has ido- murmuró, mirando al frente mientras Hinata fruncía el ceño-y ya has visto como son de problemáticos sus enfados-

-Porque tiene que ser así?...-la pregunta quedó al aire- porque tiene que tratarme así? Porque no puede comportarse como una persona normal?..-se encogió en el asiento- nadie tiene la culpa de que esa chica le hiciera eso.-Shikamaru volteó su rostro ante sus palabras- si el amor cambia a las personas de esa forma, no pienso enamorarme nunca-

Shikamaru sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el cabecero del asiento.

-No es el amor lo que cambia a las personas, sino las circunstancias- la miró- no todo el mundo afronta los problemas de la misma forma-

-Sé que…Naruto podrá haber sufrido mucho, pero que tengo yo que ver con eso? Porque la tiene tan tomada conmigo? Sé que aquella vez me pasé, pero se lo merecía, además alguien tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar a ese chico inconsciente.-se cruzó de brazos y bufó- pero a veces pienso que debería haberme callado, que de esa forma no estaría aguantando todos sus caprichos y seguir con mi vida de siempre…pero…-

-Una Hinata callada?-Hinata le miró- realmente no te veo así- y rió, provocando que ella se sonrojara y bajara su cabeza.

Así es como la veía él? una charlatana? Una chica ruda?

-A mí me gusta cómo eres- Hinata alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la de Shikamaru-y sabes que.-volvió a mirar al frente, sonriendo- me gusta que hayas golpeado a Naruto, que le grites y que le demuestres tu valentía. Naruto…nunca ha sabido llevarse bien con chicas problemáticas-

-S-soy problemática?- y él rió-L-lo siento…-

-Es por eso.-siguió-que no le agradas- ella ladeó la cabeza y él la miró- te pareces un poco a ella-

-Ella..?-

-A Sakura- sonriendo, volteó el rostro-ella también…golpeaba a Naruto con frecuencia, le gritaba ignorando cuán importante fuera…ayudaba siempre a los más débiles e incluso era capaz de ir contra él y sus tarjetas rojas. Sakura lo aguantaba todo…era una chica fuerte, decidida, con un gran corazón, demasiado testaruda y…-

-Pero yo no soy ella-interrumpió Hinata de manera brusca mirando un punto fijo, molesta.

-Eso lo sé-se inclinó hacia ella, quedando los rostros muy cerca- el problema es que Naruto no lo ve así-

Hinata tragó saliva, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al estar tan cerca de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme- y tanteando con la mano salió del coche-gracias por traerme- se inclinó, volteó y entró corriendo a su casa. Shikamaru negaba sonriendo.

-Naruto realmente está bien ciego- y tras eso arrancó el coche y se alejó de esa casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y se apoyó en ella, con su corazón acelerado.

Shikamaru iba a volverla a besar?

Puso la mano sobre su pecho, notando los latidos de su corazón.

_-A mí me gusta cómo eres-_

Y una sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar eso.

_A Shikamaru…le gusto_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras, en otra casa, en una habitación…**

Naruto miró el reloj por quinta vez esa noche; las doce de la noche, toda su familia y servidumbre durmiendo y esa chica sin aparecer.

Bufó, cansado de tanto esperar. Que se suponía que hacía? Acaso se había asustado en el último momento?

Y aunque pensó en eso casi sin tenerlo pensado, frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que se había asustado; se lo había pensado en un último segundo.

-Tsk- se sentó en la cama, apartando el cobertor de mala forma-era de esperarse.-se levantó y salió de la habitación- pero no pienso perdonarle el haberme hecho esperar- se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de invitados- no sabe que _nadie_ puede hacer esperar al gran Namikaze Naruto- abrió la puerta y encendió la luz- oye tú, pero…-se detuvo al no verla en la cama y miró a ambos lados- pero donde…-se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta; sin éxito.-Dónde demonios se ha metido..-y salió de esa habitación, pensando que tal vez estuviera de nuevo merodeando por la casa, buscando la forma de salir-si me la encuentro juro que se va a acordar…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se alzó esa mañana temprano para ir a clases. Se puso su uniforme, desayunó junto su familia y salió de casa, dirigiéndose sin prisas al instituto. Los exámenes ya habían pasado y ahora tan solo iba a tomar clases extras para subir aún más su nota.

Tenía que superar a los F3, especialmente al idiota que la confundía con su "amiga".

-Nadie podrá detenerme- mascullo apretando su puño al aire y mirando al cielo convencida.

-Hinata!-la nombrada de volteó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a un chico acercarse a ella.

-Kiba!-

El chico detuvo su bicicleta delante de ella y le sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, su cabello revuelto por el aire, sus mejillas rojas por el frio y vestido con la chaqueta del uniforme del instituto al que antes ella iba. Al recordar su antiguo instituto no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza y pensar en sus amigos. Los echaba de menos a todos. A Kiba, Shino, Temari, Choji…que estarían haciendo?

-Hinata- Kiba se acercó-estás bien?-

Y cuando Hinata alzó la cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus labios temblando, asintió.

-No digas que si cuando es evidente que no! tonta!-y dejando la bici en el suelo, la abrazó con una gran sonrisa-al menos no has cambiado en nada-

Hinata se abrazó a él, negando con una sonrisa. Feliz de volver a estar junto su mejor amigo.

-Os echo de menos…-sollozó contra su pecho.

-Normal. Seguro que en esa escuela no te dejan hacer nada, verdad?-se separó él, cogiéndola por los hombros- pero no te preocupes que aquí está tu caballero de brillante armadura para cuidarte-

Y Hinata sonrió.

-Quieres que te lleve?- y ella asintió.

Los dos emprendieron el camino hacia el instituto, con ella sentada en el sillín de atrás y Kiba pedaleando, como siempre habían hecho, se contaron todo lo que habían hecho mientras estuvieron separados, aunque Hinata se ahorró la parte de que servía a Naruto y de que sufrió un abuso por parte de toda el colegio. Si se lo contaba a Kiba, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, podría llegar a meterse en un gran problema por defenderla.

-Este es tu instituto- Kiba detuvo la bicicleta frente la puerta de hierro de este- increíble-

Hinata sonrió al recordar que ella también pensó lo mismo cuando llegó aquí por primera vez.

-Tampoco es gran cosa- se bajó de la bici- tiene muchas salas que no sirven de nada, pero sí que hay una gran biblioteca repleta de libros-

Kiba rodó los ojos.

-Y seguro que te pasarás ahí todo el día- rió él provocando que ella inflara sus mofletes. Se bajó de la bici y agarró sus mofletes, sonriendo- espero que estés sacando las mejores notas porque como averigüe que suspendiste aunque sea una…-

-Kiba…-sollozó agarrándose de sus muñecas-n-no thienesh clashes?-

Y él abrió sus ojos alarmado.

-Demonios!-soltó sus mofletes y subió a su bicicleta-hoy sí que llegaré tarde- y empezó a pedalear.

-Hasta la próxima!-exclamó Hinata alzando la mano para despedirse, pero Kba volvió a darse la vuelta y acercarse a ella- q-que ocurre?-

-Nos vemos mañana en el mismo cruce?-preguntó él dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Eh?-

-Es que…- se detuvo delante, sonrojándose- mi bicicleta no es lo mismo sin ti-

Hinata alzó sus cejas pasmada para luego ponerse a reír.

-De que te ríes!-exclamó Kiba sonrojándose- está claro que aunque vayas a una escuela de ricos sigues siendo igual de molesta- y volvió a alejarse, molesto.

-KIBA-KUN!-llamó ella, haciendo que él se detuviera- hasta mañana!-

Y con una nueva sonrisa, Kiba se alejó, pedaleando más rápido. Hinata también se alejó y entró en el instituto. Tras unos segundos, un coche negro se detuvo delante y de ahí salió Naruto, con su traje y zapatos de piel, aflojando su corbata.

Miró a un lado de la calle, viendo al chico de la bicicleta y más adelante a Hinata meterse en el edificio. Una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro.

-Buenos días, querida sirvienta-

**CONTINURÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Gomenn! Siento la tardanza, pero se acerca la navidad y los examens, exposiciones, trabajos, etc quitan muucho tiempo jajaja<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado el fic y gracias por vuestros RR! Me animan muucho jajaja_

_Esperare vuestro comentarios con ilusión :p_

_Nos vemosss!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>Hinata iba por los pasillos leyendo un pequeño libro de inglés; repitiendo frases y palabras. Hacía dos horas que había terminado su clase y ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando cuando alguien tras suyo le quitó el libro de las manos.<p>

-EH!-se volteó, cambiando rápidamente su cara de enfado a una preocupada. Miró a un lado.

-Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de mí-

Hinata miró cabizbaja a Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. Por supuesto que se había olvidado de él. Había pasado una noche terrible pensando en la peor de las torturas que podía hacerle Naruto cuando se encontraran; encontrarse con Kiba le había borrado por completo todos los problemas relacionados con él, F3 y el instituto.

-Ayer te olvidaste de algo-le dio un toque con el libro en la cabeza- o quizá te asustaste?-sonrió con burla

-Por supuesto que no-sonrojada al verse descubierta, le quitó el libro de las manos- solo…cambié de idea- y dicho eso, reanudó su camino, abriendo su libro y volviendo a su lectura.

-Así que decides ser sirvienta el resto de tu vida- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino- porqué será que no me sorprende- Hinata se detuvo

-No voy a ser ninguna sirvienta- dijo ella siguiéndole con la mirada- la otra vez te lo dejé bien claro. _No_ soy tu sirvienta-

-No eres tu quien lo decide-respondió Naruto siguiendo con su camino.

-Y tú tampoco- corrió un poco para ponerse tras él-no voy a seguir siendo tu sirvienta, así que ya puedes desentenderte de mi familia.- Naruto se detuvo y ella casi choca contra su espalda.

-Es la cosa más egoísta que he escuchado en toda mi vida-y sonriendo, metió las manos en los bolsillos- pero no me extraña. Al fin y al cabo solo eres una plebeya que solo se preocupa por si misma-siguió su camino.

-Quiero que me quites el pendiente-le gnoró ella

-Desde cuándo tan poca formalidad con tu amo- y sonriendo, negó-la educación es muy importante si quieres labrarte un buen futuro- bajó las escaleras que conducían a su sala de juegos.

-No me cambies de tema! Quiero que me lo quites!-pateó el suelo frustrada- y no soy tu sirvienta!- Naruto se adentró en la sala, ignorándola. Hinata, frunciendo el cejo más que molesta, terminó de bajar las escaleras y entrar en la sala. Lo vio preparándose una bebida, tan tranquilo que la irritó. Dejó su mochila y libros sobre el sofá.

-Todavía me debes algo- dijo él sin ni siquiera mirarla pero sí con esa sonrisa que Hinata había empezado a odiar.

-No lo haré- masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

Naruto agarró su vaso alargado y se acercó a la puerta, donde la cerró.

-Entonces sabes lo que significa eso- rodeó el otro sofá y se sentó en que estaba frente a ella-que vas a trabajar para mí toda tu vida-

-…-

Hinata bajó sus brazos, apretando sus puños.

-No soy ella- murmuró sonrojándose, mientras Naruto dejaba su vaso en la mesita de al lado. Hinata respiró profundo y le miró. _No pienso aguantar más. No soy ella_.- no soy Sakura-

Y Hinata pudo ver de nuevo esa mirada fría y calculadora de hace dos noches. Sintió miedo, pero decidió seguir aguantándole la mirada.

-No te atrevas a compararte con ella.-dijo rudo

-E-eso es lo q-que te diría yo-bajó su mirada, empezando a sentir como su fuerza disminuía-n-no soy Sakura, así q-que no me compares co-con ella-

_Dios! Porque tartamudeaba ahora!_

-Quien te crees que eres para hablar tan libremente de ella-se alzó del sofá y acercó a ella, provocando que Hinata se sintiera demasiado pequeñita- ten cuidado con lo que dices, sirvienta…-su mano subió por su brazo, pasó por su hombro y se detuvo en su nuca, bajo su trenza-ya sabes lo que puede pasar si hablas demasiado- su dedo perfiló su mandíbula y detuvo sobre su labio, al que acarició.

Hinata le apartó la mano de un manotazo, sonrojada y alejándose unos pasos, haciéndole sonreír.

-Q-quítame el pendiente-

-No-respondió él, acercándose.

-N-no soy tu sirvienta…-dio otro paso más atrás-te dije que…-

- preferías morirte en la calle de hambre y frio, que pasar un segundo más conmigo-metió las manos en sus bolsillo y se inclinó sobre ella, que bajó la cabeza- y tú familia piensa lo mismo que tú?-volvió a pararse mirando a un punto fijo de la sala- saben que eres la _sirvienta_ de una de las personas más ricas de Japón con más de 50 empresas repartidas por el extranjero? Acaso saben que su hija les mantiene en secreto eso porque no quiere trabajar para esa persona?-la miró de nuevo-porque prefiere ver a su familia pudrirse en la calle que trabajar para alguien que puede asegurar un futuro para ellos-sonrió con sorna- eso es muy cruel, Hi-na-ta-

Hinata apretó sus puños al sentir la ironía en su voz y mordió su labio.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir haciendo lo que yo te ordene, ni más ni menos-se inclinó de nuevo-siempre cumpliendo mis órdenes- y sonrió-aunque, claro, también puedes..-

-No-interrumpió ella, directa-n-no voy a…seguiré siendo tu sirvienta, pero n-no haré nada más-

Naruto se molestó cuando le interrumpió y más para decirle eso, pero volvió a sonreír al momento.

-Mi sirvienta.-repitió él, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa- perfecto- la miró de nuevo-entonces…porque no continuamos lo que dejamos en esa habitación-

Sus mejillas llegaron a sonrojarse hasta las orejas mientras sus ojos se abrían desorbitados.

_-Soy tu sirvienta…d-debo hacer todo lo que me pidas__-_

Y de golpe se puso pálida mientras que Naruto sonrió.

-Exacto pequeña, debes hacer todo lo que te pida-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo!-saludó Sasuke a Shikamaru cuando se encontraron en el pasillo-una mañana muy tranquila no?-

-De vez en cuando, no está mal…-pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cando vieron a Hinata salir de las escaleras en las que se encontraba su sala.

-Idiota.-masculló ella sonrojada, agarrando con fuerza su mochila y pasando por el lado de ellos sin darse cuenta.

Los dos amigos la siguieron con la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tranquila…- dijo Shikamaru al lado de Sasuke, los dos observando a Naruto doblado en el suelo.

-Otra caricia amorosa-se burló Sasuke dirigiéndose al bar mientras Shikamaru se sentaba.

Naruto se levantó del suelo con dificultad, agarrándose el vientre.

-Esa chica…-con la ayuda del sofá se sentó sobre éste-cada día que pasa es más irritante-

-Y ahora que le hiciste?-preguntó Shikamaru, sirviéndose una taza de té, escuchando sonreír a Naruto. Le miró

-Vuelve a ser mía- dijo Naruto, mirando a un punto fijo-vuelvo a tenerla en mis manos- y sonrió aún más de una forma que hizo que a sus amigos les resbalará la gota.

-dobe.-soltó Sasuke irritado por el comportamiento del rubio.

Shikamaru siguió mirando fijamente a su amigo. Y ahora, con que le habría chantajeado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En la cafetería**_**…**

Hinata dejó el libro sobre la mesa, resoplando. No había manera, no podía concentrarse, no podía prestar atención a sus apuntes.

Y todo por su culpa.

_-porque no empezamos lo que dejamos en esa habitación-_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar eso y cerró sus ojos mientras una venita aparecía en su frente. Por su culpa no podía concentrarse. Por su culpa no podía borrar de su cabeza esa estúpida sonrisa burlona y atractiva. Por su culpa empezaba a sentirse de forma extraña cuando estaba a su lado.

-_Exacto pequeña, debes hacer todo lo que te pida_-

Apretó su puño, rompiendo el lápiz por la mitad de la fuerza. Los chicos que la estaban mirando se alejaron asustados.

_Pequeña? _

-Como vuelva a llamarme de esa forma juro que…-

-Hyuuga- Hinata se volteó y sonrió.

-Okani-san.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un pasillo de la escuela, Hinata y Okani caminaban sin decirse nada, cada uno observando a su alrededor; disfrutando de ese silencio.

-Gracias-dijo Okani al rato, deteniendo su paso y volteándose a ella- muchas gracias-

Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada y negó.

-N-no hice nada- jugó con sus manos- en realidad, te metí en un buen lio tras eso-

-Me salvaste la vida-respondió él sonriendo- crees que eso no es hacer nada- y rió-eres demasiado modesta.-

Hinata se sonrojó más. Digamos que, lo de los halagos y felicitaciones no lo llevaba muy bien.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes-se rascó la nuca, sonrojándose un poco- pero a poco me enteré de que te habías convertido en la sirvienta de Naruto y...-la miró-de verdad, muchas gracias-

-…-

Hinata sonrió, cabizbaja.

-Me alegra ver…que te encuentras bien- murmuró ella

-De hecho, todo el colegio lo está- Hinata le miró-no sé qué hiciste con Naruto, pero has conseguido cambiarlo-

-Cambiarlo?-

-Antes de que ingresaras, no había día en que alguien se librara de una tarjeta roja. Cada día era un peligro venir a la escuela. Pero fue llegar tú y la paz pareció volver a la escuela- Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-N-no…-

-Se disculpó- Hinata le miró, extrañada- Naruto me pidió disculpas-y una gota resbaló por su nuca- a su forma, claro.-y sonrió-realmente no sé qué has hecho con él, pero tanto yo como los que han sufrido sus ataques de ira te están muy agradecidos-

-Y-yo no he h-hecho...Naruto no…- balbuceaba ella, nerviosa pero feliz. Era la primera vez, desde que ingresó en este instituto que alguien le agradecía por algo.

-Creo que el apodo de "mujer maravilla" te queda perfecto- y él sonrió. Hinata le miró y sonrió! por cierto-miró a ambos lados y se acercó un poco más a ella, sonrojado- el día de la fiesta…-bajó su cabeza-estabas muy hermosa-el rostro de Hinata se puso color tomate- Naruto me invitó a modo de disculpa y ahí pude verte…-se pasó la mano por la nuca- quise acercarme pero aquellos chicos…y luego Naruto...-la miró- Hyuuga yo…quería decirte algo…-

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró y su rostro miró el suelo. Porque estaba tan nerviosa?

-Verás-bufó- yo quería…si tienes tiempo que…bueno que tú y yo…-tragó saliva- después de que me salvaras yo…yo…-Hinata alzó el rostro para mirarle y él, nervioso miró a un lado- querrías salir con…-

-Ni lo sueñes- Hinata volteó el rostro y Okani miró adelante, sorprendiéndose.

-N-Naruto.-

El rubio se acercó al chico, con las manos en sus bolsillos y se inclinó sobre su rostro.

-Si no quieres volver a tener otra tarjeta más te vale no pronunciar esas palabras en lo que te queda de curso.- Okani asintió repetidas veces bajo la mirada desafiante de Naruto- piérdete-

Y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Okani-san!-llamó Hinata ya demasiado tarde. Bufó, intentando calmarse, y miró a Naruto- porque tienes que…-

-Calla y vamos- se volteó, reanudando su camino.

-Porque asustaste a Okani-san?-gritó, siguiéndole- ahora no sabré que es lo que me iba a decir, nunca- se cruzó de brazos a la par que Naruto se detenía y la miraba incrédulo.

-De verdad que no te lo imaginas?- y sonriendo, siguió con su camino- realmente eres tonta-

Hinata infló sus mofletes y entrecerró sus ojos. Naruto podía decir lo que quisiera, ella luego iría a buscar a Okani y le exigiría que continuara.

-No tendrás tiempo- dijo él, alzando un poco la voz- nos vamos ahora mismo- se detuvo y la miró-así que quítate esa absurda idea de la cabeza de ir a buscarle y haz algo útil-

Hinata se sonrojó al verse descubierta, de nuevo.

-No soy tu sirvienta idiota!-gritó yendo tras él-Y yo siempre soy útil.-

Naruto rodó los ojos, agotado por tanta queja, aunque en realidad se sentía francamente bien. Había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que ese chico le dijera a Hinata salir con él.

Agradeció que su sirvienta fuera tan inocente. De no haber sido así y no haber llegado él, ahora mismo…ahora mismo no sabría lo que estaría pasando. Bueno, tal vez estuviera golpeando a ese chico, pero eso no era nada.

Además, lo que importaba es que había llegado a tiempo para evitar esa catástrofe. Y sonriendo durante todo el camino, llegaron hasta su flamante limusina.

Hinata se detuvo delante del coche, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo extrañado.

-Qué haces?-

-A dónde vamos?-

-Entra- dijo Naruto cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta.

-Pero a dónde…-

-Tú solo entra y calla-

-No puedo! Mis cosas…-

-Ya están en el coche, así que…-y le indicó con la mano que entrara, cansado. Hinata, desconfiada, entró en el coche y tras ella Naruto. El chofer también entró y en un momento ya se encontraban camino fuera del instituto.

-Naruto, a dónde vamos?-volteó el rostro, mirándole con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Soy tu amo, no Naruto. Además, no te he autorizado para que llamaras por el nombre. Llámame Namikaze-sama-

Hinata lo observó unos segundos, pasmada.

-Eres solo un año mayor que yo- masculló ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y también, y vuelvo a repetir, tu amo. O acaso no saben que los sirvientes no pueden tratar con tanta formalidad a sus amos-

Hinata infló sus mofletes.

-No voy a hacerlo-

-lo harás- sonrió él

-Ya lo veremos…-murmuró ella, mirando por la ventana.

-Exacto, ya lo veremos- Hinata respingó cuando lo vio sentado a su lado, muy cerca, demasiado, tanto, que sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse.

-Q-que haces? A-aléjate.- y se corrió a un lado, o eso quiso, ya que este agarró su brazo y tiró de ella, provocando que cayera sobre su cuerpo-q-que…suél…-pero él volvió a cogerla y sentarla sobre sus piernas, apresando su cintura con sus brazos y ella agarrando su camisa; sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Te lo dije antes.- dijo Naruto sonriendo al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas-debes hacer todo lo que te pida-y acercó su rostro a su cuello, aspirando el aroma a lilas que desprendía.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una dura punzada en su entrepierna. Y él que pensó que no era más que una mentira, ahora resultaba cierto que de verdad deseaba su cuerpo. Aquella vez, en la habitación, tan solo se lo dijo para asustarla, para después de que ella viniera y se desnudara, le dijera que era mentira, que solo la había engañado y utilizado. Pero a medida que analizaba las cosas, de las veces que había podido disfrutar de ella, ahora resultaba que si la deseaba, que quería que se entregara a él.

Jamás pensó que volvería a sentir deseo por alguna chica, pero Hinata, ella era…tan diferente.

Abrió sus ojos y acortó la poca distancia de sus labios a ese trozo de piel que unía cuello y hombro.

-NO!-gritó ella, bajando su cabeza y dándole a Naruto en toda la nariz. Hinata tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo agitado. Lo había vuelto a sentir, ese pequeño cosquilleo cada vez que Naruro acercaba sus labios, ese nerviosismo al verse agarrada por la cintura, su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

-Teme-gruñó él, haciendo que Hinata alzara su cabeza y viera su mirada ofuscada y aquella vena en su frente cada vez que se enfadaba. Se quitó rápido de encima y sentó pegada al lado de la puerta.

-T-te dije que me soltaras-

Y la vena en la frente de Naruto creció más.

-Maldita…ven aquí-

-No! s-suéltame! No quiero!-

-Solo quédate quieta!-

-Kyaahh! Déjame! Duele!-y más ruidos se oyeron en la parte trasera del auto, que el chofer decidió ignorar, levemente sonrojado.

_Historias de adolescentes…_

Más cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del auto, quedó boquiabierto y una gotita resbaló por su nuca.

Hinata fue la primera en salir del auto, toda sonrojada, con su maleta y tosiendo levemente.

-Señorita que…-y cuando volvió a mirar a Naruto, que lucía medio muerto en el asiento, otra más grande resbaló.

-N-no ha pasado nada- y miró a su alrededor, quedándose asombrada.

Eso era…

**Aeropuerto privado Namikaze**

Soltó su mochila de la impresión mientras miraba con ojos como platos ese gran panel de letras. Naruto salió tras ella, aflojándose la corbata del uniforme y poniéndose ven la ropa, también algo sonrojado por el estado en que le había visto su chofer.

-Bienvenido señor Namikaze- se acercó un hombre alto y con bigote a este- el avión está esperándole-

Naruto asintió y siguió al hombre.

-Sus maletas ya se encuentran en el avión- pero Naruto volteó la cabeza al no ver a su sirvienta.

-A qué esperas!- y Hinata, reaccionando, agarró la mochila y corrió tras él.

-Anno…dónde estamos?-

-Es que no lo has visto?-preguntó irónico. Mientras Hinata, miraba por ese gran lugar, sin hallar ni una sola persona, excepto solo trabajadores, hasta que llegaron a una especie de pista donde un poco más adelante había un avión.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, señor- el señor hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Hinata se quedó mirando el avión, donde unas grandes letras amarillas donde ponía de nuevo _Namikaze_ _Group_, decoraban una parte del avión.

-Vamos- dijo él, adentrándose a la pista.

-A-a dónde…-Naruto se detuvo y volteó.

-Tonta, estamos en mi aeropuerto privado-y se volteó de nuevo- nos vamos a Nueva York.-

Se quedó boquiabierta, congelada, sorprendida, asombrada, impresionada…se iban a dónde?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Hinata…**

-Mamá! Papá! Mirar esto!- llamó Hanabi desde la entrada.

-Y ahora que ocurre, Hana..-pero Hiashi se quedó a medio nombre.

-Tengo la cena en el fuego, no puedo…-y Hana se quedó exactamente igual-pero que..-

Hiashi y Hana se acercaron a Hanabi, que miraba con una gran sonrisa una gran caja.

-E-eso eso…-Hanabi asintió

-Es una mega televisión!-exclamó dando un salto- Namikaze nos trajo este paquete!-

-Qué!-Hana se acercó a aquella gran caja donde se suponía que estaba la televisión-p-porque nos…-

-Aquí pone…-Hanabi leyó una nota pegada en la caja-

_Esperamos que disfruten de ella. _

_Atentamente, Namikaze Group. _

_Posdata: Hinata Hyuuga restara unos días en Nueva York con el señor Naruto Namikaze. Por favor, perdonen las molestias por esta decisión tan apresurada y acepten este pequeño presente._

-Pequeño?-repitió su padre, acercándose a la caja- de verdad que nos regalan esto.-

-Parece muy caro- dijo Hana, tocando la caja-crees que deberíamos devolvérselo?-

-Mama! No puedes hacer eso.-y le mostró la nota en la cara- lo ves, aquí bien lo pone. Acepten este pequeño presente- le apartó la nota y sonrió- ya sabes que es de muy mala educación devolver las cosas que uno regala-

-Hanabi tiene razón- dijo Hiashi, no muy convencido de quedársela, pero sabiendo que si la devolvían quedaría muy feo- deberemos quedárnosla-

-Genial papa!-

Hana suspiró, sabiendo que no que tenían razón. Agarró la nota y la leyó.

_En Nueva York eh…pásatelo bien, Hina-chan_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Namikaze..**

-Otra vez se ha ido?-preguntó Ino con el ceño fruncido a sus padres-Papá, no crees que abusas mucho de él?-

Los tres se encontraban cenando en aquella gran mesa cubierta de exquisitos platos.

-No digas eso porque sabes que no es cierto-replicó Minato, ofendido-Sabes que necesito que Naruto se ocupe de las empresas extranjeras. Ya no estoy para viajes tan largos.-

-Además!-interrumpió Kushina, sonriendo- no se ha ido solo-

Minato sonrió pero Ino la miró confusa.

-Entonces, con quien…-pero la respuesta llegó rauda a su cabeza al ver la sonrisa de su madre- Hinata!-se asombró- Naruto se ha ido con Hinata! A Nueva York?-

Kushina asintió, feliz.

-Verdad que es bonito. Nuestro Naruto vuelve a ser el de siempre-

-Pero...como que…-miró a su padre- Naruto odia viajar con otras personas y más si son para asuntos de trabajo-

-Pero Hinata es…diferente-y agarró su copa de vino, mientras Kushina asentía.

-Increíble- murmuró Ino-entonces es cierto…-sonrió- Naruto está volviendo a ser el mismo, gracias a Hinata- negó con su cabeza-increíble..-

-Está vez, Naruto hizo una gran elección con su sirvienta- dijo Minato

-Brindemos por Hinata-dijo Kushina alzando su copa. Así ellos los hicieron y bebieron a su salud-por cierto, tengo que contaros algo que vi cuando Hinata se puso enferma, aunque claro, Hana y Shikamaru estaban conmigo, pero lo que descubrimos no tiene precio…-y sonrió con malicia- resulta que…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horas después, en Nueva York…**

Hinata estornudó y frotó su nariz para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos.

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir-amenazó Naruto- sal del coche-

Hinata le miró de muy mala manera, pero cogió su bolso y salió de la limusina, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

-Deja de portarte como una niña-dijo entrando en el hotel, seguido de Hinata, que nada más entrar quedó de nuevo boquiabierta.

-Increíble…-

Ese hotel era…enorme era decir poco. Gigantesco, colosal. Con techos dorados y lámparas de araña de cristal, asientos de piel muy caros y de piel, grandes pantallas de televisión, muchos camareros, muebles, cuadros, ascensores dorados, suelo limpio y brillante.

-Increíble-y al ir caminando hacia atrás, chocó contra alguien- oh! lo siento…-

_-Don't worry_- dijo ese joven chico, bastante atractivo cabía decir, tanto que hizo sonrojar a Hinata-_Are you okey?-_

-O-oh…si...no! e-en inglés-y le miró-y-yes. N-Nice to meet yo- y le hizo una reverencia

El chico sonrió.

-_Are you from Japan?-_

-Y-yes!-exclamó sonriendo-I come from…-

-Vamos-Naruto la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella- No se te puede dejar sola ni un minuto sola- se acercó al ascensor, seguido del botones. Hinata solo atinó a volver a cruzase de brazos y a negarse a responder. Naruto suspiró, pensando que hubiera sido mejor dejarla en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, que más bien parecía un piso entero, Naruto pagó al botones y tras eso cerró la puerta, observando luego a la chica que miraba a su alrededor asombrada.

-Esto es…una habitación?- dejó la mochila en el suelo, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos de mala forma y se adentró, asombrada.

-No dejes tus cosas por ahí tiradas- gruñó él, quitándose los zapatos y adentrándose en el piso- y si, esta es una de las mejores habitaciones de todo el hotel-sonrió- apuesto que nunca…pero que haces!-gritó al verla asomándose por el balcón.

-Increíble!-exclamó ella, antes de ser agarrada y metida de nuevo en el piso-Eh! Estaba…-pero calló cuando él se acercó y bajó la cabeza.

-Una sola tontería más y te juro que de esta noche no pasa-se alejó, golpeándola en el hombro al pasar-abre las maletas y guárdame la ropa en la habitación. Yo tengo que salir-

Hinata miró las dos maletas que había en el suelo, que para nada eran pequeñas y que seguro deberían pesar un montón. Se cruzó de brazos, bien podía quedarse ahí. Tampoco iban a estar mucho tiempo, no?

-Hazlo-marcó él, leyéndole el pensamiento. Hinata le sacó la lengua en cuanto él se giró y se adentró en una habitación.

-Idiota- murmuró, agarrando la maleta e intentando levantarla-pero que lleva aquí!-

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí en todo lo que resta de día me escuchaste- dijo al salir- no quiero que me llamen la atención por tus incompetencias- con su móvil en mano y su traje bien arreglado se acercó a ella- y cuando vuelva, quiero la cena hecha-

-Huh!-exclamó ella, soltándola maleta que había conseguido por fin levantar- estamos en un hotel…-se paró delante de él-y quieres que cocine?-

-Para que te crees que te traje?-la apartó y abrió la puerta- tienes los ingredientes que quieras en la cocina. Por favor, no hagas nada inútil, y no rompas nada, o lo pagaras con tu sueldo- tras eso cerró.

-Mi sueldo?-repitió. _Acaso tenía sueldo? _Meneó su cabeza y puso sus brazos en jarras-Bien, vamos a guardar esto y después…-y sonrió de manera perversa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto-

El rubio se acercó a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, también japonés, y que eres su socio. Sojiro era un poco más alto que Naruto, tendría ya sus 25 años, de cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca, gafas, ataviado con un traje negro y zapatos de piel. Era un buen hombre; trabajador, competente, muy responsable con su trabajo y aunque no lo pareciera, divertido y un gran amante de la vida.

-Que tal el viaje?-le preguntó mientras los dos se encaminaban a la salida del hotel- es cierto que trajiste a una sirvienta?-

Naruto se detuvo extrañado y le observó sonreír.

-Las noticias vuelan-

Naruto rodó los ojos y reanudó el camino.

-Prefiero no hablar de ella-

Sojiro negó sonriendo y le siguió.

-Es verdad que te ha golpeado?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y tras haber guardado la ropa de Naruto en el armario, haber guardado las maletas, saltar en aquella cama y hacer fotos a toda la habitación, decidió preparar la cena para después tener tiempo a darse un buen baño relajante en aquella bañera.

-Bien, aquí voy- se remangó y empezó a coger todos los ingredientes de la nevera y despensa.

**Por la noche…**

-Ah!-exclamó Hinata sacando la cabeza del agua de la gran bañera repleta de espuma. Se retiró el flequillo hacia atrás y miró por la bañera, sonriendo, jugando con la espuma.

Esa era la primera vez que podía bañarse en un lugar tan grande como aquel. Tenía que hacer fotos para enseñárselas a su familia.

Alargó la mano, agarró el móvil y empezó a hacerse fotos, mostrando lo grande de la bañera cuando este empezó a vibrar.

-Mama!-lo cogió a la primera-mama! Estoy en…-

-_En Nueva York, ya nos han contado- respondió su madre sonriendo-que tal el viaje?-_

-La verdad, es que sigo algo molesta-frunció sus labios- Naruto no me avisó de esto, y estoy sin maletas….n-no no te preocupes, él no está. Salió por algo del trabajo. Ah! Por cierto, no puedes creer esto mama, me estoy bañando en un jacuzzi!...si! es grande! De hecho, toda la habitación lo es, bueno, Naruto dice que los es pero en realidad esto es un piso casi…hm…sí. Haré muchas fotos…hm! – sonrió- gracias mama…dale recuerdos a Hanabi y a papa! Ah! Y dile a papa que no trabaje mucho, ya sabes que luego su espalda duele...-se apoyó en el borde de la bañera-yo también mama…-y colgó. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró el móvil- yo también os echo de menos-apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, mirando el baño- si pudiera llevarme algo de aquí.-y suspirando, dejó el móvil a un lado y volvió a meter la cabeza en la bañera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Seguro que está bien?-

-Quieres dejar de repetirlo-gruñó Naruto picando al botón del ascensor que le llevaría a su habitación-sabes que aunque no te invite siempre eres bienvenido-

Sojiro sonrió.

-Espero que tengas aquel licor tan caro que tanto me gusta. Porque si no, me largo- bromeó haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-De eso es lo único que nunca falta-

Las puertas se abrieron y se dirigieron a la habitación mientras que dentro de esta, Hinata salía de la bañera, envuelta en su toalla y empezaba a peinar su cabello mientras tarareaba una canción, por lo que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron ellos dos.

Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se adentraron a la habitación. Naruto miró por los alrededores, extrañado al no escucharla…gritar.

-Menudo banquete- dijo Sojiro mirando la mesa cubierta de comida-esto lo ha hecho ella?-miró divertido a su amigo, que se acercaba a la mesa.

-Supongo que sí- murmuró frunciendo el ceño- y es tan extraño…-se dirigió a su habitación.

-Extraño?-repitió Sojiro sonriendo- es extraño que tu sirvienta te prepare la cena?- se volteó a la comida y agarró una croqueta. –Está bueno -se sorprendió él, acabándosela de un mordisco.

Tras eso, una de las puertas que daba al comedor se abrió y Sojiro volteó a mirar, quedándose boquiabierto al momento y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hinata, igual de impresionada, jamás imaginó que al abrir la puerta del baño se encontraría con un hombre en el salón.

Los dos se quedaron mirando al otro, no creyendo lo que veían. Una, a un hombre en la habitación y el otro a una niña medio desnuda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que sí, aquella niña iba solo con una mini toalla; volteó el rostro.

-Q-que quien…-balbuceó Hinata no entiendo como ese hombre había entrado en la habitación. Se puso pálida de repente. Y si era un ladrón? Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con que poder defenderse hasta que su mirada dio con Naruto.

Estuvieron mirándose casi por infinitos segundos en los que Hinata solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón acelerado y el calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Algo sintió en su interior, una especie de cosquilleo que le hizo reaccionar y meterse rápida en la baño.

Naruto también reaccionó y miró la puerta cerrada.

-Que ha…-pasó la mano por su cabello, sintiéndose extrañamente caluroso.

-Naruto- Sojiro se acercó a él, todavía con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas- ella es…- señalando la puerta del baño-esa es tu sirvienta?-

-Sí….-murmuró-algo así…-

Sojiro le miró extrañado.

-Algo así?-y miró hacia la puerta- acaso es tu novia?- y para cuando volteó a verle, Naruto le miraba, seguramente pensado que estaba loco.

-Debería de estar loco si llegara a tener algo con ella- y se encaminó al baño y picó- oi, sal de ahí.-

-No!-gritó Hinata desde el otro lado. Después de la vergüenza que había pasado estando solo con la toalla delante de un desconocido y un pervertido, ya no podría salir.

_Ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida_

La puerta se abrió y entró Naruto, quedándosela mirando con los brazos cruzados y provocando que de nuevo Hinata se sonrojara.

-Q-qué haces aquí! -y se abrazó-fuera!- pero Naruto se mantuvo mirándola, como si nada pasara.

-Cámbiate y ven a servirnos-dijo tras voltearse y salir del baño dejando a Hinata asombrada.

Un momento, no había pasado nada? Naruto no...no se había acercado? Acaso no haría nada? No se aprovecharía de ella estando en toalla?

Eso la sorprendió tanto que…era tan raro viniendo de un pervertido como él…espera.

Había dicho cambiarse? Bajó su cabeza y con el ceño fruncido se cruzó de brazos. Y como pretendía que se cambiara sino había traído nada de ropa para ella.

-Idiota-masculló-no puedo salir con…-calló al recibir algo contra su cara y lo agarró antes de que cayera. Una camisa y un pantalón?

-Póntelo- dijo Naruto volviendo a cerrar la puerta y apoyándose en esta. Suspiró y pasó la mano por su cara.

Ahora tenía un gran problema, y es que esa imagen de Hinata en toalla, con su cabello suelto y pegado a su piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, el subir y bajar de su pecho tras esa toalla…jamás se le borraría de la cabeza. Jamás.

-Naruto- Naruto abrió los ojos y se topó con los negros de su compañero.

-Lo siento-murmuró pasando una mano por su cabello- creo que voy a darme una ducha-

-Está bien- dijo este observando a su amigo partir hacia la habitación. Una vez cerró la puerta, Sojiro miró alrededor, sin saber qué hacer. O tal vez sí.- A comer- y frotando sus manos con una sonrisa, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer. Pero al primer bocado, la puerta del otro baño se abrió y salió aquella chica de la toalla, esta vez, con un pijama; que de hecho, no le podía quedar más grande.

Ella le miró, sonrojada y a él le pareció demasiado tierno.

-L-lo siento- murmuró Hinata cabizbaja chocando las puntas de sus dedos- no sabía que era amigo de Naru…Namikaze-sama. Lo siento-

Sojiro sonriendo se alzó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención-Hinata sonrió mientras él seguía mirándola- Tu eres la sirvienta de Naruto?-

-Hinata Hyuuga-hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Pero eres muy joven, casi como él-

-Nar…Namikaze-sama solo va un año adelantado a mí-

Sojiro se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo.

-No serás su novia, verdad?-y Hinata le miró de golpe, sorprendida y con sus mejillas encendidas.

-S-su novia?-y negó fervientemente haciéndole sonreír- jamás podría ser la novia…-miró a un lado, frunciendo los labios- imposible-

-Entonces, no te importara que siga comiendo, verdad?-le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba- esto está delicioso.-agarró el cuenco de arroz y un poco de carne- lo has hecho tú?-

Hinata asintió dejándole asombrado.

-Increíble, cocinas muy bien para la edad que tienes-

-N-no…-

-A qué esperas, acompáñame- interrumpió él cogiendo más carne-no podré acabarme todo esto solo- pero Hinata no se movió si no que se mantuvo en su sitio, observando al hombre que decía estar deliciosa su comida- Vamos, Naruto no saldrá hasta un rato-

Hinata miró la puerta de la habitación, que todavía se mantenía cerrada y, con pasos lentos se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, agarrando su cuenco de comida y agradeciendo. Empezó a comer despacio y avergonzada, mirando de vez en cuando a ese hombre. Que por cierto, era muy apuesto.

_Supongo que trabajara con Naruto…_pensó llevando un cacho de arroz a la boca mientras le miraba.

_-_Sojiro- dijo él, mirándola- mi nombre es Sojiro-dejó los palillos de comida y extendió su mano a ella- un placer conocerte, Hinata Hyuuga-

Hinata le miró indecisa, no sabiendo si hacia bien relacionándose con ese hombre, pero…era amigo de Naruto no? Podía fiarse de él?

-No muerdo- bromeó él agarrando su mano.-y bueno, Hinata-chan, ya que estamos entre amigos, porque no me cuentas si realmente golpeaste a Naruto?-

Y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par; Naruto le había contado eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto salió de la ducha, se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y cogió otra para secarse el cabello; se detuvo delante del espejo y se observó. Su cabello mojado y revuelto, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su pecho trabajado y perdiéndose debajo de esa toalla, su piel morena, sus ojos azules reflejándose en el espejo…

Y de nuevo apareció ella, Hinata. Envuelta en esa toalla, con su cabello largo pegado a su cuerpo, su piel blanca, sus labios, sus ojos casi color violetas…dejó la toalla a un lado y apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos, suspirando.

Lo sabía, es que lo sabía. Conociéndose como lo hacía, esa imagen no se le iba a borrar en…hasta que se olvidará. Hasta que su mente olvidará por completo este día y ese momento.

Y eso no iba a pasar.

-Demonios- salió del baño y entró a su habitación en busca de algún pijama o ropa vieja que pudiera él ponerse, ya que él único que tenía era el que llevaba puesto Hinata.

Y otra vez ella. Dios, esa chica siempre tenía que molestarle.

Agarró un pantalón cómodo, una camisa de tirantes y una sudadera de cremallera con capucha de color negra y, tirando la toalla al baño, salió de la habitación. Pero se detuvo cuando llegó al comedor y alzó una ceja al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Su sirvienta y su amigo comiendo juntos, riendo, compartiendo información…desde cuando el ambiente se había calmado tanto?

-Oh! Naruto- exclamó Sojiro al verle- vamos siéntate, se te va a enfriar la cena.-y se llevó otro cacho de pescado- esto está delicioso-

Naruto rodando sus ojos, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Con las manos en los bolsillos observó a Hinata, que cabizbaja seguía comiendo.

No se atrevía a mirarle.

_Normal, debe de haber pasado el peor de los traumas._ Que dos hombres la vean "medio" desnuda no es agradable, por supuesto, para ella; porque a su parecer y supondría que al de su amigo, verla a ella así había sido lo mejor en todo el día.

-Naruto, es más pequeña que tú- dijo Sojiro sonriendo mientras Naruto agarraba los palillos y empezaba a comer-que pasaba por tu cabecita en ese momento eh?-

-Nada- respondió él, indiferente a la conversación- me aburría, eso es todo- agarró un trozo de carne-y ella estaba en medio-

Hinata, por debajo de la mesa apretaba su puño, molesta. Porque se aburría? Ya le iba a dar ella aburrimiento…

Sojiro miró a cada uno, queriendo saber porque se había vuelto tenso el ambiente. Quizá…

-Oye Naruto, es Hinata tu novia?- y tanto Naruto como Hinata se atragantaron con la comida. Sojiro les observó sonriendo ante esa reacción.

-Pero qué demonios dices-exclamó Naruto levemente sonrojado, pero viéndose molesto-.

-Es que…parece que estén en medio de una pelea de enamorados.- Naruto y Hinata le miraron- sí, ya sabéis, cuando ninguno de los dos habla, el ambiente se vuelve tenso pero luego todo se arregla con un beso y…-

_Beso?_

-Detente ahí Sojiro- paró Naruto todavía algo sonrojado- no sabes lo que dices-

_Beso?_ Volvió a pensar Hinata sonrojada al recordar el beso que le dio Shikamaru.

-Mejor termina de comer y vete-

-Eh! Pero y mi…-pero se calló y observó a los dos, suspirando.- Está bien.-y volvió a agarrar el bol de arroz- pero me lo podrías haber dicho, ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mí-

-Sojiro-advirtió Naruto lanzándole una mala mirada.

-Sí, sí.- y se llevó más comida a la boca, sonriendo-Por cierto Hinata-chan- la peliazul le miró- eres muy bonita-

Y todo el rostro de Hinata se sonrojó, mirando de nuevo solo la comida mientras Naruto le miraba a él, amenazante. Sojiro únicamente sonreía.

Había descubierto algo muy divertido.

**CONTINURÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

><p>Hai, hai! Y aquí estoy con otro capítulo! EH, esta vez lo he subido pronto eh! dos capis en casi,..tres, dos días? Ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único que puedo deciros es que ahora que se acercan las vacaciones tengo algo más de tiempo y con ello, puedo continuar mi estimado fanfic jejej<p>

La verdad, es que mientras hago este se me ocurren otras ideas, pero no se como aplicarlas o como empezarlas. XD Me encanta hacer historias de estos dos en versión algo más adulta. Como podeís ver, me encanta hacer fics en que Naruto es algo más grande y maduro que Hinata. Si, la historia de un Naruto maduro me encanta. (me encantaría verle así) Es como si fuera Sasuke, pero menos malo jajaj

En fin, no me enrollo más.

Que os ha parecido Sojiro? Verdad que es la monda de amigo jaja y pobre Hinata que traume. Jjaja

Espero vuestros RR como siempre. Oh! y gracias por los que siempre me dejaís uno ! de verdad que me animanm mucho jajja

P_D: si teneís mas amigos/ amigas que les guste Naruto y crean que les va a gustar esta historia. ...pasarla! XD_

Matta nee!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>  
><em>

_-Q-que quien…-balbuceó Hinata_

_Estuvieron mirándose casi por infinitos segundos en los que Hinata solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón acelerado y el calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Algo sintió en su interior, una especie de cosquilleo que le hizo reaccionar y meterse rápida en la baño._

_Naruto también reaccionó y miró la puerta cerrada._

_-Que ha…-pasó la mano por su cabello, sintiéndose extrañamente caluroso._

_-Naruto- Sojiro se acercó a él, todavía con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas- ella es…- señalando la puerta del baño-esa es tu sirvienta?-_

_-Sí….-murmuró-algo así…-_

_-Algo así?-y miró hacia la puerta- acaso es tu novia?- y para cuando volteó a verle, Naruto le miraba, seguramente pensado que estaba loco._

_-Debería de estar loco si llegara a tener algo con ella-_

_-Oye Naruto, es Hinata tu novia?- y tanto Naruto como Hinata se atragantaron con la comida. Sojiro les observó sonriendo ante esa reacción._

_-Pero qué demonios dices-exclamó Naruto levemente sonrojado, pero viéndose molesto-._

_-Es que…parece que estén en medio de una pelea de enamorados.- Naruto y Hinata le miraron- sí, ya sabéis, cuando ninguno de los dos habla, el ambiente se vuelve tenso pero luego todo se arregla con un beso y…-_

_Beso?_

_-Detente ahí Sojiro- paró Naruto todavía algo sonrojado- no sabes lo que dices-_

_Beso? Volvió a pensar Hinata sonrojada al recordar el beso que le dio Shikamaru._

_-Mejor termina de comer y vete-_

_-Eh! Pero y mi…-pero se calló y observó a los dos, suspirando.- Está bien.-y volvió a agarrar el bol de arroz- pero me lo podrías haber dicho, ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mí-_

_-Sojiro-advirtió Naruto lanzándole una mala mirada_.

_-Sí, sí.- y se llevó más comida a la boca, sonriendo-Por cierto Hinata-chan- la peliazul le miró- eres muy bonita-_

* * *

><p>-De verdad tengo que irme?- preguntó ofendido Sojiro ya parado en la puerta del hotel- son solo las 10 de la noche-<p>

-Mañana trabajamos, por si no recuerdas- respondió Naruto, apoyando en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera-y yo si no duermo me convierto en otra persona, aún más terrorífica- miró el ir y venir de Hinata que recogía la mesa.11

-Lo eres aún despierto-Naruto le miró-pero prefiero no conocer el otro demonio interior que aguardas- Naruto se separó de la pared y agarró la puerta para cerrarle- e-está bien. Ya me marcho- y asomó el cuello dentro de la habitación- hasta la próxima Hinata-chan!-la nombrada se detuvo y le miró-espero que cuando vuelva tengas algo delicioso para mí- ella le sonrió

-Te crees que cocinara cada vez que vengas-respondió Naruto irónico- piérdete-

-Hasta mañan…-pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al recibir la puerta ante sus narices- ..na- suspiró sonriendo- en fin, yo también me voy- y se dirigió al ascensor.

Mientras dentro de la habitación, Hinata terminaba de limpiar la mesa, a regañadientes.

_Tener que estar en un hotel y encima trabajando. Dónde se ha visto eso?_

-Hyuuga- ella se volteó rápida, pensando que tal vez hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Últimamente parecía ser que si podía hacerlo-mañana vendrás conmigo. Necesitaré que hagas algunas cosas por mí.-dijo él pensando

-Si…-respondió ella sin muchas ganas.

-Pero primero iremos a comprarte algo adecuado.-paseó su mirada por su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar- está claro que no puedes presentarte con el uniforme.-

Hinata miró a un lado, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

_Y de quien crees que es la culpa de que venga sin ropa._

-Uno siempre ha de estar preparado ante los imprevistos- respondió él a su pregunta mental volviéndose en sus pies- habrá que levantarse temprano, así que no te duermas-

-E-espera!-le paró ella al verle dirigirse a la habitación-a-anno…donde…-sonrojada, bajó la cabeza- donde duermo yo?-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Dónde crees?-Y Hinata le miró ilusionada. Podría dormir en esa cama tan cómoda en la que antes había saltado?-en el sofá- y tras eso se volteó, dejando a Hinata boquiabierta.

Ella miró el mueble, recelosa. Vale, parecía cómodo, pero no era lo mismo que la cama, Allí tendría más movimiento, más libertad…

-A no ser…-se detuvo y la miró por sobre el hombro- que quieras dormir en la cama…-Hinata asintió, pensando que tal vez Naruto no era tan mala persona -… conmigo- y la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara, todo lo contrario a Naruto, que surgió una burlona.

-No gracias- respondió ella poniendo bien los cojines en el sofá.

_Buena persona? JA!_

-Créeme, no soy tan malo como piensas- se volteó- tengo muchas cosas buenas…-sonrió ladino- o eso dicen las chicas-

-No- masculló Hinata sonrojada. Antes de dormir con él prefería saltar con la bicicleta de Kiba por un barranco.

-Sabes que estás invitada a venir a cualquier hora- se encaminó a ella- ya sabes, en cuanto te encuentres con la necesidad de…buscar calor humano…-se paró detrás de ella.

-No pienso…-pero se detuvo sorprendida al verle tan cerca-n-no voy a…-y bajó su cabeza-no…-

Naruto se acercó más.

-Todavía me debes algo.-pasó el brazo por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo-y estoy esperando…con mucha paciencia- bajó su rostro, acercándolo a su cuello -demasiada-

-EL BAÑO!-gritó Hinata, empujándole en el proceso- tengo q-que…lavarme los dientes.-y se adentró corriendo a él.

Naruto observó asombrado la puerta, pero luego sonrió.

-Lavarse los dientes- metió las manos en los bolsillos- menuda excusa- y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras Hinata, apoyada contra la puerta, mantenía su mano sobre su pecho, agarrando la camisa con fuerza, con la respiración agitada.

Otra vez volvía a estar nerviosa…

-idiota-murmuró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A medianoche…**

Naruto seguía despierto, mirando el blanco techo, pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer mañana, en sus problemas, en su familia, sus amigos, el colegio, su sirvienta…sonrió al recordar los eventos de esa tarde. No solo había podido verla en toalla- aunque su amigo también- sino que también se había divertido con ella jugando a seducirla.

En realidad, no estaba jugando. Realmente quería que durmiera con él, sentirla a su lado mientras…

_Mentiroso. _

Él lo único que quería era su cuerpo. Únicamente tenerla una sola vez -más era innecesario- para calmar ese deseo que le calentaba por dentro. El poder disfrutar de su cuerpo al completo, sin ropas ni toallas por el medio.

Quería a su sirvienta desnuda, y bajo él, por supuesto.

Pero esa chica era demasiado inocente y a Naruto le costaba mucho que ella se convenciera, que se dejara guiar.

Siempre sabía cómo pararle.

_Inocente nada, pero si lista. _

Se levantó de la cama, notando el frio suelo bajo sus pies y salió de la habitación, pensado en un solo lugar; el sofá.

Se acercó a este y apoyó los brazos en el respaldo, observando a la chica que dormía en él, acurrucada y abrazando un cojín. Su mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo, cubierto solo por una fina manta. Negó.

-Que molesta- se dirigió a uno de los armarios y sacó un par de mantas, rodeó el sofá y la cubrió con ellas. Tras eso, Hinata sonrió y volteó, quedando bocarriba.

-Idiota- murmuró en sueños, pero provocando de igual manera a Naruto, que apretó su puño.

-Irritante-se paró en pie, y echándole una última mirada, volvió a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir esta vez.

Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano y realizar muchas tareas, entre las que estaba la de vestir a Hinata. Sonriendo ante eso, cerró sus ojos.

Mañana iba ser un día prometedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto, terminando de arreglarse su corbata, y ya vestido con su traje negro y camisa blanca, se acercó al sofá y observó a la chica, o lo poco que se veía de ella, dormir plácidamente en él. Todo el cobertor la cubría hasta la cabeza, dejando ver parte de ella.

Se miró el reloj de pulsera. Las seis y media. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo pero, por si acaso…agarró el cobertor y la descubrió por completo.

-Arriba- tiró el cobertor a un lado mientras Hinata se abrazaba y encogía.

-Un poco más…-gimió ella dormida sintiendo el frío-que frío!-frunciendo el ceño, ella volvió a coger el cobertor y a cubrirse hasta arriba.

Naruto rodó sus ojos.

-Desde cuando el amo ha de despertar a la sirvienta-le retiró el cobertor de nuevo-levántate y dúchate- se alejó-tenemos que estar ahí a las ocho-

Hinata se sentó en el sofá, frotando sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-A dónde vamos?-

Naruto volvió a salir de la habitación

-Te lo dije ayer.-Hinata se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él- no voy a…-pero calló al voltearse y ver como el pijama había resbalado de su hombro, mostrándolo y como los primeros botones de la camisa también se habían desabrochado, mostrando parte de sus pechos. Con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas volteó el rostro, molesto- e-estás horrible, ves a cambiarte-

-Si-respondió ella sin darse cuenta y bostezando-porque tan pronto…?-y en cuanto cerró la puerta, Naruto se volteó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, alucinando con él mismo. Porque de todo lo que tenía y podía ver su mirada tuvo que parar precisamente _ahí._

-Me estaré volviendo un pervertido?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al rato, los dos subieron al lujoso coche de Naruto y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

-Increíble- murmuró Hinata sorprendida cuando entraron en una gran tienda que parecía tener de todo -muy caro- . Ropa, zapatos, joyas, muebles.

Cuando Naruto entró a aquella tienda y Hinata le siguió, muchos dependientes le saludaron, más mujeres que hombres, pero ella estaba tan absorta mirando la tienda que poca cuenta se dio de que al pasar entre las dependientas, muchas de ellas murmuraron molestas a sus espaldas.

-Búsquele algo a ella- dijo Naruto señalándola con el pulgar

-Sí señor- y las dependientas rodearon en un momento a Hinata, asustándola.

-Q-que…-miraba a todas- que pasa…?-entonces fue cuando vio a Naruto alejarse- N-Naruto! A dónde…-

-Al trabajo- alzó la mano para despedirse, sin voltearse- te mandaré un coche para que venga a recogerte dentro de una hora-

-P-pero yo…-y tuvo que retirarse al acerca más las dependientas.-Yo no quiero cambiar mi uniforme…-

-Naruto?-repitió una

-Desde cuando una sirvienta tanta con tanta formalidad a su amo?- y poco a poco se fueron acercando, con las miradas ocultas. Hinata tragó saliva.

Saldría viva de ahí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hora después**…

Hinata bajó del coche a tropezones, quedándose anonada al alzar la cabeza y ver la altura de tal edificio, donde más arriba se encontraba el nombre de Namikaze Group.

-Increíble…-murmuró-es aquí?-

El chofer asintió, saliendo del coche.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- Ella negó con la cabeza

-Gracias- respondió sonriéndole. En el poco camino que llevaban echo Hinata se había llevado muy bien con Hiroshi, el chofer de aquella lujosa limusina- solo espero no caer.-

Y poniéndose las gafas bien y pasar un mechón tras su oreja-Que por cierto, había recogido también en su trenza de siempre- se adentró en el edificio, con cuidado de no torcerse el pie con aquellos tacones.

Se acercó al mostrador, sonrojada al sentir la mirada de hombres y mujeres que pasaban de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a cualquier lado. Y es que, quien no la miraría? Era una chica de 16 años, vistiendo un traje de oficina!

_Como se le ocurre mandarme esto! _ Pensó molesta, observando aquel traje negro de falda un poco por encima de las rodillas con un corte detrás, esa camisa de seda blanca y aquella chaqueta negra.

_Se cree que trabajo aquí o qué?_

-En que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó la recepcionista.

-A-anno…buscaba a Naru…no, al señor Namikaze.-dijo sonrojándose.

-Usted debe ser Hinata Hyuuga, su sirvienta-Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- suba, está en la planta 20-

-G-gracias-

Y lo rápido que pudo, con esos tacones, se acercó al ascensor, encontrándose de frente con un papelito de "no funciona" que la dejó boquiabierta.

-N-no funciona?-y miró alrededor, asombrada. Y ahora qué haría? No habían más ascensores aquí?

Pero al no ver ninguno más, y resignándose, empezó a subir las escaleras, lentamente, padeciendo al pensar el laaaargo recorrido que le quedaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras, delante del ascensor…**

-Pero quien ha puesto esto?-se quejó el de mantenimiento arrancando el papel- que tipo de broma es esa?...en cuanto pille a quien lo ha hecho…-y en cuanto se alejó, un grupo de trabajadores se paró delante de este, esperando que llegara.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un cuarto de hora después…**

Hinata abrió la puerta número veinte, arrastrando los pies por el suelo, ya sin zapatos, y se introdujo en este.

_Agua…necesito agua_…

Y para su mayor fortuna, se encontró con un dispensador de agua y junto a este, un par de asientos. Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y se sentó en el asiento, bufando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin podía descansar un poco.

Se subió un poco la molesta falda, se desabrochó algunos de los botones de la camisa que le abrocharon hasta arriba y se remangó ésta junto con la chaqueta. Ahí apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de ese descanso merecido, sin darse cuenta que de nuevo, volvía a ser el centro de miradas de las personas que pasaban delante suyo o que sentadas en sus puestos la observaban curiosos y algo más que curiosos.

-Perdone- hinata abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con un hombre, alto y de cabello blanco, agarrado en una coleta, de unos 50 años tal vez, vestido también con un traje.-quien es usted?-

Hinata se sonrojó al ver su ceño fruncido y bajó su cabeza. Ya había hecho algo mal?

-Acaso no conoce las normas de la empresa- se cruzó de brazos el anciano, observándola-no puede venir vestida de esa forma-

-L-lo sien…-

-No sabe que así distrae a mis hombres-y en cuanto el anciano dijo eso y ella miró alrededor, el silencio se volvió ruidoso, donde todos paseaban de un lado a otro llevando papeles, hablando por móvil, atendiendo al teléfono..

- Les distraigo?-se preguntó mirando al anciano, que frunció más el ceño.-L-lo siento-se puso rápidamente los zapatos y se alzó.

-Esa falda-señaló con la mirada provocando que Hinata se sonrojara y la volviera a bajar- El anciano la examinó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus ojos- quien es usted?-

-H…-

-Supongo que la nueva secretaria. Tendría que darle unas cuantas lecciones de como venir vestida, pero no tengo tiempo. Necesito que venga que conmigo, tengo una reunión muy importante y necesito que alguien me ayude- y el anciano, dando media voltea se alejó, dejando a Hinata confusa.

-Señor yo…-

-Deprisa-

-Si!-exclamó siguiéndole mientras todas las cabezas se asomaban viendo a los dos alejarse.

-Quien es ella?-

-La nueva secretaria del director?-

-Es muy joven?-

-Parece una niña no creen?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En una sala de reuniones…**

-Y…que tal?-

Naruto volteó el rostro a su amigo, Sojiro, que le sonría de forma fanfarrona.

-qué?-

-Vamos! a mí no puedes engañarme- se acercó un poco, evitando que las demás personas que asistían a la reunión o le oyeran- crees que no sé porque me echaste?- y le codeó, sonriendo-vamos, cuéntame que tal-

Naruto observó a su amigo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Estás loco- murmuró pasando su mano por la cara, cuando de improvisto miró el reloj. Ya había pasado casi hora y media desde que dejó a su sirvienta en la tienda.

_Solo espero que no haya escapado, porque se va a acordar para siempre de quien es Naruto Namikaze. _

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron el anciano director con una chica cargando muchos papeles. Naruto no le dio importancia, ya que conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre, sabiendo que cada mes buscaba la mejor "secretaria". Pero la verdad era, que ellas eran las que se iban. Jiraya, el director de la empresa y para colmo, su padrino, abusaba de ellas en cuanto podía. Su padrino tenía las manos muy largas y en cuanto veía a una mujer hermosa, tanto su actitud como su cara cambiaban a una de pervertida.

En realidad, eso le divertía a Naruto, aunque a veces le molestaba. No sabía cuántas veces había cambiado de secretaria en un año.

-Deja eso ahí- le ordenó a la chica, a la que Naruto compadeció. En un par de semanas la pobre saldría huyendo.

-Oe, ahí trae de nuevo a una nueva secretaria- dijo su amigo sonriendo mirando igual que él a la chica-te apuesto tres días-

-Y yo te digo que ni un día- sonrió Naruto examinando a esa chica. Con esa falda apretaba que moldeaba sus caderas y piernas, esa camisa blanca con los botones de arriba abiertos y las mangas subidas, esas gafas y esa trenza que…

Un momento, gafas, esa trenza, mejillas sonrojadas, piel blanca, y esos pechos que empezaban a notarse bajo esa camisa blanca…no, no podía ser ella.

Se alzó de repente del asiento, llamando la atención de los que estaban sentados.

_Hinata_?

La pelinegra al verle, bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Naruto-pero el rubio no apartaba la mirada de la chica que se encontraba de pie tras su padrino.

Pero que hacía ahí? Bueno, él le había dicho que viniera pero, que hacía con su padrino?

-Naruto- el rubio volteó a su amigo- ocurre algo?-

-Bien, empecemos- interrumpió Jiraya antes de que pudiera responder-por favor, reparte esto-

Hinata asintió, agarró todos los informes y los repartió a los hombres mientras Jiraya empezaba ya su discurso.

-Naruto, esa no es…-se asombró su amigo al verla- no es tu sirvienta?-

Pero Naruto solo esperaba a que se acercara para hablar con ella. Qué demonios se creía que hacía?

-Buenos días- saludó Hinata, dándole a un hombre el informe-Aquí tie..-pero sintió una presión en su brazo y volteó el rostro- Naruto.-exclamó flojito, intentando soltarse con una fingida sonrisa- su-suéltame-

-Que estás haciendo?- siseó él, mirando un segundo a su padrino, que seguía hablando- a qué estás jugando?-

-No estoy jugando a nada- se soltó del brazo y le entregó el informe- ese señor dijo que lo acompañara y…-dejó el otro informe a Sojiro

-Buenos días Hinata- saludó este con una sonrisa.

-Y tú le acompañaste no?-bufó irritado-porque será que nunca piensas…-

-N-no me dejó hablar!-

-Pues más te vale decirle que no eres más que mi sirvienta y salir de aquí ahora mismo- gruñó él, mirando por encima el informe.

Hinata apretó los informes contra su pecho, molesta.

_Su sirvienta?_

-Ocurre algo ahí?- preguntó Jiraya al ver que los informes no habían llegado aún.

-N-no! perdone- siguió repartiendo los informes.

-Bien sigamos con esto- y Hinata se puso al lado de Jiraya, callada y todavía molesta.

Y pasada ya una hora, Hinata todavía de pie, se frotaba la pierna con el pie y luego hacía lo mismo con la otra. Tenía un gran dolor de pies que la animaba a sentarse en el suelo, pero aquella reunión no terminaba y para colmo, Naruto no hacía más que mirarla de mala manera. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y se puso un trabajo presentado en ordenador que uno de los trabajadores mostraba al director. Hinata aburrida, miró de nuevo a Naruto, encontrándose con su mirada. Ella se sonrojó, pero agradeció que con la oscuridad no se viera cuando de repente Naruto le indicó con la cabeza hacia el director.

Estaba esperando que le dijera que era su sirvienta?

Ella le ignoró y observando que todos estaban atentos a la pantalla, se quitó los zapatos.

Sonrió al sentir la superficie plana del suelo en sus pies, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño, pensando cansada cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar esperando de pie, escuchando cosas de empresas y mercados que jamás había oído.

_Porque tengo que hacer esto? Estoy perdiendo clases de_…pero de repente respingó y, asombrada miró a un lado. Parpadeó sin creer lo que pasaba. Ese hombre…le estaba tocando el trasero?

Siguió mirándole, esperando a que reaccionara y que retirara la mano, pero aquel hombre solo sonreía como un pervertido. Volteó la cabeza y miró al frente.

-Señor, podría…-pero el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír seguía tocando con todo descaro su trasero. Una venita apareció en su frente y sus puños se apretaron.-Señor…-

Sólo faltó escuchar esa risita pervertida para que ella saltara. Así que agarró su muñeca; Jiraya la miró y ella sonrió con sorna.

-PERVERTIDO!-gritó golpeándole con la otra mano cerrada en un puño contra su nariz, provocando que este cayera al suelo y formara un gran escándalo.

Las luces se encendieron y todos fijaron la vista en el presidente y la chica parada delante.

-Señor presidente!-se levantaron los demás empresarios para ayudar a levantar al presidente, que se agarraba la nariz adolorida.-está bien?-

-Q-quien sé que cree que es para tocarme el trasero pervertido!-gritó ella sonrojada por ese atrevimiento.

-Pero que ha hecho!-exclamó uno-Como se atreve a decir algo así del presidente?-

-Discúlpate ahora mismo-

Jiraya se levantó del suelo y les pidió a los demás que callaran.

-Estoy bien- dijo él, con un chorrito de sangre en su nariz- No es culpa de esta chica-

-pero señor presidente…-

Jiraya la miró, intentando sonreír.

-Tienes un buen golpe- y la examinó-dime, quién eres?-

-Hi…-

-Mi sirvienta-

Todas las caras voltearon hacia el lugar donde Naruto todavía permanecía sentado, jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

-Tú sirvienta?-preguntó Jiraya, volviendo a mirar a Hinata- pero que…-

-Te lo dije- Naruto se alzó de la silla y tranquilamente se acercó al grupo, parándose a un lado de su padrino y mirando a Hinata- Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso-

Hinata frunció sus labios y miró a un lado, frustrada.

-Naruto, explícame esto ahora mismo-pidió Jiraya- es cierto que es tu sirvienta?-Naruto asintió y Jiraya volvió a mirarla-pero que edad tienes?-

-Tengo 16 años señor-respondió ella-en todo caso, eso no le da derecho a…-

-Discúlpala abuelo -Hinata miró a Naruto incrédula- Su comportamiento es algo difícil de tratar. Hago todo lo que puedo por controlar esa fuerza desmesurada que tiene.-

-Pero si me ha…-

-Me la llevaré enseguida de aquí. Te juro que esto no volverá a pasar- agarró el brazo de Hinata y salió con ella dela sala, dejándolos a todos incrédulos.

-Su sirvienta? aah-ahh!-echó la cabeza hacía atrás, ya que de su nariz caía sangre- A que esperáis! Traedme algo!-

-Si!-

Sojiro, desde su asiento sonreía y negaba.

-Solo Naruto podía conseguir un espectáculo así-

-Y tú qué demonios haces ahí sentado!-le gritó Jiraya poniéndose un algodón en la nariz- Arg! ves a buscar a esos dos! Ahora mismo!-

-Si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por los pasillos de la empresa…**

-A-ah!-se quejaba Hinata al ser tirada del brazo con fuerza por el rubio, que tiraba de ella por los pasillo como si no pasara nada mientras ella muerta de vergüenza, intentaba soltarse.

Se detuvieron delante del ascensor, esperando a que llegara.

Hinata le miró con frustración, pero él seguía firme mirando adelante.

Las puertas se abrieron y Naruto la empujó a dentro. Justo antes de que se cerraran, Sojiro entró.

-Buenos días parejita-miró a los dos sonriendo.

-Tú- Naruto se volteó a mirarla- irás a disculparte-

-Qué!-ella dejó de frotarse el brazo adolorido.

-De hecho, tenéis que ir los dos- dijo Sojiro

-No-respondió Hinata- e-se hombre me…-se sonrojó-me…-

-Te dije que le avisaras en su momento-

-Chicos-

-Pero no, siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres-metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Naruto…-

-No hago lo que quiero!-exclamó ella- ME TOCÓ EL TRASERO!-gritó justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abría y justo delante de este había un grupo de trabajadores que se quedaron sorprendidos.

Naruto suspiró mientras Hinata se ruborizaba al completo.

-Lo siento, éste está ocupado- dijo Sojiro, picando al botón- cojan otro.- y las puertas se cerraron.

-Problemática-masculló Naruto-harás que pierda toda mi buena imagen y reputación…-

Hinata solo se cruzó de brazos y volteó. Sojiro observó a los dos, con la sonrisa en su cara y les dijo

-Parecéis una pareja- y se cruzó de brazos- sabéis que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hinata fue la primera en salir, toda sonrojada, tras ella Naruto, saltando por sobre de su amigo que yacía en el suelo por culpa de un golpe.

-La próxima vez mantén la boca cerrada- y se alejó.

-A-ayuda…-pidió Sojiro antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En el despacho de Jiraya…**

Jiraya repiqueteaba su dedo índice sobre la mesa, observando a las dos personas que tenía sentadas en frente, una sentada en cada sofá.

Se levantó de su silla y juntando sus manos tras su espalda, se acercó a ellos. Observó primero a la chica, que cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido miraba el suelo. Luego a su nieto que…y suspiró.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Acaso tengo que explicarte todo lo que hago?-

Jiraya alzó la mano para golpearle, a lo que Naruto reaccionó pegándose el otro extremo del sofá. No le gustaban nada las palizas de su abuelo.

Dolían

-Grosero.-masculló entre dientes- voy a tener que hablar con tu padre para corregir ese comportamiento.-y cruzándose de brazos miró a la chica- Y tú eres..?-

Hinata le miró, todavía con el ceño fruncido y de manera muy determinada, provocando que este se ruborizara un poco.

-Está bien, lo siento- y se sentó en el sofá- tengo un problema, lo reconozco.-la miró con cara de pena- podrás perdonar a este pobre anciano de manos largas?-

-Podría quitar la mano?-masculló molesta al sentir la mano de este sobre su rodilla.

-Qué?-preguntó él- O-oh! l-lo siento- la retiró y se acercó un poco más- vistes! Es que ya no sé…-

-Abuelo-el peliblanco miró a su nieto-para que nos llamaste?-

Jiraya se alejó de Hinata, suspirando.

-Quería que me explicaras exactamente porque tienes una sirvienta-

-Siempre he tenido una-

-Lo sé, pero nunca de tu edad-

-Elijo la que me conviene-

-y a ella le conviene?-se alzó del sofá- hijo, otra vez has vuelto a meterte en problemas-miró a Hinata- dime, que es lo que te ha hecho? Te chantajeó? Te amenazó…?-

Hinata fue a responder cuando Naruto se alzó del sofá.

-Tenemos que irnos, el avión sale dentro de dos horas- y con eso, volteó y dirigió a la salida.

-El avión?-repitió él alzando una ceja- si tiene uno privado.-chasqueó la lengua-este chico…espera!-exclamó Jiraya cuando Hinata se alzó- de verdad, te pido disculpas por lo que te hice. La verdad es que me encantan las mujeres y…-pasó una mano tras la nuca, sonriendo-No puedo resistirme a…jeje…-

Una gota resbaló por la frente de Hinata. Acaso tomaba eso como algo bueno?

-Jiraya-sama- el peliblanco la miró y ella le hizo una reverencia.

-Espera!-volvió a llamar él-Tú nombre…-

-Hinata Hyuuga- ella volvió a inclinar su cabeza y salió del despacho.

Jiraya, frotando su barbilla se acercó a la ventana.

-Hinata Hyuuga.-murmuró sonriendo- interesante-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de vuelta a Japón se hizo en total silencio, algo que agradeció Naruto. La primera vez que la subió al avión, no había parado de hablar y hablar y hablar y...oh! también de comer.

Jamás imaginó que una chica podría comer tal cantidad de platos en tan poco tiempo. Es que acaso su familia no la alimentaba.

De verdad, esa chica era muy irritante.

No obstante, tanto silencio también se le hizo extraño. Solo un poco. Así que volteó el rostro hacia su asiento, al otro lado del avión y la observó.

No supo si reír o extrañarse, y es que de nuevo estaba comiendo. Pero esta vez, eran pasteles, dulces y bebidas azucaradas.

-Te vas a engordar- comentó él-y yo no quiero a criadas gordas-

Al parecer, Hinata decidió ignorarle y seguir con la comida, ya que Naruto no vio ninguna de sus típicas reacciones.

_Mejor. De esta forma no molesta. _

Y volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento, decidió poner sus cascos y música y cerró sus ojos.

Hinata se acomodó en la silla una vez tuvo el estómago lleno. Se estiró en él, sonriendo y relajó. Había comido demasiado bien. Ahora, bien podía permitirse una cabezada de un cuarto de hora.

Y preparándose el cojín tras su cabeza con una sonrisa radiante, su vista se desvió un momento hacía el asiento del otro lado.

Naruto se había dormido con la música puesta.

_Mejor. De esta forma no molesta._

Y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento de piel, que por cierto, era la primera vez que se sentaba en una tan lujoso, suave y calentito como lo era este. Y más en un avión.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormirse, pero por más que contó borregos y nanas, de nada sirvió. Se sentó en el asiento y miró a Naruto.

Si no hacía eso no podría dormir en paz.

Se levantó de este, agarró una manta y lo cubrió. Con mucho cuidado le quitó los cascos, quedándose unos segundos observando su rostro dormido.

Naruto realmente merecía ser llamado un F3. Tanta belleza en un hombre como él quitaba el aliento a cualquiera que lo viera.

Y no era porque a ella le pareciera atractivo, ni mucho menos, tan solo…tenía algo que otros chicos no tenían. Algo que lo hacía distinto a otros chicos. Dinero y mal carácter, por supuesto. Pero…había algo… algo más que sabía que tenía pero no sabía describir con exactitud.

Suspirando, dejó el aparato sobre la mesita y se volvió a su asiento, sonrojada. Se había quedado como embobada mirando su rostro.

_Lo mejor será dormir. Dormir. _

Y cerrando sus ojos, descubrió que pronto se había abandonado al sueño.

Mientras tanto, Naruto despierto miraba hacia el asiento de su sirvienta. Había escuchado cuando se levantó del asiento, sintió su mirada examinado, como suspiraba cerca de su rostro, incluso como le había cubierto y quitado la música.

De hecho, llevaba despierto todo el rato; tan solo había cerrado los ojos para relajarse. Más nunca se imaginó que ella se acercara a cubrirle.

Sonrió, sin alejar la mirada de Hinata, ya dormida.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto abrió la puerta del despacho de su padrino y entró. _

_-Naruto! Pensé que ya te habías ido.-dijo sonriendo-que te trae de vuelta por…-calló cuando su nieto plantó las manos en su mesa- Naruto, que ocurre…-_

_-No vuelvas a tocarla- _

_Y siguieron unos segundos mirándose, hasta que Naruto se volteó y salió del despacho, dejando a su padrino asombrado. _

_Final flash_

Bufó frustrado al recordar eso. Porque demonios lo había hecho? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había impulsado a entrar a ese despacho y decirle a su padrino esas palabras sin sentido.

-No vuelvas a tocarla?-repitió él sarcástico, alzándose del asiento- como si fueras algo mío- se rió ante su propio comentario; y acercándose a su asiento, la cubrió, retiró sus gafas y la observó detalladamente.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios. Ahí se detuvo y la observó de nuevo.

-Quizá…sí que lo seas-

Y volvió a su asiento, agarrando su música y mirando hacia afuera, donde un cielo entre rojo y naranja anunciaba el final de la tarde y el principio de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Japón…**

-Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó Hinata, feliz de llegar a su casa.

-Nee-chan!-salió a su recepción Hanabi.

-Hinata-chan!-Hana se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

-Estoy en casa-dijo Hinata mirando a su madre.

-Nee-chan! has traido regalos? Fotos? Comida? Como ha ido? Es muy grande Nueva York? Es verdad que tiene muchas luces y tiendas caras?-

-Después Hana-cha- dijo Hana- Hinata tiene que bañarse primero.-y miró a Hinata- luego…quiero que nos lo cuentes todo.-y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mamá!-exclamó ella sonrojada-n-no hicimos nada de lo que tú piensas.-decía mientras se quitaba los zapatos.-solo fue un viaje de negocios, negocios.-se adentró- voy a darme un baño-

Hana y Hanabi miraron la puerta del baño y luego a ellas. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

-Ya sabes que hacer, Hana-chan-

-Si!-y se dirigió corriendo al baño-One-chan! me bañaré contigo!-

-Hanabi!-

Hana rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se adentró de nuevo en la cocina. Pronto vendría Hiashi del trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-NARUTO!-

Kushina se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo, emocionada.

-M-mamá…-sonrojado, se la quitó de encima-p-porque siempre tienes…-

-Moou! Eres mi hijo. –y frunció el ceño- acaso tu madre no puede ir a recibirte eh!- y le golpeó en la nuca.

-Oucht! Pero mamá…!-

-Si es mi hermanito querido- se acercó Ino, bajando por las escaleras- y dime…-se paró delante de él-que tal la luna de miel?-y sonrió.

-Cállate-le respondió el rubio de mala manera-y papá?-

-Trabajando-dijo Kushina pasando un brazo por el de su hijo- cuéntame. Como te ha ido? Y Hinata-chan? porque no ha venido?-

-Eso, porque no has traído a Hinata contigo?-buscó Ino con la mirada a la pequeña peliazul-No le habrás hecho nada, verdad?-le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No le hice nada. Está en su casa y punto- se soltó del brazo de su madre-voy a darme un baño-

Kushina e Ino le siguieron con la mirada escaleras arriba.

-Parece que no ha pasado nada- y suspiró Ino, negando con su cabeza- porque tengo un hermano tan cabeza hueca…-volvió a mirar a las escaleras, cruzada de brazos- si seguimos a este paso, Naruto nunca volverá a ser el de antes.-

-Ino-la rubia miró a su madre-no te parece que ya es hora de que hagamos aparición?-

Kushina miró a su hija con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mamá, que tienes pensado?-

-Tú solo ven conmigo-

Ino, no muy convencida, siguió a su madre.

Que era lo que tenía pensado?

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>y aquí toy de nuevo! con un chachi capitulo jeje<em>

_espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_pd: Jiraya es el padrino de Naruto, pero le llama abuelo, ya que casi le ha criado como si fuera su nieto y el otro su abuelo._

_nos vemos en el siguiente cap!  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chicos antes que flores_**

**_Capítulo 10_**

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente...<em>

-NARUTO!-

-M-mamá…-sonrojado, se la quitó de encima-p-porque siempre tienes…-

-Moou! Eres mi hijo. –y frunció el ceño- acaso tu madre no puede ir a recibirte eh!- y le golpeó en la nuca.

-Oucht! Pero mamá…!-

-Si es mi hermanito querido- se acercó Ino, bajando por las escaleras- y dime…-se paró delante de él-que tal la luna de miel?-y sonrió.

-Cállate-le respondió el rubio de mala manera-y papá?-

-Trabajando-dijo Kushina pasando un brazo por el de su hijo- cuéntame. Como te ha ido? Y Hinata-chan? porque no ha venido?-

-Eso, porque no has traído a Hinata contigo?-buscó Ino con la mirada a la pequeña peliazul-No le habrás hecho nada, verdad?-le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No le hice nada. Está en su casa y punto- se soltó del brazo de su madre-voy a darme un baño-

Kushina e Ino le siguieron con la mirada escaleras arriba.

-Parece que no ha pasado nada- y suspiró Ino, negando con su cabeza- porque tengo un hermano tan cabeza hueca…-volvió a mirar a las escaleras, cruzada de brazos- si seguimos a este paso, Naruto nunca volverá a ser el de antes.-

-Ino-la rubia miró a su madre-no te parece que ya es hora de que hagamos aparición?-

Kushina miró a su hija con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mamá, que tienes pensado?-

-Tú solo ven conmigo-

Ino, no muy convencida, siguió a su madre.

Que era lo que tenía pensado?

* * *

><p>Ino suspiró.<p>

-Y este era tu grandioso plan?-

Hinata miró a las dos mujeres extrañada, sin comprender porque se encontraba en una cafetería cuando hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba en su clase estudiando.

_Flash Back_

_Después de un fin de semana agradable, sin llamadas, sin personas de negro que la arrastraran hacia esa mansión…después de…aquel horroroso viaje, el cual quería olvidar, por fin, si, por fin, había vuelto a su vida normal. Bueno, no del todo; pero ahora iba a clases y tenía algo de tiempo para ella. _

_Dejó el lápiz sobre el libro y miró por la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso, aunque el aire frío del invierno, si no uno se abrigaba bien, calaba hasta los huesos._

_Debía abrigarse bien si no quería pescar un resfriado. _

_La puerta de clase se abrió de golpe y unos hombres de negro entraron. _

_-P-perdonen…-habló el profesor sorprendido, pero los hombres de negro, en cuanto encontraron lo que buscaban, que precisamente era ella, se acercaron y la rodearon. _

_Hinata se encogió en la silla nerviosa. _

_-Venga con nosotros, por favor- y entre dos la agarraron de los brazos, la alzaron del asiento sin el mayor esfuerzo y la sacaron fuera de clase. _

_Uno de los hombres de negro, antes de cerrar la puerta, hizo una reverencia, comprobó que todo estaba bien, y salió de la clase. _

_Todos en la clase empezaron a murmurar. _

_-Ahora está con la mafia?-_

_Mientras Hinata, intentaba soltarse de esos hombres que todavía la llevaban en alza, agarrándola de los brazos. _

_-A-a dónde me llevan! Yo no he hecho nada! Les juro que no he hecho nada!-_

_Los alumnos que andaban por los pasillos les miraban pasar asombrados. _

_-por favor! Soltarme! No he hecho nada!-_

_-Por favor señorita Hyuuga- ella volteó el rostro a uno de los que la sujetaban del brazo- no forme ningún escándalo- _

_-C-como sabes mi…-salieron fuera y se detuvieron delante de una limusina negra. Tras esa, había otras tres más._

_-Entre por favor- le dijo el mismo, dejándola en el suelo. _

_-P-pero quienes…-_

_-No se preocupe, solo entre.-y Hinata, aun dudando, entró. _

_En el viaje no se pronunció ni una palabra, hasta que se detuvieron delante de una cafetería, dónde la volvieron a sacar. _

_-Espere aquí- y entraron en la cafetería; cuando volvieron a salir una mujer cubierta con un pañuelo y una grandes gafas negras la agarró del brazo y la adentró en la cafetería. _

_-Siéntate ahí-la dejó en una de las sillas de enfrente y ella se sentó al lado de otra que también tenía la cara cubierta por unas grandes gafas negras. _

_-Hinata-chan, no te asustes. Somos nosotras- _

_Final flash_

La mujer que había hablado se quitó el pañuelo y las gafas.

-Kushina-san!-exclamó sorprendida

-Tsh!-le indicó que se callara mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas-no grites, por favor-

-Esto es ridículo- la otra mujer se quitó las gafas, mostrando unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, y un brillante cabello rubio recogido en un elegante moño sobre su cabeza-este era tu plan! Secuestrar a Hinata!-

-Ino…-san?-

Hinata parpadeó, no creyendo lo que veía.

-Calla y escucha-reprimió su madre, volviendo la mirada a Hinata- Hinata-chan, cómo estás?-

-A-ah…bien…supongo- y miró hacia afuera; todavía esos coches que la habían traído estaban en la puerta-q-quienes…-

-Oh! no te preocupes por ellos. Son nuestros guardaespaldas.-un camarero les sirvió té y pastas.-y cuéntanos Hina, como fue el viaje. Naruto…te hizo algo malo?-

-Mamá! No seas tan directa.-la codeó-come Hinata-le pasó un pastel, sonriendo- seguro que después de este susto tendrás hambre-

Hinata agarró el tenedor y partió un trozo mirando de vez en cuando a las dos mujeres que apartaban la mirada de ella. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y junto sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Perdonen pero…para que me trajeron aquí?-

Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

-Eres muy inteligente Hinata-chan-dijo Ino sin dejar de sonreír- sí, es cierto. Nosotras te trajimos hasta aquí.-agarró la taza de té y dio un sorbo. A Hinata ese gesto le pareció lo más elegante que había visto en toda su vida.

-Hinata-chan- miró a Kushina- necesitamos un favor- y juntó sus manos a modo de rezo- por favor -cerró sus ojos- ayúdanos.-

-Un…favor?-Ino seguía tomando su té.

-Por favor, haz que Naruto vuelva a ser el de antes-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el instituto Konoha…**

-F3! Son los F3!-

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru entraron a la cafetería, formando tras ellos un grupo de chicas que emocionabas les miraban.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas, y Naruto plantó sus manos en ella. Los chicos que estaban ahí sentados asustaron.

-Dónde está?-

-N-no lo sabemos…iiih!-gritó el chico al verse levantado de la corbata-l-le juro que no lo sabemos! Unos hombres de negro entraron a clase y se la llevaron! No sé nada más!-

-E-ellos parecían conocerla.-respondió el otro-H-Hyuuga se subió a su auto! Ella-ella subió!-

Naruto gruñendo, soltó al chico y volteó de nuevo, seguido de sus amigos.

_Demonios!_

-Tranquilízate-dijo Shikamaru tras él- Ella está bien-

-Más le vale- gruñó

Salieron del colegio y cada uno cogió su auto. Naruto agarró su móvil y empezó a llamar.

-Buscarla y no me llaméis hasta que la encontréis- les dijo a sus guardaespaldas, colgando. Puso las manos en el volante y aceleró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata pasó la mirada de la mujer rubia, que sonreía, a la peliroja, que ponía cara de súplica.

-Eh?-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Hinata-chan, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero Naruto...-Ino apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa- te trata diferente-

_Diferente?_ Por supuesto que la trataba de forma diferente. Se creía que era un animal de trabajo en vez de una persona. Siempre dando órdenes.

-No, no es de la forma que piensas-rió ella- Bueno, tal vez si pero…-suspiró-supongo que sabrás que Naruto, antes no era así.-

-Minato-sama me dijo algo…-dijo sonrojada-p-pero les juro que no fue de forma intencionada! Y-yo…-

-Hina-chan- la peliroja la miró- necesitamos que traigas de vuelta a nuestro Naruto-

-Tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo- dijo Ino observándola-

-P-pero yo…porque yo? –Bajó su cabeza, sonrojada- Naruto...yo no tengo…-

-Tú eres especial-intervino Kushina-y eso nos basta-

Hinata volvió a mirarlas. Ella, especial?

-Sabemos que te parecerá algo atrevido que vengamos a pedirte esto, pero eres la único que puedes hacerlo. Eres la única que consigue que Naruto sonría.-

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, abochornada. Ella hacía eso? Cuando? Las únicas veces que le ha visto sonreír es cuando piensa en algo pervertido y pone esa sonrisa curva que tanto odia. Pero ella, hacerle sonreír?

Nunca. Desde que estaba con él, un había visto una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Sería que lo de Sakura seguía mortificándole? Tanto daño le había hecho esa chica? Tan enamorado había estado?

Sintió un vacío en su vientre y apretó las manos sobre su regazo. Sería por eso por lo que Naruto era tan cruel con ella? Sería que veía a Sakura en ella?

-No eres ella, Hinata-murmuró Ino-y Naruto lo debe comprender-

Hinata se mordió el labio.

-Solo tienes que ayudarnos a que vuelva a ser el mismo- dijo Kushina mirándola con ternura-tú eres la única, Hinata-

-Dime... no te gustaría ver sonreír a Naruto?-preguntó Ino

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El teléfono en el coche de Naruto sonó y él picó al manos libres.

-Dónde está?-

-Señor, la señorita Hyuuga…-

-Responde!-gritó él

-Señor, la señorita Hyuuga no se encuentra en peligro-Naruto se detuvo en un semáforo-Ella está con….-

Y Naruto colgó cuando este le contó todo. Sonrió con incredulidad, así que…tan solo estaba con ella. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, respirando aliviado. Por unos momentos había vivido un infierno pensando en que algo malo podría estar pasándole.

No era algo que debiera impórtale mucho, pero ella era su sirvienta y de momento, no quería ninguna otra que fuera ella. Por muy molesta y plebeya que fuera prefería que se mantuviera a su lado.

Era la única con la podía divertirse.

El semáforo se puso en verde y él arrancó, dando al final de la carretera una gran vuelta en una curva para volver por donde había venido, provocando que otros coches frenaran de repente.

Shikamaru y Sasuke, haciendo lo mismo siguieron a su amigo, sabiendo que por fin la había encontrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y bien..?-preguntó Ino esperando la respuesta de la pequeña peliazul.

-Yo…-

-Hinata-chan…tampoco…tampoco estás obligada a hacerlo- dijo Kushina preocupada- sé que se ha sido muy…repentino pedirte esto, pero tampoco queremos obligarte…-sonrojada, bajó su cabeza- a veces, no pienso mucho en lo que hago y…pero todo esto lo hago por mi hijo y si tú…-meneó su cabeza y la miró, sonriendo- estás en la libre condición de decidir si…-

-Lo haré-

Tanto Ino como Kushina se miraron sorprendidas.

-Q-que has…-

Hinata alzó la cabeza, sonriéndoles.

-Yo también quiero ver a Naruto-kun sonreír!-

Las dos mujeres abrieron sus ojos como platos, mirándola.

-Pero…-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada- esto me llevara tiempo. Quiero decir, mi objetivo es hacer sonreír a Naruto, pero él me trata como una sirvienta y yo…-suspiró y volvió a mirarlas- les prometo que haré lo que sea para que puedan volver a ver al Naruto de antes-

Kushina se cubrió la boca con ambas manos e Ino sonrió.

-Gracias.-murmuró

-Hinata-chan!-gritó Kushina lanzándose a abrazarla, por sobre la mesa.

-K-kushina-san- Hinata sonrojada miró a todos lados, sintiendo las miradas de las personas.

-Gracias Hinata!-la estrechó más fuerte- sabía que podía confiar en ti! Dios! Eres como la hija que nunca tuve!-

-MAMÁ!-exclamó Ino molesta mientras Hinata reía.

-Gracias! Gracias!-

Mientras afuera, un coche se detuvo a pocos metros de chocarse con uno de los que estaban aparcados delante; salió del auto y entró en la cafetería. Dos coches más también llegaron al rato.

-Aquí es?-preguntó Sasuke saliendo de su auto

-Mira- dijo Shikamaru señalando dentro de la cafetería, donde a través del cristal se podía ver a tres mujeres, una rubia, otra peliroja y una peliazul-que problemático- cerró la puerta de su coche y se apoyó en él, sonriendo.

-Las mujeres Namikaze son demasiado molestas- dijo el otro, quitándose las gafas de sol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mamá suéltala! –decía Ino tirando de su madre para que se sentara-estás dando el espectáculo!-

-Gracias! Gracias- seguía agradeciendo Kushina mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Hinata.

-Mamá-

Y las tres voltearon el rostro, encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaron. Kushina se separó rápido de Hinata y se puso sus gafas negras, sonrojándose, Ino suspiró y Hinata bajó su cabeza mientras sus dedos jugaban.

-Hi-hijo. Qué haces aquí?-preguntó disimulada-sabes que no está bien saltarse clases-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-En fin, nosotras nos vamos- dijo Ino poniéndose también sus gafas. Kushina se levantó también.

-A-Ah...-Hinata también se alzó e hizo una reverencia sin saber que decirles.

-Nos vemos, Hina-chan-le guiñó el ojo por encima de la gafa Ino -nii-san- palmeó su pecho a modo de despedida

-Gracias de nuevo-se despidió Kushina con una sonrisa radiante

Y las dos salieron de la cafetería, se metieron en las limusinas y en un momento desaparecieron. Hinata suspiró, imaginándose la reprimenda que le caería ahora.

Mejor se explicará cuanto antes.

-Naru…-pero este la sujetó de la mano y salió de la cafetería tirando de ella. Cuando salieron, pudo ver a Sasuke y Shikamaru, el primero saludándola con la mano con una sonrisa.

-Nos alegra que estés bien- escuchó decir a Sasuke antes de que Naruto la metiera de cabeza en su coche-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- le dijo a Naruto.

Pero este solo rodeó el coche, se metió y en un momento ya estaban fuera de vista. Shikamaru se acercó a Sasuke, mirando hacia la carretera. Sasuke le miró.

-Te molesta?- le preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja. Shikamaru le miró.

-Demasiado problemático-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El _Lamborghin_i amarillo de Naruto pasaba entre los coches a tanta velocidad que Hinata, incluso con su cinturón puesto, temía por su vida.

Le miró de reojo, intentando adivinar el porqué de ese ceño fruncido. Acaso había vuelto a hacer algo? Si tan solo había pasado un día desde que volvieron de Nueva York, que podría haber hecho en tan poco tiempo sin darse cuenta!

El coche se detuvo de repente y Hinata soltó el aire que había estado reservando en todo el trayecto. Cuando alzó la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la vista que tenía ante suyo.

Toda la ciudad Konoha iluminada bajo el cielo estrellado y la gran luna adornando la oscuridad de la noche.

-Increíble.-murmuró observando maravillada.

Naruto se quitó el cinturón y acomodó en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos. Hinata se acomodó en el suyo, poniendo sus manos en su regazo y cabizbaja; sin saber que decir.

-Anno…porque me…-

-Calla-

Y durante casi infinitos segundos ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Una, observando sus manos y el otro, con sus ojos cerrados. Hinata pensó que de nuevo se había vuelto a dormir, como aquella vez en el avión.

Ella también apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, observando el cielo estrellado a través del techo de cristal que tenía el coche.

Recordó la conversación de hace rato con Kushina e Ino.

_-Yo también quiero ver a Naruto-kun sonreír!-_

Eso que se proponía no era nada fácil. De hecho, no sabía porque lo había aceptado. Hacer sonreír a Naruto. Cómo? Él era el demonio en persona, y el demonio solo sonreía cuando algo le salía bien, siempre hecho a su manera.

Si era así, como podía ella, que era su sirvienta, hacerle sonreír? Que tenía que hacer para ver, por lo menos un instante, la sincera sonrisa de su amo?

-Qué te han dicho?- ella dejó de mirar el cielo para verle a él, que ahora miraba también al cielo.

-Eh?-

-Qué quieren que hagas?-la miró y ella volteó el rostro –te han pedido que me ayudes no?-

Hinata volvió a mirarle sorprendida.

-Como lo…-y volvió el rostro al frente, sonrojándose-N-no me han dicho…eso.-

-No hace falta que te esfuerces.-volvió a mirar al cielo- ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar…es demasiado tarde-

Hinata le escuchó, sintiéndose algo molesta por sus palabras.

-Hablas como si fueras un anciano-murmuró -nunca es tarde para cambiar…ni siquiera para alguien como tú-

Naruto sonrió y la miró.

-Alguien como yo?-

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quiero decir es…incluso alguien como tú, que lo tiene todo, que vive y hace lo que quiere, que molesta y humilla a las demás personas, que es grosero y maleducado, que no piensa en las consecuencias…-una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto- incluso alguien como tú…-y de nuevo con eso- …cuenta con personas que le quieren y se preocupan. Personas que además de ser como eres…te quieren- se sonrojó ante sus palabras. No era que le estuviera dando una clase sobre cómo vivir la vida pero…

-Lo único que quieren es que seas feliz-

Naruto la observó uno segundos, segundos muy incómodos para Hinata

-Tonta- dijo sonriendo, volviendo a mirar el cielo mientras los colores de Hinata subían por toda su cara- en verdad que eres tonta-

Hinata apretó sus manos, agarrando su falda.

-P-podré ser tonta…pe-pero s-soy una tonta feliz-

Naruto, sonriendo con sorna, salió del coche y se apoyó en el capó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y observando el paisaje.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada. Vale, ese no había sido un buen comienzo para entablar amistad con él. Pero...costaba demasiado con el carácter que se gastaba.

_Si al menos fuera más amable_

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza y mirar el cielo, fijándose en una estrella que brillaba más que las otras.

-Quizá…tú puedas ayudarme- _Ayúdame a cambiarle. Ayúdame para…verle sonreír._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encogió de hombros cuando una corriente de aire fría chocó con él. Hacía frío aquí fuera, pero prefería estar mil veces aquí que tener que volver a dentro del coche, con ella.

Chasqueó al recordarla. Él que venía dispuesto a gritarle por todo lo que había hecho, por haberse subido en el coche de unos desconocidos, por salir de la escuela sin su permiso, todo se fue al traste cuando la vio con su madre, a salvo…más o menos.

Lo importante ahí era, que por sus estúpidos sentimientos de…de vete a saber que no había podido reprimirla.

-Y encima es ella la que me da a mí lecciones de vida- masculló sarcástico, para segundos después sonreír- es demasiado tonta-

Se levantó del capó y se metió en el coche, agradeciendo que la calefacción estuviera puesta. Se frotó las manos y en ese gesto, miró un segundo a Hinata, volver a sus manos y para luego volver a verla.

Se había dormido.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero y la miró durante largo rato. Eso se le había vuelto una costumbre, una mala costumbre que ocultaba. Porque observarla dormir…de algún modo le tranquilizaba y también agradaba, de esta forma no molestaba tanto.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió. Hinata volteó el rostro al otro lado, dando un profundo respiro.

Naruto volvió la mirada al cielo estrellado, dándose cuenta de que una estrella brillaba más que las otras, y una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro.

Esa estrella era como su sirvienta. La única que brillaba con más fuerza y destacaba entre los demás.

La única.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto paró delante de la casa de Hinata. Eran las once de la noche y quizá sus padres se estuvieran preguntando donde estaba. La miró y con una última sonrisa, alzó sus dedos y acercándose a su rostro, le golpeó la frente.

-Ouch!-exclamó ella despertándose de golpe con las manos sobre la frente- pero que…!-

-Te crees que puedes dormir en el coche de los demás? Si tienes sueño, vete a tu cama, pero no molestes a otros con tu presencia-

Hinata infló sus mofletes. Seguía siendo el mismo ogro de siempre. Hacía falta despertarla de esa forma? Se quitó el cinturón, pero al hacerlo, vio la chaqueta de este sobre ella y le miró.

-No pienses nada raro-dijo él mirando por la ventana- Quería dejarla en algún lado y tú estabas ahí-

Hinata volvió a fruncir el ceño, se creía que era una percha o qué?

-Gracias por traerme- masculló, entregándola la chaqueta. Se quitó el cinturón y salió del coche, cerrando con frustración, a lo que Naruto apretó su mandíbula. Amaba su coche. Un solo rasguño, y se iba a enterar aquel que lo hizo de quien era Naruto.

-Oi -Naruto bajó la ventana del auto mientras Hinata se volteaba.-que sea la última vez que sales de la escuela sin mi permiso. Otra cosa más y de esa noche no pasa, entendiste?-volvió a subir el cristal, arrancó y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Idiota-masculló ella entrando a su casa-como si fueras a hacerlo- abrió la puerta- ya estoy en casa.- y justo cuando se quitaba los zapatos se acordó.

Se había dejado todas sus cosas en clase!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Namikaze…**

Naruto entró a su casa, encontrándose con casi todo apagado. Y era casi la hora de irse a dormir, pero él tenía hambre, así que se prepararía algo y se lo llevaría la habitación.

Y pasando delante de una puerta, vio la luz encendida. Se acercó a esta, ya que era el despacho de su padre y asomó su cabeza, observando a su padre envuelto en papeles.

-Todavía despierto?-preguntó él entrando al despacho.

-Naruto- dijo sorprendida Minato, aunque sonriendo-Ahora vuelves?-

-Estaba…dando un paseo- se acercó a la mesa observando el lio de papeles-quieres que te ayude?-preguntó agarrando un papel y mirándolo.

Minato le miró sorprendido. Naruto, su hijo pidiendo si podía ayudarle? Él? que odiaba todo lo relacionado con las empresas.

-Hijo, estás bien? Bebiste algo? Fumaste hierba? o quizá…-

-Detente ahí, papá-masculló algo molesto- no bebí nada y tampoco fumé ni tomé nada indebido-siguió mirando el papel hasta que cansado de sentir la mirada de su padre, dejó el papel sobre la mesa- No tomé nada! Quieres dejar de verme así!-

-Es que me parece increíble que tú quieras ayudarme con estos papeles. Si lo odias-

Naruto agarró unos cuantos y los puso en la otra mesa que había entre los sofás.

-Solo…quiero ayudarte- y siguió leyendo los papeles bajo la atenta mirada de Minato, que terminó sonriendo.

-Gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-KIba corre! Acelera!-

-Hago lo que puedo!-se quejó este que pedaleaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían con Hinata agarrándose de su cintura- demonios! porque cada vez pesas más!-

-No peso más, tonto!-gritó dándole un golpe en la nuca, que provocó que la bicicleta bailara- mis cosas se quedaron en clase y necesito saber si están bien-

-Párate de una vez, nos vamos a caer!-gritó el otro, intentando parar la bicicleta.

-Más deprisa!-gritó ella mientras Kiba bufaba.

-Me arrepiento de haberte dicho esas palabras.-

Minutos después los dos llegaban a la puerta del instituto. Hinata se bajó con la bicicleta en movimiento, provocando que Kiba casi se cayera y le gritara. Hinata tan solo se mordió la lengua, sonriendo. Unas palabras de despedida y otra carrera hacia el instituto.

Kiba se mantuvo en la puerta con una sonrisa hasta que la vio entrar, luego emprendió el camino de vuelta a su instituto.

-Celoso?-

Naruto volteó el rostro, encontrándose con Sasuke y su estúpida sonrisa.

-Estos últimos días, Hinata ha estado llegando con ese chico a la escuela. Crees que sean pareja?-

Naruto rodó sus ojos y siguió su camino hacía el instituto. Sasuke, todavía sonriendo, fue tras él.

-Que no te extrañe si un día los ves abrazados o peor aún, besand…-

-Calla de una vez, quieres?-se volteó Naruto-harías un gran favor al mundo- y reanudó su camino.

Sasuke rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres tan predecible.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del desayuno…**

Hinata, aprovechando que todos se habían ido a la cafetería, decidió quedarse a comer en su clase, negada a separarse de sus cosas, que gracias a los dioses, seguían en su sitio.

Sacó su bentou, lo desnudó y destapó y agradeció por la comida tan sabrosa de su madre.

Mientras comía, pensó en las formas en las que podría hacer sonreír a Naruto. Había tantas cosas por hacer y ninguna de ellas, sabía, que le harían sonreír. Chistes, bromas, cosquillas- ni siquiera tenía confianza para hacer eso- fiestas, cumpleaños, salidas, comidas…por más que pensara, ninguna de ellas tendría efecto.

-Hacerle sonreír- murmuró-hacer sonreír a un demonio…como se puede conseguir eso?-

-Haciendo lo que él quiera- Hinata miró a la puerta, con el corazón desbocado por tal susto-yo-

-Nara-san.-bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose mientras Shikamaru se acercaba.

-Si lo que quieres es que ese demonio sonría, haz lo que él quiere-dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente de su mesa-de esa forma, haciendo lo que él quiere, conseguirás una sonrisa, aunque no te garantizo que sea una sincera- bromeó

Hinata negó.

-Y-yo quiero…que sonría-le miró cabizbaja- necesito que sonría con sinceridad-

Shikamaru se frotó el mentó, pensando.

-Es difícil hacer sonreír a un demonio…-la miró- dime, ese demonio a quien quieres hacer sonreír es muy malo?-

Hinata meditó unos segundos, analizando.

-Sí…a veces…-respondió no muy convencida- cuando quiere puede ser buena persona, incluso hasta parece que se preocupa por los demás, pero sus palabras siempre terminan estropeándolo todo- pinchó un trozo de tortilla y se la llevó a la boca- fero yo cfeo…-tragó- que tiene buen corazón. Un cálido corazón oculto en lo más profundo de su ser que se niega a mostrar.-

Shikamaru siguió atento.

-Crees que tenga miedo?-le preguntó a él-crees que tenga miedo a volver a pasar …por lo que pasó?-

Shikamaru sonrió.

-Así que ese demonio pasó por algo que lo transformó aún más en demonio.-Hinata asintió-entonces, quieres decir que ese demonio, antes no era un demonio-

-No-negó con la cabeza- bueno…no sé, pero necesito que vuelva a ser…menos demonio de lo que es ahora.-

Shikamaru rió

-Me gustaría saber quién ese ese demonio del que hablas.-

Hinata sonriendo, le negó.

-Es un secreto- y siguió con su bentou, bajo la mirada de Shikamaru, de la cual no sé inmutó hasta que alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus palillos cayeron de sus dedos.

-Te molestó?-le preguntó Shikamaru-te molestó que te besara?-

Hinata sintió un tremendo calor en la cara y la bajó provocando la sonrisa en este.

-No debí hacerlo, lo siento.-apoyó su cara en su mano, observando por la ventana- pero ese día…tenía ganas de hacerlo-

Hinata jugó con sus dedos sobre su regazo, muerta de vergüenza al recordar eso. Que por cierto, en ningún momento se le olvidó.

-Supongo que te habrá molestado. El hecho de que sea yo quien te haya dado el primer beso…-

-N-no!-alzó ella un momento la cabeza, para luego volver a bajarla- n-no…no me molestó…-sus dedos chocaban más rápido- m-me pilló por sorpresa y…-

-entonces, querrás venir conmigo?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el color de sus mejillas enrojeció más. Alzó el rostro, lentamente.

-Eh?-

Shikamaru sonrió.

-Pasaré por ti esta noche a las diez- se levantó de la silla después de revolverle el flequillo- hasta entonces.-y se dirigió a la salida- por cierto-se volteó- no se lo digas a Naruto- se volteó de nuevo- no se lo tomaría muy bien-

El timbre de final de recreo sonó y la clase se fue llenando de los alumnos. Pero Hinata solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Le había pedido una cita?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otra clase…**

Shikamaru entró y se sentó en su asiento, como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Donde has estado?-preguntó Naruto-te acabaras pareciendo al teme, siempre solitario-

-Dando una vuelta- respondió este justo antes de que llegara el profesor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estoy en casa!-exclamó Hinata cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-Hinanee-chan!-Hanabi apareció en un momento delante de ella-ven!-la agarró de la mano, sin darle tiempo siquiera a quitarle el abrigo.

-Hanabi, que ocurre! Por…-la chica la guió hasta el salón, donde en una de las mesas había una gran caja de regalo-que es esto?-le preguntó a su madre

-Ábrelo- le respondió ella sonriendo- es para ti-

Hinata se arrodillo en el suelo y con cuidado destapó la tapa, quedándose sorprendida al ver el interior. Con mucho cuidado, agarró aquella prenda y se alzó con ella, quedándole delante un vestido rosa clarito sin tirantes con un ancho lazo blanco atado en la cintura.

-Increíble Nee-chan- murmuró Hanabi mirando el vestido

-P-pero quien…-se agachó a coger la tarjeta de la caja.

_Recuerda: esta noche a las diez, ahí estaré. _

Se sonrojó, sabiendo ahora quien había sido.

-Y no únicamente eso.-dijo su madre, señalándole en el suelo, donde unos zapatos blancos con cintas muy finas se ataban a los tobillos-me pregunto…quien será tu enamorado-

-Mamá!-exclamó sonrojada- n-no es ningún…-y se quedó mirando el vestido entre sus manos.

-Es muy lindo- dijo Hanabi haciendo que su hermana sonriera.

-Lo es- murmuró ella.

Hana y Hanabi se miraron cómplices. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Si Hinata recibía regalos era porque tenía pretendientes en esa escuela. Y eso era lo que querían Hana y Hanabi, que ésta llegara a casarse con un millonario.

-A qué esperas para ponértelo!-exclamó Hanabi alzándose del suelo- vamos, yo te ayudare a ponértelo- agarro su mano y las dos desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Hana, sonriendo, agarró la tarjeta y la leyó.

-Espero tengas un buen futuro- murmuró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Y como prometió, a las diez se presentó Shikamaru muy elegante y trajeado en busca de Hinata, que bajó las escaleras echa un manojo de nervios. De nuevo se volvía a sentir extraña y desnuda. Con solo aquel vestido, los zapatos de tacón, su cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones rizados enmarcando su cara y de nuevo, sin sus gafas

Estaba horrible.

-Estás preciosa- Dijo Shikamaru agarrando su mano y depositando un beso en ella, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella- vamos?-

Hinata asintió y entró rápidamente en el coche; Shikamaru sonriendo, entró también y arrancó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la mansión Namikaze…**

-En una fiesta?-preguntó asombrado Naruto, sentando en el sofá de su habitación dejando un momento los videojuegos-Shikamaru ha ido a una fiesta?-

-Así es- respondió Sasuke leyendo un libro.-

-Está enfermo?-

-Podría ser.-

Naruto reinició el juego.

-Nunca le ha gustado ir a fiestas.-

-Hoy tenía un buen motivo-

Naruto volvió a parar el juego y mirarle extrañado.

-Un motivo?-

-No tengo ni idea- agarró la taza de té y le dio un sorbo- pero dijo que iba acompañado-

-Acompañado? Eso ya sí que me sorprendió- volvió a la partida, sonriendo divertido- que chica le ha podido aceptar como pareja?-rió- debe de estar loca-

-No tanto como la que vaya a ir contigo- Naruto decidió ignorarle y seguir con el juego- ya tienes cierta edad para jugar con videojuegos-

-cállate-dijo Naruto lanzándole un cojín que para nada le alcanzó.-porque no vuelves a tu casa de una vez, seguro que ahí puedes molestar a cualquiera-

Sasuke alzó la mirada del libro y se quedó fija en su amigo, que al sentir su mirada se puso nervioso.

-Q-que tanto miras!-

-No entiendo porque la gente dice que has cambiado- volvió la mirada al libro- sigues siendo igual de infantil que siempre-

-Teme-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mientras en la fiesta…**_

Hinata miraba desde su sitio a todos y cada uno de las personas que habían sido invitadas a esa fiesta. Todas increíblemente elegantes, hermosas, atractivas, bien ataviados con ropas caras y joyas…millonarios.

Suspiró deprimida. No llevaba ahí ni media hora y ya deseaba irse. Además…que hacía ella ahí?

Volviendo a suspirar, se levantó y empezó a agarrar un plato con un poco de toda la comida que había en las mesas.

-Aburrida?-ella respingó asustada.

-Nara-san- suspiró aliviada apoyándose en la mesa- pensé que…-y al darse cuenta de que tenía el plato en las manos lleno de comida, se sonrojó y rápidamente lo dejó- l-lo siento.-

Shikamaru rió.

-Primero.-dejó su copa sobre la mesa y puso las manos sobre sus hombros- no más formalidades, Shikamaru y punto, de acuerdo?-Hinata asintió- segundo- agarró el plato y se lo entregó a ella- si quieres comer, hazlo, crees que voy a prohibirte algo que es necesario para todo el mundo, por mí?-Hinata bajó su cabeza, avergonzada-y tercero..-le alzó por el mentón-crees que podría bailar contigo?-sonrió al ver su reacción- hace rato que…los tipos de ahí quieren acercarse a ti-

Hinata miró hacia un grupo de hombres, que al encontrarse con su mirada, siguieron con su conversación.

En serio la miraban a ella?

-Y qué me dices?-cuando ella volteó a mirarle, este se había alejado y estiraba su mano delante de ella-bailas?-

-P-pero yo no sé…-dejó el plato sobre la mesa-

-Me harás el feo de dejarme plantado?-se quejó él haciendo un exagerado puchero que la hizo sonreír. Él también sonrió- vamos-

Hinata, mirando su mano, alzó la suya y la puso sobre la de él, que la guió hasta el centro donde otros también bailaban. Pasó una mano por su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Hinata se tensó.

Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Podía sentir incluso el aroma de su perfume.

-Relájate- le murmuró él al oído-pon los pies sobre los míos-

Y Hinata, más que sonrojada, así lo hizo, aunque solo la punta, pero tras eso, todo pareció ir más ligero, como si fuera ella en realidad la que bailaba.

Y sonrió. Sonreía porque esta iba a ser uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La una de la madrugada. La una y él aún seguía despierto.

Por algún motivo, Naruto no podía dormir. Y eso que él era de los que cogían el sueño con facilidad, pero hoy…hoy sencillamente, no podía.

Se volteó en la cama, quedando boca abajo y cerró sus ojos. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurría, pero no estaba seguro. De lo que si estaba seguro es que era seguro que algo ocurría y era algo malo…seguro. Porque él nunca había perdido el sueño por nada ni nadie. Si no dormía, se transformaba en otra persona, en una más odiosa y molesta.

Agarró la almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza. Lo mejor era dejar la mente en blanco y empezar a contar ovejas.

No estaba pasando nada y tampoco tenía que estar preocupado. Lo estaba?

Maldijo contra la almohada, apretando la que tenía encima.

_Solo duerme y punto!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente, sábado…**

-Mhm.-"saludó" Naruto entrando en el salón mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Buenos días hermanito- saludó Ino, tan radiante y perfecta como cada mañana- y esa cara de amargado que llevas?-

Naruto se sentó en la mesa, cansado.

-He dormido fatal-

-Alguna mujer que te esté quitando el sueño?-preguntó Kushina mirando cómplice a Ino. Naruto alzó una ceja-sabes hijo-dejó la taza sobre la mesa y le miró, seria-que sepas que estas en la libre disposición de escoger a quien tú quieras. Quiero decir, que si algún día te enamoras de alguien…no sé…diferente a ti o…bueno.-concluyó-que eres libre de enamorarte y casarte con quien quieras-

Naruto miró a su padre, que solo atinó a alzarse de hombros, sonriendo.

-Mamá…comiste algo malo?-

La criada le sirvió el almuerzo a la vez que Kushina le miraba de mala manera.

-Tú solo escucha mis consejos, que seguro te harán bien.-

-Lo dudo- murmuró cogiendo sus palillos cuando recibió un bol de arroz en toda la frente.

Ino y Minato siguieron comiendo, ajenos a ese escándalo que se estaba formando, ya acostumbrados a ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otro lado…**

Hinata limpiaba la mesa del restaurante mirando la nada con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

-Tenten, que le ocurre a Hinata?-preguntó el jefe mirando a Hinata.

-No lo sé. Pero ahora mismo lo averiguaremos- se aproximó a su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa-Hi-na-ta-chan-

La pelizul respingó asustada, haciendo volar por los aires el trapo.

-Tenten, me asustaste- Tenten sonrió

-Me vas a explicar porque traes esa sonrisa bobalicona en la cara?-Hinata se sonrojó, y agarrando el trapo del suelo, volvió a limpiar la mesa-oh! así que ha pasado algo?-

-N-no ha pasado nada-

-A mí no puedes engañarme- se sentó en la mesa, sonriendo- vamos, cuéntame-

Hinata dudó un momento, pero observando que no había nadie, se sentó enfrente.

-A-ayer…fui a una fiesta- Tenten asintió- c-con…-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada- Shikamaru-

Tenten quedó boquiabierta.

-Con uno de los F3?-Hinata asintió-N-no me digas! Estás saliendo con él?-

-N-no! Solo me convidó a una fiesta y…-

-Y..?-

-Bailamos juntos-su cara enrojeció- mucho rato-

Tenten escuchaba maravillada.

-Luego él me acompañó a casa-

-Es taaan romántico-exclamó emocionada-parece un cuento de hadas. En donde tú, Hinata, la pobre Hinata, encuentra a su príncipe azul.-apoyó la cara en sus manos-sabes Hinata, me alegro-la peliazul la miró- mereces ser feliz-

Y Hinata sonrió. No sabía si era cierto eso que decía su amiga, pero anoche…fue la mejor noche de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hasta que por fin apareces-

Shikamaru entró en su habitación, con una toalla cubriendo de cintura para abajo y su cabello húmedo y suelto, encontrándose con Sasuke sentado en uno de los sofás.

-Es extraño verte levantado tan temprano- respondió Shikamaru mientras se dirigía a uno de los armarios en busca de ropa.

-Quería saber que tal te fue ayer-

Shikamaru se detuvo y volteó a mirarle.

-Dirás que quieres saber con quién fui- agarró una camisa azul oscuro-supongo que te manda Naruto-

-Te equivocas- se levantó del sofá- esta vez vengo por curiosidad- dijo apoyándose en una de las mesas-dime, quien fue la que te hizo cambiar de opinión e ir a esa fiesta?-

Shikamaru cerró el armario y volteó, con toda la ropa cargada en su brazo.

-No te lo pienso decir ni aunque me ruegues- dijo poniendo la ropa sobre la cama

Sasuke sonrió

-Desde cuando he tenido que rogar para tener algo?-

Shikamaru rodó sus ojos. Nadie podría ganar en ego a Sasuke.

-A veces me sorprende lo narcisista que eres-

-No me lo creería si no fuera así-dijo él sonriendo, agarrando una manzana de unos de los cuencos y la lanzó al aire-pero no me preocupa- agarró la manzana y le dio un bocado- terminara sabiéndolo todo el mundo- y tras voltearse y salir, Shikamaru suspiró.

-Sería demasiado problemático-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En la mansión Namikaze…**

Naruto terminaba de bajar las escaleras, poniéndose la chaqueta.

-A dónde vas?-le preguntó Ino.

-Hemos quedado en la pista de circuitos-se abrochó la chaqueta-no vendré en todo el día.-y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo antes de que saliera-no entiendo cómo les puede gustar tanto los coches. Ya sé que son geniales pero…a mí no me empezaron a llamar hasta que tuve los 18 años…-y siguió hablando con ella misma.

-Ino-la rubia se volteó

-Mamá-la peliroja se acercó- ocurre algo?-

-Y Naruto? Hace rato que ando buscándolo y…-

-Se fue con sus amigos a correr-respondió cruzada de brazos.

-Demonios! Se me ha vuelto a escapar-masculló Kushina-pero juro que como me vuelva a responder de esa manera…no se me escapa-

Ino rodó los ojos. Todavía seguían con la discusión de esta mañana.

-Mamá, nos vamos de compras?-

Kushina miró a su hija, al parecer ofendida.

-Hija, eso no se pregunta- y se adentró al salón provocando una sonrisa en Ino- vamos, debemos prepararnos!-

-Si.-

Su madre, habría que reconocerlo, era única.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p>Nada más que añadir salvo...<p>

reviews, please?

NOS VEMOS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicos antes que flores**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Porque detrás de algo bueno, siempre viene algo malo...¿no?<em>**

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, en un restaurante de la ciudad…<p>

-Shikamaru-

El moreno alzó la vista de su plato y miró a Naruto. Los tres se encontraban comiendo en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Konoha. Música clásica ambientaba ese local repleto de muebles elegantes y luces grandes y pesadas; personas que comían con elegancia, hablaban bajito y disfrutaban de sus parejas y amigos.

-Que tal la fiesta de anoche?-

Sasuke sonrió.

-Porque tanta curiosidad por saber quién era mi acompañante?-preguntó él sonriendo.

-Porque nos parece algo extraño que tú, siendo como eres, fueras a una fiesta y encima con una acompañante.-respondió Naruto también sonriendo- se debe a ella ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad?-

Shikamaru sonrió, recordando los acontecimientos.

-Podría ser-

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron extrañados.

Esa sonrisa…era demasiado sospechosa.

-No me digas que te has enamorado?-preguntó Naruto con voz sorprendida pero a la vez divertido.

Shikamaru miró a sus dos amigos, centrándose luego en Naruto.

-podría ser.-y de nuevo sonrió- pero…creo que alguien se me ha adelantado-

Y los dos se quedaron exactamente igual que al principio, extrañados y totalmente confusos.

-Shikamaru…estás bien?-le preguntó Naruto, pareciendo preocupado-eso de estar enamorado te ha afectado en la cabeza?-

El moreno solo rodó los ojos y siguió con su comida.

-y hablando de amor, dobe- Naruto rápidamente volteó el rostro a Sasuke, molesto- dónde has metido a tu preciosa sirvienta?-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con el amor?-preguntó molesto Naruto agarrando su copa de champan-debe estar en su casa, yo que sé-

-Útilmente las has mantenido muy alejada-y con una sonrisa perversa le preguntó- sigues preocupado?-

-Preocupado por qué?-se llevó la copa a los labios

-Por el cara perro que la trae cada día a clase- ante eso Naruto se atragantó.

-Cara perro?-preguntó Shikamaru

-Nuestra sirvienta, últimamente ha estado llegando a la escuela con otro sujeto. Un chico con cara de perro que se ve claramente a la legua que está babeando por ella-

-Ahora te has vuelto un experto en leer el corazón de los demás o qué?-gruñó Naruto limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de mala gana- que demonios sabrás tú sí está enamorado o no-

-Crees que un chico se tomaría tanta molestia en traerla cada día en bicicleta-respondió irónico-además, se le nota demasiado.-agarró su copa y dio un trago- ese chico está coladito por nuestra sirvienta-

-Primero, es mi sirvienta, no la vuestra- Sasuke y Shikamaru sonrieron- y segundo, porque estamos hablando de ella? solo recordarla me produce dolor de cabeza-

-No será que te produce otro tipo de dolor…ahí abajo-señaló con la mirada Sasuke hacia su entrepierna, que sonrojó a Naruto.

-Quieres callarte de una vez maldito pervertido!-gritó alzándose de la silla-porque tienes que ser tan...-se alejó de la mesa y se sentó en uno de los sofás bajo la risa de sus amigos.

-Como un niño- dijo Sasuke

-Crees que él también babea?-preguntó Shikamaru, tomando ahora su taza de té

Sasuke dejó su copa en la mesa y observó a su amigo.

-Tú que piensas?-miró a Shikamaru que volteó también a Naruto

-Que aún no se da cuenta- Naruto apartó a un par de chicas que se quisieron sentar a su lado, molesto-todavía sigue pensando en ella.-

Sasuke rodó los ojos; odiaba ese tema. Porque por muy lejos que se hubiera ido ella, todavía continuaba siendo esa piedra entre ellos, y especialmente en Naruto.

-Idiota- masculló dando otro trago al champan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En las calles de Konoha, por la tarde…**_

-Mira, mira Hinata-llamó Tenten señalándole un cachorrito que había en un escaparate, que se ponía de pie y movía su colita

-Que lindo!.-exclamó ella sonriendo.

Tenten y Hinata habían decidido quedar hoy para divertirse e ir de compras. Miraron tiendas, se compraron algo de ropa para el frío invierno y caminaron por las calles, buscando algún lugar donde pudieran tomar algo calentito.

-Hinata-chan- la peliazul alzó el rostro.

-Kushina-san, Ino-san.-murmuró sorprendida viendo a las dos mujeres.

...-

-Anno…gracias por invitarnos- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Las cuatro se habían adentrado en una cafetería.

-No hace falta que agradezcas. Sabes que esto no es nada-respondió Kushina con una sonrisa.

-Pero…- y miró la mesa, llena de alimentos deliciosos y chocolates.

Tenten miraba la mesa algo sorprendida, de verdad pretendía esa mujer que comieron todo eso?

-A-ah…Tenten, estas son Kushina-san e Ino-san- las tres se saludaron- son…-bajó la cabeza- la mamá y la hermana de Naruto-

-Con Naruto te refieres al de los F3?-

-Exacto- respondió Ino estirando su mano- es un placer conocerte Tenten-chan-Tenten aceptó su mano- puedo llamarte Te-chan, verdad?-la castaña asintió-así que eres la mejor amiga de Hinata. Nos alegra conocerte. Es bueno ir conociendo a las amigas de mis amigas-

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

_Su amiga?_

-Así que de compras…-dijo Kushina- nosotras también decidimos salir un rato. Estar en casa es un completo aburrimiento. Minato viajó a Nueva York y me dejó aquí- Ino asintió

-Y cuando no está Naruto, no tengo a nadie a quien molestar- apoyó su cara en su mano haciendo un mohín.

Y las dos, tanto madre como hija, suspiraron.

Tenten y Hinata miraron a las dos mujeres con una gotita tras la nuca.

Eran tal para cual

-Anno…kushina-san…-la peliroja la miró-porque no vamos todas juntas a comprar?-

Ino y Kushina se miraron un segundo para luego mirarla a ella.

-De verdad?

Hinata asintió.

-Cuantas más seamos, mejor nos lo pasaremos, verdad?-le preguntó a Tenten que asintió.

-De verdad, que no molestamos?-preguntó Ino

-Seguro que no-respondió Tenten, a lo que las otras dos sonrieron- entonces, que les parece si comemos algo y después seguimos?-

Y durante la tarde fueron mirando tiendas y tiendas, aunque por supuesto, en las que entraban Ino y Kushina, Hinata y Tenten se quedaban boquiabiertas. Esos precios, esa ropa tan elegante, esos zapatos, esas joyas…

Las dos suspiraron.

-Jamás podremos comprarnos algo así- murmuró Tenten mientras miraban unos collares sencillos, pero que en realidad, de sencillo no tenían nada. Eran de plata, con una bola en medio, una diferente en cada collar.

-Me gustaría comprárselo a mi madre- murmuró Hinata acariciando la vitrina donde estaba el collar.

-Siempre pensando en los demás- Dijo Tenten sonriendo-vamos?-

Y las dos siguieron mirando por la costosa tienda de joyas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la calle, por la noche…**

-Aquí nos separamos- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia junto Tenten-gracias por todo-

-Es a ti a quien debemos agradecer-dijo Ino-hemos entrado en tiendas que nos han sorprendido y mucho-

-Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien-dijo Kushina-sería divertido volverlo a repetir-

-Sí-y las dos, volviendo a inclinar sus cabezas a modo de despedida, se voltearon.

-Esperar!-llamó Kushina-tengo algo que daros- dijo buscando entre las miles de bolsas que llevaba-aquí están- sonriendo, les entregó a cada una cajita. Ellas la cogieron- y no valen negativas.-

-Hasta la próxima!-se despidió Ino mandando un beso al aire.

La limusina en la que iban aparcó delante de ellas, un chofer salió, les abrió la puerta y las dos se metieron en el coche, despidiéndose después con la mano. Hinata y Tenten abrieron las cajitas y al momento se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Estos son…-

-Los collares de antes.-las dos se miraron sorprendidas

-E-esto es muy caro Hinata-chan- cerró la cajita y se mostró a ella- dile que sintiéndolo mucho no puedo aceptarla.-

-Pero…-Hinata siguió mirando el collar.

¿Se lo quedaban o lo devolvían?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata suspiró de nuevo. Volviendo a su casa, y después de separarse de Tenten, miró la cajita donde tenía el collar. Al final habían decidido quedárselo, pensando que de la otra manera era feo devolver el regalo.

Metió la cajita en la bolsa de ropa y siguió caminado por entre las calles iluminadas por las farolas. La noche ya había caído y con ello, el frío se notaba más. Se puso bien su bufanda y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

Se notaba que el otoño estaba llegando.

_-Dime... no te gustaría ver sonreír a Naruto?-_

De repente esa frase vino a su cabeza.

-Hacer sonreír a Naruto…-murmuró ella pensativa. Todavía no había encontrado la forma para poder cumplir con eso. Y en parte le molestaba mucho. Siempre que le veían sonreír era de aquella forma que tanto odiaba, con aquella prepotencia, con descaro, con desvergüenza.

Una sonrisa que a la vez la irritaba y ponía nerviosa.

Esa sonrisa, sin duda llegaba a causarle algo en el vientre, algo que la ponía nerviosa y provocaba que subieran sus colores, que su cuerpo se paralizara y su respiración se cortara.

No entendía porque todas esas reacciones, pero lo que si entendía, era la rabia que le provocaba. Siempre, y con esa sonrisa, parecía estar burlándose de los demás, humillando, como demostrando que nada le importaba.

_Es un idiota_

El semáforo se puso en verde y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a cruzar.

Recordó las palabras de Shikamaru.

-_Haz lo que él quiere-_

Hizo un mohín ante eso. Siempre hacía lo que él quería y por más que hiciera, siempre terminaba viendo la misma sonrisa.

En realidad, deseaba con creciente curiosidad verle sonreír. Cómo sería su sonrisa? Llegaría algún día a verla? O tal vez…no era imposible que sonriera sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y si lo hacían, únicamente discutían.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Quizá…si se hiciera su amiga…

No, esa opción estaba totalmente descartada.

Entonces, si no podía esa…que más podía hacer!

-Argg! –se revolvió el cabello, nerviosa-tengo que pensar en algo!-

EL aviso de que el semáforo estaba por cambiar la hizo despertar y cruzó corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, desde su coche la observó cruzar y seguir con su camino. En todo lo que había pasado en día, jamás espero encontrársela en un cruce, justo cuando él había frenado y esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para ellos.

La observó sin perderse detalle de sus gestos faciales. Acaso esa chica sabía lo que hacía? Las personas que estaban a su lado la miraban como si estuviera loca.

Él sonrió de nuevo, sin darse cuenta cómo, pero sonrió divertido. Ver a esa chica era todo un espectáculo.

El semáforo empezó a avisar y Hinata, tras agarrarse la cabeza y revolverse el cabello, cruzó, sin darse cuenta de que pasaba delante de él y su coche amarillo.

El semáforo de ellos se puso rojo y el de los coches en verde, Naruto arrancó el coche, sin darse cuenta de que todavía seguía sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y de nuevo comenzó la semana. Un lunes con un cielo gris y algo de aire. **

Hinata se alzó como cada mañana, se puso su uniforme, desayunó y salió hasta encontrarse con Kiba en el cruce. Todo parecía como siempre. Llegaban al colegio, se despedían entre risas y Hinata entraba al gran instituto, aunque tenía la sensación de que la estaban mirando.

Llevaba su cabello trenzado y sus gafas de siempre, su uniforme…acaso tenía algo en la cara?

Se acercó a su taquilla y cogió algunos libros; cerró y al voltearse, se topó de frente con las "bellezas", que la miraban de pies a cabeza con…desdén?

Pero ellas seguían negando.

-Buenos días Hinata!-dijo un chico que pasó corriendo delante de ella

-Hola Hinata!-saludó otro

-Hoy estas muy guapa- le dijo otro que se juntó con el segundo sonriendo y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando.

_Pero que les pasa hoy?_

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a mirarse. Todo era igual.

_Guapa?_ Se repitió ella mentalmente. Salió del baño muy extrañada; nadie en la escuela le había llamado así. Pobretona a lo mucho. Pero de ahí a guapa…

Se dirigió a su clase, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y cuando alzó la cabeza tenía, de nuevo, a las "bellezas".

-Cómo es posible?-siseó Ginger mirándola de muy mala manera-como es posible que alguien como tú salga con alguien tan importante como él?- e hizo un gesto exagerado de desespero.

-Eh?-atinó a decir Hinata, sin entender nada.

-No te hagas la tonta-y le tiró un periódico en la mesa- sabemos que lo único que quieres es su dinero- dijo Miranda- no te dejaremos-

Hinata siguió mirándolas, cuando Sunny, cansada, agarró el periódico y se lo puso en la cara. Hinata lo agarró y sus ojos se agrandaron nada más con ver el titular.

**Un gran secreto? Nara Shikamaru, de empresas Unit and One corporation con su pareja?**

Y bajo ese titular, y pegando el periódico a su cara, estaba una gran,-gran, porque ocupaba media página- foto en portada de Shikamaru y ella bailando en la fiesta del viernes. Y bajo esta, el reportaje.

**Quien es esa hermosa mujer que el heredero trajo a la fiesta?...La mirada enamorada de SHikamaru…el amor florece y más y más frases que Hinata leía atónita. **

-Pero como…-Ginger puso la mano sobre el periódico y se lo quitó de mala manera.

-Y no es la única-siseó abriendo otras páginas y mostrando más fotos. De cuando salieron a pasear por el jardín, de cuando subían el coche, incluso frente a su casa!

Es la chica misteriosa una simple estudiante de secundaria?

Hinata le agarró el periódico y salió corriendo de la clase.

Eso era imposible. Cómo les habían visto los periodistas? Se habían infiltrado en la fiesta?

Eso era realmente malo, porque si Naruto llegaba a ver el periódico…

Bajó corriendo la escalera que llevaba a esa sala y entró sin picar.

-Shikam…-pero ahí dentro no había nadie y ella suspiró aliviada. Pero al momento se alertó de nuevo. No, no podía relajarse. Tenía que esconder todos los periódicos; así que empezó a buscar por toda la sala.

Si Naruto llegaba a ver esa foto, no solamente ella estaría en peligro, sino también Shkamaru. Y si por su culpa llegaban a pelearse?

No. Lo mejor era evitar eso y coger los periódicos.

-Aquí estás- murmuró agarrando con una sonrisa el periódico

-Qué estás haciendo?-y ella se quedó tiesa-Qué estas haciendo aquí?-volvió a preguntar Naruto adentrándose en la sala- no puedes entrar aquí-

Hinata apretó el periódico y se volteó, escondiéndolo en su espalda, con una falsa sonrisa.

-B-buenos días.- los tres se quitaron sus elegantes chaquetas y Hinata por un momento quedó maravillada ante lo que veía.

_Son como modelos_

Naruto chascó los dedos delante de ella y Hinata despertó, volviéndose a poner nerviosa.

-Porque estás aquí?-

…yo…-apretó el periódico-recogía…-murmuró mirando a todos lados- eso. Hacía limpieza-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Limpieza- y miró a su alrededor-si esto está más limpio que tu habitación- se volteó

-Lo siento…eh!-exclamó ofendida-tú no sabes como está mi habitación!-

Sasuke y Shikamaru sonrieron.

-Iré a pedir algo a la cafetería- la ignoró Naruto - necesito un café para despert-

-Yo se lo traigo!-exclamó Hinata volteando y acercándose a él rápida- como lo quiere? Muy cargado? Solo? Con azúcar? Con leche?-

Naruto la observó pasmado y Hinata, sonrojada, bajó su cabeza.

-Tú…me vas a traer… a mí?-dudó Naruto mientras Hinata asentía

-Hoy haré todo lo que usted quiera!-dijo firme

-U-usted?-repitió Naruto extrañándose al completo.

-Dígame lo que desea!-gritó

-S-Solo?-

-Uno solo, perfecto-y salió corriendo de la sala, periódicos en mano.

Naruto miró la puerta por unos segundos, luego a sus amigos, muy asombrado; rascó su cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sofás, volteando el rostro a mirar la puerta.

-Ha dicho…todo eso?-

-Eso hemos oído-respondió Sasuke sonriendo

Naruto volvió a mirar la puerta.

-Usted?-miró a sus amigos-me dijo…usted?-

Shikamaru se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa y Sasuke lo imitó, negando con la cabeza.

Minutos después llegaba Hinata con el café en mano y algunas pastas.

-Aquí tiene-dijo poniéndolo en la mesita-desea algo más?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-N-no…creo.-pasó la mano por su nuca.

-Entonces con su permiso me retiro a clase- hizo una reverencia y salió de nuevo a toda prisa.

Naruto volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-Se ha vuelto loca?-les preguntó provocando que sonrieran.

Y en los almuerzos, los descansos y tiempos libres Hinata se encargó de satisfacer a Naruto en todo lo que pedía. Que si el almuerzo caliente, que si un vaso de zumo, que si haz esto, haz lo otro, ves allí…Hinata lo hizo todo sin quejarse.

Lo que fuera con tal de que no viera el periódico.

Y así, pasando la mañana y casi la tarde, Hinata se pegó a él, vigilando, ahuyentado a los que venían con la intención de contarle algo de la noticia.

.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto movía su pierna nervioso. Jamás, jamás en su vida pensó que pensaría eso pero, prefería diez mil veces más a la Hinata que siempre se quejaba, que gritaba y que golpeaba, a la…a la que ahora tenía delante.

La sirvienta que tenía delante no era para nada la que él conocía. Le atendía bien, se hacía todos los recados, incluso los más tontos que se inventó, y ni siquiera se quejaba.

_-Desea algo?-_

_-Necesita algo más?-_

_-Quiere que le traiga algo?-_

Todo el día. Todo el día llevaba escuchando esas preguntas. Y se le estaba agotando la paciencia. La poca que tenía.

Hinata, sentada en el sofá de enfrente, miraba a su alrededor, intranquila al pensar que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir y soltarle todo.

Bufó y miró a Naruto; él también parecía intranquilo. Quizá…se habría dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo?

No. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Lo primero y más importante era "evitar que la noticia llegara a sus oídos".

-Anno…hay algo que-

-No sigas- interrumpió él parando su mano al aire-no vuelvas a decir eso.-

-P-pero-

-Sólo mantente callada.-

-Pero no quiere qu-

Naruto le advirtió con la mirada como se atreviera a decir otra palabra. Hinata bajó su cabeza, bufando.

-No sé que le pasa.-Naruto se asombró- Sólo estoy haciendo lo que debe hacer una sirvienta- masculló mirando a un lado con sus mofletes inflados- acaso no era esto lo que quería?-

Naruto se quedó varios observándola y Hinata, al notarlo, se sonrojó, pero siguió mirando a un lado.

-Vete a casa- murmuró cansado alzándose del sofá- vete y no vuelvas hasta que…-y suspiró-sólo vete-y se dirigió a la barra.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada fruncida. No entendía porque parecía molesto. No era esto lo que quería? Porque entonces le decía eso?

Se alzó del sofá dispuesta a irse cuando algo la detuvo que la alarmó.

Un periódico sobre la mesa de billar! Y Naruto se acercaba a él!

Como una bala saltó el sofá de enfrente y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el periódico, pero Naruto lo agarró antes y ella se chocó contra la mesa, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Qué demonios haces-le preguntó él extrañado-porque sigues aquí-

-Devuélvamelo-se alzó del suelo de repente mostrando su mano. Naruto miró su mano y luego su rostro-devuélvame el periódico-

Naruto miró el periódico doblado en su mano y luego a ella.

-Quieres esto?- y Hinata asintió-porque…?-lo desplegó

-NO LO MIRES!-gritó ella quitándole el periódico de las manos y volteándose a suspirar aliviada. Menos mal que había sido rápida.

-Dame el periódico-masculló Naruto, cruzado de brazos y muy extrañado ante ese comportamiento.

Hinata negó; se volteó y escondió el periódico tras ella.

-C-con su permiso y-yo me voy- hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Párate ahí, Hyuuga- Hinata sintió un escalofrío tenebroso recorrerle el cuerpo cuando él dijo su nombre de esa forma-que estas escondiendo-

-N-nada-apretó el periódico-t-tengo que irme.-y dio otro paso antes de ser detenida por el brazo. Volteó el rostro.

-Dámelo- siseó acercándola a él, pero en un movimiento, Hinata se soltó y volvió a esconder el periódico tras su espalda. Naruto se volteó cansado- no te lo repetiré Hyuuga, o me lo das o sufre las consecuencias-

Hinata tragó duro, caminando hacia atrás. Darle el periódico y sufrir las consecuencias o no dárselo y sufrir otras consecuencias?

Un momento! En ninguna de las dos formas salía ganando!

-No es justo-exclamó- A-acabo siempre…perdiendo- su voz se fue apagando y bajó su cabeza cuando este se acercó.

Ella dio un paso atrás, pero chocó contra el sofá y casi pierde el equilibrio.

_Sal de aquí Hinata. _

-Dámelo- Hinata negó, apretando el periódico con fuerza tras su espalda-así que has hecho algo no…? –sonrió con altivez-hagas lo que hagas, tanto si es bueno como si es malo, y sobre todo, si me concierne a mí….-se inclinó y acercó su rostro a su oído-no habrá nadie para ayudarte. Nadie podrá detenerme-

Hinata cerró sus ojos y tembló, pero esta vez no fue por miedo, si no por…su voz. Esa voz hizo que su corazón diera un golpe fuerte, casi a como si quisiera salir de su pecho y una especie de nervios se formó en vientre.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando sintió su dedo ascender por su pierna y detenerse en el borde de su falda.

-Lo haré-susurró él con una voz que le hizo poner los bellos de punta, además de que notaba sus dedos jugar con su falda, alzándola poco a poco-sabes que puedo hacerlo-y acercando sus labios al cuello, depositó un beso, uno que le hizo perder la fuerza por un instante, uno en el que Naruto aprovechó para quitarle el periódico en un rápido movimiento.

-No! devuelve...-pero él ya había desplegado el papel y ahora miraba la portada. Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada y preocupada y porque no, también molesta. Como había podido caer tan rápido!

-Qué…-pero la palabra se le quedó ahí y miró a Hinata, que se encogió, pero volvió a periódico.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Shikamaru y Sasuke entraron, más se detuvieron en la puerta al notar el ambiente cargado y tenso.

El rubio miró a Shikamaru, a lo que este solo pudo suspirar.

-Así que te has enterado- se rascó la nuca-esto será problemático- y él también dejó el periódico sobre la mesita.

Sasuke entró y dirigió a la barra tranquilamente, pero Hinata siguió mirándoles a los dos.

No quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p>Haii! aquí nos volvemos a ver amigos jeje<p>

Ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo. Ha sido rápido eh? pero claro, estoy de vacaciones y he de aprovechar para terminarlo, que ahora se acercan los meses chungos de estudios y poco tiempo tendré para mi hobbie favorito ^^

Espero que os haya gustado el cap.

Nos vemos!

Por cierto, referente a la historia de **"Así comenzó todo"** se hará una laaaarga pausa hasta que no termine este. Sii, sé que está mal empezar uno sin terminar el otro, pero haré lo posible por terminar este y continuar el otro cuanto antes. Ya sabéis que lo mejor es ir poco a poco y hacerlo bien.

Gracias por vuestros RR y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicos antes que flores  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una sonrisa y un beso, ¿podía ir a algo peor<em>_?...o mejor?_**

* * *

><p>Metida en una pequeña bañera cubierta de agua y jabón hasta arriba se encontraba Hinata, mirando la nada y recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.<p>

_Flash back_

_Naruto siguió mirando a Shikamaru, sin que ninguno de los dos moviera un solo pelo. Hinata se puso nerviosa y mordió su labio. _

_Esto se iba a poner muy feo si no hacía algo. _

_Debía de arreglar eso enseguida. _

_-Naruto-se paró delante de Shikamaru-no es lo que piensas.-al recibir la mirada azul intenso de este bajó su cabeza-Shikamaru-kun sólo me invitó a la fiesta y me acompañó a casa. L-lo que dicen los periódicos no es cierto.-_

_-Así que por eso te comportabas tan servicial.-sonrió con sorna-debí imaginármelo-_

_-Naruto no la tomes con ella, ya te dijo que fui yo quien la invitó a la fiesta- Naruto le miró de mala manera y el moreno rodó los ojos- sabíamos que iba a pasar esto, por eso no quisimos decirte nada- se dirigió al sofá- lo siento Hinata-la peliazul le miró- un periodista se nos coló en casa- _

_-vete-dijo Naruto, volteando la cabeza a Hinata- largo- _

_-Q-qué? No-_

_-Hinata- miró a Shikamaru que le sonrió intentando calmarla, pero eso le causó todo lo contrario. Se mordió el labio mirando a Naruto. _

_-No es lo que piensas idiota!-gritó ella antes de salir corriendo de la sala._

_Final flash_

Se hundió hasta la nariz en el agua, preocupada. Después de aquello no los había vuelto a ver en todo lo que restaron de clases.

¿Qué habría pasado en esa sala?

Porque Naruto tenía que echarla fuera? Porque demonios siempre le hacía caso?

_-No es lo que piensas idiota!-_

Se sonrojó ante esas palabras y frunció el ceño. No sabía porque había dicho esas palabras, pero en aquel momento se había sentido tan impotente…

¿Acaso no confiaba en ella o qué? Además, porque le había mirado de esa forma?

La había hecho sentir culpable, cuando ella no había hecho nada! Que mal podía hacer que hubiera bailado con Shikamaru o que la hubiera acompañado a casa? Acaso los amigos nos hacían eso!

-Idiota-

-Hinata-chan!-Hanabi abrió la puerta del baño-hay unos periodistas en la puerta que quieren hablar contigo-

-Mouu-exclamó ella hundiéndose en el agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flash back_

_Sasuke apartó la mirada de la puerta y observó a sus amigos desde la barra. _

_-No me digáis que vais a discutir por una chica?-se mofó-increíble- agarró su vaso y se sentó en la silla alta-empezad-_

_-Te crees que esto es un ring?-respondió molesto Naruto_

_-No voy a discutir contigo Naruto- se alzó del sofá shikamaru- es cierto, yo invité a Hinata a mi fiesta, yo le dije que fuera conmigo, que bailara conmigo y también la acompañé a su casa. Hay algo mal en eso?-_

_-Es mi sirvienta- Shikamaru no se sorprendió ante esa respuesta_

_-Aparte de ser sirvienta, también es una persona y como todas tiene derecho a relacionarse con quien quiera-_

_-Tanto si es mi sirvienta como no, me pertenece, así que mantente alejado de ella- eso si le sorprendió, a su manera a Shikamaru- y tú también- miró a Sasuke, que alzó sus cejas-no quiero veros cerca de ella- _

_-Naruto, no crees que exageras un poco. Hinata…-_

_-__**es mía**__-le interrumpió mirándolo con ira reprimida mientras Shikamaru y Sasuke se mantenían impertérritos ante eso. Al rato, Naruto pareció despertar y empezar a extrañarse con él mismo y sus palabras. _

_Había dicho eso?_

_Miró a sus amigos, que no apartaban la mirada de él y se puso nervioso. Sonrió íncredulo y salió de la sala, medio gruñendo medio gritando de frustración _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Shikamaru y Sasuke se mantuvieron mirando la puerta._

_-Sasuke- el nombrado dio un trago a su bebida y SHikamaru le miró-quien ha ganado?-_

_Y el pelinegro sonrió._

_-El idiota-se acercó a él-desde tu punto de vista, el que pierde eres tú, verdad?-_

_-Podría ser.-respondió Shikamaru sonriendo._

_Final flash_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Corre Kiba! Corre!-

-Voy todo lo deprisa que puedo!-gritó el castaño pedaleando con fuerza.

-Ahí esta!-

-CORRAN!-

Cuando Hinata volteó la cabeza un gran grupo de periodistas iban tras ellos corriendo con cámaras y micrófonos.

-Porque siempre has de meterte en estos problemas!-gruñó Kiba poniéndose de pie en la bicicleta para pedalear mejor-no pienso ayudarte nunca más!-

Los dos llegaron a la escuela; Kiba se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta y dejó a Hinata.

-Entra ahí antes de que lleguen-

-Gracias Kiba-dijo rápida Hinata agarrando su mochila y entrando en el edificio.

Kiba suspiró agotado, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Estar con Hinata esa, en varias ocasiones, símbolo de problemas.

-En la academia!-gritaron los periodistas, que eran detenidos por los guardias.

-Tenemos que hablar con la señorita Hyuuga!-

-Déjenos pasar!-

Kiba pasó entre ellos intentando no ser visto e huir cuanto antes de ese instituto.

Cuando se vio libre sonrió mirando hacia el edificio.

-Hasta mañana- y tras eso pedaleó a prisa hacia su instituto. Segundos después tres lujosas limusinas se paraban delante de la puerta y cuando las tres personas salieron de sus respectivas, todos los reporteros fueron a ellos, en especial a Shikamaru.

-Nara-san! Nara-san! Por favor! Aclárenos estas dudas!-

Vinieron más guardias y alejaron a los reporteros, dándoles a ellos tres paso.

-Namikaze-san! Puede respondernos a algunas preguntas?-

-Volvió a entrar en pelea?-

-Porque trae la cara así?-

Las puertas del colegio se cerraron y ellos siguieron su camino tan tranquilos como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Te dije que se notaría- masculló Sasuke observando de reojo a su amigo.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes y se adentró en la escuela.

-F3! Son los f3!-y todos los estudiantes les rodearon mirándoles con admiración.

_Idiotas._ Pensó Naruto ignorando sus miradas y gritos y dirigiéndose a su sala seguido de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Llegaron a la sala y Shikamaru, entrando el último, cerró la puerta. Observó a su amigo quitarse la chaqueta y acercarse al espejo. Frunció el ceño cuando se vio.

-Debería haberlos matado- siseó viéndose el parche en la mejilla, una tirita a un lado de la frente y el labio algo hinchado.

-Novato-soltó Sasuke sonriendo con burla, recibiendo por su parte una mirada fulminante.

-No solucionas nada peleando-suspiró Shikamaru quitándose su chaqueta

-Estoy así por tu culpa-

-Y crees que no lo sé-respondió él señalándose la tirita que tenía en la comisura del labio, donde, por parte de Naruto, había recibido un buen golpe.

-Si no me lo hubieras ocultado no te hubiera golpeado-masculló alejándose del espejo-pensé que éramos amigos- se sentó en el sofá de brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Por eso no te lo dije, porque sabría que te pondrías así-se desabrochó los gemelos y arremango la camisa-y como eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti…-

Naruto le miró.

-La próxima vez no te preocupes tanto por mí-se levantó de nuevo, aflojándose en ello la corbata.

Shikamaru se acercó a la barra con Sasuke y se sirvió del té que un camarero les había preparado.

-Por cierto Naruto- Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas altas y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa- que vas a hacer con-

-No me la nombres-le detuvo-necesito no pensar en ella en al menos…una semana entera- se dirigió hacia la mesa de billar-es tan…molesto-agarró el palo y preparó las bolas- toda ella es molesta, me molesta- apoyó el palo en el suelo-siempre está metiéndose en problemas, cuando quiere hacer una cosa bien, es todo lo contrario, tsk! No sabe hacer nada- se rascó la cabeza, agobiado- estoy cansado de oír sus quejas, de que me golpee, de que tartamudee y se sonroje por nada. Es...insoportable-

-Naruto-

El rubio, apoyado sobre la mesa para golpear la bola, miró a Sasuke, luego a Shikamaru que negaba, y luego su mirada se posó en la tercera persona que se había introducido en la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados observando la pequeña figura de Hinata.

La peliazul miró a un lado, apretando sus puños con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio. Naruto dejó el palo sobre la mesa, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien.

Separó sus labios en busca de alguna palabra que pudiera solucionar todo eso, y solo había una, una que se negaba a salir de su garganta.

-Qué haces aquí?- _Genial. Perfecto Naruto._ _Las palabras más adecuadas._

Sasuke sentía que estaba a punto de explotar a risas y Shikamaru cada vez se mostraba más preocupado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y se alejó de la sala corriendo. Naruto corrió tras ella, pero se detuvo antes de salir, ya que ella se había parado.

-O-oi…-Pero Hinata, en un rápido movimiento le golpeó en el vientre, provocando que se doblara y cayera al suelo.

-Si tan insoportable te parezco, dejaré de ser tu sirvienta- su voz tembló, pero lo disimuló tosiendo y mirando a un lado-olvídate de mí familia y de mí, idiota- y tal como entró, salió de la sala.

Sasuke no aguantó más y explotó, Shikamaru suspiró y Naruto, se levantó del suelo con bastante dificultad, ayudándose por el brazo del sofá.

No entendía de donde sacaba esa monstruosa fuerza.

-Naruto-negó Shikamaru suspirando de nuevo-que problemático…-

-Cerrad el pico!-gritó sonrojado ante la molestia de la risa de Sasuke y el golpe recibido-esa chica…me las pagará-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata cerró la puerta de emergencia con fuerza, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo abajo, agarrándose de la baranda.

-ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!-gritó a pleno pulmón.

_Le odio. Le odio. Le odio. __Le odio_. Pensaba a la vez que pateaba la pared con la ira que sentía. Volvió a agarrarse de la baranda y a gritar.

-LE ODIO! ES UN IDIOTA! LA PEOR PERSONA DEL MUNDO! VETE AL INFIERNO-

Se sentó en un escalón tras eso, y cruzándose de brazos sobre sus rodillas, escondió su cara en éstos.

_-...siempre está metiéndose en problemas, cuando quiere hacer una cosa bien, es todo lo contrario, tsk! No sabe hacer nada…estoy cansado de oír sus quejas, de que me golpee, de que tartamudee y se sonroje por nada. Es...insoportable-_

Porque tuvo que ir a esa sala? Porque tuvo que ir a disculparse con él? porque no pudo quedarse quieta en su clase?

¿Porque tuvo que escuchar esas duras palabras?

Se agarró más fuerte de sus brazos, mordiendo su labio, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió ir a pedir disculpas. Porque? Porque tenía que hacerlo? No había hecho nada para sentirse culpable.

Si era así, entonces ¿porque se había sentido culpable? Porque le había molestado que Naruto no confiara en ella? que le mirara de esa forma…

-Idiota- y de sus ojos resbaló una pequeña lágrima que despareció entre la ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del almuerzo…**

-No.- fue la respuesta determinada de Naruto.

Shikamaru y Sasuke siguieron comiendo, ignorando las quejas de su amigo.

-No pienso disculparme-

-Sabes que esa es la única solución- dijo Shikamaru-si quieres que Hinata vuelva…-

-La solución de qué?-interrumpió- No he hecho nada para tener que disculparme-se cruzó de brazos-no lo haré-

-Está bien Naruto, haz lo que quieras- suspiró Shikamaru cansado.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y con su mirada buscó a Hinata por la cafetería. Donde demonios estaba! Se suponía que tenía que estar sirviéndoles y no los catetos que tenía delante.

Demonios! Estaba demasiado inquieto. Ni siquiera la comida le entraba y eso que era su plato favorito; su delicioso y exquisito ramen.

Miró a sus amigos y negó al verlos comer tan tranquilamente. La verdad, sentía un poco de envidia también. Él también deseaba comerse su plato con esa calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No entendía porque se sentía tan inquieto. No había pasado nada. Solo había dicho en voz alta algo que pensaba; porque tenía que ponerse así?

Si fuera el pasado, estaría comiendo tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sin tomentos ni lamentos, pero ahora…ahora se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Y todo por su culpa.

-Maldita sirvienta- masculló alzándose de la mesa.

-Vas a buscarla?-preguntó Sasuke

-No. Voy a tomar un poco el aire-dijo bajando las escaleras

-Si la encuentras, dile que lo sientes mucho- exclamó Shikamaru sonriendo.

-NO VOY A BUSCARLA!-gritó sonrojado provocando una sonrisa en ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Porque siempre tienen que hablar de más…-masculló Naruto pateando una piedra. Tan solo había salido a despejarse un poco. No iba a buscarla. No tenía porque.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos al empezar a sentir el frio otoño y miró enfrente, observando el amarronado paisaje que se presentaba ante él. Sonriendo, siguió caminado. Otoño era una estación muy larga y a veces triste, pero ofrecía unos paisajes increíbles.

-Sobre todo triste...-murmuró sonriendo con melancolía, más cuando alzó la cabeza, detuvo su paseo. En medio de aquel paseo de árboles con hojas caídas y marrones, sentada en uno de los bancos y abrigada hasta el cuello, Hinata comía su bentou.

Frunció el ceño. Como tenía el descaro de quedarse a comer aquí y hacerle esperar a él por su comida. Decidió acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo al primer paso. Estaría bien acercarse y reprimirle por ello? Después de todo, ella le había vuelto a decir que no sería su sirvienta…

_Como si eso importara._ Pensó él acercándose al banco. _Eso solo puedo decidirlo yo._

Se paró delante de ella y Hinata al notar una sombra, alzó la cabeza para volver a mirar a un lado.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él observándola fijamente- hace rato que debías de habernos servido-

Hinata agarró su bola de arroz y siguió comiendo.

Naruto bufó, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo en que centrar su mirada para evitar seguir mirándola a ella y terminar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Levanta y sígueme. Aquí afuera hace frío y quiero comer-

Para su sorpresa, Hinata guardó su bentou, se alzó del banco y se alejó de ahí.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada asombrado. Le estaba ignorando?

-Mocosa...-masculló - por mucho que me ignores seguirás siendo mi sirvienta hasta que yo decidida otra cosa-

Hinata se detuvo unos segundos, pero reanudó su camino.

No respondería. No caería ante sus provocaciones. Su madre le había enseñado a mantener la compostura, a comportarse casi como una dama. A no ceder a las provocaciones.

Aunque esa…esa era demasiado para no ceder.

Naruto miró a un lado, molesto. Odiaba que le ignoraran.

-No debiste haber entrado a la sala-Hinata se detuvo-te dije que debías pedir permiso-la miró un segundo de reojo-si no hubieras entrado…-la miró-nada de esto estaría pasando y yo no tendría que estar saltándome mi almuerzo por esto-Hinata sintió sus pasos acercándose a ella-entremos-dijo pasando de largo por su lado.

-Idiota- masculló ahora ella, deteniéndole- soy una idiota-y sonrió incrédula- y pensar que por un momento venías a disculparte. Pero claro, el gran Namikaze nunca haría algo como eso. Él, disculparse, por supuesto que no-miró con firmeza su figura- esas palabras jamás podrían salir de su boca.-

Naruto se mantuvo sin moverse.

-Y sabe porque? Porque es usted la persona más cruel, fría y egoísta que he visto en…en ningún lado-se cruzó de brazos- sabe, de esa forma no conseguirá nunca amigos. Con ese carácter tan apestoso que tiene estará siempre solo-miró a un lado- nadie podrá llegar a amarle.-

Apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados; Hinata sentía que se estaba pasando, pero ella también había sufrido, estaba sufriendo por sus palabras, también le dolían, aun sin entender porque, pero debía de devolverle a él lo mismo. Quizá éstas no surgieran el mismo efecto como a ella, pero quería hacerlo, quería verlo humillado, aunque solo fuera…para que se disculpara.

Todo quedó en silencio durante varios segundos; tan solo el viento y las ramas al moverse se escuchaban.

-Si has terminado, vamos- dijo él reanudando el camino, dejándola asombrada.

Sonrió de nuevo incrédula y su labio tembló. Lo mordió y pareció que sus ojos se humedecieron.

Otra vez iba a llorar sin motivo.

Le miró con ira reprimida, una ira que no llegó a reprimir mucho, ya que por segundos, su bentou salió disparado hacia la cabeza de este.

Naruto cayó al suelo del impacto.

-Pero que…-se alzó del suelo con las manos tras la cabeza-a-ah!-se quejó- estás loca! Podrías hab-

-VETE AL INFIERNO!-gritó ella volteándose y haciendo el camino opuesto.

-Espe-Aaah!-se quejó de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo-mi cabeza!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Le tiraste el bentou!-exclamó Tenten sorprendida

-Se lo merecía- masculló Hinata llevándose a la boca fideos fritos-esh ung idiota.-

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca de su amiga mientras la veía comer. Al principio Tenten se sorprendió cuando ella entró al restaurante y volvía a pedirle al jefe que le diera de nuevo trabajo, pero cuando se calmó, cuando le explicó todo, terminó sonriendo. Aunque lo del bentou…

-Estará bien?-se atrevió a preguntar, pesando en lo mal que debería estar ese chico después de tal golpe.

-No me importa- Tente suspiró.

-Hinata-chan, no crees que discutís demasiado? Ya es la segunda vez que solicitas trabajo de nueva cuenta y…-

-Es que n-no puedo con él-exclamó desesperada- me…él saca lo peor de mí. Y créeme que no quiero comportarme de esa forma, no quiero tener que golpearle siempre, no quiero gritarle pero-se detuvo-pero…-

-pero..?- Hinata miró a su amiga haciendo un puchero

-Ayúdame T-chan, esto es superior a mí- y dejó su cabeza en la mesa-me haré vieja antes de darme cuenta-

Tenten sonriendo, acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

-No quiero vivir pegada a él toda mi vida- sollozó

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, verás que cualquier día él se cansará de ti y por fin podrás ser libre.- Hinata alzó la cabeza.

-Tú crees?-

-Alguna vez no he tenido razón?-y le guiñó el ojo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nunca podrá huir de mí- masculló Naruto caminado de un lado a otro por su habitación, con una pequeña pelota de baloncesto pasando de una mano a otra- no pienso dejarla hasta que no la vea arrodillarse ante mí.-aah ah!- se quejó agarrándose la cabeza, en donde una venda la rodeaba.

-Metete en la cama de una vez- soltó molesto Sasuke

-Y vosotros que hacéis aquí!-exclamó-porque no estáis buscándola y trayéndola ante mí-

Shikamaru negó.

-Te crees que somos tus criados-masculló Sasuke

-Buena idea! Les diré a los criados que vengan!-lanzó la pelota a un lado y fue hasta la puerta

-Naruto- Shikamaru se alzó y detuvo a Naruto-lo mejor será que descanses-

-pero…-

-Ya lo arreglarás mañana-

Naruto miró a su amigo unos segundos y bufó. Tenía razón, debía relajarse y no pensar más en ella. Ni en sus golpes, en su mirada iracunda…

-NO PUEDO!-gritó empujándole-Nobita! Matsukage!-

-Idiota-murmuró Sasuke

-No tiene remedio-murmuró Shikamaru dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Señor- aparecieron los dos criados nombrados.

-Traedme a Hinata de inmediato-

-Si señor-

-Y no volváis sin ella- y tras eso cerró-se terminó el burlarse de mí.-y sonrió con malicia- De esta noche no pasa-

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron extrañados a Naruto.

Que traía en mente su amigo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Listo-y tras eso, Hinata se estiró. Había terminado sus deberes y ahora con su pijama puesto, se acostaría y se olvidaría de todas las cosas horribles que le había sucedido en el día de hoy.

Especialmente se olvidaría de ese cretino que se hacía llamar Naruto.

Se levantó de la silla y guardó sus cosas en la mochila cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ella se extrañó, ya que a esas horas de la noche nadie llamaba, así que se asomó por la ventana. Un coche negro se había parado delante de la puerta y dos hombres de negro, muy elegantes, esperaron fuera. Frunció el ceño algo preocupada.

Y si eran mafiosos?

La puerta se abrió y los dos hombres entraron, Hinata cerró la cortina y acercó la oreja a su puerta. Abajó se escuchaban las voces de su padre y su madre hablar tranquilamente, al parecer no eran peligrosos.

Luego empezaron a oírse pasos acelerados que subían por la escalera. Las voces se acercaron y en un momento, la puerta se abrió, provocando que ella cayera al suelo del susto.

-Q-que….-miró a los dos hombres.

-Venga con nosotros por favor- y estos dos, le agarraron cada uno de un brazo y la sacaron de su habitación.

-Q-e-esperen! A donde me llevan!-

-Que ocurre?-se asomó medio dormida Hanabi por su habitación.

-Mamá! Papá!-les llamó cuando la sacaron fuera de casa.

-Cuídate cariño!-se despidió su madre con una sonrisa- y no te canses demasiado!-

A su padre tan solo lo vio asentir, al parecer orgullo de algo. Orgulloso? Porque?

La metieron en el coche, uno con ella sentado y el otro delante conduciendo.

-A-a dónde me lleváis?- les preguntó temerosa mirando a los dos hombres.

-El señor Namikaze impone su presencia de inmediato-respondió el de al lado.

-QUE!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto viró la cabeza y observó el reloj de su mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y un repentino mareo le vino. Todavía dolía la cabeza por culpa de aquella caja dura de…maldiciendo se levantó de la cama y acercó a la mesa. Sobre esta, el bentou envuelto en aquel pañuelo violeta que le había propinado el golpe.

-De esta noche no pasa-

Y por el pasillo escuchó unos ruidos; golpes y algunos gritos. Fue a acercarse cuando esta se abrió de golpe y entraron los dos guardias, uno con las gafas colgando de una oreja y el traje muy mal parado, el otro, sujetando en el hombro a la que, por descarte, debía ser la culpable de ese estado lamentable en el que venía el otro, cabello revuelto, traje mal puesto y algún que otro morado en la cara.

Naruto suspiró.

-Soltadme!-gritó Hinata-no quiero ver a...-pero el hombre la dejó en el suelo y ella se topó de frente con el rubio.

-A-aquí la tiene señor- dijo el criado, recuperando el aire mientras el otros se arreglaba un poco.

-Gracias-ellos inclinaron su cabeza y salieron de la habitación, tocándose la zona adolorida.

Las puertas se cerraron y Naruto la miró. Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado.

-Estás horrible-se burló él viéndola con el pijama de conejitos mal colocado, pero Hinata no respondió y él sonrió-con eso puesto uno no puede inspirarse.-y se alejó.

-Quiero irme a casa- masculló ella mirándole molesta.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- le señaló el bentou sobre la mesa-que por cierto, gracias-y se señaló la cabeza.

Hinata, frunciendo los labios, miró a un lado.

-Tampoco fue para tanto.-murmuró un poco sonrojada.

Tan fuerte le había lanzado la comida que incluso llevaba una venda?

-Fue y mucho- se sentó en la cama y la observó por largos segundos; segundos que hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara más y empezara a sentirse nerviosa.

-P-podrías dejar de mirarme.- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto.

-Se hará lo que se pueda…-murmuró él examinándola- aunque no digo que sea difícil…-volvió a observarla otros segundos más - Hyuuga- ella le miró y él le indicó con sus dedos que se acercara.

-N-no!-exclamó sonrojada al completo-p-porque me has traído aquí!-

-De verdad que duermes con eso?-le preguntó sonriendo divertido mientras observaba el pijama. Hinata se miró el pijama, todavía sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido viró a él.

-Que tiene de malo? es muy cómodo- se agarró de las mangas y se miró- además, me encanta el Conejito de la Luna.- escuchó una risa por parte de él.

-Sabes que es una serie para niños pequeños-se mofó él intentando no explotar a risas.

-N-no me importa- murmuró ella mirando al suelo avergonzada- a mi me gusta-

Otra risa se escuchó y Hinata se molestó. Que tenía de malo que le gustará esa serie? El personaje era demasiado mono para no admirarle y sus productos eran bastantes "atrayentes"

Alzó la mirada, viendo a un Naruto sonreír e intentando aguantarse la risa. Miró a un lado de nuevo.

-Es muy lindo- murmuró. Y entonces fue cuando Naruto no aguantó más y explotó. Hinata se sonrojó al momento, frustrada, pero dándose cuenta, abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a Naruto.

Él…estaba sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata siguió mirándole asombrada. Jamás hubiera pensado que esa persona pudiera tener una risa tan hermosa. Una sonrisa traviesa pero sincera, una sonrisa de verdad.

Se acercó a él lentamente, sin apartar la mirada y se detuvo delante. Naruto dejó de reír al tenerla tan cerca y alzó su rostro, observando el de ella con detenimiento. Sus ojos, sus largas y abundantes pestañas tras esas gafas, su pequeña nariz respingona, sus mejillas sutilmente coloreadas, sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, que extrañándole, se estiraron en una sonrisa. Alzó la mirada a sus ojos.

-Estás…-su sonrisa se ensanchó más- tu sonrisa…-y alzó la mano lentamente, alcanzando su mejilla y acariciando con suavidad la comisura de sus labios- has sonreído- murmuró mirando la labios de este sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Por fin. Por fin había conseguido lo que llevaba pesando durante semanas. Aunque le había salido sin darse cuenta, pero al fin y al cabo había sonreído. Y eso significaba que el antiguo Naruto todavía seguía en él.

Que había la esperanza de traer al Naruto del que todos hablaban y del que ella tenía deseos de ver.

-Increíble…-murmuró

Naruto agarró su muñeca y la tiró a la cama, posicionándose al momento sobre ella. Hinata quedó asombrada ante el movimiento e intentó soltarse, pero sus muñecas estaban sujetas. Cuando viró el rostro, se sonrojó al verse tan cerca del de él.

-Qué crees que haces?-siseó él mirándola con ira-no vuelvas a…-calló y observó sus labios; se aproximó hasta rozarlos apretando en ello sus muñecas. Pero suspirando apartó sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Porque…y si volvía a…

Hinata quedó mirando el techo toda sonrojada, sin saber que hacer. Él lo había vuelto a hacer. Había estado a punto de besarla y ella sentía su corazón latir acelerado, sentía que…se había quedado con ganas de…probarlos.

Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza e intentó moverse.

-Quédate- murmuró él contra su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Pero ella así lo hizo, se quedó quieta, sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido en su pecho y vientre.

Porque sentía ese cosquilleo en el vientre? Y porque estaba tan…porque parecía tan feliz?

En otro movimiento Naruto soltó sus muñecas y pasó los brazos bajo los suyos, llevándosela con él y quedarse de lado, abrazándola. Hinata, con su cara pegada a su pecho y sus manos agarrando la misma camisa de este, volvió a alarmarse, sin saber que mirar o que hacer.

Ni siquiera sabía que pasaba.

-P-perdone…-pero este la estrechó y ella sintió que estaba por asfixiarse.

-Lo siento-murmuró Naruto contra su cabeza, dejándola a ella estática.

Se había disculpado? Su corazón dio un gran vuelco y sus mejillas volvían a arder hasta sus orejas.

Esa era la primera vez que pedía disculpas.

Sonrió de nuevo y apretó la camisa en su mano. No sabía que estaba pasando pero…ese había sido otro gran paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto movió su cabeza, incómodo por esa posición y por la luz del día que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Se volteó, o eso quiso ya que algo bastante pesado lo impidió. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba al culpable de eso que no le dejaba girar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se medio incorporó sorprendido. Aquella persona que tenía sobre él viró la cabeza a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño ante ese movimiento, pero siguió durmiendo, abrazada a él.

Naruto observó a su sirvienta confuso. Se habían quedado toda la noche abrazados?

Hinata se acurrucó más sobre su pecho y respiró profundo; Naruto miró a su alrededor, sonrojado. De verdad que había dejado él que le abrazara toda la noche? O había sido él quien no la había soltado?

-Solo quiero pastel- murmuró Hinata entre sueños-T-chan…te lo comes…-

Estaba soñando con comida? Sonrió y, dudando un poco, puso su brazo sobre ella. Se sintió algo extraño, pero siguió y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirando el techo todavía sonriendo. No sabía porque pero había dormido como un niño. Tan profundo y bien que se sentía como nuevo.

Bajó la mirada y observó a la chica durmiente entre sus brazos. Podría haber sido ella la causa de tal profundo sueño?

Hinata se pegó más a él, subiendo su pierna por sobre las de él y pegando su rostro a su cuello. Naruto quedó algo sorprendido por le movimiento pero enseguida notó que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, que empezaba a sentir calor.

Su aliento sobre su cuello, medio cuerpo sobre el suyo, notando en ellos sus pechos pegados a su pecho, su pierna sobre su entrepierna…miró a su alrededor y bufó. Esto no andaba bien, nada bien. ÉL era un joven, y estaba compartiendo cama con otra chica. Un chico y una chica podían dormir juntos sin llegar a pasar nada….no?

_Relájate Naruto. Esto no es nada nuevo. Solo tienes que empujarla y todo saldrá bien. _

Pero de pensarlo a hacerlo, no llegó a hacerlo y se maldijo él mismo. Por dios! Solo tenía que apartarla! Que tanto costaba hacer eso?

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, observando a su alrededor una habitación blanca muy iluminada, muebles, una televisión plana, videojuegos…sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azules con los cuales había estado soñando toda la noche.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a reaccionar. Intentó decir palabra alguna pero nada salió de sus labios y se incorporó, o eso intentó cuando sintió que éste la agarraba fuerte y volteaba quedando sobre ella.

-Buenos días- saludó él con esa sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Q-qu…-e intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-Porque tanta prisa- acercó sus labios a su cuello-todavía tenemos tiempo.- y depositó un beso.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo su vientre nervioso y su corazón acelerado.

-Espera…-murmuró intentando apartarlo con las manos sobre su pecho. Naruto se separó y la observó.

-Por lo de Shikamaru y el bentou…-volvió a descender hasta su oreja-no voy a pasarte una más- besó en su cuello, ascendiendo por su mejilla mientras sus manos se introducían bajo la camisa-ni una más…-volvió a repetir acercándose a sus labios.

-Deten…-pero calló, esperando a que aquel esperado beso llegara. Apretó la camisa entre sus manos cuando, para su sorpresa sus labios por fin se juntaron.

Naruto se separó unos centímetros, observando su rostro sorprendido. Sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios, dando más presión, moviendo sus labios lentamente, provocando que de esa manera Hinata le imitara.

Volvió a separarse, solo para añadir un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior y provocar que ella gimiera bajito. Naruto volvió a observarla, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Estaba besándola, y solo dios sabía el deseo que tenía de hacerlo desde que la había conocido.

Y le gustaba, para ser solo el principio, sentía que pronto podría volverse adicto a eso…y a ella.

-Naruto! Ya es hora d—la puerta se abrió e Ino se detuvo incrédula. Su boca formó una perfecta "O" observando la escena- Oh! dios mio…-

Tanto él como Hinata viraron el rostro, sorprendiéndose al ver a la intrusa.

-KYAH!-gritó Hinata apartando de un empujón a Naruto, tirándolo en ello al suelo- I-ino-san- su cara enrojeció al completo- N- no es lo que piensas! Yo no…-

-Porque siempre entras a mi habitación sin llamar- gruñó Naruto levantándose del suelo-acaso no tienes educación?-se rascó la nuca, molesto-nos has interrumpido-

-N-no es así! Ino-san yo…-

-Y porque demonios no cierras con llave!-gritó la rubia mirando de mala manera a su hermano, que se dirigía al baño, ignorándola-Oye! Respóndeme!-

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a mamá-y cerró la puerta del baño. En cuanto las dos se quedaron solas en la habitación, Hinata aprovechó para volver a explicarse, pero poco pudo decir ya que esta se le lanzó encima.

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía!-exclamó abrazándola con fuerza- sabía que esto pasaría- se separó, sujetándola por los hombros- sabía que Naruto sentía algo por ti. Era imposible que después de todo lo que hacía no hubiera una explicación- y volvió a abrazarla- estoy tan feliz! Por fin el tonto de mi hermano tiene una novia normal-

-A-anno…Yo no…-pero la rubia se alzó de la cama-

-Tengo que contárselo a mamá enseguida- y la miró-seguro que se alegrara de saber que tú eres su novia-

-P-pero yo…-

-Aunque por supuesto, omitiré la parte que he visto.-Hinata se sonrojó e Ino intentó no gritar- gracias Hinata! sabía que podíamos confiar en ti- y salió corriendo de ésta.

-Ino!-llamó Hinata preocupada

-No te esfuerces en llamarla- dijo Naruto saliendo del baño- no conseguirás nada-

-P-pero ella…-miró la puerta-yo no…-

-Bienvenida a la familia Namizake, Hyuuga- se mofó Naruto, esquivando una almohada que iba directa a su cara.

-T-todo esto es por tu culpa- se levantó de la cama, molesta y buscó algo que ponerse en los pies.

-No fui yo quien durmió abrazada a mí- Hinata se sonrojó.

-No dormí…!-y miró a un lado, avergonzada- idiota-

Naruto se acercó, sonriendo y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Q-qué?-

- Vístete o llegaremos tarde- le revolvió el flequillo y ella apartó la mano de un manotazo

-No tengo ropa, como quieres…-pero Naruto chasqueó los dedos y entraron muchas criadas-q-que…a-a donde… -y la sacaron de la habitación.

Naruto negando, volvió al baño pero se detuvo delante del espejo. Se sorprendió al verse sonriendo y sonrió aún más, incrédulo de él mismo.

-Esto no puede salir bien- y tras eso, cerró la puerta.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p><em>Aviso! Dos capitulos para el final de esta temporada. Habrá otro fic que continuara cn las aventuras y los romances de estos dos. <em>

_Más problemas, más lios...y más amor. _

_¿Qué pasara?_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chicos antes que flores

CAPITULO 13

* * *

><p><em>Descubrir lo que uno siente por otra persona, no siempre es bueno...¿no?<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_Naruto observó a su sirvienta confuso. Se habían quedado toda la noche abrazados?_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente...sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a reaccionar. Intentó decir palabra alguna pero nada salió de sus labios y se incorporó, o eso intentó cuando sintió que éste la agarraba fuerte y volteaba quedando sobre ella._

_-Buenos días- saludó él con esa sonrisa traviesa en la cara._

_-Q-qu…-e intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero Naruto se lo impidió._

_-Porque tanta prisa- acercó sus labios a su cuello-todavía tenemos tiempo._

_-Deten…-pero calló, esperando a que aquel esperado beso llegara. Apretó la camisa entre sus manos cuando, para su sorpresa sus labios por fin se juntaron._

_Naruto se separó unos centímetros, observando su rostro sorprendido. Sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios, dando más presión, moviendo sus labios lentamente, provocando que de esa manera Hinata le imitara._

_-Naruto! Ya es hora d—la puerta se abrió e Ino se detuvo incrédula. _

_-KYAH!-gritó Hinata apartando de un empujón a Naruto, tirándolo en ello al suelo- I-ino-san- su cara enrojeció al completo- N- no es lo que piensas! Yo no…-_

_-Porque siempre entras a mi habitación sin llamar- gruñó Naruto levantándose del suelo-acaso no tienes educación?-se rascó la nuca, molesto-nos has interrumpido-_

_-Tengo que contárselo a mamá enseguida- y la miró-seguro que se alegrara de saber que tú eres su novia-_

_-Ino!-llamó Hinata preocupada_

_-No te esfuerces en llamarla- dijo Naruto saliendo del baño- no conseguirás nada-_

_-P-pero ella…-miró la puerta-yo no…-_

_-Bienvenida a la familia Namizake, Hyuuga-_

* * *

><p><strong>De camino al instituto...<strong>

-Porque tienes mi ropa en tu casa?-

Antes de que el chofer le abriera la puerta, Hinata salió de la lujosa limusina sonrojada y muy molesta.

Naruto salió después de ella, se quitó las gafas de sol y se acomodó bien el traje.

-Hay que ser previsivo-y sonriendo, se adentró en la escuela.

-Pero no con la mía- masculló ella, poniéndose tras él, frustrada. Y es que, como era posible que Naruto tuviera en su casa uniforme y ropa interior de chica…de su talla -pervertido.-murmuró sonrojada, recordando como había amanecido esa mañana.

¿De verdad que había dormido con él?

Y mientras se dirigían a las clases, los alumnos les miraban asombrados.

-Venía en su coche-

-Lo viste?-

-Cómo?

-Noooo.-sollozó Ginger mordiendo su pañuelo, al igual que sus amigas-porque siempre ella-

-Mmmhh-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se detuvo y ella chocó contra su espalda.

-Entra en clase-

-Eh?-y miró a su alrededor. Estaban delante de la puerta de su clase.

-Venga-insistió él

Hinata asintió y se adentró a su clase, siendo observaba por los de clase, pero ella únicamente pensaba una cosa.

¿Le había acompañado hasta su clase?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla, agotado, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se habían besado.

-Dios, que le has hecho?-el rubio abrió sus ojos. Sasuke y Shikamaru entraban a la clase, que era solo para ellos tres, y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos-dime que no la has violado-se mofó Sasuke

-Sabes que nunca haría eso- respondió Naruto-y no, no pasó nada-

-Y nosotros somos idiotas- Naruto miró a su amigo- Naruto, esa sonrisa no delata nada bueno.-

-¿Que tiene de malo que sonría porque quiero?-

-Es problemático- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-Tú nunca sonríes por las mañanas, y más cuando es tan temprano-

-Cierto, llegaste antes que nosotros-

-Porque no calláis un poco, de buena mañana hablar tanto es…monstruoso-

Los dos amigos sonrieron, pero decidieron hacerle caso y empezar a sacar sus cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otra clase…**

Hinata, apoyada su cabeza en su mano, miraba por la ventana el cielo azul. Las nubes se desplazaban algo rápidas por éste a causa del viento del otoño, pero tenían el mismo tono blanco que cuando estaban en verano.

Suspiró, recordando todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento.

_-Estás…-su sonrisa se ensanchó más- tu sonrisa…-y alzó la mano lentamente, alcanzando su mejilla y acariciando con suavidad la comisura de sus labios- has sonreído- murmuró mirando la labios de este sin poder dejar de sonreír. _

Se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Se había ilusionado tanto con esa sonrisa que no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciarle. Le había impresionado tanto que…su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Naruto podía sonreír y eso la ilusionó mucho, porque eso significaba que lo de Sakura-san…estaba quedando poco a poco atrás.

_-Por lo de Shikamaru y el bentou…no voy a pasarte una más, ni una más…-volvió a repetir acercándose a sus labios. _

_-Deten…- Apretó la camisa entre sus manos cuando, para su sorpresa sus labios por fin se juntaron. _

_Naruto se separó unos centímetros, observando su rostro sorprendido. Sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios, dando más presión, moviendo sus labios lentamente, provocando que de esa manera Hinata le imitara. _

Subió su mano y tocó sus labios. No sabía porque, pero todavía podía sentir su calor sobre los suyos.

Sonriendo, agarró su lápiz y empezó a dibujar en su libreta.

Aquel había sido su…su ya segundo beso. Aunque ella lo contaba como el primero. Sentía que ese beso, sin duda le había gustado. Y no era que el de Shikamaru no le hubiera gustado pero, con Naruto había sentido algo especial, una especie de calor recorrerle el cuerpo, algo que le obligó a entregarse a ese beso.

_Quizá…te estés enamorado de él._ Paró de dibujar al instante cuando pensó eso.

¿Ella, enamorarse de Naruto? Esa era la cosa más absurda que podía pasar en el mundo.

De repente en su hombro apareció una pequeña Hinata, con cuernos y cola de demonio.

_Y si es absurdo, porque le devolviste el beso eh_?

**P-porque…porque si**.

_Ja! Ni siquiera tienes una respuesta para eso_. La demonio Hinata se acomodó en su tridente, sonriéndole con malicia. _Te gusta._

**No me gusta! Solo l-le devolví el beso para...porque…**

_Estoy esperando. _Dijo mirándose las uñas

**Ah! Déjame en paz! No me gusta! Naruto no me gusta y nunca lo hará! Le odio! **

**LE O-DI-O**

_Y si tanto le odias, porque le dejas tocarte? _

Hinata se quedó estática mientras la demonio sonreía aun más.

_Desde cuando alguien se deja tocar por la persona que odia_. Se sentó en el hombro y suspiró. _Ese chico te gusta, aunque lo niegues. Pero y quien no lo haría? es muy guapo y también tiene mucho dinero_.

**Yo jamás me fijaría en eso. Naruto…es guapo y si, puede tener mucho dinero pero…no solo es importante. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene buen corazón. Y aunque siempre anda peleándose**…bajó la cabeza. **No es mala persona.**

_Lo ves, te gusta._

-NO ME GUSTA!-

-Señorita Hyuuga- la demonio desapareció con una ¡plaff! entre humo y Hinata alzó la cabeza- que es lo que no le gusta de mi problema?-

Se sonrojó y alzó de la silla.

-N-no es nada señor. Hablaba…sola.-bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

El profesor alzó una ceja, pero le advirtió que después de clase se quedara. Ella volvió a sentarse, mientras todos los compañeros de clase reían.

_Te gusta._

_¿Realmente…me gusta?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hinata cerró la taquilla, suspirando. El profesor le había mandado deberes extra para hacer.

-Porque no se conforman con un "lo siento"?- se abrochó su chaqueta de gimnasia hasta el cuello y salió al patio, abrazándose al entrar en contacto con el frío.

¿Cómo podían los profesores mandarles a hacer gimnasia con un pantalón corto y una chaqueta?

Se acercó al grupo, que ya había entrado en calor después de entrenar.

-Hyuuga, haz un par de vueltas primero y después…-y el profesor siguió explicándole mientras el grupo de clase volvía a reír.

Hinata ya poco le importaba y empezó a hacer lo suyo.

Corrió por la pista abrazándose y temblando. Eso era una salvajada. Tener que andar corriendo con el frio que hacía…

Se sorbió la nariz mientras sus dientes tiritaban.

_Maldita escuela de señoritos_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto encestó con un triple y sus compañeros le felicitaron.

El rubio se acercó a sus amigos y estiró su mano.

-Diez mil yens por cinco triples encestados-

Sasuke y Shikamaru se incorporaron, respirando agitados.

-No sé porque apostáis por esto, sabéis que siempre os gano-

-Cierra el pico- masculló Sasuke sacado de su mochila los billetes.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shikamaru entregándole los billetes. Naruto sonriendo, los contó y guardó en su bolsillo.

-Sois unos perdedores.- y agarrando la pelota, se metió de nuevo en el campo.

-Idiota-masculló Sasuke adentrándose en la pista.

Shikamaru observó a sus dos amigos sonriendo. Sasuke intentaba quitarle la pelota a Naruto, que de nuevo volvía a lanzar y encestar.

Por más que lo intentaran, jamás conseguirán vencer a Naruto en baloncesto.

-Shikamaru, venga!-

-Hinata!-se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre y volteó. Naruto y Sasuke también miraron hacia el otro campo.

-Hinata, estás bien?-Okani se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Si.-sollozó ella sentada en el suelo. Había tenido una caída realmente tonta.

-Cómo puedes tropezarte con tus propios pies?-preguntó sonriendo Okani

-N-no hace gracias- masculló ella, mirándose la herida en su rodilla. No era muy grande, pero sangraba y sobre todo, escocía.

-Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?- le preguntó este, mirando la rodilla preocupado.

Hinata, cerrando sus ojos, cogió aire y lo soltó. No se pondría a llorar por una rascada. Abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo.

-Estoy bien.- y se levantó del suelo

-Espera- este la agarró por los brazos y le ayudó-estás segura?-

Ella asintió.

-Gracias por ayudarme-

Okani se sonrojó, observándola mientras se dirigía a los baños. Suspiró y juntó con su grupo, que empezaron a bromear con él y con lo que acababa de hacer.

Una pelota se escuchó tras ellos dos y cuando viraron el rostro, vieron a Naruto alejarse.

-Está empezando a preocuparme- dijo Sasuke observando a su amigo rubio dirigirse a los baños.

-Eso es una buena señal-Shikamaru agarró la pelota del suelo y empezó a botarla-tenemos de vuelta al Naruto problemático-

Sasuke solo rodó sus ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido Hinata?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata, con la pierna apoyada sobre la fuente, acercó el papel mojado a su rodilla y se frotó, aunque rápidamente lo apartó, mordiéndose el labio y con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Eso realmente escocía.

-Ni siquiera sabes hacer eso bien- ella alzó la mirada mientras Naruto se acercaba, mirando su rodilla- si te duele, porque no vas a la enfermería?-

Ella miró a un lado, sonrojada.

-N-no me duele- y bajó la pierna al suelo, evitando apoyar el peso.

-Mientes muy mal- y en un segundo, se encontró en los brazos de Naruto.

-E-espera!-se agarró a su cuello, sonrojada mientras Naruto la cargaba hacia el edificio-Bájame! Estoy bien.- murmuró escondiéndose al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos dos.-Naruto…-

Pero él siguió con su camino sin habla y ella, inconscientemente sonrió. Se sentía bien, cargada de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y buscó a la enfermera, que al parecer no se encontraba. Él la depositó sobre la cama y Hinata volvió a sentir frío. Por un momento, el cuerpo de Naruto le había aportado el calor que necesitaba.

-Naruto…-éste volvió con la caja de medicamentos, se sentó a un lado, agarró su pierna y la puso sobre las de él-Naruto espeaahh!-gritó ella cuando él le puso el agua oxigenada encima-escuece!-sollozaba ella tirada en la cama.

Naruto la observó con una gotita tras la nuca.

-Eres demasiado exagerada-

-P-pero e-escue- se calló al momento y se sentó de nuevo, sonrojándose al verle soplar sobre la herida. Tras eso, la limpió con cuidado y le empezó a poner la venda sobre esta.

Hinata se quedó hipnotizada, viéndole curar la herida.

_Es muy guapo._ Pensó observando su rostro.

_Y te gusta._

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente.

-Me…-Naruto la miró-me…-su corazón latía acelerado, pero sentía que se quedaba sin respiración.

_A que esperas! Díselo!_

-Perdonad- la puerta se abrió y la enfermera entró, quedándose algo sorprendida al verles-estaba en…-

-Llega tarde-dijo serio Naruto, guardando las cosas en la caja- de que sirve que tengamos una enfermera si nunca está aquí cuando se necesita- y con tales palabras, salió de la enfermería.

La enfermera se disculpó, casi al punto de ponerse a llorar.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y acercó a la enfermera.

-N-no le haga caso.-la enfermera la miró- no ha querido decir eso…-hizo una reverencia- perdónele- y salió rápida y corrió tras él; se quedó detrá .-te has pasado-masculló

-Y qué? Solo es una enfermera, hay muchas en el país-

-Ni siquiera le has dejado explicarse.-se cruzó de brazos, molesta-además, no es tan solo una enfermera. Habrá tenido que estudiar mucho y pasar por muchas cosas para llegar a-

-Si vas a seguir dándome la lata, vete-

Hinata se detuvo sorprendida ante tales palabras.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan grosero?

_Es imposible que alguien como él me guste. Imposible. _

Y mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al gimnasio, hasta que se detuvo en la puerta al sentir el frio. Se volvió a abrazar mientras observaba sorprendida como él podía salir solo con esa camisa de tirantes.

-Eres humano?-se preguntó ella misma, saliendo al patio y volviendo a su clase de gimnasia.

Dios! Como deseaba que se terminara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y a la hora del descanso**…

Hinata les sirvió el desayuno y luego se fue a tomar el suyo a su mesa.

-Lo tenéis?-

-Si!-

Hinata, alzando la cabeza de su plato, observó a tres chicas.

-Estamos invitadas!-

-Por ha llegado el cumpleaños de Naruto-sama-

-Que podríamos regalarle?-

_¿El cumpleaños de Naruto?_ Miró hacia donde los tres chicos comían.

-Es una suerte que nos hayan invitado-

-Que me pongo?-y más comentarios que se fueron alejando.

Hinata miró de nuevo su plato.

El cumpleaños de Naruto...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eres todo un caballero- dijo Sasuke de repente, sonriendo.

Naruto decidió ignorarle y seguir con la comida.

-Jamás pensé que una sirvienta pudiera preocuparte de esa forma-

Naruto dejó los cubiertos en la mesa.

-No estaba preocupado-Shikamaru y Sasuke sonrieron- solo fui a curarle. Ella no tiene ni idea de eso.-

-Y tú te ofreciste a curarle, cierto?-se apoyó en la mesa- dime, había algo más que debieras curar?-

-Teme…-

-Tiene unas lindas piernas, verdad?-le preguntó Shikamaru a Sasuke

-Naruto sabría responder bien a eso-

-Bueno vale ya- se levantó-no hace ninguna gracia- y se alejó de la mesa

-Me gustaría saber que es lo que siente ahora mismo Naruto- dijo Shikamaru viendo a su amiga acercarse a la mesa donde Hinata comía.

-Supongo que ya se habrá olvidado de Sakura- dijo Sasuke observando como Naruto le quitaba el bentou a su sirvienta y se lo comía-eso está bien, no?-

Shikamaru no respondió, siguió observando a la extraña pareja que discutía por la comida y que eran el centro de atención de todos, aunque ellos siguieran en su mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De vuelta a casa…**

-Porque estoy aquí?-masculló ella, cruzada de brazos y sentada en la lujosa limusina de Naruto.

-No sé de que te quejas- Hinata le miró- esto es mucho mejor que ir andando-

-Es preferible ir andando-murmuró ella mirando a un lado mientras que a Naruto le salía una venita en la frente.

-Está bien- agarró el teléfono del coche- párate-

El coche se paró cerca de la cera y Naruto le abrió la puerta.

-Puedes salir-

-Qué?-

-No has dicho que preferías ir andando, pues sal-

Hinata le miró boquiabierta. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿La estaba echando?

-Vas a bajar o prefieres quedarte y pedirme que por favor, te lleve a casa-

Agarró su mochila y salió del coche, cerrando de un portazo. Tras eso, el coche arrancó y se alejó, dejándola más asombrada.

-Bien! Haz lo que quieras! Idiota!-se colocó su mochila y continuó el camino mientras en el coche, Naruto sonreía, imaginándose su cara.

-tonta- murmuró sin dejar de sonreír

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estoy aquí-exclamó Hinata entrando en su casa. Se quitó los zapatos y entró extrañada al ver que nadie salía a recibirla- mamá, ya est.-pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Hola!-saludó Kushina con una taza de té en la mano

-Por fin volviste- saludó con una hermosa sonrisa Ino.

-Hinata-chan, bienvenida- saludó su madre sirviendo una bandeja de comida

Hinata miró a las tres mujeres sorprendida.

-Supongo que te preguntaras que haces aquí-Ino se levantó y pasó un brazo por sus hombros- ven, siéntate aquí con nosotras- la sentó en medio de ella y Kushina.

-Hinata-chan, hay algo que deseamos pedirte-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entró a su habitación, se quitó su chaqueta y su corbata y dejó su mochila sobre la mesa, de tan mala manera que tiró algo al suelo. Cuando se asomó y se agachó para recogerlo, sonrió. Lo agarró y lo siguió observando en sus manos.

No se había dado cuenta pero en ese bentou había conejitos de la serie "el conejito de la luna".

-Tiene un gusto horrible- dijo divertido, volviéndolo a dejar sobre la mesa.

-Señor- Nobita asomó su cabeza y entró cuando Naruto le indicó con la cabeza que entrara.

-Cómo va todo?-

-Está todo listo señor.-

Sonriendo, se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y las de sus mangas.

-Bien.- el criado hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Naruto se acercó al espejo y miró, sonriendo-Perfecto-

-Todavía sigues con esa idea?-Naruto pegó tal grito que debió haberse escuchado por toda la mansión.

Minato, parado al lado de la mesa, sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Papá! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que piques antes de entrar!-gritó con la mano en el pecho Naruto-Casi muero del susto.-

-Crees que haces bien?-agarró el bentou y sonrió-esto es tuyo?-

Naruto se acercó y lo quitó de las manos.

-Si.-Minato alzó una ceja- pienso seguir con mi idea, tienes algún problema?-dejó el bentou sobre la mesa.

-Naruto, dentro de una semana será tu cumpleaños, no el de ella. Y créeme, ese es un regalo que no le va a gustar.-

-Me da igual si le gusta o no- se quitó la camisa y entró en el baño-es mi sirvienta y hará lo que yo le diga-

Minato se sentó en uno de los sofás de su habitación suspirando.

-Te acabara odiando- no recibió respuesta así que continuó- y eso no lo quieres verdad?-

No recibió repuesta de nuevo y agarró el cojín que tenía a un lado, esperando con calma.

-No importa- Minato volteó cuando su hijo salió del baño- mucha gente me odia, que ella lo haga me es indiferente-

Minato observó a su hijo removiendo los cajones de ropa.

-De verás?-se preguntó más para él que para su hijo-y porque tengo la impresión de que no.-murmuró mirando el cojín-

Naruto cerró el armario, ya con la ropa escogida que se pondría después de la ducha.

-Voy a darme un baño-

-Y porque la besaste?-preguntó Minato provocando que Naruto tropezara. Pero rápidamente le miró, descolado.

-Q-que…- Minato se levantó y acercó a él.

-Ino nos contó que te encontró con Hinata en la cama, besándola- los colores subieron a sus mejillas.

-N-no estaba…-se alzó del suelo, nervioso-será chismosa- gruñó a un lado.

-Entonces…te gusta?- Naruto se puso serio de repente y le miró.

-No- respondió-solo me divierto con ella- agarró la ropa del suelo y se metió en el baño.

Minato suspiró.

-Realmente estas jugando con ella?-se rascó la cabeza, algo desolado por esa respuesta- Naruto-entró al baño justo cuando él se quitaba el pantalón-Nos bañamos juntos? Así, como en los viejos tiempos…-

Minato salió antes de recibir un puñado de ropa a dirigido a su cara.

-Está bien. Esperaré fuera- y se alejó del baño, deteniéndose a observar el bentou y sonriendo.-Dónde estará Kushina?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En casa de Hinata…**

-Eh?-

Hinata miró a las tres mujeres extrañada. No entendió nada de lo que le explicaron. Que si era…y porque luego…y por eso…debía de….

-¿Que te parece?-preguntó Ino sonriendo

-P-pero…-miró a su madre que asintió y volvió a mirar a las dos mujeres-está bien que vaya?-

-Por supuesto que si!-exclamó Kushina rodeándola con su brazo

-Pero y Naruto?-

-De él ya nos encargaremos nosotras- Ino también la rodeó-verás que bien saldrá todo-

Hinata miró a las dos mujeres indecisa, pero les sonrió, no muy convencida.

…...

-Mamá…-Hinata dejó la bandeja en la cocina- seguro que está bien?-

Kushina e Ino hacía rato que se habían ido y ella y su madre se había quedado recogiendo.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Hana, secándose las manos- que tiene de malo que vayas a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu novio?-

Hinata se sonrojó.

-N-no es mi novio-

-Ne, a mi no puedes mentirme- le codeó su madre sonriendo- yo sé que Naruto-san te gusta-

-E-eso no es…cierto…-murmuró mirando a un lado- y porque le llamas Naruto-san! Es más pequeño que tú y no merece tal respeto-

-No te preocupes que no le diré nada a papá.-y suspiró- se enfadaría mucho si supiera que su hija ya tiene novio-

Hinata se sonrojó aun más.

-Te dije que no es mi nov.-y antes de que pudiera seguir, su madre la abrazó.

-Estay tan contenta por ti, Hinata! Has conseguido un chico que vale mucho. Además de ser rico, por supuesto-la separó por los hombros- con eso, mamá puede irse tranquila al cielo-

-Mamá!-exclamó ella abrazando a su madre- no digas eso nunca- la estrechó, enterrando su cara en su pecho-no me gusta.-

Hana abrazó a su hija y con la otra mano acarició su cabeza.

Su hija se estaba haciendo mayor y ella, por lo contrario, se encogía.

Que cruel era el mundo a veces.

-No te preocupes, que mamá no se irá hasta que no vea a mi hija casada de blanco-

Hinata sonrió, todavía sin soltarla aunque tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Te prometo que me casaré lo antes posible-

Hana sonrió, negando su cabeza.

-Espero que no sea muy pronto, ya sabes como se pondría tu padre si…-separó a su hija, asombrada- Hinata, no habrás practicado sexo con nadie, verdad?-

Y las mejillas, ya rojas de por sí de Hinata, se tornaron de color rojo tomate, al igual que el resto de su cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto salió del baño, ya con su chándal puesto y su camisa abierta de manga corta y se detuvo delante de una puerta. Dejó de secarse el cabello, tiró la toalla a un lado y abrió esa puerta que se conectaba con su habitación.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verla lista.

-Venganza número dos, hecha- se acercó a la cama y cruzándose de brazos, sonrió aun más- Espero que te guste…Hinata-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante aquella semana, Hinata estuvo pensado, sin saber porque, en algún regalo para Naruto. No era que estuviera obligada a hacerlo pero…ya que la habían invitado.

Pero el problema era…¿que se le regalaba a una persona que tenía de todo?

Los días pasaban y ella pensaba y pensaba y nada encontraba. Se desesperó, el día se acercaba y ella todavía sin saber que hacer.

Hubo un día en que estaba tan cansada y molesta con ella misma por no saber que hacer, que incluso explotó.

-_Porque tienes que tener todo!-y se alejó de la sala, dejando tanto a Naruto como a Shikamaru y Sasuke extrañados-idiota-_

_-Me ha llamado idiota?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo_

Hasta que la noche anterior a la fiesta decidió por fin que hacer.

-Cómo no le guste, juro que se lo hago tragar- masculló remangándose y poniéndose manos a la obra.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hana bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina, sorprendiendo al encontrar ahí a su hija, dormida sobre la mesa.

Se acercó sonriendo y observó lo que había estado haciendo.

-Esta es mi niña- murmuró acariciando su cabeza. Se adentró en el salón, cogió una manta y luego la cubrió con ella-duerme cariño, has hecho un buen trabajo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

-Se puede saber porque estoy haciendo esto-Kiba siguió pedaleando su bici molesto.

-Más deprisa Kiba, no llegaré a tiempo-

-A mi me da igual!-exclamó molesto- crees que soy tu chofer personal o qué!-

Hinata no le respondió, pero se agarró bien a su cintura, con la bolsa del regalo en su mano.

Dios! Llegaba tarde, siempre lo hacía. Porque su madre no le había despertado!

Se tardó media hora en arreglarse, que de nuevo, le había vuelto a regalar. Esta vez Kushina e Ino. Era un vestido azulado metálico, de tirantes finos con un lazo rodeando su cintura y cayendo suelto un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se había puesto los zapatos que la hermana de Ino le regaló, se puso algo de color en los labios y dejó su cabello suelto.

No valía la pena arreglárselo cuando iba en bicicleta a una velocidad inimaginable.

-Me puedes decir a donde vamos?-preguntó este extrañado al verse en una barrio que no conocía, uno demasiado elegante.

-A un cumpleaños. Por ahí- le señaló.

Un cuarto de hora después llegaron a la mansión.

-Gracias Kiba- se bajó de la bicicleta- te debo una!-gritó adentrándose en el jardín de la mansión.

-Me debes más de una!-gritó él esperando a que desapareciera de su vista- estás muy guapa, Hinata-chan- murmuró sonriendo.

Dio media vuelta con la bicicleta y desapareció calle adentro.

Mientras, Hinata seguía corriendo por ese gran jardín, esperando llegar a tiempo para al menos, comer algo de tarta.

_Espera por mí, tarta. Enseguida llega Hinata._

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p>En fin, que más poder añadir aparte de un muchas gracias por vuestros Comentarios y un...espero que os haya gustado.<p>

_Spoiler:_

-Dónde está?-gruñó Naruto

-Yo la he visto- dijo Sasuke- -La última vez que la vi, se estaba bajando de la bicicleta del cara perro-miró su reloj-hará como…media hora-

-¿Hinata?- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendid- -Que haces aquí?-miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaba sola y se agachó delante- de todos los sitios que menos te puedes imaginar, porque estás.-pero Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que este cayera sentado con ella encima, agarrándose fuerte de su camisa.

Naruto, que ha pasado? Porque viene Hinata, así- el rubio la bajó, rodando sus ojos.

-Estaba per.-

-Lo siento- se adelantó Hinata, sonrojada- tropecé en la calle y…por eso…-

-Oh! pobrecita- la abrazó Ino de repente- debes haber sufrido mucho. Ven, te acompañaré arriba a curarte-

-N-no-

-Yo lo haré-Shikamaru

Alzó la mano lentamente y solo le rozó los dedos cuando Naruto se la agarró.

-No-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Este es nuestro final?

Y aquí llego con el último capítulo de la temporada.

PD: No os preocupeis, que la historia sigue. Habrá una segunda temporada, dentro de esta misma historia

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos antes de flores<strong>

CAPITULO 14

* * *

><p><em>¿Tiene todo que terminar así? Ellos así lo decidieron, pero, uno no tiene porque siempre actuar como lo ha pensado. <em>

_Simplemente...actua_

* * *

><p>La gran sala decorada con mucho gusto, los miles de criados sirviendo a los elegantes invitados, que reían y hablaban de nimiedades; la música ambientada, el gran pastel en el centro, las mesas con copas de champan y repletas de comida….todo estaba perfecto como estaba, excepto por una cosa.<p>

-¿Dónde está?-gruñó Naruto mirando a su madre y su hermana, tan elegantemente vestidas como siempre.

-Eso querríamos saber nosotras- masculló molesta Ino mirando por encima de las cabezas de los invitados -le dijimos que no llegara tarde-

-No puede haberse perdido, verdad?-preguntó Kushina buscándola.

-¿Y quien os dijo que la invitarais?-las dos mujeres se encogieron de hombros y se voltearon, sonriendo nerviosas.

-Vamos Naruto, todavía sigues enfadado por eso? Sabes que tenía que invitarla- respondió Ino, volviendo a mirar sobre las cabezas.

-Además es tu novia, no podíamos dejar que viniera vestida de sirvienta- apuntó su madre

Naruto bufó.

-No es mi novia y si, eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado ya que para eso es _mi_ sirvienta y este es _mi_ cumpleaños-

Las dos mujeres le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres muy cruel con ella. Con lo mona que es.-masculló Ino agarrando una copa de champan

-Naruto, un respeto a tu madre- masculló Kushina- si no quieres que esta fiesta termine de mala manera-

Minato sonrió y Naruto se levantó y acercó a la otra mesa, donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Todavía nada?-preguntó Shikamaru, vestido con un elegante traje azulado.

-Esa mocosa…donde puede haberse metido-miró hacia la puerta, haber si esta se abría y aparecía aquella chica de cabello azulado.

-Yo la he visto- dijo Sasuke, agarrando algo de un plato.

Shikamaru y Naruto le miraron, pero él siguió comiendo, pasando los segundos.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Naruto esperando que siguiera-¿ donde está?-

-No lo sé-

Naruto gruñó y Shikamaru sonrió.

-No estoy para bromas teme, dime donde está-

Sonriendo, Sasuke le miró.

-La última vez que la vi, se estaba bajando de la bicicleta del cara perro-miró su reloj-hará como…media hora-

-Media hora-se extrañó Shikamaru mirando hacia la puerta- normalmente no llega…Naruto a donde vas?-

Pero el rubio pasó entre la gente, disimulando con una sonrisa, cuando en realidad ardía de rabia por dentro.

Como se la encontrara con ese sujeto…esta vez lo cumpliría. No la dejaría salir de su habitación durante un día entero.

-¡Naruto, a dónde vas!-se acercó Ino al verlo marchar-la fiesta va a-

-Tenemos un problema- Shikamaru se acercó a ella pero siguió mirando hacia Naruto-se nos ha vuelto a enamorar-

Sasuke negó, pero Ino y Shikamaru sonrieron

-Ese es un gran paso, ¿verdad?-musitó ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porque?-Hinata miró a su alrededor, no encontrando nada más que campo, hermosas farolas, y grandes fuentes de agua. Con los pies descalzos, se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada-porque tengo que perderme?-

No sabía la hora que era, ni si estaba cerca de esa mansión, una que sin duda debería verse, por algo era una mansión. Pero porque parecía que cada vez se alejaba más? Porque no escuchaba música, a la gente hablar o cantando el cumpleaños feliz…¿Porque tenía que perderse justamente hoy?

Se levantó del suelo y con los zapatos en mano, siguió caminando, con un dolor de pies terrible, su cabello revuelto y vestido, seguro que manchado.

-Soy una patosa-

Siguió caminado hasta que encontró un banco, el cual decidió sentarse. Dejó sus zapatos en el suelo, su regalo a un lado y observó sus pies, casi negros por la suciedad y con heridas tras su talón. Eso le pasaba por querer ponerse unos zapatos que para nada pegaban con ella.

Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en el banco y observó el cielo estrellado, en ello, su vientre sonó y se sonrojó.

Incluso en momento como ese tenía hambre. ¿Acaso era un bicho raro? Sonrió ante su comentario, sabiendo que era cierto.

-Sirvo a un tipo pervertido y voy a fiestas elegantes, como no voy a serlo-

Se abrochó su chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que cuando se le calmara un poco el dolor, seguiría buscando.

El silencio se hizo presente. Tan solo el aire moviendo los árboles, el chirriar de los grillos y el agua de la fuente al caer se escuchaban. Se imaginó que la fiesta ya había empezado, que la gente estaba cantando el "cumpleaños feliz" y que disfrutaban de esa deliciosa tarta que Ino y Kushina le hicieron para ella.

Ella agarró la bolsa del regalo y la miró.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto- murmuró, sabiendo que no llegaría nunca a la fiesta, que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su casa y acostarse-yo no pinto nada aquí…-sacó de dentro la cajita y la destapó. Dentro había una gran cara de galleta y chocolate de Naruto enfadado, y dos más pequeñas de Sasuke y Shikamaru-seguro que no le iban a gustar…-su voz tembló un poco- nunca se me dio bien hacer estas cosas-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella tapó la caja y se limpió la lágrima. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba llorando.

_SI, si que lo sabes. Porque eres una patosa. _

-Porque soy una egoísta por estar pensando en mí…-se mordió el labio y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. _Hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto, y en él era en quien debería estar pensando ahora, no en… en que nadie llegue a encontrarme _- tonta- se dijo ella misma, limpiándose las lágrimas.-pero que culpa tengo yo…de tener miedo…-

-¿Hinata?- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y alzó su cabeza; su labio tembló y se puso a llorar.

Naruto se impresionó por eso y se acercó extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaba sola y se agachó delante- de todos los sitios que menos te puedes imaginar, porque estás-pero Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que este cayera sentado con ella encima, agarrándose fuerte de su camisa- O-oi que-se calló al sentirla temblar.

-L-lo siento- sollozó ella-lo siento…-y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos.

Naruto observó a su alrededor, los zapatos en el suelo, una especie de cajita sobre el banco, y luego la miró a ella. Tenía heridas en los pies y estaba cubierta de tierra.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-preguntó no pudiendo evitar sonreír- no me digas que te perdiste en mi jardín-

Hinata había dejado de llorar, pero escondió su rostro en su pecho, sonrojada y muy avergonzada. Naruto sonrió, intentando no ponerse a reír a de nuevo.

-Eres una sirvienta muy tonta-y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero luego sonrió y se pegó aun más a su cuerpo. Naruto era tan cálido, que incluso podía hacerle olvidar todo lo demás.

El rubio, sonriendo, apoyó una mano en su cabeza y acarició su cabello mientras que el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura. Apoyó sus labios sobre su cabello y aspiró su aroma, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Esa situación era tan divertida que ni siquiera podía parar de sonreír.

-Así que tienes miedo.-murmuró él- jamás pensé que la fuerte Hinata tuviera alguna debilidad-

-N-no t-tengo miedo- sollozó ella entre hipidos

-¿No? y entonces ¿porque tiemblas?-y Hinata sorprendiéndose, separó el abrazo, sonrojada y pasó sus manos tras su espalda, mirando a un lado- sigues sin demostrarme lo contrario.-

-N-no tengo miedo. Solo…tenía frío.-

Naruto apoyó sus manos en la hierba, observándola.

-Y por eso, ¿también llorabas?-

Sin nada que responderle, se mordió el labio y él de nuevo se puso a reír. Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada furiosamente. De nuevo, se estaba riendo de ella. Un momento, estaba riendo…de nuevo. Alzó la cabeza y le observó, sin poder dejar de sentir ese calor en las mejillas.

Él, volvía a sonreír y de nuevo, era tan hermoso escucharle.

Naruto, al sentir su mirada, dejó de sonreír y mantuvo su mirada. De nuevo, se sentía extraño y nervioso ante esa mirada. Su corazón…latía acelerado y casi sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Pudiera ser que…que todo eso que sentía fuera…

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y unió sus labios, casi con suavidad mientras sus manos subían a su rostro y la sujetaban. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se agarró a las muñecas de este, correspondiéndole al beso. Naruto se separó un poco y los dos volvieron a mirarse, sintiéndose extrañados ante ese sentimiento cálido que sentían en su pecho. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez, lenta y profundamente, separando sus labios lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar, inundándole con la miel de sus labios.

Naruto volvió a separarse lentamente y Hinata abrió sus ojos; se observaron por largos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decirse. Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

-Será mejor que entremos- Hinata asintió y se levantó de encima, sintiéndose torpe y nerviosa. Agarró el regalo y lo observó unos segundos, volvió a meterlo en la bolsa y agarró los zapatos. – ¿te duelen?—preguntó él sorprendiéndola, Hinata se miró los pies, avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Supongo que no debería entrar así- se mordió el labio, sintiendo la hierba fresca bajo sus pies-creo que será mejor que vuelva a-

-No te pregunté eso- interrumpió él bastante rudo.

-N-no- respondió ella algo acobardada por ese cambio-me los limpiaré un poco en la fuente y así podré ponerme-pero al momento se vio alzada y cargada en sus brazos-

-Te dije que mentías muy mal- y tras eso, la llevó en sus brazos todo el camino.

Hinata intentó pronunciar algo, pero nada salió de sus labios y dejó que la cargara en silencio. Minutos después ya podían ver la gran mansión, las luces y la música clásica.

-Espera- dijo por fin Hinata, cuando se detuvieron delante de una de las puertas que suponía era del servicio- Mejor…entra tú primero- Naruto alzó una ceja- si alguien te viera cargando así conmigo, podrían crear rumores y…-

-Y a mí que me importa- masculló él entrando a la cocina y dejando a todos los cocineros sorprendidos-la gente siempre anda hablando de mí y ya me da absolutamente igual-

-P-pero…-

-Si no callas te dejaré caer, ¿de acuerdo?-y ella quedó muda al momento mientras él la cargaba mejor. Pasaron la cocina y otras salas hasta que llegaron cerca de donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Naruto—Kushina se acercó seguida de Ino y Shikamaru y Sasuke-¿Pero donde demonios te habías metido? Como se te ocurre irte de la fiesta sin¿Hinata?-se extrañó al verla en sus brazos.

-Naruto, ¿que ha pasado? Porque viene Hinata así- el rubio la bajó, rodando sus ojos.

-Se había perdi-

-Lo siento- se adelantó Hinata, sonrojada- tropecé en la calle y…por eso…-los demás bajaron la mirada a sus pies-lo siento-

-Oh! pobrecita- la abrazó Ino de repente- debes haber sufrido mucho. Ven, te acompañaré arriba a curarte-

-N-no-

-Yo lo haré-Shikamaru se paró delante de ella-si es que ella no tiene problemas en que sea yo, por supuesto- le estiró la mano sonriendo.

-Increíble- susurró Hinata viendo como todo él brillaba al igual que sus perfectos dientes.

_Es un príncipe. _

Alzó la mano lentamente y solo le rozó los dedos cuando Naruto se la agarró.

-No-Hinata le observó asombrada; Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba de mala manera a Shikamaru.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Naruto, no seas maleducado- y después de tales palabras, Kushina le golpeó en la cabeza- Shikamaru solo se está ofreciendo para ayudarla, ya que tú deberías estar ahí dentro, y no tu padre, disculpándose con todos-

Naruto frunció aun más el ceño, mirando a su madre, molesto.

-Y para que no haya peleas, yo acompañare a Hinata- dijo Ino metiéndose en medio con una sonrisa- vamos Hinata, necesitas curarte eso-

La peliazul asintió, extrañada ante esa situación mientras subía las escaleras.

-Vuelve a la sala y cumple con tu deber- siseó Kushina. Y asi lo hizo Naruto, chocando expresamente con el hombro de Shikamaru, que sonrió ante eso -Naruto!- y se frotó la sien, agotada- perdónale Shikamaru, no sabe lo que hace-

-Lo sé.-respondió él calmadamente, arreglándose el traje.

-Siempre fue un chico muy celoso- se cruzó de brazos Kushina-parece que con lo ocurrido con Sakura pasó de eso, pero ahora que está con Hinata…-y negó.

-Está con Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke a lo que Kushina sonrió.

-Naruto y Hinata son novios- Los dos amigos se sorprendieron- Mi hija los descubrió besándose. Me alegro tanto por él. Por fin ha conseguido olvidar el pasado y encontrar a alguien tan fabuloso como Hinata. Aunque también me preocupa un poco. Hinata es una buena chica y Naruto…bueno, vosotros ya conocéis su carácter, enseguida anda mandándole, como si fuera su sirvienta. Pero yo confío en Hinata y sé que lo cambiará.-Y sonriendo, se adentró a la fiesta- esto hay que celebrarlo!-

Los dos amigos se miraron.

-¿Novios?—dijeron extrañados los dos a la vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata apretó la bolsita que contenía el regalo contra su pecho, recordando el beso de hace un rato, provocando que sonriera.

-Me…gusta-

-Hinata-chan- la peliazul despertó y miró a Ino.

-L-lo siento- se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia-O-otra vez vuelvo a…-

Ino sonrió, observándola con la bata de ducha y la pinza sobre su cabello húmedo.

-Volvemos como al principio, verdad?-se acercó a ella con un vestido en las manos-recuerdas que así como nos conocimos?-

Ella asintió.

-Yo...quería agradecerte por eso y por…por todo-pasó un mechón tras su oreja- siempre estás ahí para curarme-

-Y lo haría siempre que lo necesitaras- Hinata la miró- para eso somos amigas, no?-

Y sonrojada, asintió.

-Gracias- Ino, sonriendo, le entregó el vestido.

-Hoy volverás a ser la protagonista de este cuento, Hinata-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarta se partió, los invitados aplaudieron y la música y el ambiente volvió a llenarse de alegría, aunque no para todos.

-Deja de poner esa cara y sonríe, la gente está viendo-le aconsejó Sasuke.

-Sabes que me importa bien poco lo que opine la gente.-Sasuke se alzó de hombros ante la respuesta.

-Porque no nos dijiste que estabais saliendo?-preguntó Shikamaru, dejando su copa en la mesa. Naruto le miró.

-No estamos saliendo y tampoco somos novios.-y miró a un lado- todo eso se lo ha inventado mi familia-

-¿Y no te molesta?-preguntó Sasuke, que continuó al no recibir respuesta- normalmente ya hubieras formado un gran escandalo gritándole a todo el mundo que no sois pareja-

-Y no lo somos. Por eso no tengo que ir gritándolo a todo el mundo-

-Entonces, estás de acuerdo con eso-Shikamaru se acomodó en su silla, observando a su amigo con una sonrisa-prefieres dejar que tu familia siga pensando en eso que a decirles la verdad-

-Ya lo hice y no me creyeron, de que sirve que siga intentándolo-agarró su copa, le dio un trago y se quedó observándola.

-Y si no estáis saliendo-continuó Shikamaru-¿porque no me has dejado acompañarla?-Naruto no respondió-crees que pueda quitártela-preguntó sonriendo- Porque? Acaso piensas que Hinata siente algo por mí?-

Sasuke le dio un trago a su copa, ignorando lo que empezaba a tensarse. Naruto siguió mirando la copa, en realidad sin mirar nada.

-Naruto, Hinata podrá ser tu sirvienta todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no por ello se tiene que enamorar de ti.- se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, mirando a su alrededor-uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, en un descuido-

Una exclamación de invitados se oyó y Kushina y Minato voltearon asustados.

-¿Que ocurre?-

Los dos se acercaron a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a un Shikamaru alzándose del suelo con una herida en su labio. Sus miradas se posaron sobre el rubio, que movió la mano al aire, adolorido por ese golpe.

-Naruto!-exclamó Kushina

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella- siseó Naruto con ira a lo que Shikamaru sonrió, burlándose.

Naruto fue a lanzarse de nuevo, pero su padre lo cogió del brazo.

-Naruto, cálmate- le murmuró al oído- calma-

Este se soltó del brazo y salió de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados. Shikamaru movió su labio, adolorido y Sasuke se acercó.

-Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto de ti pero…-le miró- eres idiota-

-Shikamaru, estás bien?-se acercó Kushina, preocupada.

Este asintió, mirando como se alejaba Naruto de la fiesta. Mientras, arriba de las escaleras, Hinata seguía estática ante lo que había visto.

-Pero que ha pasado?-preguntó molesta Ino descendiendo las escaleras; Hinata la siguió-donde está Naruto?-

-No lo sé-respondió molesta Kushina- pero en cuanto vuelva juro que-que…-y apretó su puño.-ese niño…-

-Por favor, sigan con la fiesta.-hablaba Minato sonriéndoles mientras la gente se volteaba y empezaba a murmurar. Él se volteó y sopló, acercándose a su familia-Perdónale-le dijo a Shikamaru

-No se preocupe-y con el pulgar se quitó la sangre de la comisura; sonrió- estoy acostumbrado-

-Naruto te golpeó?-exclamó Ino molesta- pero que demonios le pasa!- se quitó los guantes que conjuntaban con el vestido y puso bien la bufanda de piel- ahora mismo iré a buscarle y-

-P-perdón- las cinco cabezas se voltearon a Hinata, que bajó la suya sonrojada- yo…iré a buscarle.-

-Pequeña, no tienes por qué ir, nosotros-

-Sé dónde puede estar- apretó la bolsa entre sus manos- por favor…-

Kushina miró a Minato y este volteó a mirarla a ella.

-Está bien, pero enviaré un coche contigo- y se alejó de ellos.

-Lo siento-murmuró

-Porque te disculpas?-se acercó Kushina-tú no tienes la culpa de nada- pero Hinata asintió.

-S-si no hubiera aparecido…Naruto y Shikamaru…no se hubieran peleado-

-Cierto, es por tu culpa- apuntó Sasuke provocando que todos le mirasen mal-se estaban peleando por ti- Hinata le miró asombrada y Shikamaru molesto- de que te sorprendes? Deberías de saberlo-

-Sasuke, cierra la boca, por favor- masculló Ino, poniéndole una manzana en la boca al moreno.

-No le hagas caso Hinata-chan- se acercó Ino, empujando al pelinegro a un lado- ve a por Naruto, nosotros esperaremos-

Ella asintió y salió corriendo.

-Sasuke, de vez en cuando iría bien que no fueras tan perverso- dijo Ino, observándole tan tranquilo, comerse la manzana.

-¿Lo soy?-

La rubia rodó los ojos y exhaló molesta.

-Porque los chicos sois tan problemáticos!-

Shikamaru se fue a uno de los baños a curarse; Kushina se pasó la mano por el cabello, agotada y se sentó. Todavía no podía controlar esa ira repentina de su hijo.

-No se eche la culpa- dijo Sasuke, sentándose a su lado- lo de su hijo, no tiene cura.-

-No me estás animando para nada- masculló ella, mirando frustrada al pelinegro

-Y no lo hago. Solo le digo la verdad-y se quedó mirando hacia la nada- es un idiota- y sonrió

-Tienes razón- apoyó Kushina, suspirando-solo espero que Hinata pueda darle la ayuda que necesita-

-Creo que más que una cura, Hyuuga es una enfermedad- y sonrió ante su comentario mientras Kushina le miraba confusa.

- A veces Sasuke-kun, no parece que tengas 17 años-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el jardín de la mansión…**

Hinata se detuvo delante de Minato, que le abría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias- inclinó su cabeza, sonrojada mientras se introducía en el coche.

-Hinata-chan- ella bajó la ventana y Minato se apoyó en la ventana-ten cuidado. Naruto tiene un carácter bastante-

-Lo sé.-y le sonrió- soy su sirvienta-

Minato sonrió, observándola. Sin duda, esa muchacha era algo único en el mundo. Algo que Naruto no debería perder.

-Cuida de él, por favor- murmuró, y Hinata asintió - gracias- se alejó de la ventana y el cochero arrancó bajo su mirada, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del jardín. Suspirando, se volteó y reanudó el camino a la casa –Espero que la prensa no se entere de esto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el coche…**

-Señorita, a donde vamos?-

Hinata, que seguía mirando por la ventana, tardó unos segundos en responder.

_¿Señorita? _

-¿P-podría llevarme al Monte Hakobe?- el chofer hizo una mueca.

-Eso se encuentra bastante alejado, seguro que quiere ir ahí? No es muy seguro que alguien como usted vaya sola a ese sitio-

-Es-estaré bien. Por favor-él bufó, rascando su cabeza -por favor- volvió a insistir ella poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Cómo usted mande…señorita- y bufó derrotado. Nunca podría con una mirada como esa.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a acomodar en el coche, mirando por la ventana mientras apretaba la bolsa contra su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se quitó su corbata y la lanzó a un lado, se apoyó en el capó de su coche y suspiró, mirando la vista que ofrecía la ciudad de Konoha, aunque en realidad, repasaba por su mente lo que terminaba de suceder.

_-Y si no estáis saliendo-continuó Shikamaru-porque no me has dejado acompañarla? crees que pueda quitártela?...Porque? Acaso piensas que Hinata siente algo por mí?-_

_-Naruto, Hinata podrá ser tu sirvienta todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no por ello se tiene que enamorar de ti…_

_-uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, en un descuido-_

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella-_

Dios! Todavía sentía la ira de ese momento. Y ni siquiera sabía porque demonios sentía eso!

_-Hinata podrá ser tu sirvienta todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no por ello se tiene que enamorar de ti…_

Y tras eso, le vino el recuerdo de cuando se besaron en el jardín.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, confuso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? ¿Por qué golpeó a Shikamaru? ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué es la segunda vez que lo hace? ¿Por qué…porque…porque se sentía tan confuso?

Gritó iracundo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza sin respuesta que le ponían aun más nervioso.

-Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz!-

Y volvió a apoyarse en el coche, suspirando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Él solo pedía una vida normal, sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Una vida…como la de antes.

-¿Naruto?- él viró rápidamente el rostro al escuchar su voz.

Hinata se acercó lentamente y paró a un lado. Naruto la observó, con aquel vestido blanco de tirantes que se ajustaba a su pecho y luego caía libre por encima de las rodillas, con el cabello recogido en una elegante trenza que rodeaba su cabeza, sin aquellas horrorosas gafas puestas y sin maquillaje.

Miró a un lado, sintiéndose tonto al quedarse observándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se cruzó de brazos-deberías estar divirtiéndote en la fiesta-

-P-pero es tu cumpleaños y yo…-

-Y qué? Una fiesta de cumpleaños bien puede celebrarse sin el anfitrión-

-Pero-

-Mejor entra al coche-se levantó del capó- te llevaré a casa- y le abrió la puerta -entra-

Hinata bajó su cabeza y negó.

-Entra- volvió a repetir, modulando su voz a una amenaza. Pero Hinata volvió a negarse. Él sopló, exasperado -no estoy para tonterías así que…-

-N-no me iré-le interrumpió, alzando el rostro- no iré a ningún lado sin ti-

Naruto alzó sus cejas.

-Vamos en el mismo coche, es imposible-

-Pero después de dejarme te iras, quizás a golpear a alguien o peor aún, a beber.-miró a un lado- no puedo permitirlo-

Él sonrió, incrédulo y cerró la puerta.

-No puedes permitirlo- se acercó a ella- y quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no- la agarró del brazo y obligó a que le mirara-no eres nadie para mandarme a mí, Hyuuga-

Ella le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza, aunque Naruto pudo ver el miedo y sonrió.

-Piensas que te voy a hacer algo?-aproximó su rostro al suyo, rozando sus labios- ganas no me faltan, te lo aseguro-y miró sus labios

-Hazlo-Naruto miró sus ojos-hazlo, si es que lo deseas- la fue soltando, asombrado por esas palabras- si con ello, consigo que…-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada-que dejes de estar enfadado…haré lo que sea- apretó las asas de la bolsa-p-pero no puedo permitir qu-que haga algo que le haga daño…soy su sirvienta y.-

-No sigas- interrumpió él- no digas ni una palabra más- se apartó de ella, acercándose a la baranda y apoyándose sobre esta- de verdad…-y sonrió, todavía sin creérselo- eres tonta-

Hinata se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

-Hinata- ella se tensó, pero volteó lentamente. Naruto sonreía, apoyado en la baranda -acercarte cinco pasos-

Ella miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, pero adelantó un pie, luego otro y el otro hasta pararse y quedar casi pegada a él. Se alejó un paso y bajó su cabeza.

-Eso que llevas, es mi regalo?-

-Eh?-y miró la bolsa, pero la escondió tras ella, sonrojada- s-si pero…n-no está bien-

-Llevas toda la noche con ella en la mano y estás deseando dármela- sonrió él pero Hinata negó.

-N-no es nada. Mejor…te daré otra cosa si…-pero él la agarró del brazo y volteó, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho y rodeándola con los brazos.

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Si me vas a dar otra cosa, entonces que sea tu-

-Quédate este- dijo rápidamente haciéndole sonreír. Agarró la bolsa y la miró- sabes, prefiero el otro regalo- y con bolsa en mano, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Se sentía…cómodo de esa manera. Un tipo de paz que no había sentido desde hace mucho cuando la abrazaba…No sabía porque, pero le gustaba.

Se amoldaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo.

-P-pero no hay más-

-Antes me has hecho una oferta muy tentadora-

_- si con ello, consigo que…que dejes de estar enfadado…__**haré lo que sea-**_

-E-eso l-lo he…n-no que-quería d-decir…y-yo no…-y él volvió a reír, haciendo que se ella se avergonzara, aunque disimuladamente sonreía.

Dos veces. Esa era la segunda vez que le escuchaba reír en una noche. Y era tan maravilloso. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que este siguiera abrazándola.

_Así que lo aceptas._ Aquella demonio-Hinata apareció en su hombro_. Te gusta._

Ella sonriendo, asintió un poco.

-Me…gusta-

-¿Qué?- Hinata abrió sus ojos y viró el rostro a él, que la miraba incrédulo-Qué has…-

Su rostro se sonrojó al completo y miró al suelo. Lo había dicho en voz alta?

Se separó de sus brazos y corrió hasta meterse dentro del coche, poniendo el seguro justo antes de que él llegara e intentara abrir la puerta.

-Hinata, abre la puerta- ella negó, tapándose los oídos y cerrando sus ojos-Hinata, abre-

-No!-exclamó muerta de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso en voz alta? Dios! Era la cosa más bochornosa que había hecho en su vida.

-Hinata a- pero se calló y sonrió- está bien, no abras solo respóndeme.- ella volvió a negar- Hinata…has dicho, que te gusto?-

Pero ella no respondió y él suspiró al esperar.

-Dime tan solo si o no-pero ella siguió sin responder y él, se volteó y apoyó en la ventana, dándole la espalda-Me hubiera gustado…escucharlo- murmuró sintiendo una molestia en su pecho. Puso la mano sobre este, con su corazón latiendo acelerado.-y ahora…que me pasa?- y se movió, sintiéndose muy incómodo.

¿Por qué sentía el pecho tan…cargado?

-Me gustas!-y él se detuvo-e-es verdad- volteó su cuerpo y la observó. Mantenía la cabeza baja y jugaba con sus dedos.-m-me gustas.-sus mejillas enrojecieron-n-no se cuando empecé a sentir esto pero…es cierto…-no hubieron más palabras, ni por su parte ni por la de él.

Ya estaba todo dicho, ¿verdad?

Naruto volvió a voltearse, mirando incrédulo a su alrededor. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Ella, a él? es decir, a Hinata le gustaba…¿él?

Se alejó del coche y pasando una mano por su cabello, sonrió. Sí, sonrió, sonreía y es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba…eufórico, feliz, alegre, extasiado…sentía pleno orgullo en su pecho que le hacía sonreír más, mostrando su dentadura.

Volteó a mirarla, y ella seguía mirando sus manos. Dios, en ese momento tuvo ganas de abrazarla y…hacerle de todo. Pero como una piedra golpeando su cabeza, volvió a la realidad, y su sonrisa desapareció, mostrándose preocupado, molesto, iracundo, frustrado…

Malditos sentimientos.

-Lo siento- dijo él, mirando a un lado-pero no puedo corresponder a tus-

-Lo sé- interrumpió ella-lo sé…-Naruto viró el rostro hacia ella, destrozándose al verla- Sakura todavía…-y sonrió débilmente- l-lo entiendo- ella viró el rostro a un lado y suspiró. Él volteó a mirar a otro lado. Por un lado, seguía feliz por ese sentimiento pero por otro…todavía le dolía.

-No es por Sakura- dijo él- a ella, hace tiempo que la olvidé-

Hinata apretó sus manos.

-No quiero…volver a pasar por ello- y se acercó a la baranda de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos- lo siento-

_Idiota. _

Hinata le observó desde el coche. Ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa, se la esperaba, pero tener que escucharla, era realmente duro.

Se había enamorado de un chico que todavía seguía enamorado de otra chica.

-Tan típico de mí…-murmuró sonriendo con tristeza- siempre tan torpe- y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero rápidamente los limpió con el brazo y salió del coche.

No se pondría llorar por algo así. Ella era fuerte y no lloraría.

Respirando profundo, se acercó y apoyó a su lado en la baranda, observando la ciudad.

-Al menos…¿puedo seguir siendo tu sirvienta?-

Naruto alzó su cabeza, asombrado por esas palabras y la miró; ella también volteó a mirarle, sonriendo.

-Aunque también puedes buscarte a otra y dejarme libre de una vez-

Él terminó por sonreír.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, chica de campo-

Ella sonrió y volteó a mirar al paisaje. El sol empezaba a salir y las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando.

-Es hermoso- murmuró

-Lo es-dijo él, apartando la mirada de ella y volteando al paisaje.

Y aunque todo pareció quedar bien, lo que jamás se llegaron a pensar es que esa relación cambiaría, tal vez para mejor o tal vez para peor, pero de lo que había seguro es que aquella relación tan extraña que forjaron…cambiaría muchas cosas, entre las que se incluían sus sentimientos.

-NO!-exclamó Hinata de repente-Ya es de día!-

-Si, y qué?-

-Mis padres van a matarme- corrió hacia el coche y se metió, haciéndole señales para que entrara.

Naruto se acercó al coche, sonriendo.

-Deberías sacarte el carné en vez de andar mandando a otros que te lleven- dejó la bolsa en el asiento de atrás y arrancó-ponte el cinturón-

-Eso mismo digo yo- masculló ella al verle sin el cinturón.

Él así se lo puso.

-Debes velar por mi seguridad, supongo-

-Por supuesto. Como niñera que soy debo aseg-

-Quien ha hablado de niñera?-

-Eso es lo que soy, ¿no?-

Naruto sonrió

-Creo que es al revés-

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una niña?- y él volvió a reír haciéndole sonreír a ella.

Aquella fue la tercera vez en una noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el viaje, Hinata volvió a dormirse y él la cargó hasta su casa.

-Hinata-chan!-exclamó Hana al verle entrar con su hija en sus brazos

-No se preocupe, está dormida- la acomodó mejor- puedo cargarla hasta su habitación?-

Hana asintió impresionada y le indicó el camino. Se adentró en su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. La observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo y se levantó del suelo.

-Gracias por traerla- dijo Hana cuando estuvieron fuera, mirando extrañada al chico.

-Hasta pronto-

Naruto se alejó y Hana cerró extrañada. ¿Por qué ese chico la había mirado de esa forma?

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, recibió un buen golpe de su madre, otro de su hermana y una reprimenda de los tres. Bufó agotado tras una hora de gritos y sermones, sentándose en la cama con la bolsita en las manos.

Sacó el paquete de dentro, dejó la bolsa a un lado y abrió la caja. Dentro había una pequeña nota.

_Para que cuando te lo comas, aceptes que cocino bien y no solo, "no esta mal_".

Había un pequeño dibujo de ella sacándole la lengua y una posdata.

_PD: FELICIDADES NARUTO_

Cuando apartó la nota, sonrió aun más, viendo las galletas de él en grande y de Sasuke y Shikamaru más pequeños, todos con sus caras más habituales.

Cogió la galleta de él y la observó. Era incapaz de comerse a él mismo. Lo volvió a dejar en la caja y la cerró.

Se tumbó y se quedó mirando la nada.

¿Ahora, que pasaría? ¿Volverían a ser Hinata y Naruto que se odiaban, el amo y la sirvienta o el Naruto que sabía que su sirvienta tenía sentimientos hacia él?

No creería que nada fuera a cambiar. Ella…había actuado tan bien a su negativa que…no. Él prefería la relación de amo y sirvienta.

Sin duda era la opción que más le gustaba.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, NO ME MATEN! Debía decirlo, Naruto tenía que decir eso si quería continuar la historia. Y es que, como debeís saber, del odio al amor no se pasa de un día para otro. Deben pasar muuchas cosas entre ellos, sucesos en los que descubran que siente el uno por el otro etc etc...<p>

Claro que a Naruto le gusta -está cantado- pero todavía no está preparado para...no se siente preparado para tener otra relación. (Mentira cochina, está más que preparado, solo que...necesita tiempo para pensar y quitar a Sakura de su cabeza, aunque ya lo ha hecho) XD

Y que más tenía que decir...Ah si! El último capítulo de la temporada subido el 3 de enero, es decir, el día de mi cumple como regalo para vosotros jeje y tmb que como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios sobre que os ha parecido. :P

Me ha sorprendido que en todos estos capis que llevo hechos, no he puesto mucho lemon, y eso que soy una fan XD. Pero bueno, es que primero tenía que explicar la situación, luego...tal vez en esta segunda temporada pueda poner algo, la verdad, debo ponerlo jaja.

En fin, que gracias por vuestros coments y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!

¡Nos vemos!

**=JAN DI-CHAN=**


	15. Chapter 15

Y aquí vengo con la segunda temporada de este genial dorama! Anda que si lo fuera...no molaria ni nada XD

Dorama Naruto y Hinata...GENIAL!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHICOS ANTES QUE FLORES II<span>**

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de una nueva historia es...¿sentir algo nuevo?<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Me gustas! -e-es…verdad. M-me gustas…n-no se cuando empecé a sentir esto pero…es cierto-_

_-Lo siento- dijo él, mirando a un lado-pero no puedo corresponder a tus-_

_-Lo sé- interrumpió ella-lo sé…-Naruto viró el rostro hacia ella, destrozándose al verla- Sakura todavía…-y sonrió débilmente- l-lo entiendo- _

_-No es por Sakura- dijo él- a ella, hace tiempo que la olvidé- _

_-No quiero…volver a pasar por ello- _

…_..._

_-Al menos…¿puedo seguir siendo tu sirvienta? Aunque también puedes buscarte a otra y dejarme libre de una vez- _

_-Eso ni lo sueñes, chica de campo- _

_Ella sonrió y volteó a mirar al paisaje. El sol empezaba a salir y las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando. _

_-Es hermoso- murmuró _

_-Lo es-dijo él, apartando la mirada de ella y volteando al paisaje. _

* * *

><p><strong>En el gran instituto Konoha<strong>

-Lo haces mal-

-L-lo siento-

Un lápiz dando golpes sobre una mesa se escuchaba en aquella sala llena de cosas para jugar e incluso una barra de un bar.

Naruto observó a la chica que tenía delante, empezando a enfadarse.

-3x -1Log…-

-Aplica la fórmula- dijo él, cansado y nervioso.

-Ah..la fórmula…era…era…-

-Vale ya!-exclamó él, explotando- me rindo! No se puede hacer nada contigo. Es imposible-

Hinata le miró ofendida.

-Acéptalo sirvienta, eres malísima en matemáticas-

Hinata miró a un lado, frustrada.

-Si al menos el profesor que tengo explicara bien-

-Qué has dicho?-siseó él

-Nada- dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas.

-La culpa no la tiene el profesor sino la alumna. Sino tuviera un cerebro tan…-pero se calló cuando ella le miró molesta y miró a un lado.

-Bien, se terminó- agarró sus cosas y las metió en la mochila- no pienso soportar otra clase más de estas-

-Créeme que me haces un gran favor al no volver- se levantó de la silla y crujió los huesos de su cuello-Jamás he visto una chica que le costara tanto hacer una suma-

Hinata terminó de guardar sus cosas, se colocó la mochila y la empujó para pasar.

-No pienso volver nunca más-

-Gracias- dijo él sonriendo, pero Hinata se detuvo y volteó a mirarle furiosa.

-ERES UN MAL PROFESOR, IDIOTA!-y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

-Mocosa.-siseó él entre dientes- uno se ofrece a ayudarla y mira que es lo que obtiene- se dejó caer en el sofá

-Yo creo que tiene razón- dijo Sasuke tomando una taza de té mientras leía un libro-eres un profesor patético-

-Cierra el pico-

-Si quieres, puedo…-

-No continúes esa frase Shikamaru-

El castaño sonrió, volviendo también a su libro de lectura. Hacía dos semanas que él y Naruto volvían a "estar bien", aunque ese estar bien se encontrara entre comillas, y es que, si querían seguir como siempre, el tema de Hinata entre ellos estaba prohibido.

Esa fue una de las condiciones de Naruto al perdonarle. Shikamaru pensó que también era mejor no mencionarla ante él.

Y durante aquellas dos semanas, todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso la relación entre Naruto y Hinata….o eso era lo que parecía.

-Naruto- Shikamaru bajó su libro y le miró- ¿habéis vuelto a hablar de eso?-

El rubio haciendo una mueca, se incorporó en el sofá.

-¿Estaría mal no hacerlo?-preguntó él confundido- digo, Hinata no ha vuelto a hablar del tema y yo…pues…-se rascó la nuca-la verdad…es extraño. Sigue siendo mi sirvienta pero…no es lo mismo que antes. Siento que…falta algo.-

-Tus abusos-se mofó Sasuke, alzándose del sofá provocando que Naruto le mirara mal.

-Nunca abusé de ella- y los dos le miraron-vale! Si lo hice, pero no de la forma que pensáis!-se levantó del sofá- está extraña. Hay…-bufó y cruzó de brazos- es como si…no sé pero siento que…que no se acerca a mí-frunció él ceño mirando a un lado- se está…-

-¿Y qué más quieres?-Naruto miró a Sasuke- la rechazaste. Crees que va a dejar que sigáis como siempre.-

-Pero ella fue quien lo dijo.-masculló él- dijo que…si podía seguir siendo mi sirvienta-

-Naruto, estás seguro de que no sientes nada por Hinata?-preguntó Shikamaru observando a su amigo a la espera de algunas respuesta, que no llegó.

-Si es así, creo que llegas tarde-

Los dos miraron a Sasuke que seguía mirando por la ventana. Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaron y observaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kiba-kun!-Hinata se acercó corriendo a él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?-preguntó él sonriendo, a lo que Hinata asintió

-Gracias por venir a buscarme-y frunció los labios- mi hermana rompió las cadenas de mi bicicleta y no estará lista hasta la semana próxima-

-Y para que estoy yo-le revolvió el cabello, divertido- soy tu chofer personal-

-¡Kiba!-le apartó ella la mano para luego peinarse.

-Vamos sube, iremos a tomar algo-

-¿De verás?-Hinata se subió a la parte de atrás, sonriendo y se agarró a su cintura- ¿eso significa que iremos a la cafetería?-

-Y también que tendré que invitarte.-sopló él, con una gotita tras la nuca- ¿sabes cuantas me debes ya?-empezó a pedalear.

-¿8.000 yens?-pensó ella, contando las veces que le había invitado

-10.000 yens y los favores a parte.-

-¿Qué favores a parte?-exclamó ofendida-10.000 yens!-se sorprendió por la cifra

-Los extras por traerte y sacarte de problemas-

-¡Kiba! Eso no es justo!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una gran pareja, no?-se mofó Sasuke dirigiéndose al bar

-No son pareja- aclaró Naruto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Está claro, porque le gusto yo- se cruzó de brazos.

Shikamaru sonriendo, volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-y con eso, se aclara todo- masculló Sasuke antes de tomar un trago de su té.

Naruto volvió a mirar por la ventana, ¿Por qué seguía gustando de él, verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto se bajó de su flamante coche y apoyó en él cruzándose de brazos. Las chicas empezaron a pararse a su alrededor y murmurar sonriendo, pero él las ignoró y se quitó sus gafas de sol. Miró alrededor, buscando a alguien en concreto.

_Todavía no ha llegado_

-¡Frena!-Un grito provocó que virara la cabeza y viera a dos personas venir aceleradas sobre una bicicleta.

-Con esto ya son 11.000!-gritó el que llevaba la bicicleta, apretando los frenos-pero que…-apretaba pero estos no frenaban.

-Kiba! Frena!-gritó Hinata viendo que se acercaban demasiado al muro del instituto- kiba!-

-N-no frena!-y bajó sus pies, intentando frenar con eso-Hinata, salta!-

-Qué!-le miró asustada- Kiba, no voy a dejar…-

-Solo sal-y antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien agarró a Hinata con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la bicicleta seguía rodando. Kiba se extrañó, olvidándose por completo de que la bicicleta seguía yendo sola hasta que….

PLAFF!

Se chocó contra la pared.

Hinata estaba asombrada; sentía unos fuertes brazos rodearla y un aroma masculino que conocía muy bien. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verle.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto con tono preocupado. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se apartó de él, con el corazón latiendo acelerado.

-G-gracias- hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo tras su amigo-Kiba!-

El castaño se levantó del suelo con dificultad.

-Kiba…¿estás bien?-

-Eso creo- y cuando miró su bicicleta abrió sus ojos como platos- NO! mi bicicleta!-y se agachó a recoger la destrozada bicicleta al cual faltaba la rueda de delante, el manillar se había torcido, el asiento había desaparecido y las cadenas se habían liado-Y ahora como voy yo a clases!-

-Solo te preocupa eso!-exclamó ella preocupada- pudiste hacerte mucho daño!-

-Ya sabes que soy de hierro- pasó una mano tras la nuca, sonriendo- lo siento por-pero recibió un gran golpe en la nariz que lo tambaleó hacia atrás y la miró incrédulo.

-¡Eres un idiota! Podías haberte matado!-

-Y por eso tienes que golpearme? Oucht!-se quejó él-ahora si que creo que me rompí algo- y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Hinata hizo un mohín, frustrada.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto- murmuró sonrojada; Kiba le miró incrédulo- vamos!- le agarró de la mano y tiró de él dentro del instituto- iremos a curarte eso-

-No puedo entrar aquí-

-Solo van a curarte! Deja de quejarte!-

Y se adentraron dejando a todos los alumnos que habían estado observando sin palabras, aunque buenas palabras y rumores se esparcirán por todo el colegio tras eso.

-Parece increíble, cierto?-Sasuke se detuvo a su lado, quitándose sus gafas- tú la salvas y ella se preocupa por él.-volvió a ponérselas

Naruto le siguió con la mirada entrecerrada.

-¡Porque siempre tienes que estropearme las mañanas!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**A la hora del descanso…**_

Hinata servía los platos sin ganas, todavía algo preocupada por su amigo.

¿Tan fuerte le había golpeado para romperle la nariz?

Se sonrojó al pensar es la fuerza desmesurada que a veces tenía.

_¿Cómo piensas ser una chica normal si vas pegando eso golpes?_

-Hinata!-gritó Naruto levantándose de repente de la silla cuando ella empezó a echarle el zumo sobre él, en vez de él vaso.

-L-lo siento!-exclamó alarmada, agarrando una servilleta-d-déjame que lo-pero se detuvo, sonrojada. El zumo había caído en parte de su camisa y su…-lí-límpielo usted- dijo mostrándole la servilleta y mirando a un lado.

Naruto le quitó el trapo de las manos, molesto y empezó a frotarse, aunque poco saldría eso de ahí. Tiró el trapo a un lado y la miró furioso.

-L-lo siento- murmuró ella, encogiéndose-t-te la lavaré.-le miró algo asustada- p-puedo comprarte otra si...-

-Sabes cuanto cuesta? Más de lo que tú podrías pensar.-gruñó él, quitándose la camisa-eres…aarg!-y se alejó de ahí, tirando la camisa sobre la silla.

Shikamaru y Sasuke sonreían, evitando ponerse a reír. Hinata agarró la camisa y miró la mancha.

¿Eso se iba, verdad?

-Naruto! No vayas medio desnudo por la escuela!-gritó Tsunade, cuando este pasó por su lado, la cual ignoró.

-Se ha enfadado?-les preguntó Hinata a Shikamaru y Sasuke, que negaron sonriendo

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa?-preguntó Tsunade acercándose a la mesa-porque anda Naruto…-y calló al ver la camisa en mano de Hinata- Hyuuga, no puedes controlarte un poco? Sabemos que te gusta mucho pero…-

Hinata enrojeció furiosamente

-N-no es lo que piensa! Y-yo le…no es eso! S-se me cayó el…-

-En fin, chicos, como lo lleváis?-Tsunade se sentó con ellos-he visto vuestras notas y cada vez son mejores-agarró la taza de té de Naruto-me alegra tener estudiantes como vosotros en este instituto- miró a Hinata-por cierto Hinata, tus notas también son bastante buenas.-la peliazul sonrió-sigue así-

Ella asintió.

-Pero debes mejorar ese comportamiento tuyo. Esta mañana me he enterado del accidente en la puerta de la escuela-Hinata palideció- Debes intentar cuidar la imagen de ese edificio.-

-L-lo siento.-se inclinó- l-la bicicleta no tenía frenos y..-

-Menos mal que Naruto te salvó. No quiero ni pensar lo que te hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en esa bicicleta- miró a los chicos- y debes tener cuidado con meter a gente que no son alumnos en esta escuela, sabemos que lo hiciste para curarle pero no están permitidos los alumnos que no sean de esta escuela-

-Lo siento- murmuró apretando la camisa contra su pecho, incómoda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A la salida de clases…**

Hinata se detuvo y suspiró. Miró la bolsa en la que llevaba la camisa de Naruto y volvió a suspirar.

-Fue sin querer-murmuró estrechando la bolsa contra su pecho.

Volvió a reanudar su camino a casa pensando en que la limpiaría y lavaría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la habitación de Naruto…**

-Todavía sigues enfadado?-

-No-

Naruto lanzó el tercer dardo a la diana, dando en el centro. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un cómodo chándal y una camisa de manga larga, con gorra y el pecho descubierto.

Shikamaru siguió comiendo su manzana y Sasuke jugando con sus videojuegos.

Naruto bufó y volteó a verles.

-¿Venís a animarme o a comeros y jugar con mis cosas?-

-Las dos cosas- respondió Sasuke centrado en el juego.

-Pues largaros. No estoy con ganas de nada- se sentó en la cama suspirando- ni siquiera para enfadarme-

Shikamaru observó aquella caja de almuerzo sobre la mesa y sonrió.

-Sabes que no lo hizo a propósito-

-No, pero igualmente me saca de mis casillas- masculló tirándose a la cama- últimamente está…insoportable-

-¿No será que tú la ves así?-Shikamaru se acercó a la caja y lo observó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se sentó mirándole con el ceño fruncido al haber agarrado el bentou

-Naruto, te empeñas demasiado en que todo vuelva a ser como antes.-volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesa- y ella todavía no está preparada…-

-Preparada par-

-La rechazaste- intervino Sasuke-y una chica difícilmente olvida eso-

-Estás con el juego o con nosotros?-masculló molesto Naruto, cruzándose de brazos-si, la rechacé, pero eso que tiene que ver con que esté tan insopor…-se calló al darse cuenta de lo dicho y Shikamaru sonrió.

-Así es Naruto.-se sentó a su lado- Hinata está dolida, pero lo oculta todo bajo esa fachada de "insoportabilidad" que dices tú-

¿Dolida? Pero si aquel día...estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué…

-Yo tengo un buen remedio para-

-Teme-advirtió Naruto, cerrando sus ojos, furioso-cállate-

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Solo quería ayudar-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esa misma noche…**

Hinata agarró una palangana con agua y jabón y empezó a frotar la mancha de la camisa. Si se esforzaba, esa mancha podía salir de ahí.

-Hinata-ella volteó y sonrió a su madre, que se sentó a su lado- quieres que te ayude?-

Ella negó, sonriendo y el silencio volvió a ellas.

Hana miraba a su hija lavar esa camisa con mucho esfuerzo y sonrió. Si es que, tenía que haberlo sabido. Ese odio, esas miradas, esas sonrisas traviesas, sus nervios… aquella mirada…

_-No se preocupe, está dormida- la acomodó mejor- puedo cargarla hasta su habitación?-_

_Hana asintió impresionada y le indicó el camino. Se adentró en su habitación y la dejó sobre la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. La observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo y se levantó del suelo. _

_-Gracias por traerla- dijo Hana cuando estuvieron fuera, mirando extrañada al chico._

_-Hasta pronto- _

_Y cerró la puerta. Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, encontrándose con su hija sentada en la cama. Se acercó y sentó a un lado. _

_-Mamá…-sollozó apretando entre sus manos la sábana y mordiendo su labio. _

_-Ven- estiró sus brazos y Hinata se lanzó a abrazarla. Hana le rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza-llora pequeña- _

_Y Hinata, agarrándose fuerte a su camisa, lloró, lloró hasta cansarse, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Hana se quedó todo el tiempo abrazándola, dándole apoyo a y caricias que poco a poco la fueron calmando. _

_La tumbó sobre sus piernas y acarició su cabello, esperando a que ella decidiera por fin desahogarse. _

_-Me gusta….-su voz sonó ronca-me gusta mucho.-Hana sonriendo, siguió acariciando su cabello- pero ya sabía…él no puede olvidarla-sorbió su nariz- y aun así…se lo dije- su voz volvió a temblar-s-soy una idiota.-_

_-Quizá un poco- respondió su madre, sonriendo- pero eres una idiota muy valiente. Una idiota de la que estoy muy orgullosa- _

_Hinata sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo. _

_-E-eso no me anima-murmuró _

_-Lo sé.-y le guiñó le ojo- pero verdad que te ha hecho sonreír, eh?-_

_Hinata volvió a sonreír mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas. _

_-Gracias.-murmuró mirando a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Soy tu madre-ahuecó las manos en su rostro y se acercó- y siempre estaré ahí para lo que sea. Siempre, siempre estaré contigo- y besó su frente largo rato mientras Hinata volvía a abrazarla. _

_-Gracias mamá- _

Miró el cielo estrellado y se abrazó.

-Hinata, aquí hace frío, no quieres entrar?-

-Cuando termine esto…-se secó la frente- solo un poco más.-

Hana se levantó del suelo sonriendo y la observó.

-Llámame si me necesitas-

Hinata la miró sonriendo.

-gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto siguió a Hinata con la mirada, durante casi toda la mañana, él solo la observó, intentando buscar algo en su mirada, intentando buscar ese "dolor" del que había estado hablando ayer. Pero, o él no lo veía o Hinata fingía muy bien.

Sonreía, se enfadaba, se concentraba, tropezaba muchas veces, se sonrojaba, se colocaba sus gafas bien, se arreglaba la trenza, desayunaba tranquila en la mesa…

-La vas a gastar, Naruto-

-Hmm-respondió el rubio, observando a Hinata mientras Shikamaru y Sasuke sonreían.

-Y no se da cuenta-dijo Sasuke frotando su sien -dobe-

Naruto, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda de arriba de las escaleras observaba con una sonrisa a Hinata.

-¿Cómo se puede comer de esa forma?-se preguntó al ver que ella se llevaba una gran porción de arroz a la boca, junto con otros trozos de comida que había en su bentou- es como si estuviera muerta de hambre-

-Y ahora habla solo- masculló Sasuke

-No hablo solo- se volteó con el ceño fruncido; agarró su comida y empezó a comer.

Shikamaru y Sasuke le observaron y él alzó la mirada del plato.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?-

-Naruto, que estás haciendo?- preguntó divertido Shikamaru- llevas toda la mañana observando a Hinata-

Naruto sonrojándose, miró a un lado.

-No es cierto-miró de reojo a sus amigos, que poco le habían creído. Y era cierto-bueno si, la estaba observando, pero no por lo que vosotros pensáis-

- ¿A no?-se burló Sasuke

-No.-gruñó él- hay algo que quiero averiguar- se llevó un cacho de comida a la boca.

Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron y voltearon de nuevo a él.

-No es nada. Solo quiero…saber si es cierto-y viró su cabeza a la mesa de abajo, donde Hinata seguía comiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata alzó la cabeza cuando sintió esa mirada de nuevo y justo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron, pero rápidamente ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, ruborizándose.

¿Por qué Naruto no dejaba de mirarla? Había sentido su mirada durante toda la mañana, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_Acaso…hay algo mal en mí? ¿Voy diferente? ¿Tal vez, huelo? ¿Tengo una mancha? ¡Qué! ¡Qué tengo!_

Bufando, dejó los palillos sobre el bentou. Se le había quitado por completo el apetito y ahora lo que tenía, o tendría era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

¿Porque?¿Porque la miraba? Acaso, todavía recordaba lo de la declaración?

Cabizbaja alzó la mirada hacía la mesa de los F3, Naruto se había volteado y discutía con sus amigos. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

_Quizá…si sea eso. Puede que se sienta incómodo. Puede_ _que_…sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

_¿Está planeando despedirme?_

Volvió a mirar arriba, pero ellos seguían discutiendo.

Era eso. Seguro. Naruto estaba esperando el momento en que ella hiciera algo mal para decírselo y despedirla. No. Eso no podía permitírselo. Si la despedía, quien pagaría la beca del instituto, y la hipoteca de casa y las deudas que contrajo hace años. No, no podía permitirse que la despidiera. Ella necesitaba ese dinero, lo necesitaba para su familia.

Recogió rápido todo, se alzó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería escopetada, sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de este en su nuca. Corrió hasta su sitio secreto, bajó las escaleras y, dejando el bentou sobre una de estas, se agarró a la baranda, respirando agitada.

No. No podía despedirla. Su familia…apretó la baranda y miró decidida al frente.

-NO VOY A PERDER!-gritó-NO VAS A DESPEDIRME! IDIOTA!-

Y tras eso, se dejó caer al suelo, agotada.

Y ahora, ¿porque gritaba eso? No era eso lo que quería? Que Naruto se olvidara de ella y pudiera seguir con su vida? Porque? ¿Porque ahora pensaba lo contrario?

_-¡Me gustas!-_

Ese recuerdo, en el Monte Hakobe, dentro del coche, vino a su mente como un deja vu y suspiró. Junto sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre ellas mientras que con sus brazos las rodeaba.

-Soy yo... ¿la que no quiere separarse de él?-rió ante su comentario-soy una tonta.-

_Aún después de haberme rechazado…todavía…_

-Me gustas-

Y de nada servía que siguieran con la misma relación, que fingiera estar bien, que no se acercara a él…más de lo debido.

-Por mucho que haga…mis sentimientos no van a cambiar-

Una corriente de aire la obligó a encogerse y estrechar más fuerte sus piernas, mientras este seguía y movía sus cabellos, ondulándolos al viento.

_Quizá me venga bien…un descanso_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases…**

Hinata abrió la puerta de la sala de los F3 con cuidado, entró y se acercó a la mesa. Por última vez, estrechó contra su pecho esa bolsa que contenía su camisa, y la dejó sobre ésta.

-Hinata- se quedó estática y cerró sus ojos.

¿Por qué? Porque siempre tenían que pillarla?

Naruto cerró la puerta de la sala y se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo cuando ella se volteó y le mostró una bolsa.

-E-es tuyo- balbuceó mirando a un lado.

Él agarró extrañado la bolsa y sacó de dentro su camisa.

-Es mi…-se asombró al no ver la mancha- la has lavado?-

Hinata asintió

-Ta-también siento lo de sus pantalones-Naruto frunció el ceño- p-pero no creía conveniente que-

-Te dije que dejaras los formalismos- metió la camisa en la bolsa, malhumorado-soy tu amo, pero…después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que…Naruto ya está bien.-

Ella volvió a asentir, un poco sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Hinata alzó la cabeza mientras Naruto miraba a un lado, sonrojado-p-por limpiarla…solo eso-

Y como llevaba pasando a menudo, aquel silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos, evitando que se miraran, que no supieran que hacer…que se distanciaran más.

-Escucha-se volteó Naruto, molesto- lo que pasó no-

-Naruto- le interrumpió ella, de nuevo cabizbaja-yo…quería…-empuñó sus manos a los costados de su falda, nerviosa.-Hay algo que….quisiera pedirte…-cerrando sus ojos, respiró profundo; volvió a abrirlos y le miró-yo..-

-No- interrumpió él ahora, dejándola sorprendida- No vas a…-y miró a un lado, empuñando sus puños con fuerza.

Sabía que lo iba a pedirle y no quería oírlo. No la dejaría marchar.

-Naruto-

-Seguirás siendo mi sirvienta-volteó el rostro, lleno de enfado- tanto si te gusta como si no - y se alejó de ella, dirigiéndose al juego de la diana.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada perpleja.

-Pero yo…-

-Te dije que no-y lanzó un dardo con fuerza- y ahora lárgate-

_¿Y ahora lárgate? Si ni siquiera le había dejado explicar. ¿Porque demonios la echaba?_

Bufó frustrada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Está claro que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- Naruto siguió lanzando los dardos y Hinata se cansó -Bien- con eso, agarró la puerta y salió de la sala.

Naruto falló el cuarto dardo cuando la puerta se cerró, cayendo más abajo, pero él miró a la puerta.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar libre algún día-agarró otro dardo y lo lanzó- estúpida chica de campo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto entró a su clase, dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y sentó de mala manera.

-Y de nuevo volviste a pelearte- suspiró Shikamaru observando su cara llena de tiritas-cuando dejarás esa mala costumbre de ir golpeando a cuanto se te cruza por el medio-

-Agradezco el que no estuviéramos nosotros- comentó Sasuke, con los pies apoyados en la mesa y los ojos cerrados- siempre tenemos que aguantar sus rabietas-

Naruto solo bufó frustrado, sacándose de nuevo la corbata.

¿Por qué siempre se ponía corbatas si las odiaba?

-¿Y?-Sasuke abrió sus ojos y le miró- ¿nos lo vas a contar?-

-No hay nada que contar- masculló sacando sus libros-y el profesor, viene o no? no le pagamos para que llegue tarde-

Sasuke y Shikamaru suspiraron agotados. Otra vez tendrían que aguantar las rabietas de Naruto.

-Es como un niño- murmuró Sasuke, realmente cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del almuerzo…**

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Naruto empezando a mosquearse ante la tardanza de su sirvienta.

Shikamaru y Sasuke comían tranquilamente los platos servidos por otros alumnos, ignorando las quejas del rubio.

Naruto volvió a soplar.

-Es que no sabe hacer nada bien- masculló levantándose de la mesa- voy a buscarla, seguid comiendo- y justo cuando se alejaba, alguien le llamó. Alguien que conocía muy bien.

-Naruto!-Naruto se frotó al sien; toda la ira, los nervios, la frustración desaparecieron para dar paso al cansancio y el agotamiento. Se volteó a la persona.

-Tsunade, ahora qué?-

La castaña entrecerró la mirada.

-Más respeto que soy tu directora, mocoso- Naruto, ignorando sus quejas, se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-

-Toma- dijo entregándole una hoja- ayer tarde Hiinata se la olvidó en mi despacho y-

Naruto le arrancó el papel de las manos y lo leyó, quedándose asombrado- qu-que…-se levantó de la silla y la miró- me puedes explicar que es esto-

-El papel de permiso de ausencia de Hinata. Hice dos copias pero se olvidó darle esta para ti y…-

-¡Que has dicho!-

-¡Pero porque demonios me gritas!-gritó ella furiosa-Hinata fue a pedirme el permiso de ausencia durante una semana. Ya deberías saberlo-

-No, no lo sabía- masculló dejando el papel sobre la mesa y sentándose de nuevo. De nuevo, la ira, los nervios y la frustración, y sobre todo el enfado, volvieron- Diablos!-se levantó y corrió hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Tsunade miró a los dos chicos.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Porque está tan alterado?-

-Tsunade-sama, dice que Hinata fue a pedirle un permiso de ausencia-

La rubia asintió, sentándose en la mesa.

-Me dijo que se ausentaría un tiempo para aclarar ideas y…creo que mencionó algo de trabajo con su tía. Pero, no me digas que Naruto no lo sabía?-sonrió incrédula- entonces, el papel con su firma era la de…-abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras los dos sonreían- me ha engañado!-

Shikamaru agarró el papel y observó la firma; sonrió.

-Está claro que está firma no es de Naruto. Aunque…está muy bien parecida-

-Dios, esa chica es…-murmuró Tsunade

-Diferente- continuó Sasuke sonriendo- y única-

-Si, la única en conseguir que Naruto pierda los estribos.-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-crees que debamos intervenir?-

-Tú que crees- respondió Sasuke-es mejor dejar…que corra sangre.-

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

-Sasuke, muchas veces pienso en como es posible que unos padres tan maravillosos como los tuyos tengan un hijo tan macabra como tú-

-Genes de familia- y Shikamaru rió aunque en realidad, estaba preocupado. Preocupado por Hinata…y aunque no debiera por Naruto.

-Solo espero que de verdad no corra sangre-murmuró Tsunade, levantándose de la silla.

-Sangre no, pero…-y sonrió con malicia, haciendo que Shikamaru negara.

-Roguemos a Naruto porque no haga nada de lo que luego pueda arrepentirse-

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p>1. Por fin!<p>

2. Por fin!

3. La sopresa que os espera jajaja! Bueno, quizá no sea tan sorpresa, porque será algo que ya imaginais pero...creo que os gustara porque a mi me está costando mucho hacer "eso" sin que ella peleas por el medio. Y con "eso" no me refiero a "eso"

Bueno, ya lo veréis

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicos antes que flores II  
><strong>

**CAPITULO 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Porque la verdad siempre duele.<strong>** Aunque no lo desees, terminaras dañando a las personas que más amas. **

**El tiempo es oro, muchachos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriomente...<strong>_

_-Naruto, ¿habéis vuelto a hablar de eso?-_

_-¿Estaría mal no hacerlo?. Digo, Hinata no ha vuelto a hablar del tema y yo…pues…-se rascó la nuca-la verdad…es extraño. Sigue siendo mi sirvienta pero…no es lo mismo que antes. Siento que…falta algo.-_

_..._

_-¡Kiba-kun!-Hinata se acercó corriendo a él con una gran sonrisa._

_-Una gran pareja, no?-se mofó Sasuke _

_-No son pareja- aclaró Naruto_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_-Está claro, porque le gusto yo-_

_**...**_

_-N-no frena! Hinata salta!-_

_-Qué!_

_-Solo sal-y antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien agarró a Hinata con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la bicicleta seguía rodando._

_Hinata estaba asombrada; sentía unos fuertes brazos rodearla y un aroma masculino que conocía muy bien. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verle._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto con tono preocupado. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se apartó de él, con el corazón latiendo acelerado._

_**-G-gracias-**_

_**...**_

_-Es mi…-se asombró al no ver la mancha- la has lavado?-_

_Hinata asintió_

_-Naruto yo…quería…Hay algo que….quisiera pedirte…_

_-Seguirás siendo mi sirvienta-volteó el rostro, lleno de enfado- tanto si te gusta como si no - _

_-¡Pero porque demonios me gritas!-gritó ella furiosa-Hinata fue a pedirme el permiso de ausencia durante una semana. Ya deberías saberlo-_

_-No, no lo sabía. Diablos!-_

* * *

><p>Un lamborghini amarillo pasaba entre los coches a una velocidad no permitida por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, se saltaba los semáforos y aceleraba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.<p>

Llegando en un momento a su destino, bajó del coche y picó a la puerta con insistencia. Una mujer abrió la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?-entró él y subió a su al primer piso de la habitación; al no hallar a nadie en ella, volvió a bajar y a encontrarse con la mujer en la puerta.

-No está aquí, Naruto-san- respondió Hana tranquilamente

-¿Y donde está?-terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó a ella.

-No lo sé- Naruto estudió su rostro

-Lo sabe, y quiero que me lo diga-

Hana rodando los ojos, se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya le he dicho que no lo sé-

Naruto sonrió incrédulo, pero la siguió.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, es su madre-

Hana se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, agarró una revista y un par de galletas y se puso a mirarla. Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto, recordando que Hinata se comportaba igual cuando le ignoraba.

Así que había sacado el carácter moelsto de su madre…

-Oiga, quiero que me diga-pero Hana levantó el dedo índice y empezó a negar. Alzó la mirada de la revista y la observó.

-A una mujer más mayor que tú _nunca_ se le exige nada.-le sonrió y Naruto pasó la mano por su rostro, exasperado -Mira, Naruto-él la miró sorprendido. ¿Donde habían quedado los formalismos?- mi hija se ha ido y si, sé donde está pero no, no te lo voy a decir-

-Señora-

-Hana-san, sino te importa- le interrumpió

-Hana-san.-repitió él molesto- su hija se ido sin mi consentimiento, sin contármelo y falsificando su firma. Le ruego por favor que me diga…-

-¿Tu consentimiento?-repitió ella incrédula-¿acaso es tu hija para que tengo que pedirte permiso?-su ceño se había fruncido y su mirada brillaba con firmeza.

Naruto se asustó un poco.

-No pero-

-¿Acaso tiene que contarte todo lo que hace?-se levantó de la silla y Naruto, negó -Pues entonces, déjala en paz- dijo golpeando la revista a la mesa haciendo que respingara y tragara.

La madre de Hinata daba incluso más miedo que la suya.

-Escúchame porque no voy a repetirlo-rodeó la mesa y paró delante de él- Hinata es _mi _hija, si está trabajando para ti es porque nosotros se lo permitimos y porque, bueno…-miró a otro lado, sonriendo- también nos hace falta dinero y que tu pagues la escuela nos va muy bien pero-volvió a mirarle seria- lo que no voy a permitir es que la dañes -puso los brazos en jarras- podrás ser el hijo de millonarios, podrás tener unos padres y una vida estupenda, podrás caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero como te atrevas a dañar a mi hija…-_otra vez._ Fue a decir, pero se lo calló y le señaló- estás muerto-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Yo no nací con buenos modales ni prestigios, así que no me importaría cometer un crimen-entrecerró la mirada- por mis hijas, soy capaz de todo-

Naruto volvió a tragar duro, observando los ojos blancos y entrecerrados de esa mujer.

-No voy a decírtelo-continuó ella, cruzándose de brazos-si quieres saber donde está, búscala, porque Hinata…-suspiró-no sentirá lo mismo siempre-

Naruto se extrañó ante sus palabras, pero sobre todo, porque su mirada se había ablandado.

_Hinata…no sentirá lo mismo siempre. _

-Espabila Naruto-interrumpió ella sus pensamientos-el tiempo es oro y…-miró a un lado- puede cambiar a las personas-

Naruto la observó durante unos segundos, intentando comprender esas palabras; Hana le miró y sonrió.

-Ánimo- le guiñó ella el ojo y él, todavía sin comprender, salió corriendo de la casa. EN cuanto cerró la puerta, Hana se sentó en la silla, agotada-lo que tiene una que hacer por sus hijos.-

-Mamá!-Hanabi entró a la cocina- mamá, ese chico no era Namikaze? ¿Por qué parecía tan apurado?-

Hana sonrió.

-Porque…hay cosas que no deben dejarse en el último momento-

Hanabi ladeó la cabeza extrañada; Hana se levantó.

-Ne, Hanabi, tú no tendrás ningún chico por el cual necesites ayuda?-

-¡mamá!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto paró el coche cerca de la cera y tras mirar que había dejado atrás esa casa, suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el cabecero.

¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro?

_-No voy a decírtelo, si quieres saber donde está, búscala, porque Hinata…no sentirá lo mismo siempre- _

Sonrió de lado. Había captado a la perfección esas palabras.

-Así que me está avisando…-

_-Espabila Naruto, el tiempo es oro y…puede cambiar a las personas-_

Volvió a poner las manos sobre el volante y arrancó, sonriendo.

-No si puedo evitarlo- murmuró, cambiando de marchas y acelerando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En una zona apartada de la ciudad de Konoha, entre las montañas…<strong>_

-¡Que aproveche!-exclamó Hinata a un grupo de turistas.

Ellos agradecieron y empezaron a comer.

-Hinata-chan-

La peliazul se acercó a su tía Shizuka con una sonrisa. Era alta y de cabello castaño, con los ojos también de color blanco, rostro perfecto y pálido, buen cuerpo, de buen carácter, casada y con hijos, bueno…con un hijo, su primo Neji.

-Lo haces muy bien, pero deberías descansar. Hoy tuviste un viaje muy largo-

Ella negó.

-Me siento muy bien, tía Shizuka y para nada estoy cansada.-

Shizuka suspiró derrotada.

-Está bien. Pues sigamos entonces.-

-Si!-

Shizuka vivía y trabajaba en el refugio para turistas que había en esa montaña. Disponía de 12 habitaciones, una gran cocina, una sala de estar muy grande con chimenea y sofás, baños en el piso de arriba y abajo, un gran jardín y dos perros que daban alegría y protección al lugar.

A Hinata le encantaba venir a este lugar. Era su favorito desde pequeña. Un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Un lugar rodeado de árboles y aire fresco. Un lugar tranquilo en el que ella pudiera aclarar sus ideas…y sus sentimientos.

Su segundo hogar.

-Hina-chan.-ella miró a su tía-seguro que todo está bien?-

Hinata volvió a mirar la comida, sonrojada.

-S-si tía Shizuka. Todo está…bien.-

Shizuka rodó sus ojos sonriendo. Conocía a esa chica como si fuera hija suya, ella, Hanabi y Neji se habían criado prácticamente juntos y sabía cuando ocurría algo.

-Pásame las patatas-

* * *

><p><strong>Por la noche, en la mansión Namikaze…<strong>

Naruto se secó el cabelló húmedo y dejó la toalla a un lado. Se miró en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño. Todavía tenía la mejilla hinchada y en la ceja ese pequeño corte.

_Al menos les devolví el doble_

Salió del baño, con ganas de tumbarse en la cama, dormirse y no levantarse hasta bien tarde. Aunque bien sabía él que poco iría a dormir esa noche.

-Señor- Mitsukage abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué tenéis?-preguntó Naruto, sentándose en la cama

-Seguimos buscando señor. Pero todo lo que podemos decirle es que no a abandonado el país, y tampoco la ciudad-

-Bien, seguid buscando- Otra reverencia y el criado salió.

Naruto suspiró. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. El ridículo más estúpido y sin sentido que había hecho en su vida.

La estaba buscando. A ella. A su sirvienta. A Hinata.

Como si no tuviera otras cosas más importantes que hacer, él, como un…idiota se detenía para buscarla. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

-Cada día me reconozco menos- murmuró agotado, frotando su sien- y todo es por su culpa- bufando, se levantó de la cama y acercó a la mesa, aquella mesa donde todavía seguían aquel infantil bentou y esa caja.

_-Así que tienes miedo.-murmuró él-jamás pensé que la fuerte Hinata tuviera alguna debilidad-_

_-N-no t-tengo miedo- sollozó ella entre hipidos_

_-¿No? y entonces porque tiemblas?-y Hinata sorprendiéndose, separó el abrazo, sonrojada y metió sus manos tras su espalda, mirando a un lado- sigues sin demostrarme lo contrario.- _

_-N-no tengo miedo. Solo…tenía frío.-_

_Naruto apoyó sus manos en la hierba, observándola. _

_-Y por eso, también llorabas?- _

Sonrió al recordar que después de eso, volvieron a besarse.

_Y otra vez fui yo_

Se sentó en la silla, abrió la caja y observó las galletas.

_-Eso que llevas, es mi regalo?- _

_-Eh?-y miró la bolsa, pero la escondió tras ella, sonrojada- s-si pero…n-no está bien- _

_-Llevas toda la noche con ella en la mano y estás deseando dármela- sonrió él pero Hinata negó._

_-N-no es nada. Mejor…te daré otra cosa si…-pero él la agarró del brazo y volteó, quedando su espalda pegada a su pecho y rodeándola con los brazos._

_Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente._

_-Si me vas a dar otra cosa, entonces que sea tu-_

_-Quédate este- _

…..

_-Me gustas!-y él se detuvo-e-es…verdad. M-me gustas.-sus mejillas enrojecieron-n-no se cuando empecé a sentir esto pero…es cierto… _

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus-_

_-Lo sé- interrumpió ella-lo sé…Sakura todavía…-y sonrió débilmente- l-lo entiendo-_

-¿Lo entiendes?-agarró la galleta de él mismo-mira que eres mentirosa-acercó la galleta a sus labios y la probó.

Muy bueno. Esa galleta, aun con el tiempo que llevaba en la caja seguía manteniendo un sabor delicioso.

Agarró la nota y la volvió a leer, sonriendo mientras terminaba de comerse su yo. Agarró otra galleta, esta vez la de Shikamaru.

Un momento, la de él parecía mejor hecha que la suya.

_-Acaso piensas que Hinata siente algo por mí?-_

_-Naruto, Hinata podrá ser tu sirvienta todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no por ello se tiene que enamorar de ti…uno no sabe lo que puede pasar, en un descuido-_

Se metió la galleta entera en la boca y la masticó molesto. Odiaba tener que recordar eso.

La última fue la de Sasuke, y aunque con él al principio también tuvo problemas, todo terminó…demasiado bien para ser Sasuke.

¿En que estará pensando?

Se metió la galleta entera y también la masticó molesto, dándose cuenta poco a poco de las peleas que últimamente había tenido con sus mejores amigos.

Y siempre era ella la causa

_Desde que llegó no ha hecho más que darme problemas. _

-Todas las chicas de campo son iguales- masculló, levantándose de la mesa, pero deteniendo su paso frente una puerta.

La abrió y entró, encontrándose con una habitación grande, iluminada y parecida a la de una princesa. Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Creo que se han pasado-murmuró agarrando un osito de peluche rosa- ella no es tan femenina-se sorprendió al ver las cortinas rosas con bordes ribeteados e hizo una mueca- y mucho menos es una princesa-

_Tengo que ordenar cambiar esto._

Observó el lugar y se sentó en la cama, suspirando.

_-¡Qué estás haciendo qué?-_

_Naruto se tapó los oídos cuando su hermana gritó. _

_-Naruto, me has oído?-_

_-Y como no oírte, con lo que gritas-dijo él alzándose de la mesa_

_-¡Pero tu eres consciente de que estás haciendo?-se paró delante de él-acaso Hinata sabe de esto- _

_Naruto rodó los ojos. _

_-Es mi sirvienta, y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. Y si lo que quiero es que venga a vivir aquí, pues lo hará- pasó por un lado, cansado- además, solo es una habitación contigua a la mía, no es como si durmiera conmigo- _

_-P-pero pero…-Ino no sabía que decir_

_-Deja de preocuparte por nada-se volteó mientras seguía caminando- solo serán un par de meses, cuando tenga mucho trabajo con lo de la empresa- _

_-Pero Naruto…-_

_-Nos vemos!-_

Sonrió, apoyando sus manos en la cama. Ciertamente, esa habitación la había preparado para dársela el día de su cumpleaños.

-Pero todo salió al revés.-

Se levantó de la cama y entró de nuevo en su habitación; apagó las luces y se tumbó en la cama, pero nada se quedó mirando el techo.

Recordó el momento en que despertó con ella en la cama, en cuando se vieron y sobre todo, cuando se besaron.

Pasó los brazos tras su cabeza.

¿Por qué la había besado? Ni él mismo sabía esa respuesta. Lo deseaba, lo había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo; desde el momento en que la tocó por primera vez. Y aunque al principio le costó, el día que lo hizo…no pudo sentirse más mejor, ni menos furioso con su hermana.

_Tuvo que interrumpirnos. Sino hubiera llegado a entrar quizá… _

La hubiera hecho suya.

Quizá, si Ino no les hubiera interrumpido ¿hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos?

_-¡Me gustas!-_

-Me gustas-repitió él, sintiéndose nervioso.

-Pues claro que te gusta, idiota- y el grito que pegó Naruto debió de haberse escuchado por toda la mansión.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y miró a su hermana, con el corazón a punto de escarpársele.

-Ino! Porque demonios tienes siempre que-

-Si, si. Ya me conozco la canción- se sentó en la cama y le miró seriamente.-Naruto, tenemos que hablar-

Él se sentó al otro lado.

-Sabes que no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás.- él alzó una ceja-pero es que lo tuyo…-se levantó- lo tuyo…-caminaba de un lado a otro- es tan tonto!-exclamó parándose delante de él, a los pies de la cama- Naruto, realmente eres tonto o es que lo finges para sacar de quicio a las personas y-

-Ino, qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo-

-Naruto, es que de verdad no te das cuenta?-se sentó en la cama y él se cruzó de brazos- a Hinata le gustas-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Pero a ti también te gusta ella-ahí Naruto no respondió y continuó Ino- Naruto, date cuenta de como actúas. Te vas en medio de fiestas para buscarla, la traes a casa con la excusa de molestarla, la cuidas, la salvas de situaciones increíbles, te enfadas cuando desaparece y no dice nada….incluso sonríes cuando estás con ella-

Naruto siguió sin responder e ino suspiró

-Naruto, la besaste-

-Eso no significa nada- la miró-puedo besar a millones de chicas sin sentir nada por ellas-

-No, para ti no puede significar nada pero y para Hinata?-Naruto frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en algún momento en ella? ¿En como se siente? ¿En como debe sentirse cuando la tratas como si no fuera nada?-se levantó de la cama-ella también tiene sentimientos. Deja de pensar solo en ti, porque la perderás- y tal cual como entró, salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-le preguntó Kushina cuando esta salió

Ino la agarró del brazo y se alejó de la puerta; se metieron en su habitación.

-¿Qué? Cuéntame-

-Un éxito mamá-respondió Ino sonriendo- después de esta charla, él ya debería haberse dado cuenta de lo que siente e ir corriendo a por Hinata-

Kushina reprimió un grito de euforia y abrazó a su hija.

-Sabía que este plan no podía fallar. Buen trabajo hija-

Y las dos se mantuvieron abrazadas, dando pequeños saltos de alegría

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Hinata fue la primera en despertar, en correr hacia la ventana y observar ese hermoso paisaje de verdes montañas.

Sonriendo, fue rápidamente a darse una ducha, se cambió, se puso sus gafas e hizo su trenza y bajó a desayunar con su tía en la cocina. Ya que los turistas fueron por la tarde, ahora en esa casa solo estaban ella, su tía y los dos perritos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó para cocinar un rico desayuno para ella y su tía.

-Que puedo prepararle…?- los dos perros ladraron y Hinata se acordó de que debía llevarles la comida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el aire frio le dio en el rostro, pero sonrió.

-Buenos días! Shinju, Kinju- saludó a los dos pastores alemanes atados a la casita y les sirvió el plato- ya que estoy yo, os echaré el doble-uno de los perros se le subió encima- p-pero no se lo digáis a la tía Shizuka, ella cree que estáis muy gordos-

Los dos perros ladraron contentos y enseguida empezaron a comer, moviendo sus colas. Hinata les acarició, feliz de volver a verlos.

-Así…comed mucho-agarró la bolsa y se paró en pie, observándoles.

-Aquí estás- Hinata se quedó estática, su corazón empezó a tan acelerado que solo podía escuchar eso. Se volteó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados; la bolsa de comida cayó de sus manos y Naruto…únicamente la observaba a ella.

Se quitó sus gafas de sol, se alejó del coche y empezó a acercarse a ella. Hinata no pudo moverse, por mucho que lo deseara sus piernas no respondían, y él seguía acercándose, acercándose más a ella, hasta detenerse a tan solo un palmo de distancia. Ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza, intimidada por esa altura que le sacaba de más.

-No voy a pedirte explicaciones, porque no me interesan-su voz sonó ruda y fuerte- así que vendrás conmigo y hablaremos calmadamente sobre tu castigo-

Hinata empuñó sus puños, sonrojada y se apartó cuando él quiso agarrarle el brazo; alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Te crees que soy una niña? No voy a volver. Tengo permiso de una semana-

-Un permiso que falsificaste -Hinata miró a un lado –Y con esto…si, me estás demostrando que eres una niña-

Se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo. ¿Es que solo venía para insultarla?

-Porque tienes que ser siempre tan…tú- masculló volviendo a mirarle mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja-no voy volver ni contigo ni con nadie. Ya puedes mandar a todos los guardaespaldas que tengas que no pienso volver.-

Los dos aguantaron la mirada, casi echando chispas, hasta que Naruto sonrió incrédulo y ella se descolocó.

-No tengo ni fuerzas para enfadarme- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto la atrajo a su cuerpo, poniendo la mano tras su nuca y juntó sus labios.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Se estaban besando?

-Hina-chan- ella rompió el beso y viró el rostro a su tía, que la miraba asombrada- p-perdona, no sabía…- y se adentró de nuevo en la casa.

-N-no! –Sus mejillas se ruborizaron- Espera tía Shizuka- corrió tras ella.

Naruto sonriendo, se adentró en la casa. Gritos y palabras entrecortadas se escuchaban y él la buscó, encontrándola con su tía.

-Tía no es lo que piensas! Ese chico…no… no es…-y ahora como se lo explicaba-lo que has visto no ha sido nada! Él es…-

-Su novio- sintió un brazo por sus hombro y volteó a mirarle extrañada- un placer conocerle Shizuka-san-le estiró la mano, pero Hinata rápidamente la apartó y lo llevó a rastras hasta un lado alejado de la cocina.

-P-pero que estás haciendo? Cómo se te ocurre decirle ¿¡estás loco!-

-¿Prefieres que le diga que eres mi sirvienta?-

-N-no, pero tampoco…-

-Entonces, todo está bien- la agarró de la mano y volvieron a acercarse a su tía- Shizuka-san, soy Naruto Namikaze, el novio de Hinata- estiró la mano-es un placer conocerla. Hinata me ha hablado mucho de usted y todas cosas muy bonitas-

Hinata le miró pasmada. ¿Pero que…?

-A-ah…hola-Shizuka le aceptó la mano, extrañada-u-un gusto.-

-Si no le importa, quisiera hablar con ella un momento, podría ir a su habitación?-

-No!-exclamó Hinata

-Cl-claro-respondió su tía, provocando que Hinata la mirara incrédula.

-P-pero tía…-Naruto tiró de su mano y los dos subieron las escaleras.

Shizuka se quedó pasmada mirando la nada.

¿Su novio?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto empujó a Hinata dentro de la habitación y tras él cerró la puerta. Hinata se volteó molesta viendo como él agarraba una foto.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella quitándole la foto de las manos y poniéndola en su sitio.

-Tenemos que volver-dijo él pasando por su lado y agarrando ahora un álbum.

-Ya te dije que no pienso volver- se lo quitó de las manos y volvió a guardarlo mientras él miraba la habitación- vete- pero él la ignoró y volvió a coger otra foto de Neji, ella y su hermana cuando eran pequeños-deja de tocar mis cosas-le quitó la foto, desesperada- porque no te vas?-

-No lo haré- se sentó en la cama, sonriendo- no me iré de aquí sin ti-

Y esa frase, por algún motivo, le sonó a Hinata.

_-N-no me iré…no iré a ningún lado sin ti- _

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse y le miró; él sonreía con malicia.

-N-no es-y suspirando, se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada, agotada, derrotada- ¿porque? ¿Porque me haces esto?- le miró-¿Por qué eres-

-Porque eres mi sirvienta-interrumpió él-y ninguna sirvienta falsificara mi firma para tomarse unos días de descanso- Hinata miró a un lado- te fuiste sin avisarme, falsificaste mi firma, y le dijiste a tu madre que no dijera nada- frunciendo el ceño, la miró-te advertí que a la tercera cosa, lo haría- se tiró de la corbata hacía abajo y quitó su chaqueta-y esta vez, voy a cumplir-pero Hinata sollozó y él se detuvo.

-Porque…porque me haces esto…?-se limpió la nariz con el brazo-p-porque siempre…tienes qu-que tratarme así?-Naruto miró a un lado, incómodo- a-acaso h-he hecho algo p-para merecer e-esto?-le miró- llevo meses siendo tu sirvienta…acaso…no me has humillado lo suficiente…?-separó sus labios, intentando soltar por fin las palabras- e-es que no puedes...olvidarme d-de una vez?-

Naruto empuñó sus puños, escuchando sus sollozos.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenía él que aguantar eso? Él no tenía la culpa, tan solo estaba ahí para traerla de vuelta. ¿Porque tenía que complicar las cosas? ¿Porque tenía que echarle la culpa a él? ¿Porque todos se la echaban?

Estaba enfadado, furioso. Todos le echaban la culpa a él, siempre tenía la culpa él.

¿Acaso no hacía nada bien? Era eso? O es que todos le odiaban?

_-Pero a ti también te gusta ella-_

_- Naruto date cuenta de como actúas. Te vas en medio de fiestas para buscarla, la traes a casa con la excusa de molestarla, la cuidas, la salvas de situaciones increíbles, te enfadas cuando desaparece y no dice nada….incluso sonríes cuando estás con ella-_

_¿Gustarme?_

…..

_-Naruto, la besaste-_

_-Eso no significa nada_

_-No, para ti no puede significar nada pero y para Hinata?-Naruto frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en algún momento en ella? ¿En como se siente? ¿En como debe sentirse cuando la tratas como si no fuera nada?-_

-Siempre los demás.-masculló-porque siempre he de pensar en los demás?-Hinata alzó la mirada- acaso, no tengo derecho a pensar en mí? No tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi vida?- se levantó de la cama y caminó- dices que porque te trato así, cuando tú comenzaste todo esto-se detuvo tras ella- si aquel día te hubieras mantenido callada…si no hubieras hecho las estupideces que hiciste, nada de esto estaría pasando! Tú no serías mi sirvienta y yo no tendría que estar aquí hablando de esto- la agarró del brazo y la levantó- todo esto lo provocaste tú-

Hinata se mordió el labio que temblaba y él se alejó, agobiado.

_- Ella también tiene sentimientos. Deja de pensar solo en ti, porque la perderás-_

-¿Quieres que te olvide no?- volteó a mirarla- bien, eres libre-Hinata le miró- si, eres libre. Ya no estás obligada a servirme. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Tú y tu familia. Nos desentenderemos de todo. Ya no volveré a molestarte nunca más- agarró su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

_-Ya no volveré a molestarte nunca más-_

-N-naruto? Ya te vas?- preguntó Shizuka extrañada

Y Hinata, despertando, bajó corriendo las escaleras y corrió hacía el coche, que arrancó en cuanto llegó y desapareció rápido. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y se dejó caer al suelo.

_Otra vez. Otra vez iba a llorar…_

-¿Porque?-una lágrima cayó al suelo, seguida de otra y demás.

-Hinata!-Shizuka salió corriendo, pero se detuvo al verla en el suelo- Hinata...-se acercó y la cubrió con su fular, mientras ella lloraba-shh! Tranquila- la rodeó con sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Por la noche…<strong>

Shizuka le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente; Hinata lo agarró y sonrió débilmente, volviendo a fijar la vista en el fuego.

Shizuka se sentó a su lado y puso la mano sobre una de sus rodillas, sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Supongo que…mejor-murmuró, todavía con la voz algo ronca.

-Te ves con fuerzas, para confiar en tu tía y contarle lo que te pasa?-

Hinata puso las dos manos en la taza, calentándoselas mientras seguía mirando el fuego.

-Naruto…no es mi novio- Shizuka dejó la taza sobre la mesa y viró el cuerpo hacía ella-yo soy…era su sirvienta-murmuró bajando su cabeza-Papá y mamá me matricularon en el instituto Konoha gracias a una beca…allí fue donde le conocí-sonrió-supongo que ya sabrás quien es?-

-Su cara me sonaba pero no estaba muy segura. Es el hijo de los Namizake, ¿verdad?-

-En aquel momento, debí quedarme quieta pero...por meterme donde no debía acabé convirtiéndome en su sirvienta. Y le odiaba-sonrió- en aquel tiempo sentía un profundo odio hacía él, pero…-

-Te enamoraste de él.-continuó su tía, acercándose más a ella- y él…también lo está de ti.-

Hinata negó.

-Naruto sigue enamorado de una chica que lo dejó hace tiempo-

-Entonces, ese beso…-preguntó extrañada

-No significa nada-

_-Deja de poner esa maldita cara…Hago esto con muchas chicas cada día. Y que lo haya hecho contigo no significa nada. Solo me aburría.-_

-Para él…tan solo es un juego-

Shizuka acarició su brazo y suspiró, mirando a un lado.

_¿De verdad que solo es un juego?_

-Ahora...-Shizuka la miró- ya no tenemos nada que ver-sonriendo, pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-volvemos a ser…dos desconocidos.-

* * *

><p>-Bienvenido se- pero los criados callaron al verle acompañado por dos policías.<p>

Pasaron los pasillos y llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban sus padres y su hermana.

-Naruto, dón-pero Kushina se calló al ver su cara.

-Perdonen señores, pero necesito hablar con ustedes.-dijo uno de los policías, soltando el brazo a Naruto.

-Acompáñenos-Dijo MInato indicándoles el camino a su despacho, Kushina siguió tras ellos.

En cuanto Naruto e Ino se quedaron solos, el primero se alejó.

-¿¡Donde has estado todo el día?-se paró delante de él- ¿Por qué vienes con el rostro lleno de golpes? ¿Volviste a pelear?Dios Naruto! Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías.-

-Lo dudo- masculló él mirando a un lado, dejando a Ino pasmada

-¿Q-qué?-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de vuestro asunto. Ya tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad-pasó por su lado- no necesito que me andéis cuidando- y subió las escaleras seguida por la mirada atónita de su hermana.

-Pero…-y miró por donde se habían ido sus padres-Naruto…¿qué has hecho?-se dejó caer vencida en el sofá, frotando su sien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué? que ha hecho…-

-Señora, ya es la quinta vez que su hijo forma problemas en una discoteca-dijo el policía serio- ha golpeado a todos, incluso a los que no tenían nada que ver con la guardia.-

Kushina miró a un lado, sorprendida.

-Y esta vez, cuanto es?-preguntó Minato serio

-Eso tendrá que discutirlo con el jefe de ese local y los jueces-respondió él otro, alzándose del sofá-Nosotros solo le advertimos, una disputa más e irá a la cárcel-

Minato suspiró.

-Gracias señores-los dos policías inclinaron su cabeza y salieron del despacho.

-Lo mato- siseó Kushina entrecerrando su mirada-yo lo mato-crujió sus dedos- y está vez, no voy a parar aunque me lo suplique-

-Kushina-

-No. Esta vez…esta vez va a ver las estrellas- mascullaba dirigiéndose a la salida

-Algo ha ocurrido- ella se detuvo y volteó a verle. Minato la miró- hacía tiempo que Naruto no causaba un alboroto como eso.- juntó sus manos sobre la mesa-algo le ha ocurrido-

Kushina mirándole fijamente suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre debían de pasarle esas cosas a ella?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, mientras él, con las manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza baja, dejaba que la sangre de las heridas llegara hasta el suelo y fuera tragado, formando pequeños charcos rojos a sus pies.

Alzó la cabeza, observando sus nudillos rojos y con algo de sangre. Esta vez….había montado una buena…y le había gustado.

Hacía tiempo que no se desahogaba de esa forma, golpeando al primero que intentara detenerle. Había formado un caos increíble en ese local, y poco le importaba. Es más, se había divertido golpeando y destrozando.

_Quizá…debería hacer eso más a menudo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después…<strong>

-¡Gracias por todo!-se inclinó Hinata en una reverencia- vuelvan otra vez!-

Los turistas se despidieron y ella se volteó, apretando su puño.

-Bien! Otros clientes que se van contentos-metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos billetes- y encima dejaron propina!-besó los billetes y volvió a metérselos en el bolsillo cuando el motor de un coche se detuvo delante de la entrada.

_¡Más clientes!_

Se volteó con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a la casa de los sueños, señores. En que pue-

-HINATA!-cuando ella alzó la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

Una mujer peliroja, otra rubia, una peliazul, y otra castaña.

-Oh! Hana, Hanabi.-salió Shizuka a la puerta al ver que su sobrina no respondía, encontrándose con su hermana y su hija, acompañadas de dos mujeres más-y ustedes son…?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shizuka les sirvió unas tazas de té caliente a Kushina e Ino, a su hermana, otra para Hinata y para ella.

Hanabi se encontraba fuera, jugando con los dos perros y Hinata…subió los pies al sofá y se abrazó las piernas, mirando a un lado. Sabía a lo que venían y eso la molestó.

-Shizuka, ellas son Kushina Uzumaki e Ino Namikaze. Ellas son…-

-Lo sé, la mamá y la hermana de Naruto-sonrió ella- las he visto muchas veces en la tele, al igual que su hijo. Aunque jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerlo en persona.-

Las tres mujeres le miraron extrañadas.

-Su hijo hace tan solo unos días se presentó…-agarró la taza y dio un sorbo-diciendo ser el novio de Hinata-

La nombrada sintió sus mejillas entrar en calor, pero no voltearía el rostro. Ino en cambio, suspiró.

-Sabía que tenía que ser por eso.-murmuró-mira que es idiota-

-Me parece que la charla que le dimos no sirvió de mucho- murmuró Kushina negando- mi hijo es demasiado tonto.-

Hana y Shizuka se miraron con gotita tras la nuca.

-Hinata, tienes que volver con él- dijo Ino mirándola seria-no sabemos que ha podido pasar entre vosotros, pero Naruto-

-No.-interrumpió ella

-Cariño, por favor, escucha lo que tienen que decirte- dijo suavemente Hana

-No quiero- y las miró frunciendo el ceño- estoy cansada, cansada de…-volvió a mirar a un lado- llorar por él-

-Pero Hinata-chan, Naruto-

-No.-se levantó del sofá y las miró-no quiero saber de él…nunca más-y se alejó del sofá

-Sabes que esto es por tu culpa- Kushina se levantó del sofá y Hinata se detuvo-todo lo que está haciendo Naruto…tu tienes la culpa de todo-miró a un lado, empuñando sus puños- si tan solo…no hubieras aparecido en su vida…-

-Kushina-se levantó Hana-ella no…-

-Lo sé-interrumpió Hinata, empuñando sus puños- si tan solo…no hubiera hecho caso a mis impulsos…-recordó la primera vez que le golpeó- nada de esto estaría pasando-miró a todos lados, intentando no ponerse a llorar- sé que es mi culpa y por eso…quiero alejarme.-

-Eso sería lo correcto- apoyó Kushina, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola- pero ahora el problema, es que no puedes hacerlo-

Las tres mujeres miraron a Kushina

-Naruto no hace más que meterse en peleas, no va al trabajo y en el colegio le han suspendido por andar peleándose con otros.-Ino bajó la mirada al suelo mientras Kushina suspiraba- tan solo han pasado tres días desde que no estáis juntos y él ha vuelto…ha convertirse en esa persona fría y desinteresada que a cada momento se mete en problemas-

-Hinata, mi hermano…sé que es idiota y que tiene un carácter a veces muy insoportable, pero…él te necesita, de verdad-se levantó del sofá- Hinata, a él le-

-¿Porque?-sonrió incrédula- ¿porque se empeñan en eso? se volteó- Naruto no me necesita, Naruto no necesita a nadie. Es un-un estúpido niño mimado que no sabe lo que quiere, que lo tiene todo y se aburre. Que quiere más y no sabe otra forma de conseguirlo que obligando a las personas-miró a Kushina- su hijo no es así por culpa de esa chica, se comporta así porque así él quiere. Porque necesita pagar su dolor en otras cosas, en otras personas, n-no lo sé. Pero lo único que quiere es hacer pagar a otros lo que él sufrió, que sientan el mismo dolor, la misma rabia…-pasó la mano por su cabello, nerviosa- n-ni yo misma lo sé. N-no le entiendo…-

-Hinata…-

-¿Porque tiene que hacerme pagar a mí por eso?-miró a las mujeres, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas- porque tengo que pagar yo…por algo que no hice.-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y rápidamente se limpió, volteándose de nuevo-l-la otra vez me dejó muy claro l-lo que sentía…él…no quiere que.-

-¿Y le creíste?-interrumpió Kushina incrédula- de verdad fuiste capaz de creerte esas patrañas-sonrió incrédula, mirando a su alrededor- Hinata, es que tu tampoco te das cuenta?-se cruzó de brazos- y yo que te creía más inteligente…-

-Mamá.-exclamó extrañada Ino

-Perdóname amiga-dijo mirando a Hana- pero tu hija tampoco es que sea muy…-

-Es su primera vez, como quieres que se dé cuenta- masculló Hana haciendo un puchero- además, aquí la culpa la tiene tu hijo. Él tampoco es que dé cuenta mucha de lo que hace-

Kushina puso los brazos en jarras, sorprendida

-¿Estás diciendo que todo esto pasa por culpa de mi hijo?-

-Exacto- se levantó Hana- porque está bien claro, que tu hijo no puede estar sin mi hija. Sino, mira nada más lo que está haciendo. Tan solo llevan tres días separados y parece que el mundo se les cae encima-

-Pero no únicamente a mi hijo. Porque si no tu hija no estaría llorando en este momento?-

-Llora porque está cansada de que tu hijo ande siempre humillándola-

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Naruto…-

Hinata observó a las dos mujeres discutir, al parecer olvidándose del lugar de que las personas de las que hablaban estaban presentes, aunque no todas.

-Desde cuando son así?-le preguntó Shizuka, tomando tranquilamente su té.

-A-anno…-Hinata quiso acercarse para detener esa discusión

-Se han hecho muy amigas-respondió Ino, tomando con toda la calma su té- oh! esté té está muy bueno!-

-Verdad que sí? Estas hierbas las recogemos un nuestro pequeño huerto-

-Pues está delicioso-

Y mientras ellas dos seguían hablando, Hana y Kushina se debatían con palabras, echando la culpa de una a la otra. Hinata suspirando, se volteó y miró por la ventana. Su hermana era perseguida por los dos perros y reía divertida. Ella también sonrió al verlo.

_-¿Hinata?- _

_-Que haces aquí? de todos los sitios que menos te puedes imaginar, porque estás.-pero Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos-O-oe que-_

_-L-lo siento- sollozó ella-lo siento…-y rodeó su pecho con sus brazos. _

_-Que has estado haciendo? no me digas que te perdiste en m jardín. Eres una sirvienta muy tonta-y la rodeó con sus brazos. _

_-Así que tienes miedo.-murmuró él-jamás pensé que la fuerte Hinata tuviera alguna debilidad-_

_-N-no t-tengo miedo- _

_-¿No? y entonces porque tiemblas?  
><em>

_-Solo…tenía frío.-_

_Naruto apoyó sus manos en la hierba, observándola. _

_-Y por eso, también llorabas?- _

_Sin nada que responderle, se mordió el labio y él de nuevo se puso a reír. Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada furiosamente. De nuevo, se estaba riendo de ella. Un momento, estaba riendo…de nuevo. Alzó la cabeza y le observó, sin poder dejar de sentir ese calor en las mejillas. _

_Él, volvía a sonreír y de nuevo, era tan hermoso escucharle. _

_Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y unió sus labios._

Tocó sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

_Por lo de Shikamaru y el bentou…-volvió a descender hasta su oreja-no voy a pasarte una más, ni una más…-volvió a repetir acercándose a sus labios._

_-Deten…-pero calló. Apretó la camisa entre sus manos cuando, para su sorpresa sus labios por fin se juntaron._

…_._

-_Y le creíste?-interrumpió Kushina incrédula- de verdad fuiste capaz de creerte esas…patrañas - Hinata, es que tu tampoco te das cuenta?_

_¿Darse cuenta? ¿De que tenía que darse cuenta?_

_-Naruto no hace más que meterse en peleas, no va al trabajo y en el colegio le han suspendido por andar peleándose con otros. Tan solo han pasado tres días desde que no estáis juntos y él ha vuelto…ha convertirse en esa persona fría y desinteresada que a cada momento se mete en problemas- _

_¿Es por mi culpa?_

_-Hinata, mi hermano…sé que es idiota y que tiene un carácter a veces muy insoportable, pero…él te necesita, de verdad-_

-Me…necesita?-

-Créeme que sí-ella volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con la rubia Ino- Hinata, tú eres la única…-la miró- que consigue que Naruto sonría-

Hinata miró al suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, recordando las veces que él había reído…aunque se estuviera riendo de ella.

-Entonces… ¿quieres seguir viendo esa sonrisa?-

Hinata la miró y ella le guiñó el ojo.

_Ver de nuevo…su sonrisa…_

**=CONTINURÁ=**

* * *

><p>¿Porque tienen que suceder taaaaaaaanto problemas? Naruto ya no quiere saber nada de Hinata, Hinata llora y qiere olvidarle, Naruto se enfada y monta problemas, sus padres se preocupan y van a buscar la solución.<p>

¿Conseguiran convencer a Hinata? ¿será cierto que ella quiere olvidarle? ¿ apareceran más problemas o habrá paz por el momento? ¿Naruto volverá a ser el de antes?

Ahhhttgg! hay taaantas cosas por saber!

PD: Con "eso", tan solo me refería a que tendréis una agradable sopresa. Una sorpresa muy bonita que durara muy poco. Aiihh pobrecitos mi Naruto y mi Hinata. La vida no siempre traer la felicidad. Si no fuera porque ella...

Eh! ahí me callo! nos vemos!


	17. Chapter 17

_Bueno, bueno, bueno...empieza lo bueno jeje_

_Modo pervertida "on"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHICOS ANTES QUE FLORES II<br>**

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

* * *

><p><strong>Porque tambien hay que difrutar de la vida...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente.<strong>.._

_-Naruto no hace más que meterse en peleas, no va al trabajo y en el colegio le han suspendido por andar peleándose con otros. Tan solo han pasado tres días desde que no estáis juntos y él ha vuelto…ha convertirse en esa persona fría y desinteresada que a cada momento se mete en problemas-_

_-Hinata, mi hermano…sé que es idiota y que tiene un carácter a veces muy insoportable, pero…él te necesita, de verdad Hinata, a él le-_

_-¿Porque? ¿porque se empeñan en eso? se volteó- Naruto no me necesita, Naruto no necesita a nadie. Es un-un estúpido niño mimado que no sabe lo que quiere, que lo tiene todo y se aburre. Que quiere más y no sabe otra forma de conseguirlo que obligando a las personas-miró a Kushina- su hijo no es así por culpa de esa chica, se comporta así porque así él quiere. Porque necesita pagar su dolor en otras cosas, en otras personas, n-no lo sé. Pero lo único que quiere es hacer pagar a otros lo que él sufrió, que sientan el mismo dolor, la misma rabia… n-ni yo misma lo sé. N-no le entiendo…-_

_-Hinata, es que tu tampoco te das cuenta?-_

_-Me…necesita?-_

_-Créeme que sí. Hinata, tú eres la única…que consigue que Naruto sonría-_

_-Entonces… ¿quieres seguir viendo esa sonrisa?-_

* * *

><p>Hinata empuñó su mano y la alzó, la acercó a ese gran trozo de madera dispuesta a picar, cuando se detuvo.<p>

-No puedo- susurró volteándose y agarrando su cabeza.

¿Cómo he podido aceptar hacer esto?

_**Hace dos días…**_

_-¿I-ir a verle?-Ino asintió, sentándose en el sofá del salón. _

_-Cómo ya sabes, Naruto ha sido suspendido durante dos semanas, así que no puede ir al colegio ni a la calle-_

_-Y por eso, será tú quien vaya a verle- dijo Kushina, agarrando un trozo de pastel de la mesa. _

_Hinata miró a las cinco mujeres sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa, comiendo pastas y tomando té en aquella sala de la casa de su tía. _

_-Anno...-se acercó a su tía- p-porque siguen aquí?-_

_-Dijeron que les gustaba esto y decidieron quedarse.-respondió ella con una sonrisa_

_-P-pero y los clientes?-Shizuka agarró platos y los llevó a la cocina, seguida de Hinata-s ella siguen aquí los clientes…-pero Shizuka sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta que brilló durante un segundo en los ojos de Hinata._

_-Esto es nuestro pasaporte para ser millonarios- _

_Hinata observó aquella tarjeta dorada con números y letras, sorprendida. _

_-Pagan el…-Shizuka asintió y Hinata sonrió-entonces…cuanto más gasten…-Shizuka volvió a asentir y Hinata empuñó su mano, contenta. _

_Cuanto más gastaran ellas, más comisión podría llevarse. _

_-Pero no le digas nada a tu madre, ya sabes lo justiciera que es y todo eso…-le guiñó el ojo, guardó la tarjeta y llevó otro plato._

_Más dinero… eso era…las dos mejores palabras del mundo. _

_Más y dinero_

_Un momento. Se había olvidado de lo más importante. _

_¡¿Ir a ver a Naruto?_

Volteó a mirar la puerta, mordiendo su labio. Según le había dicho Minato, Naruto estaba en su habitación. Ya que también se encontraba castigado sin coche y sin poder salir.

_Bien Hinata, escucha. _

-Ahora entrarás ahí, le dirás, aunque no sea cierto, que lo sientes y todo se arreglara- murmuró- todo se arreglara-

_Todo se arreglara, Naruto volverá a ser el de antes y yo podré vivir mi propia vida._

Tragando duro, alzó el puño y cerrando sus ojos, picó.

¡No! Había picado! ¡Y ahora qué! ¡¿Ahora qué!

-Entra-

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar su voz y su respiración se cortó. Estaba ahí, estaba ahí dentro.

_Tu puedes Hinata. ¡Fighting!_

Puso la mano en el pomo y, cerrando sus ojos se adentró en la habitación. Cerró con cuidado y abrió un ojo, no viéndole por ningún lado. Abrió el otro y le buscó sigilosa por la enorme habitación.

Se detuvo cruzándose de brazos. ¿No hacía un momento que le había dicho que entrara? ¿Dónde estaba?

Se volteó, observando su habitación. Sabía que era grande, pero jamás se había parado a mirarla con detalle. Sofás, mesa, televisión con videojuegos, altavoces de música, muy modernos, muebles muy caros, muchos armarios de seguro llenos de ropa y zapatos, grandes ventanas, cortinas, una cama como la de sus padres… ¿para que querría alguien como él una cama así?

Siguió mirando y entonces fue cuando se asombró al ver ahí…

-Mi bentou-corrió hacia él y lo agarró-¿porque está aquí?-se preguntó-yo nunca vine a comer aquí… ¿no?-

-Porque me lo lanzaste a la cabeza- Hinata gritó asustada, soltando el bentou y volteándose rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta.

Allí, apoyado contra la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y el pecho al descubierto, por el cual se ruborizó y miró a un lado, estaba Naruto.

Y seguro que recién acabado de ducharse.

-E-estas ocupado. M-mejor vuelvo…-pasó entre los muebles, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza y chocando con casi todo.

Naruto negando, metió la toalla en el lavabo, apagó la luz y se sentó en la cama mientras Hinata llegaba a la puerta.

-¿A qué has venido?-la detuvo él- no se supone que querías olvidarte de mí-preguntó sonriendo con mofa- o acaso no has podido arrancarme de tu cabeza?- sonrió él mismo ante sus comentarios mientras Hinata bufaba, esperando no enfadarse…por el momento -lo sé, pocas personas pueden olvidarse de mí. Soy un chico encantador-

Ella soltó una risotada sarcástica y se volteó a mirarle, incrédula

-¿Encantador?-

-Exacto-se levantó de la cama y dirigió al armario-pero como he dicho, poca gente puede verlo-la miró- dentro de ese "poco" con cerebro sin neuronas, estás tú-agarró una camisa.

Hinata volvió a bufar, bajando su puño empuñado.

-Me han dicho que te has metido en bastantes problemas-

-Sí-respondió él con toda naturalidad

-¿Y que la causa es porque… ?-se puso bien sus gafas y dio unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba él, disimulando con las cosas de su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres, Hyuuga?-gruñó él mientras Hinata le miraba mal.

Hinata agarró un videojuego, que al parecer era de mafiosos y matanzas

-mira, este se parece a ti- murmuró sonriendo mientras una venita aparecía en la frente de Naruto.

-Lárgate- dejó la camisa sobre la cama y acercó a ella- vete ahora mismo-le quitó el videojuego y la empujó, pero ella se apartó antes de que lo hiciera y pasó por su lado.

-Namikaze -él apretó su mandíbula- hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-

-Si, hay algo- se volteó, cruzado de brazos- en que yo te diga que te largues y tú así lo haces-

Hinata frunció los labios y él suspiró exasperado

-Creo recordar que se dijo todo aquel día-

-Fuiste tú quien lo dijo todo, si no creo recordar mal-se cruzó de brazos, molesta- ni siquiera me diste tiempo a hablar-

-Hablas cuando quieres Hyuuga, ¿que más tenías que decir?-se alejó mientras Hinata lo seguía con la mirada furiosa.

-¿Porque sigues tratándome tan mal?-preguntó ella molesta por esa ignorancia- hice todo lo que me pediste-

-Eso habría que discutirlo-

-Fui tu sirvienta durante varios meses.-se acercó a él-es que todavía no estoy perdonada por el golpe y las humillación que te hice pasar?-

Otra vez volvió la venita a salir en su frente

-¿De que humillación hablas?-

-¡Hice muchas cosas por ti!-exclamó sonrojada, bajando su cabeza. Naruto sonrió incrédulo y se volteó.

-Nómbrame tres-

Hinata le miró, buscando los muchos que debía haber. ¿Porque habían, verdad? Separó sus labios preparada para decir uno, pero ninguno salió. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Sigo esperando-

-Ha-hay…-bajó su cabeza, buscando alguna cosa que hiciera por él- muchas…-murmuró, hasta que se lo ocurrió una- Hice todos los trabajos que me mandabas!-

-Esa era tu obligación, no nada que hicieras por mí-

Hinata siguió buscando.

-Evité que fueras a pelearte con otros tipos- Naruto negó y ella frunció el ceño- hice que te convirtieras en una persona más civilizada! No, espera…eso no es cierto- afirmó ella, volviendo a molestarle con ello-debe haber algo…algo que yo hiciera…-

-Lo único que hiciste fue meterte en mi vida y molestarme tooodo el tiempo-concluyó él- y ahora, si no te importa, quisiera estar solo- se volteó de nuevo y dirigió a la cama.

-Pero-pero- y bufó, cruzándose de brazos. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba con él, ¿no había hecho nada por él? Era imposible que no hiciera algo. Por muy pequeño que fuera ella tuvo que hacer algo?

Cuando Naruto se volteó, Hinata todavía seguía ahí pensando y él sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

-Acabara saliéndote humo por la cabeza- se sentó en la cama, agarró un cómic y volvió a tumbarse.

Debía de haber alguna cosa, por insignificante que fuera, ella tuvo que haber hecho algo…

-LO TENGO!-exclamó sonriendo. Naruto apartó la mirada del comic- bueno, técnicamente no es hacer algo por ti pero…-se acercó a la cama y de un salto quedó sentada sobre sus piernas, sorprendiéndole- te hice sonreír-

Él la miró incrédulo pero mirándole de forma que no la creía. Hinata se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-No es hacer algo por ti "literalmente" pero si que hice algo-volvió a mirarle, sonriendo- Yo fui la primera que te hizo sonreír.-Naruto alzó una ceja- aunque en realidad te estabas riendo de mí, pero lo contaré como que hice algo por ti. Después de todo, es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ti-

-Eso no cuenta- masculló él, volviendo a mirar el comic-no salgo beneficiado en ello-

-Pero otras personas si, como tu madre, tu padre, tu hermana…-

-Me importan muy poco las otras personas.-

-¿Y tu familia también?- Naruto, con un áspero bufido, cerró el comic y se sentó en la cama.

-Escúchame Hyuuga, quiero estar s_olo_, ¿comprendes esa palabra? _So-lo_ -

-Pero si-

-Te doy hasta tres. Como a la de tres no hayas salido de mi cama y mi habitación, juro que no me contendré para…-Hinata se levantó al momento y él sonrió- solo funcionas con amenazas?-

-Está bien, me iré- y entrecerró la mirada-pero volveré-

-Dos- contó él mientras Hinata salía corriendo de la habitación. En cuanto estuvo solo otra vez, se tumbó y miró el comic, aunque sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata, apoyada contra la puerta, sonreía.

Había ido mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y bien?- Minato apareció delante de ella, sonriendo.

-No se preocupe Minato-san, traeré de vuelta al Naruto bueno, se lo prometo-

El rubio sonrió. _Naruto bueno_

-Confío en ti. Hinata-chan-

Y ella asintió.

Si poco a poco podía ir acercándose de nuevo y ganándose su confianza…todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

-Buenas tardes!-saludó Hinata entrando corriendo

-Buenas tardes señorita-dijeron los criados

-Hinata-chan-La peliazul se detuvo y caminó hacia atrás, observando dentro de la sala

-Minato-san, buenas tardes-le hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes-le sonrió él-Naruto está en su cuarto-

Ella asintió y haciendo otra reverencia, subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenas tardes Ino-san!-le saludó la peliazul cuando ella subía y la rubia bajaba.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella siguiendo con la mirada a Hinata- Esos dos son tal para cual-murmuró sonriendo.

Hinata corrió hacia la habitación y se detuvo delante la puerta, cogiendo aire.

_Bien, aquí voy. Fighting!_

Y sin picar, se adentró en la habitación.

-Naruto!-

El rubio respingó en su sofá y viró la cabeza, mirándole de mala manera.

-Otra vez aquí-y dio reinicio a su videojuego

Hinata se acercó con una sonrisa y depositó la mochila sobre la mesa.

-Te traje los deberes-dijo sacando los libros de la mochila-Sasuke me prestó sus apuntes y pude sacarles fotocopias-

-¿Sasuke?-puso pausa y la miró- ¿dijiste Sasuke?-

Ella asintió.

-No lo parece, pero es muy amable- cerró su mochila y se sentó a su lado-¿a qué juegas?-

Naruto continuó mirándola y ella al sentir su mirada, también le miró.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó él extrañado; Hinata volteó a y agarró el videojuego, sonrojada- Dime, que has hecho?-Hinata se mordió él labio- Sasuke nunca deja sus apuntes a nadie-dejó el mando a un lado y acercó a ella- ¿qué has hecho?-

-N-nada-agarró otros videojuego-me vestí de sirvienta-murmuró mirando a un lado

-¿Qué tu qué?-preguntó incrédulo

-P-porque no jugamos a este!-le puso el videojuego pegado a la cara- parece interesante-y se levantó para ponerlo, pero Naruto la siguió con la mirada.

-Él te pide que te vistas de sirvienta y lo haces sin quejarte, porque cuando yo te lo pedí…-

-No es lo mismo- dijo ella sentándose con el otro mando-la situación es diferente-

-Si, muy diferente- agarró el mando-solo que él te lo pide porque es un pervertido-y miró la pantalla asombrándose- ¿Por qué quitaste mi juego? ¿Guardaste la partida?-

Hinata se mordió el labio y una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y todas las tardes, después de clases, Hinata visitaba a Naruto. Le traía sus apuntes, jugaban con los videojuegos, leían comics, hacían los deberes juntos, merendaban las galletas que ella a veces preparaba…

Naruto, en un principio pensó que era demasiado molesto; se cansaba de que siempre entrara a su habitación sin llamar, que cogiera sus cojas, que hiciera lo que quisiera… pero a medida que pasaban los días, sentía que no era tan molesto. Al fin y al cabo, que ella entrara por la puerta con su sonrisa parecía animarle.

Si, si. Tendría que estar enfadado con ella, debería hacerle tragar sus palabras después de todo lo que le ha hecho, pero, como podía hacerlo cuando, de un momento a otro, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Hinata.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse con ella, sin con que tan solo le miraba con esa sonrisa, todo rastro de enfado desaparecía?

-Kiba me enseñó- y él, como si una piedra cayera sobre su cabeza, despertó y la miró.

Retiraba ese "desaparecía".

-Kiba es mi profesor de matemáticas. Además, lo hace muy bien.-

Y más cuando terminaban hablando de ese…cara perro.

-Estoy sacando unas notas muy buenas, mira- le enseñó el examen de matemáticas con una gran sonrisa- un 77! No es eso genial!-

-Genial- masculló él, levantándose de la mesa algo molesto. Hinata le miró extrañada mientras él agarraba un cómic y se tumbaba en la cama.

Hinata siguió mirándole.

-¿Te has enfadado?-

-No-

Ella hizo un mohín.

-¿He dicho algo que te molestara?-se levantó de la silla y acercó a él

-No-

-Hmm-se sentó en la cama y agarró su trenza-entonces, no te has enfadado porque hablaba de Kiba, diciendo que es mejor profesor que tú?-

Naruto tuvo que contar hasta cinco para calmarse y volver a responder

-No-y siguió leyendo el cómic

Hinata suspirando, se tiró hacia atrás y se tumbó. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en segundos que se pasaron muy lentos.

-Naruto-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- él no respondió, así que Hinata decidió continuar-estaría bien, si saliese con Kiba?-

Naruto apartó la mirada del libro y la observó sorprendido. ¿Si saliese con quien?

Hinata siguió mirando el techo.

-Sé que le gusto. Y a mí él también me gusta pero…pienso que no es el mismo gustar el que sentimos- sonrió- Kiba es mi mejor amigo, siempre está ahí para ayudarme, me saca de las situaciones más ridículas que pudieras imaginarte-sonrió recordando algunas de ellas- me trae y me lleva a muchos sitios aunque él no quiera, me cuida y también se preocupa mucho por mí. Por eso…no sé si…intentarlo-

Naruto miró al techo.

-¿Y porque me cuentas esto?- se sentó-me importa bien poco lo que hagas con tus amigos-

Hinata observó un momento su espalda, pero volvió a mirar el techo.

-El problema…es que no puedo- sus mejillas se sonrojaron-no puedo salir con él…porque…aún me gusta alguien-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Q-quisiera intentarlo c-con Kiba p-pero mientras esa p-persona siga mirándome n-no voy a poder...hacerlo-

-…-

-Por eso…yo-Naruto se levantó de la cama y alejó a la otra punta de la habitación. Hinata se sentó y pasó un mechón tras su oreja- lo siento…-

Naruto la miró unos segundos, sin saber que hacer, que responder que sentir.

Hinata siguió sentada en la cama, con sus mejillas arreboladas, y cabizbaja. Y de nuevo, volvía a ser rechazada.

_Quizá deba darle una oportunidad a Kiba, después de todo, él siempre ha estado conmigo._

-L-lo siento- murmuró-iré a ver a Kiba y…lo intentaré.-sonrió débilmente- podría…terminar enamorándome de él-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó él-¿enamorarte de él?- Hinata no respondió y él respiró profundo, intentando calmar su ira- jamás lo conseguirás. Alguien como tú no puede estar con nadie-

Hinata se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Los cerró con fuerza.

-Hyuuga, acércate once pasos- Hinata, aun dolida como estaba, se levantó y acercó a él, contando sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo muy cerca de él, se alejó pero él la sujetó del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la abrazó -Alguien como tú, no puede estar con nadie que no sea yo-interrumpió él sonriendo mientras estrechaba el abrazo. Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, incrédula

_Naruto y...eso significaba…_

-No voy a permitir que salgas con nadie- se separó e inclinándose sobre su rostro, le sonrió-porque a partir de ahora, eres mía-y juntó sus labios.

Eso significaba que… ¿Qué significaba?

El rubio separó sus labios, molesto.

-Me gustas, y a partir de hoy serás mi novia. Por lo que nadie, ni siquiera Kiba, podrá acercarse a ti-

-P-pero eso-pero él volvió a juntar sus labios y Hinata, feliz, subió los brazos y poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello y correspondió al beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

-Buenos días- saludó Naruto entrando a la sala comedor, vestido ya, con su uniforme.

Su familia le miró extrañada

-Naruto, son las siete- dijo Ino mirándole.

-Lo sé-

-Tú nunca te levantas tan temprano-

-Y muchos menos para ir a clases- continuó Kushina

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- el rubio detuvo el bocado que se iba a llevar al boca y les miró.

-Mejor me voy- dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se alzó- nos vemos luego- y salió de la sala; Kushina e Ino se miraron.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo?-le preguntó Kushina a Minato, que sonreía mirando la salida

-Yo creo…-miró a las dos mujeres- que algo bueno le ha pasado. Algo realmente bueno-

Y ellas dos volvieron a mirarse sin comprender. ¿Qué le podía ocurrir a Naruto de buena mañana para hacerlo levantar temprano?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Me voy!-exclamó Hinata cerrando la puerta-¡llego tarde! Muy tarde!- corrió por la entrada del jardín y cerró la puerta; luego volvió a correr.

Esto de no poder dormir por culpa de los nervios no…

-Llegas tarde- Hinata se detuvo y viró el cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al verle parado en la pared de su casa.

-Naruto- él se detuvo delante y se inclinó, acercándose a su rostro mientras ella hacía lo contrario, sonrojándose-que...-pero la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el gran coche negro, en donde la empujó para que entrara.

La limusina arrancó y antes de que Hinata pudiera correrse más al otro lado, Naruto pasó un brazo por sus hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo. Se tensó y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Falta algo- dijo Naruto, haciendo que ella le mirara, cuando de repente, la besó. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida e intentó apartarle, pero terminó a los segundos agarrándose de su camisa y cerrando sus ojos, correspondiéndole al beso. Naruto, observándola, le separó los labios e introdujo su lengua.

El chofer intentó seguir con el camino, aunque algo sonrojado y cortado.

Esas cosas no tenía por qué verlas él

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto bajó primero del auto, observando de nuevo como todas las miradas se ponían en él. Sonrió y miró dentro del coche.

-Sal- y estiró su mano delante. Hinata la agarró y salió del coche con las mejillas arreboladas, haciendo que todos los que miraban exclamaron sorprendidos. Ella bajó la mirada, nerviosa al verse en el punto de mira. Pero de un tiró, y entrelazando sus dedos, Naruto entró al edificio como si todo aquello fuera de lo más normal. Hinata le siguió, sin atreverse todavía a alzar la mirada y estrechando su mano.

Algo le decía que lo que restaba de curso no lo iba pasar nada bien

Los dos se detuvieron cuando encontraron a Sasuke y Shikamaru, a lo que ella volvió a bajar la mirada, sonrojada.

-No me digas- dijo con burla Sasuke observando sus manos entrelazadas

-Vaya, así que al final…-Shikamaru sonrió, observándola mientras ella se encogía más.

-T-tengo que ir a mi-pero Naruto volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, rodeándola por los hombros.

-¡Todos escuchen!-gritó Naruto a su alrededor, haciendo que todos se pararan y acercaran corriendo a ellos. Sonrió al verles- bajo el nombre de los F3 del instituto Konoha, tengo algo que anunciaros- miró un segundo a Hinata y de nuevo a los alumnos-Anuncio oficialmente que a partir de ahora en adelante, Hinata Hyuuga de primer curso, clase B, es novia de Naruto Namizake-

Hinata se separó asombrada; los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, gritar y silbar, aunque no todos con la misma ilusión.

Creyó sentir algunos suspiros y escuchar algunos golpes en el suelo de…¿chicas que se desmayaban?

No, ahora era no importaba. ¡Porque Naruto lo había tenido que anunciar!

-P-porque tienes…-miró a la gente que aplaudía y reía, al parecer felices y se sonrojó aún más. Volvió a mirar a Naruto -Naruto porque…-pero el rubio sonreía, mirando a todos. Hinata sintió que moriría en ese momento de vergüenza,

¡¿Cómo podía gritar eso a los cuatro vientos?

Sasuke y SHikamaru negaban sonriendo y ella se volteó a mirar a los alumnos, con el corazón muy acelerado.

-P-por- Naruto la agarró por los hombros y volteó delante de los alumnos.

-¡Escuchad!-su sonrisa se borró y puso una cara seria- A partir de hoy, si le hacéis algo a Hinata, es como si me lo estuvierais haciendo a mi también-Hinata se mordió el labio- Ni lo intentéis, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si!-respondieron todos a la vez con fuerza, haciéndole sonreír.

Hinata suspiró, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ahora si que su vida daría un cambio drástico

Sintió como Naruto volvía a agarrar su mano y entrelazar los dedos; sonrió tímidamente y estrechó su mano.

No podía quejarse, Naruto era la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno...s..dí…-calló al observar la cara de pocos amigos de sus "compañeras" de clase. Sonrió nerviosa y entró, pero de repente un chico se puso delante de ella.

-¡Buenos días Hinata!-

-¡Menuda sorpresa!-

Y de repente todos ellos y algunas de las chicas se acercaron a felicitarla, a saludarla, a invitarla a sitios a…bromear con ella. Llegó rápido a su asiento, abrumada, y se sentó. Los otros chicos también lo hicieron cuando el profesor entró.

¿Pero porque eran tan amables de repente?

Entrecerró la mirada sobre ellos, molesta. Ahora que sabían que estaba con Naruto la trataban bien.

_Serán…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata bajó las escaleras con cuidado, estirando el cuello para ver el fondo de la cafetería.

_Por favor, que no ocurra nada más. _

Y es que en lo que llevaba de mañana, ya le habían invitado a cinco cumpleaños, dos fiestas, a una competición, la saludaban, preguntaban por su número de móvil, que por cierto no tenía, querían saber de ella, su nombre, su horóscopo, incluso donde vivía!

Con el bentou contra su pecho, descendió las escaleras y se adentró en la cafetería, sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella. Pasó cabizbaja entre ellos, algunas la saludaban, otros únicamente la miraban y sonreían…no le gustaba. No le gustaba ser el centro de tantas miradas, la ponían nerviosa y la hacían volverse una….tropezó con algo y mientras ella caía, el bentou salió volando de sus manos; cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que no llegó a sentir debido a que algo rodeaba su cintura; cuando abrió los ojos sus pies no tocaban el suelo y un brazo la rodeaba, alzó la cabeza sonrojándose al ver quien la había salvado.

-¿Como puedes tropezarte con tus propios pies?-se extrañó Naruto, todavía sujetándola.

-L-lo siento- se bajó de sus brazos y alejó un poco, viendo que de nuevo era aún más el centro de atención. Miró por todos lados, intentando olvidarse de eso y buscando su bentou.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Shikamaru mostrándole el bentou. Ella lo agarró inclinando su cabeza agradecida.

-Y-yo voy a…-pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, llevándola hasta las otras escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la cafetería.

Se pararon delante de una mesa, Naruto le retiró la silla, la sentó y volvió a meter la silla un poco dentro. Ellos también se sentaron mientras otros dos alumnos del instituto servían los platos. Hinata, aún con el bentou sobre sus piernas, se asombró al ver el exquisito plato que pusieron delante suyo; se lamió los labios y tragó saliva.

Todo eso tendría que estar muy bueno

-Come- dijo Naruto sonriendo poniéndole delante el gran langostino en salsa. Ella tragó saliva y le miró

-¿Puedo?- Shikamaru y Sasuke sonrieron; Hinata agarró los palillos y cogió un trozo de ésta. Mientras lo masticaba sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y miró a sus compañeros-¡delicioso!- y volvió a coger más, saboreando esa deliciosa comida de ricos.

* * *

><p><strong>De camino a casa…<strong>

Naruto se separó de sus labios un momento, observando maravillado su rostro sonrojado y sus labios rojos. Hinata abrió sus ojos y se encontró con él observándola. Hacía rato que las clases habían terminado y ella había aceptado, por obligación, que Naruto la llevara hasta su casa en la gran limusina negra; también hacía bastante rato que llevaban besándose y eso la abrumaba mucho. No era porque el chofer estuviera viendo, ya que sin saber porque, aquella limusina tenía un cristal negro que separaba chofer de amo, sino porque no podía resistirse. Terminaba siempre correspondiéndole, e incluso podía sentir…que hasta se excitaba.

Sus besos le producían extrañas sensaciones…allí abajo.

-E-espera!-exclamó ella poniendo las manos en su boca. Naruto le apartó las manos y se incorporó bien en el asiento.

-¿Y ahora qué?-gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada con fuerza mientras se ponía a jugar con sus dedos- eres mi novia, por lo tanto, tengo que besarte. Así que no me pidas que-

-No-murmuró ella- no es...-se mordió el labio-Naruto…-

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo este al divisar la casa Hyuuga por la ventana. El auto se detuvo y el salió del coche; Hinata suspiró entre aliviada y molesta. Por una parte, deseaba volver a su casa, pero el camino podría haber sido un poco más largo.

-Ya no sé ni lo que pienso-murmuró avergonzada por atreverse a pensar tal descaro.

-Vamos- dijo Naruto desde fuera-no tenemos todo el día-

Ella agarró su mochila y salió del auto. Naruto agarró su mano en cuanto salió y la dirigió hasta la puerta de su casa. Hinata se soltó su mano y le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, despidiéndose.

-Gracias por traerme-

Él sonriendo, la atrajo a su cuerpo por la nuca y volvió a besarla. Hinata cerró sus ojos, entregándose a ese placer.

No podía evitarlo, estaba muy enamorada

Naruto se separó y observó unos segundos antes de besar su frente. Hinata se sintió extrañada y emocionada por ese gesto; pero sonrió al segundo.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo él sonriendo, antes de alejarse de ella. Hinata le siguió con la mirada hasta que se montó en el coche y desapareció más adelante. Se volteó, también sonriendo y puso la mano sobre el pomo para entrar a su casa, pero antes de hacerlo, ésta se abrió y alguien se le lanzó encima.

-¡Hija mía cuanto me alegro!-

-M-mamá- la peliazul mujer se separó, observando a su preciosa hija sonrojada

-Por fin estáis juntos!- y Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Como lo…mama! Estuviste espiando!-

-Esto tengo que contárselo a Kushina- y se adentró en la casa, seguida de Hinata, que andaba quejándose sobre la manía de su madre de espiar.

* * *

><p>-¡NARUTO!-<p>

Antes de que ni siquiera hubiera puesto un pie en la casa, Kushina se abalanzó y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá que haces!-exclamó sonrojado al ver que los sirvientes sonreían- te dije que no hicieras eso- la agarró de los brazos y la separó- porque de repe- pero Kushina volvió a cogerle, rodeando su cuello y estampando su cara en sus pechos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo mío. Por fin has entrado en razón-

-Felicidades, hermanito- bromeó Ino, que se había acercado

Naruto se liberó de ese abrazo, todo sonrojado y entró en la casa, intentando disimular.

A veces no entendía porque le daban esos ataques de amor a su madre

-Ya nos han contado- dijo Ino siguiendo

-Por eso saliste tan temprano esta mañana- dijo Kushna a su otro lado, haciendo que se parara y volteara.

Miró a las dos mujeres, que lucían caras sospechosas con esa sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo os habéis enterado?-se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, empezando a molestarse por el calor repentino de su rostro

-Hana llamó hace un momento-respondió Kushina, con las manos tras su espalda- dice que os vio a Hinata y a ti besándoos-

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos y volteó a verlas, con sus mejillas ardiendo. Ellas dos sonreían de nuevo, con picardía.

Ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

-Sabes que no te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos lo cuentes- Ino se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo altiva.

Naruto observó a cada una, volviendo a suspirar.

¿Por qué su familia era tan poco normal?

-Este bien- murmuró abatido

Y las dos mujeres saltaron contentas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y los días fueron pasando; Naruto y Hinata andaban siempre juntos, junto con Shikamaru y Sasuke; por obligación de Naruto, que tiraba de ella cada vez que quería ir a algún lado. Comían juntos, tuvieron citas en las que Naruto la llevaba a lugares muy costosos y románticos. Cruceros, fiestas, subastas, cenas en restaurantes…Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse. A todo lugar que le llevaba era nuevo y excitante y sobre todo lujos, tanto…que a veces le preocupaba que la reputación de su novio se viniera abajo por su culpa. Aquella vez que fueron a un restaurante costoso, le pusieron cubiertos y vasos y copas que no supo como utilizar, ni siquiera sabía pelar una gamba sin que esta saltara del cubierto.

Después de eso, pensó que lo mejor era evitar los restaurantes caros y las cenas importantes, ella no estaba hecha para tanta delicadeza.

_-Deja de preocuparte-_ dijo él, cuando volvían aquel día del restaurante. Era de noche y las luces de las calles estaban encendidas, había algo de nieva en el suelo, y es que el invierno había llegado bien cargado. Las parejas cogidas de la mano y bien abrigadas andaban admirando la belleza de las calles y las tiendas decoradas con muchas luces.

Hinata suspiró, deteniendo su paso

_-Lo siento. A veces pienso que no estoy hecha para esto…ni siquiera para ti_- bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Y es que eso era cierto, ella era una chica de campo como él solía llamarla. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella con él?

_-Me vas hacer volver a repetirlo-_ella alzó la mirada a él, angustiada; Naruto le alzó el rostro por el mentón_- tú eres mía- Hinata enrojeció- y me da igual que no sepas ni pelar una gamba o lo que opinen los demás_-acercó sus labios-_te quiero, y eso es lo único que importa- Hinata_ se mordió su labio, y evitando ponerse a llorar, le abrazó con fuerza. Naruto sonriendo, la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

…...

-¡Queréis dejar de mirarme!-Exclamó Naruto, molesto, mirando a sus amigos.

-En que estabas pensando, pervertido- se mofó Sasuke a lo que Naruto gruñó, mirando por la ventana desde su clase.

Shikamaru negó y volvió a leer su libro, Sasuke se levantó para hacer algo y Naruto, centró la mirada en aquella chica que corría por la pista, abrazada a ella misma.

Sonrió cuando la vio tropezarse con sus propios pies. ¿Cómo podía alguien tropezarse con uno mismo? Sin duda, Hinata era muy torpe; una torpe a la que le encantaba salvar, ya que de esa forma podía estar pegado a ella. Y es que le encantaba sentirla así, pegada a su cuerpo, pudiendo disfrutar de su calor y divirtiéndose al sentir su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jugaba con ello, porque sabía que eso le molestaba y le hacía enfadar, y eso a él le divertía. Poder verla enfadada, inflando sus mofletes, con sus ojos brillando e intentando golpearle. Aunque se divertía, sabía que a veces se pasaba un poco, pero lo que seguía tras eso, valía la pena. Si cada que la molestara, pudiera besarla, lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias. Porque esa era otra, le encantaba besarla; se había vuelto adicto a sus labios. Unos labios que le invitaban a besarla una y otra vez.

La amaba; amaba esa chica como nunca…bueno, la amaba, eso era cierto y también podría decir que mucho más de lo que amó a Sakura, pero…todavía faltaba algo. O no, no era que faltara, sino que necesitaba. Necesitaba con muchas ganas, que fuera suya. Poder arrancarle toda esa ropa y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, poder introducirse en ella y escuchar gemir su nombre, poder sentir sus piernas a su alrededor…cerró los ojos al recordar aquel sueño que tuvo no hace mucho de ella y él, nada apto para menores. Lo recordaba como si de verdad hubiera sucedido, lo recordaba a cada momento que la veía…y sabía que no podía aguantar más.

Porque se estaba aguantando, y mucho, como nunca lo había hecho.

La deseaba y como siguiera mirándola así, terminaría arrastrándola a cualquier lado y hacerlo ahí mismo.

-Me extraña que todavía no hayas hecho nada- desvió la mirada un momento de Hinata para ponerla en su amigo, que sonreía mirando por la ventana- con lo pervertido que eres-

Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, que estiraba junto con otras chicas; frunció el ceño

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que sea pervertido-masculló-no quiero asustarla-

-Antes lo hacías, ¿qué diferencia hay en que lo hagas ahora?-

-La situación ha cambiado. Antes solo lo hacía para molestarla y que me odiara, pero-

-Ahora estás enamorado- concluyó Sasuke levantándose de la silla. Naruto se sonrojó y frunció más el ceño, Shikamaru se acercó apoyó un brazo sobre su amigo, observando también por la ventana- Hinata es una chica muy guapa-

-Bueno vale ya!-se levantó él- ¡o estáis conmigo o con ella!-se alejó de ellos, bastante frustrado

-Creo que está bastante claro-respondió Sasuke

-Naruto, no te avergüenzas por desearla. Es normal-Shikamaru volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-No me avergüenzo- masculló él, cruzado de brazos y algo sonrojado

-Con una chica como ella…-Shikamaru sonrió y Naruto volteó a mirarle, extrañado-es preciosa-

-¡Dejad de mirarla pervertidos!-

* * *

><p><strong>En el aeropuerto…<strong>

Una chica con una gran maleta negra y rosa se detuvo, se quitó sus gafas y unos tremendos ojos verdes observaron el lugar con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Konoha-

-Señorita, por aquí por favor- un criado la le indicó el camino y ella, volviéndose a poner las gafas, continuó su camino

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p><em>oH, oH! problemas en el paraíso... jeje <em>

_No me digas que quien ha llegado, precisamente ahora y justo en ese maravillo momento es...arrg! porque tengo que estropearlo todo jajajajajaja_

_Bueno, advertencia de que le siguiente cap contiene lemon, Lemon del bueno hjajajaj...¿era el capitulo sguiente, verdad? Ahora no recuerdo... en fin, YO SOLO AVISO! xd_

_Para comentarios, quejas, aclamaciones etc etc...Reviews jeje_

_X cierto, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS RR! ME encantan! y más cuando son taaaaan largos _

_Gracias x gastar vuestro time en escribirme jejeje_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ahora si, lemon lemon...dos veces creo.. o ¿tres?_

* * *

><p><em>Chicos antes que flores II<br>_

_CAPITULO 18_

* * *

><p><em><span>Desmotrar mis sentimientos...algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Anteriomente...<em>

_-Me extraña que todavía no hayas hecho nada- desvió la mirada un momento de Hinata para ponerla en su amigo, que sonreía mirando por la ventana- con lo pervertido que eres-_

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que sea pervertido-masculló-no quiero asustarla-_

_-Antes lo hacías, ¿qué diferencia hay en que lo hagas ahora?-_

_-La situación ha cambiado. Antes solo lo hacía para molestarla y que me odiara, pero-_

_-Ahora estás enamorado- concluyó Sasuke levantándose de la silla. Naruto se sonrojó y frunció más el ceño, Shikamaru se acercó apoyó un brazo sobre su amigo, observando también por la ventana- Hinata es una chica muy guapa-_

_-Bueno vale ya!-se levantó él- ¡o estáis conmigo o con ella!-se alejó de ellos, bastante frustrado_

_-Creo que está bastante claro-respondió Sasuke_

_-Naruto, no te avergüenzas por desearla. Es normal-Shikamaru volvió a mirar por la ventana._

_-No me avergüenzo- masculló él, cruzado de brazos y algo sonrojado_

_-Con una chica como ella…-Shikamaru sonrió y Naruto volteó a mirarle, extrañado-es preciosa-_

_-¡Dejad de mirarla pervertidos!-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el aeropuerto…<strong>_

_Una chica con una gran maleta negra y rosa se detuvo, se quitó sus gafas y unos tremendos ojos verdes observaron el lugar con una gran sonrisa._

_-Ya estoy de vuelta, Konoha-_

_-Señorita, por aquí por favor- un criado la le indicó el camino y ella, volviéndose a poner las gafas, continuó su camino_

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentó en el suelo con un largo suspiro. Miró hacia su clase, ellos también igual de cansados. ¿Es que el profesor no se daba cuenta que no eran corredores expertos? Además, ¿a que persona se le ocurriría ponerse a correr con el frío que hace?<p>

Se abrazó las piernas, que de nuevo las tenía congeladas. Debía de comprarse de una vez el uniforme completo de gimnasia; no podía seguir corriendo con esos minúsculos pantalones.

-Hinata- Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió al chico

-Okani-san-y se levantó del suelo, pero antes él le extendió la mano para ayudarla-gracias- dijo ella aceptándola.

-Dime, no tienes… ¿frío?- observó sus piernas y ella se sonrojó

-E-es que n-no me llega para comprarme el uniforme completo- jugó con sus dedos.

-Si quieres yo puedo prestarte unos- Hinata le miró asombrada y él viró el rostro a un lado, sonrojándose- tengo dos, así que si necesitas-

-¡Gracias!-exclamó ella agarrando sus manos- de verdad, muchas gracias! Me hacen mucha falta!-

No negaría que necesitaba esa prenda cuanto antes.

-H-Hinata yo…-

-Chicos, vamos a jugar un partido de baloncesto!-gritó el profesor

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó ella a él, sonriéndole. Okani asintió, sonriéndole en respuesta, cuando de repente sintió dos golpes en la espalda y la cabeza, provocados por una pelota de baloncesto. El chico se volteó molesto, pero enseguida empalideció al ver de quien se trataba.

Hinata le observó sorprendida

-Narut-pero este la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, sacándola de ese lugar-e-espera Naruto! La clase no ha terminado!-

El profesor tosió, intentando ignorar eso y llamó a los otros alumnos para que continuaran con la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naru…to- gimió Hinata muy sonrojada mientras este la besaba- e-espera…-

Hinata no comprendía lo que pasaba; hacía tan solo unos momentos estaba en clase de gimnasia cuando apareció Naruto arrastrándola fuera y metiéndola en la limusina, donde comenzó a besarla. Hinata intentó separarse, pero Naruto tenía medio cuerpo sobre ella y evitaba cualquier escapatoria posible. Sus labios eran demandantes, apasionados, besos llenos de salvajismo que buscaban respuesta. Su mano se deslizó por su pierna y se introdujo bajo la camisa, ascendiendo hasta apretar su pecho.

Ella abrió sus ojos, asustada y volvió o intentó empujarle. Naruto se separó y la observó, algo molesto mientras ella miraba a un lado.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a él- siseó

-P-pero yo…Okani…e-es mi amigo-murmuró, haciendo que apareciera una venita en la cabeza de Naruto- además…dijo que me daría sus pantalones-

Naruto siguió observándola, quedándose incrédulo. Hinata viró el rostro con su fuerte sonrojado y le miró, pero él bajó la cabeza. Hinata se extrañó.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Hinata, a partir de _ya_ tienes prohibido ir a cualquier lado sin mí-

Ella se asombró.

-¿P-porque?-

-Porque sí- y volvió a juntar sus labios, obligándola a separarlos para él. Hinata cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso; Naruto estrujo de nuevo su pecho, sintiendo a través del sujetador el pezón endurecido. Sonriendo interiormente, profundizó el beso, entregándose él también a ese placer.

Justo en ese momento el auto se detuvo y Naruto, muy a su contra, se separó.

-Vamos- cuando él se levantó y salió del coche, Hinata suspiró aliviada, por fin había llegado a su casa. La puerta se abrió y cuando salió sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquella gran mansión

-Q-que hace-pero Naruto la cogió de la mano y se adentró con ella. Los criados les recibieron, pero Naruto siguió tirando de ella hasta su habitación, donde tras meterla, cerró la puerta. Hinata se volteó a él, asustada

-Naruto, porque…-

Él volvió a acercarse, ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro y la besó de nuevo. Hinata intentó escabullirse, pero él le rodeó con los brazos. Cerró sus ojos, avergonzada y con el corazón latiendo acelerado, le empujó con toda la fuerza que encontró, alejándose de él varios pasos.

Naruto alzó una ceja y Hinata miró a un lado, muerta de vergüenza. Porque se lo imaginaba, se imaginaba lo que pasaría si dejaba que continuaran las cosas.

-Yo…yo…-sus mejillas ardían hasta sus orejas y estaba muy nerviosa- ¡v-voy a bañarme!- y en un momento entró al baño en un momento.

Por un momento se quedó algo extrañado, pero sonrió luego, incluso sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Ya estaba decidido. Hoy lo haría. Lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se miró en el espejo fijamente; recién bañada y con la toalla en su cuerpo intentó concentrarse, no pensar en nada, no sentirse nerviosa…

Se derrumbó en el suelo; _No podía_. Simplemente no podía. Si salía de ahí sabría lo que iría a pasar. Y por una parte lo deseaba, estaba enamorada de él y deseaba entregarse a él pero… ¿y si las cosas no salían bien? ¿Y si le dolía? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si no estaba hecha para…eso? ¿Y si después de "eso" Naruto la dejaba?

No podía, su timidez, sus nervios y sobre todo su miedo, podían más que cualquier deseo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, medio tumbado en la cama con una bebida en la mano, un poco cansado de esperar. ¿Qué es lo que la retardaba tanto en el baño?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y agradeció al cielo

-¿Por qué te tardaste tant…Hinata- la observó de pies a cabeza. Se había vuelto a poner el uniforme de gimnasia- ¿porque te has vestido de nuevo?-

-L-lo siento- murmuró ella; sintiéndose a punto de llorar-n-no puedo…-estrujó su camisa con fuerza, llena de nervios y miedos y cerró sus ojos- lo siento-

Naruto la siguió observando fijamente hasta que suspiró.

-Acércate- Hinata abrió sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas y le miró. Naruto se sentó, sacando las piernas fuera de la cama y le indicó que se acercara. Ella así lo hizo, cabizbaja y se detuvo entre sus piernas-Dime, ¿Tienes miedo?-

Con sus mejillas encendidas, Hinata asintió, mirando a un lado.

-No tienes porque…-agarró su mano y la alzó hasta sus labios- no voy a hacer nada que no quieras- y depositó un beso, sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Hinata le miró, sintiendo un poco aliviada ante esas palabras - excepto- Naruto tiró de su mano, provocando que cayera sentada sobre él, le rodeara la cintura con su brazo y acercara su rostro - que me pidas que pare…-se detuvo cerca de sus labios, observándolos- porque no lo haré-

Y de nuevo la besó. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sintiendo su lengua enredarse con la de ella; pero no, no se asustaría. Le amaba y con él…seguro que todo saldría bien.

Y cerrando sus ojos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, correspondiéndole como él exigía. Naruto se separó de sus labios y sonrió; ella los entreabrió, observándole y él alzó una mano, acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres preciosa-

Y entre besos, sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, Hinata se encontraba ya en la cama, con tan solo sus braguitas puestas, gimiendo ante las caricias y besos de Naruto por sus pechos y vientre. Hinata se aferraba fuerte a la cama, sintiéndose a punto de explotar.

-Naruto…-

Este lamía su pecho mientras que una mano se encargaba del otro y su mano le acariciaba su intimidad por sobre la braguita. Ella gimió más alto y se mordió el labio.

Se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan…bochornoso

-¡Ah!-gimió ella cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras este volvía sus labios y acariciaba su interior. Hinata se sentía demasiado bien, como si…hubiera explotado y liberado de una gran tensión. Naruto se separó de sus labios y la observó sonriendo con malicia.

-Eso no es justo- Hinata gritó cuando él introdujo otro dedo- yo también quiero sentir lo mismo- y volvió a besarla con pasión descontrolada, mordiendo, lamiendo, perdiendo todo el control que había estado teniendo.

Le retiró la prenda, deslizándola por una de sus piernas y aprovechando para besarla y acariciarla. Hinata cerró sus ojos, muerta de vergüenza al encontrarse así, cuando de repente, Naruto se colocó entre sus piernas y entró en ellas. Hinata sintió un gran dolor y las lágrimas salieron.

-M-me haces daño..! ¡Ah!-

-Hinata…aguanta- pidió él con la voz ronca, intentando moverse.

Hinata viró el rostro a un lado, mordiendo sus labios y evitando ponerse a llorar. ¡¿Qué aguantara? ¡Imposible!

-Naruto…ya no…- se agarró con fuerza a la almohada-¡para..! No puedo m-pero Naruto volvió a besarla.

-Yo tampoco…puedo más-

Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-Por primera vez…en toda mi vida…por fin he conseguido lo que tanto quería…-y con su lengua limpió la lágrima de su ojo; Hinata siguió mirándole- llevo esperando esto…hace mucho tiempo- subió la mano hasta su nuca- así que ya …-se acercó a su oído- es imposible que me detenga-

Hinata, asombrada por esas palabras, se llenó de coraje y aferró a él, con fuerza, casi clavando las uñas en su espalda mientras Naruto se movía, cada vez más rápido y adentro.

Y es que, con esas dulces palabras, ¿quien no caería rendida?

Le besó, sintiendo que el dolor poco a poco iba mitigando, intentando responderle de la misma forma; intentando demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

_Haría cualquier cosa por él_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto la observó dormir. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, su cabello revuelto, aquella manta que cubría aquello que hace un par de horas había sido suyo…

-Lo has hecho muy bien...- murmuró él sonriendo, tumbándose a su lado-ahora..si que puedo decir...que eres _mía_-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horas después…**

Hinata frunció el ceño; algo sobre ella pesaba demasiado. Abrió los ojos, abriéndolos como platos al voltearse y ver a Naruto casi sobre ella y su rostro muy cerca. Volvió a sonrojarse, quedándoselo mirando.

_Lo he hecho…de verdad…con Naruto…_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando de repente, miró por la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¡Era de noche!

-¡NO!- empujó a Naruto de encima y se sentó en la cama, alarmada- ¡mi móvil! ¡Mi móvil! ¡Tengo que llamar a casa!-cubriéndose con un cojín, buscó su cartera, no sabiendo donde la había dejado. ¿Dónde la había dejado?

-¿Adonde vas?-Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, impidiendo que saliera de la cama.

-Naruto…!-se sorprendió-t-tengo que ir a casa! Si mi padre ve que-y calló al sentir la mano masculina agarrar su pecho tras el cojín. Cerró sus ojos- Naruto…-

-_No vas a irte_- susurró en su oído, lamiéndolo tras eso. Hinata sintió que de nuevo su corazón latía acelerado y que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias. Pronto se vio de nuevo en la cama, intentando no rendirse de nuevo a sus caricias- ya han dado aviso a tu casa…de que vas a estar ausente varios días por asuntos relacionados con…tu labor como _mi _ayudante-

-Naruto…-él, sonriendo, ascendió su mano por el interior de su pierna; entonces fue cuando ella se alarmó- No! No! No! No quiero! No quiero!-gritaba mientras le golpeaba en el pecho y pataleaba.

Naruto se salió de encima y Hinata se pegó contra el cabecero de la cama, abrazando el cojín con fuerza y casi llorando.

-Serás…-una venita apareció en su frente, mirándola

-¡E-es que me-me duele!-y cerró sus ojos, sonrojada- ¡perdóname Naruto! P-pero…a lo mejor es que no tengo un c-cuerpo apropiado para mantener relaciones…-

_En realidad…yo sentía muchos más deseos de hacerlo…de lo que Naruto se imagina_

Naruto la siguió observando.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que no quieres volver a hacerlo?-Hinata abrió sus ojos y le miró

-P-pero tú…-miró a un lado- tampoco has sentido…placer ¿no?-

Naruto viró el rostro a un lado, sonrojado, pero frunciendo el ceño

-Si no lo hubiera sentido, no querría repetir- y suspiró- de eso deberías darte cuenta tú solita-

-¡¿De verás?-exclamó ella asombrada, haciendo que este sonriera.

-Eres demasiado inocente- murmuró sonriendo

-E-en ese caso, haré un mayor esfuerzo la próxima vez!-respondió ella aliviada-Anno...yo, entonces mejor me…-pero Naruto plantó las manos en le cabecero a cada lado de ella, haciéndola respingar -N-nar-

-Tonta. No dejaré que te vayas-

-P-pero yo creo que por hoy y-ya ha estado bien…!- Naruto acortó la distancia y la besó, separando sus labios y enredando su lengua. Hinata cerró sus ojos, sintiendo de nuevo los demandantes labios de su novio

- En la siguiente…-Hinata le miró y él sonrió- voy a hacer que sientas lo que es el sexo de verdad-

Hinata enrojeció furiosamente.

-¿E-el sexo…de verdad? E-eso…me va a doler…todavía más?-

Naruto pasó una mano por su nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y acercó sus labios.

-Enseguida lo sabrás-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El instituto Konoha, dos días después…**

-No quiero ni imaginarlo-

Sasuke dejó una revista sobre la mesa y agarró su taza de té. Shikamaru la observó desde su asiento.

-Para no venir en dos días…-sonrió con cinismo- debe de estar pasándolo bien-

Shikamaru agarró también su taza y dio un sorbo.

-Sabes que lo problemático de esto, ¿no?-dejó la taza sobre la mesa y agarró la revista, observando uno de los reportajes- Naruto va a tener muchos problemas a partir de ahora-

Sasuke dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana. De nuevo, estaba nevando.

-Veremos como se las arregla-

Shikamaru dejó la revista sobre la mesa, donde en una foto se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto de Konoha, la modelo más joven y más conocida internacionalmente.

_Sakura Haruno_

-Lo que más me preocupa…-continuó él- es Hinata- miró a Sasuke- ahora que Naruto vuelve a ser el de siempre, no sabemos como reaccione ante…-

Sasuke volvió a agarrar su taza y darle un trago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven pelirosa de 18 años bajó de su lujoso auto, siendo recibida en la entrada por muchos criados

-Señorita Haruno, es un placer volver a verla-

-Gracias Takagi, yo también me alegro…-miró alrededor, sonriendo- de estar en mi hogar-le miró- dime, hay alguien en casa?-

-Aah…pues…-el mayordomo empezó a sudar frio-señorita…los señores Namikaze se fueron de viaje y su hija está trabajando-

-Y Naruto, ¿está en casa?-

-N-nn…-se retorció las manos, nervioso y Sakura le miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Takagi?-

-Señorita, Naruto-san…si se encuentra-

-Excelente. Entonces, iré a ver-

-No!-exclamó el criado rápido, para luego arrepentirse de ese grito- L-lo siento. Pero es que el señorito…no…puede atender visitas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Él…-miró a un lado- está ocupado-

Sakura observó su rostro, levemente sonrojado. Los demás criados tosieron disimulando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Ocupado?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se metió por el jardín de atrás, evitando que los criados la vieran.

¿Naruto ocupado? ¿Desde cuando? Recordaba que él odiaba hacer el trabajo de su padre, y que rápidamente se enfada. ¡En realidad estaría trabajando?

_Posiblemente esté estudiando. Algo sorprendente_

Se detuvo cerca de ese árbol, por el que Naruto había bajado muchas veces para irse con ella. Sonrió al recordar eso.

-¿Seguirás siendo el mismo, Naruto?- sonriendo, se apoyó en el árbol para quitarse los zapatos pero un suave golpe proveniente de arriba hizo que alzara la cabeza y se encontrara con una imagen que la impactó. El tiempo se detuvo, sus cabellos se mecieron al viento, silencio absoluto, una chica con una camisa mal abrochada apoyaba una mano en la ventana mientras Naruto….tras ella…

Se obligó a mirar a un lado, sonrojada y muy impactada. Salió de ahí, primero andando lento, luego más rápido y más hasta que corrió a su coche, se metió y arrancó bajo la sorpresa de los criados que estaban fuera.

Esa imagen _nunca_ se le borraría de la mente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata abrió sus ojos, de nuevo sintiendo aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, brindándole todo el calor que las mantas no daban. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama, se sorprendió al verse con aquella camisa puesta, que de seguro se la había terminado poniendo él. Sonriendo, se alzó de la cama y cubrió bien a Naruto. Cuando miró por la ventana, hacía un día algo gris y la nieve se pegaba en el borde de las ventanas.

Estiró sus brazos al aire y decidió darse un baño, después de todo, llevaba dos días en esa habitación sin poder salir…se sonrojó al recordar eso y buscó su ropa.

¿Dónde la había dejado?

-Naruto, ya estamos en-

Hinata se quedó estática, a Kushina le resbalaron las cartas de la mano, su boca fue abriéndose poco a poco, mientras Hinata sentía sus mejillas arder hasta sus orejas.

-K-kushi…-

-P-perdón- y con una sonrisa, agarró las cartas y cerró la puerta; quedándose en ella apoyada.

Minato se acercó extrañado

-¿Que ocurre?- Kushina le miró

-Enseguida lo verás- se apartó de la puerta y le indicó a él que también lo hiciera-cinco...cuatro…tres…dos…-

-¡Kushina-san!-Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe, quedándose parada al ver a Minato, que la examinó sorprendido. Su rostro enrojeció al completo y bajó su cabeza. Kushina miró a su marido

-¿Verdad que es lindo?-

Y Hinata se encogió muerta de vergüenza.

-Te esperamos abajo para desayunar- y dicho eso, empujó a su marido escaleras abajo, sonriendo.

Hinata cayó al suelo, con ambas piernas a su lado y la cabeza baja. Suspiró.

¿Y ahora que pensarían de ella?

-Hinata- la peliazul alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver a Naruto tras ella, apoyando un brazo contra la puerta y mirándola- ¿Qué haces el suelo?-

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Naruto se alertó.

-Hinata que…-pero ella ya lloraba desconsoladamente, y Naruto no supo que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jajajajajajaja-

Cuando Hinata salió del baño cambiada con un vestido rosado por encima de sus rodillas, de manga corta y con un gran dibujo en el medio, Naruto todavía seguía riendo, frunció el ceño, mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse.

-¿Y llorabas por eso?-intentó Naruto decir entre risas.

-No es gracioso-masculló ella, mirando a un lado- que tus padres me vean medio desnuda en tu habitación…deben haberse llevado una mala imagen de mí-

-Posiblemente ya la tengan- respondió él, ya mas calmado. Hinata arrugó más el ceño, observándole. Vestía tan elegante como siempre, con su camisa de manga larga negra estrecha, unos pantalones cómodos, su cabello húmedo y revuelto…se obligó a mirar a un lado, sonrojada.

-No quiero que tus padres piensen…que soy…una chica fácil. Soy tu novia…y quiero causarles buena impresión.-

Naruto sonrió ante eso.

-Tonta- ella le miró-que hayamos tenido relaciones no significa que vayan a pensar mal de ti- se inclinó sobre su rostro, sonriendo- además, me da igual lo que piensen- pasó sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo- porque voy a quedarme contigo aunque todos estén en mi contra- Juntó su frente -te quiero-

-¿Lo prometes?-Hinata se agarró a su camisa- ¿me prometes que nadie nos separará, nunca? –

-Lo prometo-murmuró él, juntando sus labios-te prometo que nadie conseguirá alejarte de mí- Hinata le rodeó el cuello y volvió a besar.

* * *

><p>-B-buenos días-<p>

Todos los ojos de la mesa se pusieron en ella y en la persona que sujetaba su mano. Kushina sonrió.

-Pasad anda, el desayuno está listo-

Naruto tiró de ella y la sentó en la silla, luego se sentó él a su lado. Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la mesa, Kushina y Minato sonriendo enfrente de ellos, Ino al otro, cruzada de brazos y Hinata, mirando todos los platos de la mesa asombrada.

¿Todo eso desayunaban los ricos?

-Bueno, vale ya-gruñó Naruto- soltad lo que tengáis que decir de una buena vez-

-No hay nada que decir- dijo Kushina agarrando un plato- toma Hinata, come esto, está delicioso-

La peliazul asintió, sonrojada. Agarró los palillos y agarró ese trozo de carne que nunca había visto; se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Naruto!-hasta que el grito de Ino la asustó y provocó que cayera sobre el arroz. La miró-¡Porque no me lo dijiste!-

Naruto siguió comiendo

-Los mayordomos me decían que no podía entrar y resultaba que todo era porque…-se calló y miró a Hinata, que enseguida agarró el plato y llevó una gran porción de arroz a la boca- eres un pervertido-

-No más que tú- masculló él, esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su cara

-Naruto, tenme un poco de más respeto!-

-Cuando tú lo tengas conmigo entonces…ya veremos- la rubia empuñó su mano, en la que apareció una venita.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso pervertido, o haré que no vuelvas a ver a Hinata nunca más-

Hinata se atragantó con la comida, sonrojada y les miró. ¿Por qué la metían a ella?

-Niños dejen de discutir y coman-

-Hazlo y sabrás lo que es meterse con lo que es mío- respondió el rubio entrecerrando la mirada muy molesto. Podían meterse con él lo que quisieran, pero con Hinata…

-¡Ja! No me asustas con eso, mocoso- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mesa se volvió un campo de batallas, en donde se había metido kushina. Hinata observaba la pelea sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuanto era lo que se divertía Naruto.

-Espero que esto no te incomode- miró a Minato, que le sonreía- es algo que aprenderás a ignorar con el futuro- ella ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

¿En el futuro?

-Bienvenida a la familia Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el desastroso desayuno terminó, Naruto llevó a Hinata a mostrarle lo terrenos de la mansión y Minato, Kushina e Ino se sentaron en la sala, tomando un té.

-Así que todo fue bien- sonrió Ino- papá, eres un genio-

Minato sonrió

-Otra empresa más bajo nuestro poder significa más dinero- Un brillo malicioso tenía Ino en la mirada- y un lugar más respetado en el mundo-

-Señores- el criado entró, hizo una reverencia y miró a sus amos-señores…tengo que contarles algo-

-¿De que se trata Takagi?-preguntó Kushina-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No sabría responderles a eso…Señores, no es que quiera ser indiscreto pero, hace dos días, la señorit-

-Perdón-una criada entró a la sala- la señorita Sakura Haruno está aquí, junto con su padre-

A Ino se le cayó la taza al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos mientras que Minato y Kushina miraban asombrados a los que acaban de entrar en la sala.

La bella chica pelirosa sonrió, al igual que sus padre.

-Buenos días-

* * *

><p><strong>En los jardines de la mansión…<strong>

Hinata sonreía, montada en aquel gran caballo negro mientras Naruto tiraba de la correo. La había llevado por aquel jardín, mostrándole la gran extensión que ocupaba. Un pequeño lago, fuentes de mármol, una cuadra, una pista de entreno y de correr para ellos, aquel lugar donde ella se perdió no era tan tenebroso como recordaba.

-Es hermoso- murmuró mirando a su alrededor- y él también lo es- acarició al caballo

-Es uno de mis preferidos- respondió Naruto deteniéndose y mirando al caballo negro- además de ser mi mejor amigo- le acarició el cuello- le conozco desde pequeño y siempre hemos estado juntos-

Hinata sonrió, observando el rostro tranquilo y alegre de Naruto.

No quería decirlo por miedo a que luego pudiera pasar algo pero, era todo tan perfecto. Naruto la amaba, a su familia parecía caerle bien, a sus padres también les gustaban Naruto, ella le amaba...

_Ojala y nunca despierte de este sueño_

El caballo se movió y ella se agarró a él, sintiendo algo tras su espalda.

-¡Naruto!-se sorprendió al verle tras ella montado-que haces…!-

El rubio acomodó a Hinata entre sus piernas, agarró las riendas y le susurró al oído

-Vamos a por un poco de emoción-

Ella se asustó un poco, pero ya fue demasiado tarde para quejarse. Naruto había espoleado al caballo y ahora este corría a toda velocidad por la gran extensión verde.

* * *

><p>-Que bueno veros de nuevo-<p>

Hiroshi Haruno dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y observó a los presentes, sonriendo. Hacía rato que había llegado y habían estado hablando de lo hicieron en todo el tiempo que no se vieron, algunos negocios etc…

Ino miraba a un lado, preocupada y Kushina y Minato intentaban terminar pronto esa visita.

Sakura a su lado, se levantó del sofá.

-Con vuestro permiso, iré a ver a Naruto- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo y volteó- no seguirá ocupado, ¿verdad?-

Ino la miró asombrada mientras ella sonreía.

-N-no señorita-respondió Takagi-él…está en las cuadras-

-Bien- salió de la sala, sonriente, dejando a Kushina e Ino nerviosas.

-Hiroshi, ¿a qué has venido?- el nombrado miró a Minato- eres mi competidor, y no creo que estés aquí solo para saber como nos han ido las cosas-

El pelinegro sonrió

-Siempre tan inteligente, Minato- se acomodó en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas- verás, quiero hacer, negocios-

Minato le siguió observando fijamente.

-Kushina, Ino, salid un momento por favor- les pidió

-Pero- pero Ino codeó a su madre y le advirtió que lo mejor era que salieran de ahí. La peliroja bufando, se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala, seguida de Ino.

-¿Y bien?-

-Tu y yo nunca fuimos enemigos Minato, pero tampoco amigos; siempre buscamos lo mejor para nuestras empresas y sobre todo, para nuestra familias- Minato alzó una ceja- por eso, quiero que nos asociemos- se levantó y caminó por la sala, con las manos tras la espalda-y que mejor manera, que casando a nuestros hijos-

Minato no respondió, lo que Hiroshi claramente se esperaba.

-No es tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo tú y yo somos dos grandes multinacionales, mi hija es modelo y tu hijo será tu próximo sucesor. Los Haruno y Namikaze unidos pueden convertirse en la mayor empresa multinacional más poderosa del mundo-se detuvo tras él sofá, observándole.

-Hiroshi, ¿cual es tu propósito?-

-Ser la mayor y más poderosa multinacional del mundo, ah! Y por supuesto, que tu hijo responda por lo que le hizo a mi hija-

-Aquello pasó hace mucho-

-Sí, pero nadie puede borrar el hecho de que mi hija haya tenido que abortar-

-Sabes que fue un accidente. Sakura cayó del caballo y-

-Pero tu hijo la dejó embarazada-rodeó el sofá y volvió a sentarse- él provocó que mi hija sufriera mucho por culpa de ese niño que nunca llegó a nacer.-miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño- ella estaba empeñada en tenerlo-

-No solo Sakura sufrió, cuando Naruto supo que había perdido al niño, que te llevaste a Sakura fuera del país…-bajó su mirada, molesto- él…cambió-

Hiroshi le observó.

-Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura, no veo que mal puede hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos.-Minato le miró- mi hija, a pesar de que pensó que le atraía el hijo de los Uchiha, a quien realmente ama es a Naruto. Ella quiere estar con Naruto-

-¿De verdad que quiere?, o ¿quizá la estás obligando?-

Hiroshi sonrió, negando

-Querido amigo, que mejor oportunidad que esta para arreglar los viejos tiempos y crecer como empresa. Naruto y Sakura vuelven a hacerse amigos, se enamoran, se casan, y mientras ellos viven felizmente, nosotros seguimos con nuestros negocios, por todo el mundo-

-No- Minato se levantó del sofá- no voy a obligar a mi hijo a casarse, él puede elegir a quien quiera-

-¿Eso crees?-se levantó él también- crees que estará bien que tu hijo salga con una ¿pobretona? ¿Qué piensas lo que dirá la prensa? Y las otras empresas? Te arriesgas a perderlos por dejar que tu hijo se case con una cualquiera?-

-¿Qué sabes?-

Hiroshi sonrió

-Hinata Hyuuga, la chica maravilla, ¿verdad?-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un puñado de fotos en donde salía Hinata- una chica pobre, con un padre que está a punto de ser despedido, con una hermana tonta y una madre que únicamente sabe cuidar de la casa… ¿Qué futuro crees que le espera a Naruto con ellos? ¿Crees que podrías aguantar ver a tu hijo sin comer durante días, a ahorrar, a trabajar en un supermercado? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

Minato, sin perder la calma en ningún momento, llamó al criado

-¿Señor?-

-El señor Haruno ya se va- Hiroshi sonrió.

-Está bien, Minato. Por el momento, esperaré- se dirigió a la salida- ah! Por favor, dile a mi hija que he tenido que salir antes- y salió de la sala.

Minato suspiró en cuanto se encontró solo y pasó una mano por su cara. Se sentó, verdaderamente agobiado; entonces agarró una de las fotos de la mesa y vio a Hinata en una bicicleta, al parecer, trabajando como repartidora de periódicos; sonrió y miró otras, todas eran de ella, en sus trabajos, en el instituto, cuando andaba a comprar o con sus amigos o familia. Agarró una, al parecer, la única en la que salían ella y Naruto, cenando en un restaurante. La volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y suspiró, pasando la mano por su nuca.

¿Obligar a su hijo casarse con Sakura? Ni que estuviera loco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos antes de esa conversación, Sakura salía al jardín y se dirigía a los establos, recordando en el camino todos los momentos que pasó ahí con Naruto.

En aquel tiempo, había olvidado por completo a Sasuke y se había enamorado de él. Naruto le dio todo el cariño, el amor que ni sus padres ni el que fue su amor platónico le brindaban. Naruto fue el único amigo que siempre se preocupó por ella, el que estaba ahí cuando más se necesitaba, el hombre que con el tiempo empezó a amar.

_Y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió…._puso la mano sobre su vientre, triste. _Me hubiera gustado tener un hijo tuyo…_

Llegó a los establos y miró por los alrededores, buscando su cabellera rubia.

-¡Idiota!- Sakura se extrañó al escuchar eso y se acercó, asombrándose al ver de quien se trataba.

Naruto bajó del caballo y luego la bajó a ella, recibiendo un buen grito por su parte.

-Y ahora porque…?-

Hinata trastabilló un poco al tocar el suelo, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón parecía querer de su pecho.

-Como se te ocurre ponerte a correr con-con…-se quitó el casco, molesta mientras él sonreía.

De verdad que se pensaba que iba a caer del caballo.

-¿Te has asustado?-Hinata entrecerró la mirada ante el tono de esa pregunta- vamos, si ha sido muy divertido-

-¡No! No la ha sido!- exclamó volteándose para marcharse de ahí, pero sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó.

-Siempre igual- se sonrojó cuando se vio entre los brazos de Naruto, que la sujetaban de su cintura, tras ella-eres muy torpe- dijo en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera

-E-es tú culpa por…asustarme-respondió apretando el casco con fuerza. Naruto, sonrió con sorna.

-Tendremos que arreglar ese gran problema que tienes…-su mano se metió por el pantalón. Hinata cerró sus ojos-con tus pies…-acarició por sobre la braguita su intimidad y a Hinata se le cayó el casco al suelo al cubrirse la boca.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la mandó al suelo. Hinata se volteó asombrada mientras Naruto se incorporaba en el suelo y veía a su lado un cubo de agua para los caballos.

-Pero quien demonios…!-pero calló al ver a "esa" persona acercarse. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y casi palideció.

Sakura se detuvo delante, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sigues siendo un pervertido, Naruto-

Hinata observó a aquella chica, anonada. Era hermosa. Jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Sus ojos verdes, su largo cabello rosado, su cuerpo y aquellas ropas tan costosas que le hacían todavía más hermosa…

¿Quién era esa chica?

-Sakura…-murmuró sorprendido Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera aún más.

¿Ella era Sakura?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? Tan cambiada estoy que ni siquiera me reconoces?-y entonces miró a Hinata. Ella se asombró y bajó su cabeza, sonrojada-tú debes ser Hinata, la chica maravilla-le estiró la mano- he oído mucho hablar de ti-

Hinata alzó su mano y agarró la de ella

-Sabes, me alegra saber que había alguien poniendo a raya a Naruto, nunca se sabe la que podría formar si le dejas solo- y sonrió, soltando su mano y volviendo a mirar a Naruto-vas a levantarte de suelo o no?-

Naruto así lo hizo, algo impactado aun.

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme después de estar dos años separados?- se acercó a él y le abrazó; provocando que éste se sonrojada y alzara sus brazos, sin saber que hacer.

Hinata viró el rostro.

-S-sakura-

-Te he echado de menos-

Naruto miró a todos lados, nervioso y sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué hacía Sakura aquí? ¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿Por qué sentía…esos nervios de nuevo?

-P-perdón- La voz de Hinata le despertó y la miró- y-yo me voy- hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí caminando deprisa.

-¡Espera, Hinata!-soltó los brazos de Sakura- lo siento, enseguida vuelvo- y fue corriendo tras ella-Hinata! Hinata espera!- la alcanzó y agarró del brazo, volteándola- Hinata- pero ella se soltó

-N-no hace falta que me acompañes, ve con ella. Hace mucho que no la ves…-y se volteó de nuevo, pero Naruto la agarró del brazo y paró delante de ella

-Espera, no estarás pensando nada raro, ¿verdad?-Hinata miró a un lado, mordiendo su labio y él suspiró- Hinata, mírame- le viró el rostro, pero ella volvió a girarlo -Hinata-

-Tengo que irme- movió el brazo-suéltame-

-Escúchame-Naruto la agarró del otro brazo y acercó su rostro, pero ella volvió a mirar al suelo- Hinata, que Sakura haya vuelto no significa nada, ¿entendido? Ella es mi amiga, solo eso; lo que sentía por ella…murió en cuanto te conocí ti-Hinata alzó la mirada, sorprendida mientras él la soltaba y miraba a un lado, sonrojado- sabes que te amo a ti, no sé porque te pones así- se pasó la mano por la nuca, nervioso- deberías ya de saberlo-

Hinata, también sonrojada, bajó su cabeza, medio sonriendo

-Pueden haber pasado cosas entre nosotros, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora estoy en el presente, y estoy contigo-viró su rostro a ella- quiero vivirlo contigo-

Hinata, sorpresivamente le abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Idiota- sollozó, haciéndole sonreír.

-Sí, soy el idiota más grande de todo el universo- la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza- pero tu también estás con uno-

-¿Me estas llamando idiota?-él riendo, le alzó el rostro y juntó sus labios.

Sakura se escondió tras la pared, empuñando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. Intentando quitar esa imagen de la cabeza que hace un par de días, para su mala suerte, vio.

_No quiero…_

* * *

><p>La noche llegó y Naruto cerró la puerta de su coche, tiró las llaves hacia uno de los criados y entró en su casa, silbando. Estaba realmente contento. Había estado con Hinata todo el día, desde que la acompañó a su casa has aunque muy poco se enteraron de la película, a comer a un sitio que estaba en medio de la calle y vendía comida muy barata, entraron a salas de videojuegos, jugaron a las máquinas, en la que consiguió cogerle peluches, cogieron vicies, pasearon por el parque ya atardeciendo…<p>

Alzó la mano en la que él también tenía un muñeco. Una especie de perro blanco con las orejas y las patas negras. Sonrió y lo tocó.

-Naruto- Minato apareció ante él, sonriéndole- ¿de donde vienes tan contento?-

Naruto entró en el despacho.

-De una especie de cita en la que…no se gasta dinero- dijo él haciendo una mueca, muy extrañado, pero sonriendo- y se camina mucho-

-Parece que te lo has pasado bien-

Naruto volvió a mirar el peluche, y Minato pudo ver como su mirada se tornaba dulce. Miró a un lado, sintiéndose confuso y molesto.

¿Porque no paraban de repetírsele todo el rato las palabras de Haruno? Naruto amaba a esa chica, su mirada, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

-Naruto-el rubio alzó la mirada y Minato dudó unos segundos-a ti… ¿tú amas a Hinata?-

Naruto frunció el ceño

-Papá, que ocurre?- Minato sonrió. Su hijo era demasiado perceptivo

-Nada, únicamente quiero saber si mi hijo ha dejado de ser el playboy que juega con las mujeres-

-Eso era antes- masculló él, sonrojado un poco-ahora…las cosas han cambiado- y sonrió de nuevo, recordando a Hinata.

-Ya veo-murmuró él, sonriendo-pero Naruto… ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Hinata?-

Y como si le hubiera caído una piedra sobre la cabeza, Naruto dejó de sonreír y miró a su padre.

-¿Tenías que recordármelo?- se sentó en la silla de delante, recordando el mal momento que había pasado antes- como querías que se lo tomara, mal. Creo que se puso celosa- Minato alzó una ceja, queriendo saber por qué- Sakura me abrazó y…-bajó su mirada al perro- dijo que me había echado de menos-

-Naruto…-

-Pero no pasó nada. Ni tan siquiera le correspondí-movió las patas del perro, como si estuviera jugando- papá… ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Yo…me sorprendí tanto al verla…-miró a su padre- que es lo que quiere?-

Minato siguió mirándole, sin saber que decir

-Ella…ha cambiado tanto…-

-Naruto, que su llegada no te confunda. Lo vuestro pasó hace mucho, no vuelvas a caer-

Eso ya lo sabía. Puede que al verla, su corazón diera un gran vuelco, pero eso no significaba nada. Solo hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, quizá por eso, se hubiera puesto tan nervioso.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

Él amaba a Hinata

Minato preocupado, bajó su mirada.

_-No. no voy a obligar a mi hijo a casarse, él puede elegir a quien quiera-_

_-¿Eso crees? crees que estará bien que tu hijo salga con una ¿pobretona? ¿Qué piensas lo que dirá la prensa? Y las otras empresas? Te arriesgas a perderlos por dejar que tu hijo se case con una cualquiera?-_

_-¿Qué sabes?-_

_-Hinata Hyuuga, la chica maravilla, ¿verdad?...¿Qué futuro crees que le espera a Naruto con ellos? ¿Crees que podrías aguantar ver a tu hijo sin comer durante días, a ahorrar, a trabajar en un supermercado? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- _

Por supuesto que no quería ver a su hijo así, él era su padre y le daría lo mejor siempre, lo cuidaría y amaría, pero…obligarlo a casarse…

Suspiró agotado. Esa era la primera vez que estaba tan confundido. Aun sabiendo que la elección correcta era la que él eligiera, como padre se sentía…incapaz de verle sufrir.

-Papá- Minato le miró y al ver la cara preocupada de su hijo, sonrió.

-Está bien hijo, puedes ir a dormir-

Naruto se levantó extrañado, le dio las buenas noches y salió del despacho. Minato apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose mareado y muy cansado.

La edad ya hacía mella en él

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cuando bajó la mirada, Kushina se había detenido delante de la puerta, cerrándola. Ella le sonrió comprensiva y él le devolvió el gesto.

-Creo que necesito un poco de cariño-

Y kushina se acercó a él, sin dejar de sonreírle. Porque aunque él estuviera muy preocupado o muy enfadado, ella siempre llegaría con una sonrisa para él y le daría todo lo que necesitara.

Para eso era la mujer del mejor hombre de todo el mundo

* * *

><p>Hinata no pudo cerrar los ojos hasta bien tarde. Había pasado unos días estupendos a lado de Naruto, se había entregado a él y lo había repetido las veces necesarias, habían salido y disfrutado, pero…pero sentía que todo aquello pronto se acabaría.<p>

_-¿Eso es lo único que vas a decirme después de estar dos años separados?- se acercó a él y le abrazó; provocando que éste se sonrojada_

_-S-sakura-_

_-Te he echado de menos- _

Hinata puso la mano sobre su pecho, estaba preocupada y también tenía miedo. Sakura…ella había vuelto y Naruto…

_-Hinata, que Sakura haya vuelto no significa nada, ¿entendido? Ella es mi amiga, solo eso; lo que sentía por ella…murió en cuanto te conocí ti. Sabes que te amo a ti, no sé porque te pones así- se pasó la mano por la nuca, nervioso- deberías ya de saberlo-_

_-Pueden haber pasado cosas entre nosotros, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora estoy en el presente, y estoy contigo. Quiero vivirlo contigo-_

Creía en esas palabras, quería creer en ellas, pero todo empezaba a asustarle. Que Sakura hubiera vuelto solo complicaba las cosas, y mucho.

¿Seguiría Naruto sintiendo algo por ella?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Naruto bajó rápido las escaleras, poniéndose la chaqueta del uniforme. Se había dormido, y nadie se había dignado a despertarle.<p>

-¡Demonios!- se miró el reloj de pulsera. Solo tenía media hora para recoger a Hinata y llegar a clases-¡porque demonios no me habéis despertado!-agarró un bol de arroz, se lo comió en casi tres bocados, luego picoteó de lo demás y se lo llevó todo a la boca- Sabéis que tengo que-

-¡Naruto!- Sakura le saludó desde la mesa y él se atragantó con la comida.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-y miró a sus padres e Ino, que seguían comiendo.

-Vine para acompañarte- dijo alzándose de la mesa- iré a saludar a Tsunade y a los demás compañeros-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tú vas a llevarme, ¿verdad?-

Naruto siguió comiendo

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a buscar a-pero Sakura juntó sus manos a modo de rezo y cerró sus ojos, suplicando

-Te juro que no volveré a pedirte otro favor-

Naruto la miró y terminó bufando.

-Está bien- dejó los platos sobre la mesa- pero no podemos llegar tarde- se volteó y saló de la sala.

-Hasta pronto!- se despidió Sakura de la familia

Ino dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, disgustada

-Papá, esto no puede seguir así. Ella...-miró a su padre- ¿que pasara con Hinata?-

-Yo tampoco sé que hacer Ino- murmuró Minato- y tampoco es tan difícil pero..- se sintió impotente y empuñó su mano- no sé que hacer…-

Kushina puso una mano sobre la de él, y Minato la agarró, sintiéndose como un idiota.

¿Por qué demonios dudaba tanto?

* * *

><p>Hinata volvió a mirar su reloj. Faltaba poco para que él colegio cerrara sus puertas y ella seguía ahí, esperando en la puerta de su casa, como siempre había echo desde que salían.<p>

Normalmente Naruto era muy puntual, siempre llegaban antes para pasar un rato con ella antes de separarse en las clases.

Sintió un pinzamiento en el pecho al imaginarse que Sakura…meneó la cabeza. No, no podía ser por eso, ¿verdad? Debía de haberse dormido.

_Será mejor que corra. _

Se colocó la mochila en su hombro y empezó a correr; cogiendo aire, se detuvo en un semáforo y fue justo que delante de sus ojos, en un coche amarillo que pasó a toda velocidad delante de ella, cuando lo vio. Fue tan solo unos segundos, pero Hinata pudo apreciar en ese coche a Naruto y Sakura. Su cabello se movió al viento, pero ella se quedó estática mientras él semáforo se ponía verde para ellos.

Puso la mano sobre su pecho y estrujó la camisa. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el timbre sonó, Hinata ya estaba sentada en su mesa y miró por la ventana cuando Naruto y Sakura entraban corriendo. EL primero agarrando el brazo a la otra.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

-¿Los has visto?-

-Si! Son tan lindos!

-¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Las tres bellezas se acercaron y a rodearon

-No sé como Naruto pudo escogerte a ti- dijo con desde Ginger- no eres más que una pobretona-

-Sakura es la pareja ideal para Naruto. Es hermosa, famosa y rica, perfecta para él-

-No entiendo como llegaron a romper, con la buena pareja que hacían-

-¿no te habrías metido en medio antes, verdad Hyuuga?-

Pero Hinata no respondió y ellas se volvieron a su asiento, riéndose mientras Hinata empuñaba sus manos sobre su falda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la hora del almuerzo, Hinata bajó las escaleras que la llevarían a la cafetería, pero allí, en el segundo piso, estaban los F3 comiendo con…ella. Viró el rostro a un lado, apretando su bentou y volvió a subir las escaleras para salir de ahí. No quería seguir mirando.

Naruto volvió a mirar por toda la cafetería, buscándola. Sakura le miró extrañada.

-Naruto, ¿porque no comes?-

-Si no está Hinata él no come- respondió Sasuke tan serio e impertérrito como siempre

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella le alimenta o qué?-

-Sakura- avisó Shikamaru- Hinata es su novia, y está preocupado por ella- agarró su copa de zumo- él nunca la deja sola-

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Tampoco sabía cuidarse sola?

-iré a buscarla- dijo Naruto levantándose- seguro que esta enfadada porque esta mañana llegue demasiado tarde- agarró su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada, un poco molesta. Y es que, desde que se había subido al coche, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el nombre de Hinata, ni una sola palabra más.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué has vuelto?-

Ella miró a Shikamaru, extrañada

-¿No podía?

-Estabas mejor en Francia- respondió Sasuke siguiendo con su comida- aquí solo molestas-

-Me agrada lo mucho que has cambiado, Sasuke-ironizó ella, levantándose de la silla- iré a ver a Tsunade- agarró su chaqueta y se alejó de la mesa.

-Te dije que se avecinarían problemas- Shikamaru dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

-Eso deben arreglarlo ellos, nosotros no podemos hacer nada- respondió Sasuke, levantándose también- necesito un poco de aire, vamos-

Los dos agarraron sus chaquetas y salieron de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Hinata lanzó a canasta, a la que volvió a fallar. Ya se había terminado su bentou y ahora lanzaba a canasta dentro del gimnasio, intentando distraerse.<p>

Agarró otra pelota y lanzó, pero esta chocó con el aro y ella tuvo que apartarse, antes de que esta volviera y le diera en la cara. Pateó el suelo molesta y agarró otra pelota.

¿Por qué no conseguía encestar ninguna? ¿Por qué estaba Sakura montada en el coche de Naruto? ¿Por qué había llegado tarde? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? ¿Por qué estaba tan celosa?

Volvió a lanzar la pelota con fuerza, pero esta rebotó en la placa y volvió a ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en la frente. Cayó al suelo y puso las manos sobre su frente.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

-¿De verdad que eres tan mala?- desde el suelo, observó a Naruto, pero volvió a virar la mirada, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Entre el golpe y lo del coche, tenía más que suficiente.

Naruto suspirando, se agachó y estiró su mano

-Déjame ver- pero Hinata, frunciendo el ceño, se volteó al otro lado, aun con las manos en la frente. Naruto volvió a suspirar- lo siento. Sé que llegué tarde, pero…se me presentó un imprevisto y cuando fui a buscarte ya no estabas- la miró, esperando alguna reacción, pero nada- lo siento, la próxima vez que veas que no llego, vete. ¿Te parece bien eso?- pero ella siguió sin responder- Hinata…-

…

-Lo siento- sollozó ella, alertando a Naruto-p-pero me duele…-

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y observó su rostro, sorprendiéndose al verla. Hinata mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ya sonrojadas. En su frente había una zona roja, debido al golpe.

-Hinata- ella se mordió el labio

-Lo siento…- Naruto la alzó del suelo como si nada y la sentó sobre sus piernas, colocando las suyas a ambos lados mientras ella se intentaba quitar las lágrimas.

-¿Tanto te duele?- preguntó él, apartando los mechones de su cara mientras Hinata asentía. Él, sonriendo, apartó su flequillo y besó en donde su golpe. Hinata bajó sus manos y agarró a su chaqueta, todavía llorando.

No era eso lo que le dolía, sino su corazón

Naruto apartó sus manos y con las suyas, acercó su rostro al suyo y lamió la lágrima que quería salir, luego alzó su brazo y las limpió.

-Eres como una niña pequeña-se mofó él, ahora con sus pulgares limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Hinata le miró, sorbiendo su nariz- y pensar que me he enamorado de ti-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, y bajó su mirada.

-¿Ya no te duele?- Hinata negó y él sonrió-entonces, tampoco estás enfadada, ¿verdad? Digo, después de esta demostración tan romántica, no dirás que no soy el mejor novio de todos- Hinata soltó una risa suave y él también sonrió- además, me he disculpado muchas veces, creo que- pero Hinata acortó la distancia y le besó. Naruto se sorprendió por ese acto, pero decidió corresponderle y sujetar su rostro. Hinata le rodeó el cuello y sacó su lengua, lamiendo su labio y dándole un pequeño mordisco que a él le dejó bastante sorprendido

-Hinata…-murmuró incrédulo

Pero ella volvió a besarle, introduciendo su lengua y saboreando la miel de sus labios. Naruto le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, algo extrañado pero totalmente encantado. Que ella iniciara ese beso significaba que le deseaba, tanto como él a ella. Entonces, de repente fue cuando lo notó, el calor corporal de su cuerpo ascendía, sus manos desabrochando su chaqueta y su camisa, sus besos por su cuello…esto no andaba bien.

-Hinata- ella movió su cintura y Naruto tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando lo hizo, su entrepierna estaba reaccionando ante esas caricias. Puso las manos sobre su cadera, intentando separarse—Espera…Hinata…-pero ella mordió la unión de su cuello y hombro y él cerró sus ojos. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas- Hinata…-

Hinata volvió a por sus labios, besándolos con una suavidad y una pasión que Naruto pudo imaginar, mientras sus manos desbrochaban ahora los botones de su camisa.

Deseaba hacerlo, deseaba saber como correspondería Naruto a sus caricias, a sus besos, a lo poco que sabía ella y que deseaba que el tanto gozara.

Deseaba saber si Naruto era suyo

Separó sus labios y ya con la camisa abierta, le rodeó el cuello y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Naruto…tócame…por favor…- Naruto abrió sus ojos asombrado.

¿Qué la tocara? ¿Ahora? ¿Ahí mismo?

Eso ni se pedía

Se levantó del suelo, agarró su mano con fuerza y se metieron dentro del cuarto de materiales. Naruto cerró con llave y volvió a acercarse a ella, besándola con desbordada pasión, quitándole su camisa y pegándola a la pared. Descendió los besos por su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y marcas por donde pasaba.

Ella gimió cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos en un interior y se agarró a sus hombros mientras él degustaba sus pechos.

-Naruto…-

La necesidad era grande, tanto para uno como para el otro, así que Naruto se deshizo de sus braguitas y desabrochó su pantalón.

-Rodéame- dijo él, alzándola del suelo. En cuanto ella lo hizo, Naruto entró de una sola estocada y ella gritó más alto.

Naruto volvió a por sus labios, lleno de una pasión desenfrenada y empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido y profundo. A lo lejos pudo sentir el timbre de final del descanso, pero poco le importó y siguió con lo que ahora era realmente importante.

Ya tendrían tiempo de recuperar clases

* * *

><p>Sakura apretó la puerta del gimnasio. La chaqueta de Naruto y de ella en el suelo; los dos besándose, casi devorándose ahí en medio, desnudándose como si no hubiera nadie, la puerta cerrada de la sala de materiales y aquello gemidos que de vez en cuando se escuchaban.<p>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba esa chica siempre en medio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su novia? Naruto la amaba a ella, siempre había sido así. Aun después de dos años sin verse, el no pudo haberse olvidado de ella tan fácilmente.

Era imposible que esa chica consiguiera el amor de Naruto en tan poco tiempo

-Lo siento…pero no voy a perder contra ti-

=CONTINUARÁ=

* * *

><p><em>Bien, bien, bien...aquí teniais los tres o no sé cuantos esperados lemons. <em>

_¿Que os han parecido?_

_por cierto, mi fic es un poco dorama, no puede haber vida feliz sin un tremendo problemon detrás, que ellos intentan ignorar. _

_me encanta poner problemas porque, de que serviría si solo fuesen felices? poner capitulos solo de lo bien que estan no mola. Hay que poner problemas y mñas problemas. Que por cierto, tras ese habrán más y podrán ver cuanto ha cambiado nuestro hermoso protagonista_

_Porque lo que hace, jamás lo haría nadie. _

_El amor cambia a las personas...y de que manera XD  
><em>

_Espero vuestros coments! _

_Nos vemos!_


	19. Chapter 19

Por fin he podido subir el capi ! 

Que por cierto, en total...30 hojas en word!^^

* * *

><p>Chicos antes que flores II<p>

CAPITULO 19

* * *

><p>Naruto, sentando en el sofá de su habitación, sonreía, recordando todo lo sucedido. Sasuke y Shikamaru le miraban extrañados.<p>

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?-

Naruto les miró y su sonrisa se amplió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura.

-Mucho mejor de lo que vosotros imagináis-

Shikamaru sonrió mientras Sasuke se alejaba, negando

-Ya está teniendo otra fantasía-masculló Sasuke- mira que eres cerdo-

Naruto frunció el ceño mirándole. Shikamaru se sorprendió.

¿Estaba atento?

-No es ninguna fantasía- se levantó del sofá- es algo que _realmente_ ocurrió- se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia-algo que jamás vosotros haréis-

-Preferimos no saberlo- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el sofá y encontrándose a su lado un caja de bentou

-¿Y que hacéis aquí otra vez?- preguntó Naruto molesto, volviendo a sentarse esta vez en su cama- no tenéis cosas que hacer-

-Tú eres el primero que debería empezar a hacerlas- respondió Sasuke, ojeando una revista.

Shikamaru observó aquella caja con dibujos de conejitos. Por supuesto que eso no era de Naruto, ni tampoco de su hermana. Esta caja tenía que ser de la única chica que ha podido entrar a esta habitación, después de dos años.

**Hinata**

¿Desde cuando guardaba él esas cosas?

-Naruto- el moreno dejó el bentou a un lado y miró a su amigo; Naruto también lo hizo-¿Qué vas a hacer con Sakura?-

La cara de Naruto cambió por completo

-¿A que viene eso ahora? Sabes que Sakura está olvidada para mí-

-Sin embargo, la trajiste al instituto hoy-

-Sólo fue porque me lo pidió. Me dijo que quería hablar con Tsunade-

Agarró el perro que había dejado sobre su cama y lo observó.

-Naruto-

-¿Por qué estáis todos tan pesados con el tema?- dijo ya cansado-Sakura ya no me interesa, ni siquiera podría decirse que es mi amiga. Estoy cansada de ella, de escuchar su nombre, de que todos me preguntéis por ella. Entre Sakura y yo ya no hay nada, tal vez ese sentimiento de compañerismo, pero nada más…No quiero pensar en ella-

No entendía porque estaban todos tan interesados en Sakura últimamente. Si, había llegado de Francia y ahora no paraba de aparecerse en su casa cada dos por tres, pero eso a él poco le importaba, ni siquiera notaba cuando se iba o cuando entraba. Únicamente quería estar y pensar en Hinata.

En nadie más

-Y ahí va de nuevo esa asquerosa imaginación- masculló Sasuke levantándose del asiento asqueado-mejor me voy-

-¡No estoy imaginando nada demonios! –

-Tienes un gran problema, dobe- dijo antes de salir

-Algún día…algún día no podré controlarme y lo mataré- siseó Naruto apretando al perro ente sus manos como si estuviera ahogándole

Shikamaru sonriendo, se alzó del sofá.

-Yo también me voy.-y observó a su amigo- Naruto- el rubio le miró frunciendo el ceño- no llegues tarde mañana-

Y también salió del cuarto. Naruto suspiró en cuanto se quedó solo y se tumbó en la cama.

-Ya no me interesa Sakura-

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche…<strong>

-Nee-chan-

Hinata se volteó con la misma silla a su hermana, asomada en la puerta.

-Abajo hay una chica que quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Una chica? A esta hora?-

-¿Le digo que suba?-

-Por favor- Hanabi cerró la puerta y Hinata, extrañada cerró todos sus libros de apuntes, pensando en quien podría venir a estas horas hablar con ella. ¿Tenten? No, porque su familia ya la conocía

-¡Hola!-Hinata se congeló al escuchar esa voz- Uff! Que frío hace! Como se nota que el invierno ya está aquí- y miró por la habitación rápidamente- oye, puedo calentarme en la mesita?-

Se sentó sobre la alfombra y metió pies y manos bajo aquella manta térmica que hacía de mesa. Hinata se volteó, quedándose con la chica que sonreía ahora cubierta con una manta calentita. Llevaba un sombrero de lana de color blanco y una enorme chaqueta de piel la cubría por completo. Pero, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

¿Qué hacía en su casa, Sakura Haruno?

-Te preguntaras como es que estoy aquí y a estas horas-la pelirosa sonriendo, la miró-Hinata-chan, quería pedirte que cortaras con Naruto-

-¿eh?-

-Verás yo…-miró a un punto fijo de la habitación- todavía me gusta Naruto- sonrió tímida al reconocerle- y sé que a él todavía le gusto- la miró de nuevo- no por algo estuvimos a punto de tener un hijo-

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

-¿Un hijo…?-

-Yo sé, que Naruto siente algo por mí. Lo nuestro es... fuerte, y después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, la de veces que escapamos de nuestros padres para vernos…aquella vez que nos casamos sin autorización…Fue todo tan…emocionante; y los dos nos amábamos tanto-su cara cambió cuando puso una mano sobre su vientre-al perder al bebé, todo cambió. Mi padre pensó que fue por culpa de Naruto que caí de aquel caballo negro…-Hinata sintió un gran vuelco en su corazón- y me obligó a viajar con el a Francia-sonrió débilmente- tan solo teníamos 16 años cuando pasó todo…y le eché tanto de menos. Jamás pude fijarme en otro hombre, siempre buscaba algo que se pareciera a él y a su sonrisa-

Hinata no cabía de la sorpresa por esa historia. Un hijo, iban a tener un hijo…y a casarse. Bajó su mirada, ocultándola bajó su flequillo y empuñando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Sakura volvió a mirar a un punto de la habitación

-Por eso…te pido que dejes a Naruto. Quiero empezar de cero, quiero volver a que me sonría, a que me agarre de la mano, a que se sonroje y me diga que me ama-

Hinata cerró sus ojos

-Quiero…volver a sentirle…-la miró- le quiero a él- salió del futon y se acercó a ellas, todavía arrodillada en el suelo- Hinata, danos la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, de que Naruto…sea feliz- Hinata no respondió, pero escondió más su cara- Hinata-chan, yo le amo- su voz tembló por las lágrimas- y sé que él también a mí, por eso…-puso una mano sobre la suya- él puede estar utilizándote-

Hinata abrió sus ojos y la miró.

-Dice que es tu novio, pero… ¿le crees realmente? Naruto, por lo que tengo entendido tuvo una época dura en que se convirtió en un chico malo que se acostaba con muchas chicas. Hinata, no crees que él pueda estar…engañándote-

Hinata se levantó de la silla, empuñando sus puños a ambos lados.

-No- dijo ella, lo más firme que encontró –N-naruto nunca me engañaría…-miró a un lado- dijo que…me amaba-

-Hinata-chan-

-No!-la miró apunto de ponerse a llorar- n-no vas a engañarme para que me aleje de él. Yo también le amo y me costó mucho conseguir su amor. Que tú hayas llegado no significa nada. Él no te ama y no lo hará de nuevo. Le hiciste daño-

-Yo fui la que más sufrió!- exclamó levantándose- fui yo quien perdió a mi hijo! Quien le perdió a él! La que convivió sola durante años, deseando volver a su lado!-

-Por tu culpa Naruto cambió, le convertiste en lo que más odia-

-Yo no tuve la culpa. Yo quería quedarme con él!-empuñó sus puños Sakura, casi llorando también- Yo le amaba Hinata, todavía le amo…y quiero estar co-

-No- interrumpió ella, limpiándose la lágrima- no voy a darte a Naruto-

Sakura la siguió observando, llena de frustración y dolor; pero no, se obligó a relajarse y a pensar en la única cosa que le quedaba.

-Naruto y yo vamos a casarnos- se cruzó de brazos- Si, lo que oyes. Su padre y el mio asociaran sus empresas y para ellos, Naruto y yo tenemos que casarnos- frunció el ceño- no tienes ni una posibilidad de quedarte con él-

-No. Naruto no querrá. Él convencerá a su padre y- pero Sakura soltó una risotada sardónica.

-¿Acaso piensas que Naruto se casara contigo?- golpe bajó para Hinata- ¿Piensas que su padre va a permitir que se case con una pobretona que no puede ni pagarse un uniforme?- Hinata viró el rostro- podrás caerle muy bien a su familia, pero jamás te dejaran casarte con él. ¿O acaso vas a dejar que Naruto trabaje en un supermercado? O peor aún, repartiendo el diario? Vas a dejar que desperdicie todo su potencial? ¿Qué su reputación caiga?, por alguien como tú? ¡ACASO PIENSAS HUNDIRLE LA VIDA!- gritó sin darse cuenta, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- Si Naruto llegara a casarse contigo, lo desheredarían, todos sus compañeros le abandonarían, no podría trabajar en ningún lado… ¿acaso quieres encontrarte durmiendo en la calle con él?-

Hinata se mordió el labio, que temblaba a causa de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ella tenía razón. Si Naruto llegara a casarse con ella…lo perdería todo.

-Nosotros-continuó Sakura- hijos de ricos, tenemos prohibido elegir con quien vamos a casarnos. Nuestros padres son los que se encargan de eso. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ni Shikamaru ni yo ni nadie del instituto puede elegir de quien enamorarse. Por eso…vas a dejar que Naruto…sufra por ti? Por favor, deja a Naruto, deja que continúe su vida como siempre lo ha hecho. No lo traigas a tu mundo, porque si lo haces, le condenarás a la peor de su vida.-

Y tras uno segundos observándola, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo, cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras las lágrimas salían.

Hana entró momentos después a su habitación y la abrazó con fuerza. Intentando darle todo el cariño y el apoyo a su hija.

No, esto ya no podía continuar. Su hija ya no sufriría más.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Naruto bajaba las escaleras ya vestido con su uniforme y bostezando.<p>

Nunca se acostumbraría a levantarse tan temprano.

-Buenos días-saludó entrando al comedor, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, él se extrañó un poco, per se sentó, le sirvieron el desayuno y empezó a comer-uhm..porque estáis todos tan callados?-

-Naruto- viró a su padre- acompáñame- se levantó de la mesa

-Acabo de sentarme, papá..-

-Naruto- reprimió su madre- por favor-

-¿Huh?- ¿su madre, pidiendo por favor? -¿pero que os pasa hoy?-

Se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su padre hasta el despacho. Se sentó en el sofá, molesto mientras Minato se quedaba de pie, mirándole-

-¿Y ahora que he hecho?-

-Naruto- caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó enfrente- hay algo que quiero contarte. Y esto es serio-

Naruto se extrañó

-Naruto, estás prometido con Sakura-

Y Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Qué estaba prometido con quien?

-Q-que has dicho…-

-Lo siento, hijo- Naruto se levantó, incrédulo

-¿Estoy prometido?- sonrió incrédulo- debes estar de broma-

Pero Minato negó

-Haruno vino el otro día ofreciéndome la unión de nuestras empresas y…vuestro enlace como contrato-

-¿¡Y aceptaste! A pesar de saber que estaba con Hinata, aceptaste!-

-En aquel momento me negué rotundamente, pero…con el tiempo me di cuenta qu-

-¡Te diste cuenta de que! De que me has traicionado!-

-Escucha Naruto-

-No!- caminó por el despacho-te has parado un momento a pensar en mis sentimientos? ¿En los de Hinata? En que yo no quiero separarme de ella!-

-Es por tu bien hijo. Por supuesto que sé cuanto a amas a esa chica, pero te has parado a pensar en tu futuro? En lo que pasara si te vas con ella?-

Naruto se detuvo y le miró.

-Así que es eso lo que te preocupa. La reputación- y sonrió sarcástico-debí habérmelo imaginado-

-Naruto, sé que han pasado muchas cosas que Sakura, pero con el tiempo podrías llegar a-

-No- interrumpió él, casi gruñendo- yo amo a Hinata. Y me da igual lo que hayas pactado con Haruno, _no _voy casarme con ella- se dirigió a la salida-y si tanto te preocupa lo que haré con mi futuro, empieza por desheredarme- y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Minato se dejó caer en el sofá, y puso la mano sobre su cara. Se sentía fatal. El peor padre de todos. ¿Cómo había podido prometer a su hijo con alguien a quien no amaba?

¿Se estaría convirtiendo en uno de esos empresarios que solo pensaban en su fama y reputación? ¿Sería que se estaría olvidando de lo que significaba la familia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto!-Llamó Kushina cuando lo vieron pasar del pasillo. Las dos se levantaron corriendo hacía él, pero Naruto agarró sus llaves, subió a su coche y salió disparado de la mansión. Ino suspiró.

-Naruto…-

Kushina observó preocupada el coche que se dirigía a la salida muy rápido.

-¿Y ahora que haremos, mamá? –

Pisó a fondo el acelerador, las personas miraban incrédulas como un gran coche amarillo pasaba delante de ellos a una velocidad nunca vista por el medio de la ciudad, esquivando coches y siendo seguido por tres coches más.

Naruto cambió de marchas y giró bruscamente, adentrándose en un solar vacío donde los obreros dejaban ahí todos los materiales de la obra. Él pasó entre ellos casi sin tocarlos, mientras que los que le seguían tiraban todo a su alrededor. Echó una mirada al retrovisor. Aquel grupo de idiotas que había Naruto había desafiado a una carrera todavía continuaban siguiéndole. Sonrió con sorna.

Como si esperaran alcanzarle

Detuvo el coche de golpe y los otros coches también lo hicieron, estando a punto de chocar contra su coche. Naruto se quitó el cinturón y salió del coche, viendo a los otros también salir.

-De que coño vas tío-gritó uno bastante molesto. Naruto sonrió y ellos se enfurecieron.

-No tenéis ni idea de conducir- se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la tiró dentro del coche-¿y vosotros os llamáis reyes de la carretera?- la corbata también desapareció, y una vez más cómodo, metió las manos en los bolsillos, acentuando su sonrisa burlona- -dais pena-

Y el grupo corrió hacía él.

* * *

><p>Kushina miraba extrañada a aquella mujer que, horas después de que su hijo se marchara, se había presentado en su casa. Y si, era extraño porque, Hana, que normalmente siempre sonreía, traía una expresión muy seria; la había saludado formalmente "Kushina-san" dijo, y había pedido hablar con su marido. Ella asintió, por supuesto, siguiendo muy extrañada. Porque, ¿Por qué sino se había presentado tan temprano en su casa, sin ni siquiera avisar?<p>

Minato continuaba en su asiento. Lucía algo pálido y cansado. Se notaba que ese tema le estaba atormentando. Y su hija Ino, igual de preocupada que su padre. De hecho, todos lo estaban. Naruto había salido tan rápido y furioso de casa que hasta podían imaginarse lo que pasaría.

Naruto era como ella. Una fuente de nervios. Un chico enérgico y problemático. Un chico que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que él. Que le encantaba vivir la vida, que disfrutaba de sus amigos, que amaba con pasión. Pero su temperamento la asombraba muchas veces. No lo parecía, pero Naruto era muy sensible, aunque todo eso lo demostraba bajo una capa de frialdad e ira, golpeando a todo el que se cruzara por el medio.

Kushina estaba preocupada por eso, porque se imaginaba lo que posiblemente estuviera haciendo su hijo.

Y ahora, minutos después de que Naruto se fuera, llegaba Hana, con una cara y una seriedad que poco le gustó. Traía malas noticias, seguramente relacionadas con todo este alboroto.

Takagi dejó una taza de té delante de ella y haciendo una reverencia, se colocó a un lado de la puerta. Hana alzó la mirada del suelo, decidida por fin a hablar.

-Minato-san por favor, termine con todo. No deseo continuar bajo el nombre de la familia Namikaze-

Kushina la observó asombrada pero Hana seguía mirando a Minato.

-Anoche vino una chica a mi casa. No sé que es lo que estuvo hablando con mi hija, pero escuché un grito. Cuando entré en su habitación…-miró a un lado- estaba llorando-

Kushina bajó su mirada

-Sabía quien era, pues Sakura Haruno es la modelo más joven de todos los tiempos y sale en todas las portadas de moda que mi hija pequeña compra.-miró a Minato de nuevo- no sé que relación pudo tener ella con el joven Naruto, pero de nuevo la volvieron a dañar…y estoy cansada de verla llorar- miró a las tres personas en ese despacho- es mi hija, y no voy a permitir que sufra más por las locuras de su hijo- miró a Kushina- lo siento, pero quisiera que se olvidara de una vez de nosotros- se levantó, agarró las bolsas que había traído y las puso sobre la mesa del centro- Esa es la ropa y los zapatos que le regalaron a mi hija- Ino y Kushina se sorprendieron- esta lavada, aunque no con los mismo jabones que los que ustedes usan-

-Hana, esto es un regalo para Hinata-la miró Kushina frunciendo el ceño- no puedes…-

-Ella está de acuerdo en que lo devuelva.-

-Pero nosotras-

-Lo siento Kushina, pero no voy a soportar que de nuevo tu hijo vuelva a dañar a mi hija-Kushina miró a un lado- Por eso, dejad a mi hija ser libre y olvidaros de nosotros-

Minato siguió observando a la mujer

-¿Hana, crees que haciendo eso podrás alejar a tu hija de Naruto?- preguntó él- Naruto está enamorado de ella y jamás dejará que la apartes de su lado-

-Pero también está comprometido, ¿verdad?- ninguno de los tres respondió y ella suspiró- a veces, es mejor no mezclar mundos tan distintos como los nuestros-

Kushina sonrió sarcástica

-¿Así que piensas que Naruto no soportaría vivir en tu mundo?-

-Pienso que Naruto, _Naruto Namikaze,_ debe permanecer en el mundo en el que ha crecido, porque este es su sitio. Porque en tanto en mi mundo como en el de mi hija no caben personas tan…-suspiró- tu hijo es estupendo Kushina, demasiado para mezclarlo con mi mundo. Él merece lo mejor, una casa grande con jardín, un buen trabajo, una familia que le ame, incluso hasta puede tener perros. Él no puede acabar bien con nosotros...- miró a las tres personas- no es que me desagrade Naruto. Todo lo contrario, es…un chico único. Brillante, enérgico, lleno de vida, con una sonrisa encantadora. Pero como ya dije, me cansé de ver a mi hija llorar por alguien que la daña una y otra vez y por eso….terminemos con esto de una vez-

El despacho quedó en profundo silencio, cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento, hasta que Minato sacó de uno de sus cajones una carpeta, la cual tiró un poco más delante de su mesa.

-Esos son los papeles, la única copia que tengo

-Papá!-se levantó Ino

-Takagi- el criado le miró- cancele todo lo que esté a nombre de la familia Hyuuga en nuestra cuenta-

-Si señor- y salió del despacho

Hana se acercó y agarró la carpeta.

-Intentaremos devolverte todo lo que has pagado por nosotros- le dijo ella

-No te lo devolví para eso-

-No, pero nuestro orgullo nos obliga a hacerlo- inclinó su cabeza, agradeciendo y caminó hacía la salida

-Te devolví los papeles de tus deudas pero, si quieres que tu hija deje de ser la sirvienta de Naruto, deberás hablar con él. Él es quien la contrato. Si deseas que nos olvidemos de todo, convence a Naruto para que la deje-

Hana se volteó y les sonrió

-Gracias por todo- hizo una reverencia-nunca olvidaremos lo que hicisteis por nosotros-

Y con ello, salió del despacho. Kushina empuñó sus manos, e Ino volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Por qué vienen de repente tantas cosas malas?-miró las bolsas, acordándose de los momentos en que vistió a Hinata, en que la vio bajar las escaleras con sus elegantes vestidos. Sonrió- Naruto no la dejará ir ¿verdad?-

Kushina sonriendo, alzó la cabeza

-Eso es lo bueno de los Namikaze, que nunca nos rendimos-

Minato sonrió

* * *

><p>Y la noche cayó de nuevo; oscura y fría como el mismo invierno. La nieve todavía se mantenía sobre las aceras y sobre algunas ramas.<p>

Naruto observaba desde su coche la casa de los Hyuuga. Tras la pelea que había tenido con los falsos reyes de la carretera, con el rostro amoratado y con algunos cortes en su cuerpo y rostro, se detuvo a unos metros de esa casa, observando sin mirar. Se había detenido ahí para contarle toda la verdad, pero en el último momento las dudas le asaltaron, miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente que lo atormentaron y asustaron.

¿Y si la perdía por culpa de eso?

No. Lo mejor era que ella no lo supiera. Eso es lo mejor que pensó, Hinata nunca debía de enterarse de la verdad. Por eso, se escaparía con ella. Se fugarían a otro país y vivirían y empezarían de cero sus vidas.

Porque por mucho que él estuviera prometido, jamás se alejaría de Hinata.

Salió del coche, haciendo una mueca al levantarse y sentir un terrible dolor en la costilla, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino hasta esa casa. Como se esperó, fue Hana quien abrió. Ella miró su rostro y le indicó que pasara. Naruto entró, extrañándose al ver pilas amontonadas de cajas. Cuando llegaron al saló, tan solo había un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa. Hana desapareció un momento y volvió con un botiquín en las manos.

-Siéntate- Naruto así lo hizo y Hana se sentó delante de él. Abrió el botiquín y empezó a curarle- sabía que vendrías- murmuró ella, curando con cuidado sus heridas-pero llegas tarde, Hinata ya no está- cambió un algodón y cogió otro, empapándolo con yodo-Así que dime todo lo que tengas que decirme antes de que me marche-

-¿Se mudan?-

Hana asintió

-A mi marido le despidieron de la empresa y la casa es de la empresa- retiró la mano y le miró-¿a qué has venido?-

-Quiero casarme con Hinata- Hana sonrió-huir con ella y formar una familia-

-Eres muy atrevido-rió ella

-Me dijo que le dijera exactamente a que venía-

Hana agarró una tirita y se la puso sobre la nariz, tras eso cerró la caja y le observó

-Lo siento Naruto, pero deberías romper con mi hija y con todo lo que te ata a ella-se levantó y caminó hacia una de las cajas, en las que había sacado el botiquín- sabe que estás prometido…-volvió a aparecer en el salón - es por eso que se aleja de ti-

Naruto sonrió con sorna

-Puedo encontrarla esté donde esté-

-Lo sé, por eso es que te pido que la dejes- volvió a sentarse en la silla, sonriendo.

-¿Sabe que eso no tiene sentido?-

Hana siguió observándole, sin hacer caso del tono sarcástico de su voz

-Naruto Namikaze. ¿Suena bien no? Sabes, yo no cambiaria eso por nada del mundo. Es más, agradecería al cielo por nacido bendecido con tanta felicidad y criado con tanto amor por unos padres estupendos. Unos padres que se preocupan mucho por ti y por tu futuro-

-No conseguirá convencerme con esas chorradas- masculló mirando a un lado-soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera-

-Por supuesto que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero elijas lo que elijas, tus padres siempre permanecerán preocupados por ti- él frunció el ceño- como yo lo estaré con mi hija. Y ahora mismo lo que me preocupa es que mi hija está sufriendo por ti. ¿No crees que es un poco injusto? ¿Qué lo mejor para ella será que la dejes?-

-…..-

-Naruto, tú y Hinata están en mundos diferentes. Jamás…Hinata jamás permitiría que acabaras viviendo como nosotros-

-¿Acaso piensa que no podría soportar vivir como los demás?- sonó rudo, pero es que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

¿Hinata dudaba de su palabra? ¿Pensaba que no podía vivir en el mismo mundo que ella?

-Haría lo que fuera por ella- masculló haciendo sonreír a Hana-incluso ponerme a trabajar en un lugar de esos a los que Hinata siempre va a comprar-

-Eso es lo que le preocupa-Naruto le miró- que tengas que cambiar tu mundo por el de ella. Naruto, tú vales demasiado. Alguien como tu no puede perder su tiempo en un supermercado, sino en grandes empresas, haciéndose reconocido por todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en alguien grande-

-Y de que me sirve tenerlo todo si no la tengo a ella-Hana se sorprendió y él, sonrojándose se levantó de la silla y se alejó, cruzado de brazos e intentando volver a cobrar la compostura.

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Me importa muy poco estar prometido- se volteó a ella- o no trabajar en una gran empresa, o perder toda la herencia de mis padres. Yo solo quiero estar con ella. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?-

Hana suspiró, sonriendo

-Eres demasiado fuerte para mí- Naruto frunció el ceño-yo me rindo- se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía él-me equivoqué al pensar que eras un mal muchacho-se cruzó de brazos- realmente veo que estás enamorado de mi hija- suspiró- y yo no puedo hacer nada con algo tan fuerte como eso-

-Entonces, ¿me dirá donde está?-

A lo que Hana sonrió

-Sólo si me prometes algo. No quiero volver a ver a mi hija llorar, nunca más-

Naruto sonrió

-Nunca más- respondió él

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

-Hinata!-

-Si!-

-Hinata! Ayúdame aquí por favor!

-¡Enseguida!-

Hinata se movía de un lado a otro sobre aquel barco pesquero, recogiendo redes, a los peces, limpiando la cubierta, ayudando a subir cajas.

Se detuvo un momento para coger aire. El cielo empezaba a clarear, y eso significaba que pronto serían las seis de la mañana. Se había levantado temprano para buscar trabajo y el único que había encontrado era en el que se encontraba ahora, ayudando a otros pescadores junto con su padre.

De nuevo volvían a ser pobres; había dejado la antigua que pertenecía a la empresa de su padre para trasladarse a ese pequeño pueblo pesquero. Tenían un pequeño apartamento, que por suerte les había salido casi gratis gracias a que la gran sala era una gran habitación que servía de dormitorio y comedor. Allí dormían los cuatro juntos.

Observó el cielo sonriendo.

Había hecho lo correcto. Irse de la escuela y de la ciudad había sido lo más adecuado. Dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero, una nueva vida…sin Naruto.

_-Me da igual lo que piensen, porque voy a quedarme contigo aunque todos estén en mi contra- Juntó su frente -te quiero- _

_-¿Lo prometes? ¿me prometes que nadie nos separará, nunca? –_

_-Lo prometo-murmuró él, juntando sus labios-te prometo que nadie conseguirá alejarte de mí-_

Sonrió al recordar eso.

-¡Hinata!-

-¡Voy!-

* * *

><p>-No responde- dijo Ino cerrando su móvil. Miró a sus padres, preocupada- papá…-<p>

-No os preocupéis- intentó calmarlas él, aunque se sentía igual de angustiado que ellas- seguro que está bien-

Ya era de por la mañana y desde que salió Naruto de casa ayer no había vuelto a casa. Y no era normal, Naruto siempre volvía.

Ino volvió a llamar, pero únicamente se escuchaban los pitidos y volvió a colgar.

-¡Porque demonios no lo coge!- agarró una porción de todo un poco de su comida y se la llevó a la boca.

-Señores- Takagi entró e hizo una reverencia- la señora-

-Espera, no te molestes- alguien pasó por la puerta y los tres se quedaron sorprendidos

-Hana…!-

La peliazul vestía unos pantalones tejanos algo holgados, unas bambas y una chaqueta que parecía abrigar bastante. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza por encima de su hombro

-No quiero quitaros mucho tiempo- se acercó a la mesa e hizo una reverencia- solo quería disculparme. Ayer me comporté de una manera muy incorrecta. Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros-

Kushina sonrió

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, tenías motivos para enfadarte- pero Hana negó, sonriéndoles.

-Estaba equivocada, y creo que usted también, Minato- el rubio esperó a que ella siguiera- ¿Creen que…habría algún problema en aceptar a Naruto como mi yerno?-

Ino se atragantó y Kushina y Minato se sorprendieron.

* * *

><p>Hinata se sentó en la arena de la playa, medio muerta. El sol ya había llegado a lo alto del cielo y aunque hacía frío, Hinata empezaba a sentir el cansancio y sudor en su frente. Se puso bien sus gafas y recogió su cabello en un moño bajo, sin mucho arte.<p>

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-

Ella le sonrió a su padre y asintió. Hiashi, no muy convencido, dejó la caja de pescados en el suelo y se arrodilló delante de ella, agarró un pañuelo y le limpió la cara sucia de grasa.

-¡Papá!-se quejó ella sonrojada

-Lo siento- Murmuró bajando su mirada- por mi culpa, vuelves a tener que trabajar-apretó el pañuelo, furioso- lo siento pequeña…si tu padre fuera un mejor trabajador no tendrías que…-

Hinata se emocionó al sentir ese mote que hacía tanto tiempo que su padre no le dedicaba que se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que cayera sentado.

-No es tu culpa papá-Hiashi la rodeó con sus brazos- sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte en lo que sea. Por mamá y Hanabi, y por ti también. Haría lo que fuera-

Hiashi la estrechó sonriendo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se abrazaban, de hecho, no recordaba ni la última vez que estuvieron juntos, así como ahora.

Besó su cabeza, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez feliz. Su hija había crecido y él no había estado a tiempo para verlo.

-Hiashi! Tráenos el pescado!-

Se separaron, sonriendo y se levantaron del suelo

-Te ayudaré- dijo ella cogiendo una caja

-Gracias-

Y los dos llevaron las cajas a unas grandes neveras.

-Hyuuga! Ahí fuera ahí alguien que quiere verte!-gritó uno de los pescadores

- ¿A mí?-preguntó Hiashi

-No, la niña- se acercó el pescador- un chico ahí fuera dice que quiere hablar contigo-

Hinata se señaló, mirando extrañada a su padre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No te preocupes! Si es alguien sospechoso…-se crujió los dedos, sonriendo mientras su padre negaba

-Anda ves-

Hinata corrió hacía la salida de ese almacén y una vez fuera, no vio a nadie.

-¿Se habrá marchado…?-

-Con todos los kilómetros que hice para venir hasta aquí-Hinata se tensó al escuchar _esa_ voz- ni loco vuelvo atrás-

Se volteó lentamente, abriendo sus ojos como platos al encontrarse a la persona que menos pensaba.

-N-Na-na-nar…- el rubio sonrió

-Ni siquiera puedes decir mi nombre-sonrió- entonces, la sorpresa ha funcionado- se separó de la pared del almacén y acercó a ella. Hinata se asombró al verlo a la luz. Tenía cortes en la cara, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y lucía un aspecto horrible.

-Q-que ha-pero en tan solo segundos, Naruto la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse y su respiración dolorosa. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_-No vuelvas a hacerlo_- masculló él con la voz ronca, estrechando su abrazo- _no vuelvas a alejarte de mí-_

Su corazón dio un gran vuelco y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, alzó sus brazos dudosa, sin saber si corresponderle o no al abrazo. Tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo…y hacía días que no le veía.

No pasaba nada por abrazarle, ¿verdad?

Cerró los brazos alrededor de su pecho y escondió la cara en su pecho, emocionada y evitando ponerse a llorar.

No podía hacerlo. Por más que pensara que había hecho lo correcto, seguía amándole.

Y no lo dejaría de hacer nunca

-Hinata…-de repente sus brazos cayeron y Hinata sintió un peso extra. Intentó aguantar su cuerpo cuando lo vio desmayado.

-¡Naruto!...Naruto que…-respiraba agitado y sudaba. Hinata puso una mano en su frente-¡Papá! Que alguien me ayude!-

...

Hanabi depositó otro cuenco de agua fría en el suelo, Hinata le agradeció mientras la entregaba el otro con la toalla que se había calentado. Cogió el de agua fría y pasó la toalla por la cara de Naruto con cuidado.

-Hinata, yo vuelvo al trabajo- dijo Hiashi- para lo que sea, llámame-

-Gracias papá- le sonrió ella, volviendo a mirar a Naruto.

Hanabi se sentó al otro lado de la cama donde yacía Naruto. Observó su rostro pálido, aunque sus mejillas estaban bien rojas.

-Nee-chan, ¿Narutonii-chan está enfermo?-

-Así es- volvió a dejar la toalla y buscó en su bolso aquella caja que siempre llevaba para estos imprevistos- ¡Demonios!-exclamó viéndola vacía- porque tiene que acabarse justo ahora- tiró la caja a un lado y siguió rebuscando. ¿Porque cuando necesitaba pastilla no habían?

Se levantó y buscó por los cajones de su casa. Hanabi se acercó a Naruto e inclinó sobre su rostro, examinándole.

-¿Por qué está tan herido?- Hinata se detuvo-parece que…hubiera peleado-

Hanabi alzó la mano y le destapó para observar el gran moratón que tenía a un costado y pequeñas cicatrices en su pecho. Volvió a taparle y observó a su hermana.

-Yo iré a por medicinas- se levantó rápida, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-Espera Hanabi, no tienes porque-

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-exclamó cerrando al puerta. Hinata suspiró; su hermana era muy impulsiva. Se acercó a la cama y sentó a su lado, agarró la toalla y la volvió a pasar con cuidado por su rostro y su cuello.

-¿Como supiste donde estaba…?-murmuró mirando el rostro durmiente de Naruto.

-Yo se lo dije- Hinata volteó el rostro, encontrándose con su madre.

-Mamá- la peliazul adulta se acercó y sentó al lado de su hija.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Tiene mucha fiebre.-volvió a mojar la toalla y ha dejársela en la frente. Las dos lo observaron- mamá, porque se lo dijiste?-Viró el rostro a ella- porque le dijiste donde estaba?-

Hana suspiró, sonriendo

-Créeme que me hubiera gustado no decírselo…pero es demasiado lindo-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Hinata avergonzada, mirando a Naruto- se supone que…yo quería alejarme de él. Se suponía que eso era lo correcto-movió su mano y apartó de su rostro el cabello adherido por la sudor.

Hana sonrió.

-¿Lo era?-preguntó ella, observando a Naruto- Hinata, me equivoqué- la pequeña peliazul la miró- pensé que Naruto no debía merecerte. Te hacía preocupar tanto que creí ver las cosas de una forma cuando en realidad…pero me equivoqué y quiero pedirte perdón. Te aconsejé mal- Hinata ladeó la cabeza, todavía sin comprenderla y Hana volvió a sonreír- Él te ama –

Hinata miró al suelo.

-Está dispuesto a dejar su mundo, por el tuyo- agarró la mano de su hija-está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal de tenerte a su lado-

-No puedo…-sollozó ella, estrechando la mano de su madre-no puedo dejar que…que abandoné todo…por mí. Naruto no merece un mundo así- le miró- no sería justo-

Hana también miró a muchacho durmiendo

-¿Sabes que condujo toda la noche para venir hasta aquí?-palmeó su mano y se levantó- le dije que se esperada a mañana, así yo podría traerle, pero salió disparado en cuanto se lo dije-sonrió- es un inconsciente. Pero en fin-miró a Hinata- si esa es tu decisión, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que sea- y dichas esas palabras, se dirigió a la cocina.

Alzó la mirada del suelo, observando a Naruto. ¿Condujo toda la noche hasta aquí? ¿Por ella?

-Tonto- masculló sonrojada y molesta, volviendo a mojar la toalla en el agua fría.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué?-exclamó Sakura plantando sus manos en la mesa. -¿Como que Naruto ha vuelto a casa desde ayer?-<p>

Hiroshi dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa con tranquilidad y miró a su hija.

-Al parecer salió de su casa bastante furioso y desde eso no lo han vuelto a ver-

Sakura volvió a sentarse, frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos.

Sabía donde se podía encontrar y eso la molestaba y encelaba.

-¿Por qué sus padres no hacen nada? ¿Acaso no les preocupa lo que haga?-

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo donde se encuentra. Sus padres también, ¿Por qué crees que aún no han llamado a la policía?-

Sakura frunció los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué le hacía esto Naruto? ¿Por qué tenía que irse con esa chica?

-Sakura, ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?-ella le miró- tienes a millones de hombres dispuestos a hacer por ti lo que sea, porque tiene que ser él, precisamente? Después de todo lo que te hizo, creo que lo mejor de todo es que le olvides-

-Pero yo le amo papá. Y le quiero. Quiero que esté conmigo…y que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

Hiroshi suspiró derrotado. No podía hacer nada contra esos ojitos llenos de lágrimas, esos ojos tan hermosos que había heredado de su madre.

-Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte hija, ahora les toca a ellos-

Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando frustrada que tal vez ellos estuvieran…

-Voy a casa de los Namikaze!-

* * *

><p>-¿Con Hinata?-<p>

Ino asintió mirando a los dos amigos de su hermano.

Sasuke y Shikamaru habían llegado esa tarde preguntando por Naruto, extrañados al no verle aparecer por el instituto. Ni a él, ni a Hinata. Ino les contó que Hinata lo había dejado y que Naruto había ido en su búsqueda después de contarle la noticia de que estaba prometido con Sakura. Noticia que les había dejado sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué Minato escogió eso?-preguntó Shikamaru confundido-sabiendo que Naruto estaba enamorado de…-

-Mi padre únicamente buscaba lo mejor para Naruto. Aceptó pensando que si se casaba con Sakura, le aseguraría un buen futuro.-bajó su cabeza-ahora está realmente arrepentido…y desea que Naruto vuelva para pedirle perdón-

Quedaron en silencio, pensando cada uno en las perspectivas, los pros y los contras, en lo preocupados que estaban por Naruto y Hinata.

-Así que, se ha escapado de casa- afirmó Sasuke- y dime, ¿no te asusta lo que le pase? Tu hermano es un poco…- pero Ino sonrió y les miró

-Hinata cuidara de él, lo sé. Ella…no dejaría que le pasara nada malo-

-Confías mucho en ella con lo poco que la conoces-

-Y como no hacerlo, con todo lo que ha hecho por Naruto. Sin duda, esa chica vale millones-

Shikamaru y Sasuke sonriendo de acuerdo a las palabras de Ino. Hinata era una chica que valía mucho; única. Y bien que lo sabían ellos dos.

Hinata representaba para ellos y sobre todo para Naruto, un cálido rayo de luz

-Señorita- Takagi entró a la sala y se acercó a ella- la señorita Haruno acaba de llegar-

La rubia rodó los ojos y plantó la mano en su frente.

-Gracias Takagi, dile que me espere en la sala de invitados- el criado asintió y salió de la sala. Ino volvió a suspirar.

-Supongo que se habrá enterado que Naruto no está- dijo Sasuke, jugando con un cuadro de rubik.

-Pues no voy a decirle donde se encuentra- se levantó del sofá- que lo busque ella si tantas ganas tiene de saberlo- y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de salir- aunque…no estaría mal ver la cara que pondría al decírselo…-sonrió con malicia- quizá si que se lo diga-

-Se parece a su madre- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo divertido

-Las mujeres son peligrosas Shikamaru, muy peligrosas-

-Y me lo dice alguien que juega con ellas- ironizó levantándose del sofá- anda vamos-

-No juego, solo me divierto- respondió el ojinegro sin darle importancia al tema

La noche cayó y en el apartamento Hyuuga, dormían todos excepto Hinata, que seguía cuidando y refrescando a Naruto. La fiebre había subido y ahora temblaba de frío. Ella le puso otra manta por encima. Hacía tan solo unas horas que se había despertado para poder darle la pastilla, pero enseguida volvió a dormirse. Hinata aprovechó para refrescarle el pecho y de paso curarle las heridas, que de eso tenía bastante experiencia.

Con lo torpe que había sido siempre, sus piernas y sus brazos habían pasado por muchos golpes y cortes.

Llevando su pijama de conejos puesto, dejó la toalla sobre la frente de Naruto y aprovechó para echarse aire caliente a las manos, que las tenía rojas y frías por el agua. Se frotó y tocó la mejilla de Naruto, todavía estaba algo caliente, pero si seguía refrescándolo de esa forma, tal vez por la mañana la fiebre hubiera disminuido.

Lo cubrió bien y estuvo unos segundos observándole. Sonrió al recordar como fue que se conocieron, en que malas circunstancias, en todo lo que sucedió tras eso… en como se convirtió en su sirvienta, en todo lo que le odiaba al principio por todo lo que le hacía y en como terminó enamorándose.

_Quizá…nunca debía enamorarme de ti. _

Agarró su mano y entrelazó los dedos.

-Somos de mundos muy diferentes…- alzó la mano que tenía agarrada y la pegó a su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos- lo siento-besó el dorso y la bajó de nuevo; sin soltarse, se tumbó a su lado, muy cerca y le siguió observando. Porque muy a pesar de ser como eran, de pertenecer a mundos distintos, a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado…

_A pesar de todo, te amo…_

-…y no quiero perderte- cerró sus ojos, evitando ponerse a llorar-no quiero… separarme de ti-

Y estrechando su mano con fuerza, se pegó a él, queriendo disfrutar de ese último contacto que tendría.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

El ruido del mar, las gaviotas graznando, a niños corriendo en la arena y a sus padres llamándolos, Naruto frunció el ceño. Se había despertado y podía notar todo el cuerpo adolorido; no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana y el frío que hacía lo obligó a abrirlos lentamente, enfocando la mirada en un techo de madera con ¿algas? Miró a un lado, donde una ventana dejaba pasar la poca luz del sol que aquel día asomaba. O quizá era que todavía era temprano. Un par de muebles viejos, muchas cajas y maletas por el medio… ¿Dónde estaba?

Oh! Si, ya lo recordaba. Había estado toda la noche viajando en su coche, por fin la había encontrado después de buscarla por todo ese pequeño pueblo lleno de habitantes que olían a pescado, el frío, la baja temperatura, un gran almacén y…Hinata.

¡Hinata!

Se instó a incorporarse pero sintió algo en su mano y viró el rostro. Se sorprendió, pero y ¿quien en su sano juicio no lo haría? Era ella, Hinata, _su _Hinata, que dormía plácidamente agarrando su mano. Sonrió, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y mirando el techo.

La había encontrado.

Volvió a mirarla, volteando su cuerpo y quedándose embobado mirándola. Estaba tan pegada a él que podía sentir su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo. Soltando la mano con mucho cuidado, le alzó la cabeza y pasó su brazo para que se apoyara en él y no en el duro suelo. Hinata se movió y durmiendo, se pegó completamente a su cuerpo cuando Naruto alzó la manta y la tapó. Utilizando su brazo como almohada y su cuerpo como fuente de calor, Hinata sonrió, sin darse cuenta de porque de repente sentía ese calor. Naruto pegó su nariz a su cabeza y la rodeó con el brazo.

-Nadie te va a alejar de mí- susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata movió su nariz, aún dormida, aspirando un aroma masculino. Pero decidió ignorarlo y abrazarse a esa fuente de calor que llevaba calentándola desde no sabía cuando. Pero que en realidad le agradaba, le agradaba hasta que en un momento empezó a sentir peso sobre su cuerpo, algo que le impedía moverse. Abrió sus ojos, intentando enfocar. El techo de su apartamento, un brazo sobre ella. ¡Un brazo! Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró al dueño de ese brazo y esa mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verse dentro de la cama de Naruto.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Sabía que anoche tuvo frío que se pegó a él pero, ¿tanto?

Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su familia, pero nadie se encontraba en casa. Para cuando miró el reloj, marcaba las nueve de la mañana. ¡Las nueve de la mañana y ella durmiendo!

Así que sin importarle nada más, empujó a Naruto de encima y salió de la cama corriendo al baño. Naruto se sentó en la cama, molesto al verse despertado de esa forma. Hinata volvió a salir del baño, con el pijama medio desabrochado en busca de ropa.

-¡Porque no me ha despertado papá!-exclamó tirando ropa al suelo en busca de lo que quería- ¡Van a despedirme!-

-¿Por qué eres tan irritante por las mañanas?- Hinata se detuvo y le miró. El rubio, con una venita en la frente le siguió mirando-

-Buenos días- respondió ella, volviendo a buscar la ropa-llego tarde al trabajo, así que hoy tendrás que quedarte aquí- cerró el armario y corrió al baño de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a tumbarse en la cama, sonriendo ante la escena que tanto le recordaba aquella vez. La primera vez que lo hicieron.

Hinata volvió a salir del baño, ya cambiada mientras cepillaba sus dientes y se agarraba el cabello en una cola. Naruto la observó salir y entrar, moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación con mucha prisa.

-Quieres dejar de moverte, me mareas con tantas vueltas- gruñó ya cansado, sentándose en la cama. Hinata al parecer le ignoró, puesto que siguió moviéndose de un lado para otro, guardando cosas y cogiendo cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Al trabajo. M-mi padre no puede solo levantar todas esas cajas- dijo con dificultad al estar poniéndose las botas.

-¿Y tú si no?-dijo él con sarcasmo- eres una chica Hinata -ella se detuvo y le miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y eso qué? Acaso una chica no puede levantar cajas-

-Está claro que tú no- y eso no supo porque, pero le molestó

-Tengo más fuerza de la que imaginas-

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures- Sonrió, y esa sonrisa le molestó de sobre manera

-Para estar enfermo hablas demasiado- y siguió con guardando cosas en la mochila.

-Hinata- pero ella le ignoró y destapó de la cocina un conjunto de platos cocinados por su madre. Una nota había al lado de esta.

_¡Buenos días parejita! ¿Que tal habéis dormido? _

_He preparado sopas y comida caliente, dile a Naruto que se lo coma toda. Debe tener mucha hambre después de todos esos kilómetros que hizo. _

_Hanabi-chan y yo estaremos trabajando en el asilo, tu padre hace rato que salió, así que no te preocupes y cuida de Naruto. _

_¡Te quiero! _

_Pd: Tu padre está muy enfadado, veros dormir junto no le hizo ninguna gracia. Así que por hoy, no vayas a trabajar. Dale tiempo para que lo admita_

Hinata arrugó el papel, frustrada con las mejillas ruborizadas.

¿Admitir el qué? Si ni siquiera estaban juntos. Además, lo de dormir juntos…ni siquiera era lo que se pensaba!

Se volteó, dispuesta a ir a hablar con su padre y arreglar las cosas, pero al hacerlo, algo le impidió salir, encontrándose con un torso desnudo. Un momento.

Alzó la cabeza, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras Naruto sonreía. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza, mirando a un lado.

-¿Q-qué haces levantado? Ne-necesitas descansar. Todavía no est- pero Naruto puso la mano en su mentón, le alzó el rostro y sin previo aviso la besó.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba empujarle, pero él le había rodeado la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, aunque para su sorpresa el beso se había suavizado, ya no había presión y Naruto únicamente movía sus labios en busca de su respuesta, que ella no tardó en dar.

Se maldijo a si misma por hacerlo, porque había dicho que lo dejaría, pero todavía le amaba y no podía pretender que de un día para otro se olvidara de él.

Separó sus labios y rodeó su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para profundizar ese beso, que debería de estar rechazando.

¡Demonios!

Se separó y le empujó, sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía caer tan fácilmente?

-Así que debes quedarte para cuidarme- Naruto volvió acercarse a ella, y Hinata cerró sus ojos y empuñó sus manos. Esta vez no se dejaría enredar-Oh! Esto debe de estar realmente bueno- Abrió los ojos y viró el rostro; Naruto se estaba llevando la bandeja a la mesa mientras picaba algo-Me encantaría que mi madre supiera cocinar así- Se sentó en la mesa, separó los palillos y agradeció por la comida.

Hinata se quedó asombrada y un poco molesta. ¿Acaso no iba a volver a besarla?

-No vienes a comer- dijo él señalándole sus platos. Apretando sus dientes, se sentó en la mesa, le quitó a Naruto _sus_ platos de comida y empezó a comer. Naruto sonriendo, siguió con su comida. -No te enfades por eso. Seguiré besándote las veces que quiera- Hinata se atragantó con la comida y le miró incrédula-Esto está muy bueno-

Hinata volvió a su comida, contando para calmarse.

Tan solo hacía un día que había llegado y ya estaba poniendo todo patas arriba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ya que no pudo ir a ayudar a su padre, decidió poner la casa en orden, sacar las cajas, desempacar todo y poner la casa lo más cómoda posible para cuando sus padres llegaran.

-Bien- puso los brazos en jarras, observando todo lo que tenía por delante. Con su cabello sujeto en una cola alta, sus gafas bien puestas, y su peto puesto, se puso mano a la obra.

-Empiezas mal- Hinata se detuvo y bufó-Deberías empezar por limpiar esto y no desempacando las cajas-

Hinata le miró dudosa. ¿De verdad estaba enfermo o solo lo hacía ver?

Aunque, debía reconocer que tenía razón.

-Está bien- se levantó y agarrando escoba y trapo, se preparó para limpiar.

-No te sentirás cómoda con esa ropa. Deberías cambiarte y ponerte uno de esos chándal tan horribles que tienes-

-¿Qué tiene que ver como voy vestida con limpiar?-

-No podrás moverte bien y estarás todo el rato quejándote. Si lo que quieres es dejarme dormir, con eso, lo dudo-

¿Dormir? ¡Pero si no hace más que molestar!

-Me siento muy bien así-

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí-

Sonrió. Sentado en la cama y mirándose las uñas como si fuera…sonreía de manera tan molesta que Hinata, no aguantó.

-¡Está bien! ¡Me cambiaré! ¿Estarás contento así?-agarró el primer pantalón y se dirigió al baño

-Párate- Ella así lo hizo, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundo- ¿A dónde vas?-

Ella se volteó, incrédula, sin entenderle.

Otra vez esa sonrisa

-Hazlo aquí- se cruzó de brazos- cámbiate _aquí_-

Se sonrojó, aun sabiendo que solo lo hacía y lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pero no, ella no caería ahora. Tenía mucho por hacer y poco sin hacer aún.

-Lo siento- y sonriendo entró al baño. Naruto suspiró sonriendo, y miró la puerta del baño.

-Me encanta- dijo él, acomodándose en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Tan solo acababa de empezar el día y ya se sentía muy completo y feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata salió del baño, ya con su chándal puesto se detuvo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Naruto levantado, con un pañuelo en su cabeza y vestido.

Él se volteó y le miró sonriendo.

-¿Empezamos?- y se volteó de nuevo, apartando unas pesadas cajas mientras Hinata le miraba extrañada.

Y durante todo el día estuvieron limpiando la pequeña casa, sacando grandes bolsas de basura, colocando las cosas, parando a comer, arreglando muebles…Hinata observó como Naruto se esforzaba y sonrió.

Ese iba a ser otro de los recuerdos que atesoraría con mucho amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche...<strong>

-Tengo mucha hambre!-exclamó Hanabi entrando a la casa-mamá, porque no…-pero se calló observando la casa

-Wuau- murmuró Hana entrando a la casa. Las paredes, los mueble…todo, todo estaba tan limpio que incluso brillaba.

-Increíble- murmuró maravillada Hanabi, adentrándose en aquella casa que parecía otra- Hinatanee-chan ha trab-se detuvo; Hana se acercó a su lado y cruzó de brazos, sonriendo-mamá… ¿a Narutonii-chan le gusta mi nee-chan?-

Hana rodeó el hombro de su hija, mirando a la pareja que dormía apoyada contra la pared; Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y éste sobre la cabeza de su hija. Aunque, lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue que mantenían sus manos unidas.

Se agachó a su altura, sonriendo.

-Tráele la cámara a mamá-

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana Naruto se despertó sin ver a Hinata a su lado.<p>

-Buenos días- Hana dejó una bandeja de comida sobre la pequeña mesa.

-¿Y Hinata?- La mujer sonrió

-Está ayudando a su padre a pescar- Naruto frunció el ceño

-¿Deja que su hija vaya a pescar?-

Hana suspirando, le miró.

-Créeme que me gustaría no tener que poner a trabajar a mi hijas, pero necesitamos pagar muchas cosas, entre ellas la renta de la casa- dejó el último vaso sobre la mesa y se levantó-No todo en la vida es fácil, Naruto, Hay que luchar para conseguir lo que se quiere-

El rubio miró a un lado; justo en ese momento Hanabi salió del baño.

-Ya estoy lista mamá!-

-Bien- Hana dejó la bandeja, se quitó el mantel y agarró sus cosas- nosotras nos vamos al asilo. Nos vemos esta noche-

-Hasta luego nii-chan!-

La puerta se cerró, pero Naruto la estuvo observando unos segundos.

¿Tan pobres eran que incluso tenía que ponerse a trabajar la hermana pequeña?

Apretando sus puños, se quitó el cobertor de encima y levantó de la cama; buscó sus pantalones y de sus bolsillos sacó su móvil. Marcó un número y alguien descolgó.

-Papá, tienes un minuto-

Hinata dejó una caja llena de grandes atunes en el suelo y se secó la frente, cansada. Alzó la mirada al cielo, en donde el solo ya había llegado a lo alto y brillaba con fuerza.

Era invierno pero en esa zona parecía pleno verano.

-Hiashi, deja esas cajas ahí-

-Si-

Hinata miró a su padre. Estaba realmente cansado, y también…algo extraño. Extraño en el sentido de que, parecía enfadado. Desde aquella vez que vio a Naruto y a ella dormir juntos estaba muy extraño. No apartaba la mirada de ella, tampoco dejaba que Naruto se acercara y le miraba con enfado…

-Hinata- la nombrada se volteó, sorprendiéndose al ver a esa persona aquí

-Naruto…-

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? Llevar esas cajas, cargar el pescado…¿qué?-

Hinata frunció el ceño

-Naruto…acaso tu…-el rubio se sonrojó- quieres…-

-Necesitáis dinero ¿no? Pues cuantos más seamos mejor-

Hinata siguió observándole extrañada, para enseguida se puso a reír, cosa que le molestó.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes?-le advirtió con la mirada

-Naruto-kun…gracias- él viró el rostro, molesto- pero no es necesario que nos ayudes. Mi familia y yo…nos las arreglamos bien-sonrió triste.

-Tsk! No me vengas con esas- Hinata le miró; Naruto volvió a mirar a un lado-eres mi novia, y todo lo que pase tanto a ti como a tu familia me importa - la miró- así que no me digas que es lo que puedo hacer y lo que no- pasó por su lado, cargó su caja y la llevó al almacén.

Hinata le observó cargar con la caja y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Naruto…-agarró otra caja y la cargó hacía el almacén.

A lo lejos, Hiashi observaba a su hija y a Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

-Un poco más…-Hinata intentaba poner una gran caja sobre otras cuando de repente se la quitaron y la colocaron sin ningún problema arriba. Ella miró al culpable, inflando sus mofletes –¡Naruto!-

El rubio rodando los ojos, cargó otra caja y las puso sobre las otras. Hinata volvió a agarrar otra, molesta pero Naruto volvió a quitársela y a ponerla sobre las otras. Hinata volvió a mirarle, frustrada

-No puedes- respondió él, siguiendo con las cajas. Entrecerrando la mirada, Hinata agarró otra caja rápida, y se alejó colocándola en otro lado. En todo lo que llevaba de día no había podido hacer nada. Naruto le quitaba las cajas, se ponía en su lugar de trabajo, cogía las redes, cargaba los grandes pescados…

¿De que servía que estuviera trabajando si no le dejaba hacer nada?

Se puso de puntillas y dejó la caja sobre otro montón, sonriendo. Al menos esa no pesaba tanto.

-Bien- dijo contenta, observando su trabajo- a por la próxima- más cuando quiso apartar la mano, no pudo. Se había enganchado el mango jersey en un gancho y no podía soltarse. Empezó a tirar, sin darse cuenta de que aquella estantería se movía a cada tirón.

Naruto terminó de colocar la última caja y observó contento su trabajo. Se sentía extraño, pero realmente bien. Hoy había trabajado por primera vez como una persona normal, y aunque cansaba mucho, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo realizado.

Así es como se siente una persona normal…

Alzó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Hinata. Se puso pálido al momento y corrió hacía ella. Del fuerte tirón, la estantería había cedido y todas las cajas se venían sobre ella.

-¡HINATA!-

La agarró y rodeó con sus brazos, volteando y protegiendo su cuerpo contra las cajas junto con las cosas que había dentro. Un gran estruendo resonó por todo el almacén, carpetas, hojas, libros, incluso la misma estantería había caído al suelo. Cuando todo quedó en completo silencio, Hinata abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a Naruto sobre ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron involuntariamente.

-N-Naruto- el rubio la miró, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretado en una línea fina, Hinata se mordió el labio.

Naruto la había protegido

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de dar problemas ni un segundo?- siseó furioso mientras Hinata miraba a un lado, apenada y Naruto acercó su rostro, apoyando su frente en la de ella- no sabes el susto que me has dado-

Hinata volvió a mirarle, asombrada, mientras él mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

¿De verdad se había preocupado por ella?

-Lo siento- murmuró, volviendo a sentir el calor en sus mejillas mientras Naruto abría sus ojos y la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinata- Los dos viraron el rostro y se sorprendieron al ver a esa persona en el almacén. Hinata se puso pálida y empujó a Naruto de encima, levantándose enseguida del suelo

-Papá…- Naruto también se levantó, observando al hombre que lucía realmente serio

Hiashi los miró, serio. Había escuchado un golpe y cuando nada más llegó, puedo ver todo desperdigado por el suelo, y a hija bajo ese chico.

-Ven aquí- Hinata cabizbaja fue hacia él; parándose delante. Hiashi la observó, y luego observó a Naruto- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija-

Hinata le miró sorprendida

-Sé que eres el causante de todo lo que nos está pasando, así que te ruego por favor que te marches de mi casa, no eres bien recibido-

-Papá…-

-Te devolveremos todo lo que nos has pagado, pero hasta ese entonces, mantente alejado de mi hija. No eres digno de ella-

-¡Papá!- se volteó preocupada a Naruto, pero su padre le agarró del brazo y la puso a su lado- papá que…!-

-Haré lo que sea- Hinata viró la cabeza lentamente- haré lo que sea con tal de que me deje quedarme a su lado-

-Naruto…-

-Amo a su hija señor Hyuuga, y por ello…-bajó su cabeza- aguantare _todo_ hasta que consiga su aprobación- empuñó sus manos y se inclinó para hacer una reverencia- pero no me aparte de ella…por favor-

Hinata sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, observando a Naruto.

Lo estaba suplicando. Naruto…quería quedarse a su lado

Hiashi le observó unos segundos, estudiando al muchacho y posó la mirada en su hija, que no la apartaba del otro. Hiashi pudo ver que estaba preocupada…y enamorada. Volvió mirar al chico que seguía inclinado.

-Tienes dos semanas- los dos chicos le miraron- si en esos días me demuestras que puedes aguantar el trabajo de un hombre normal, que puedes mantenerte tu solo sin el dinero de tus padres, entonces…accederé a que salgas con mi hija-

-Papá…- una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Naruto, mirándole fijamente, asintió.

Hiashi sonrió de lado, extrañándole.

-No te perderé de vista- soltó a su hija y reanudó su camino.

Hinata observó a su padre partir, sonriendo.

Le estaba dando una oportunidad a Naruto.

-Gracias…papá…-y volteó a Naruto- Naruto…-

-No digas nada- sonrojado, se agachó y empezó poner las cosas bien.

-Si- respondió ella sonriendo, mientras le ayudaba a recoger.

Otra cosa que también le había gustado mucho, era que Naruto le había dicho que la amaba. Se había sentido tan feliz…Naruto la amaba, y le había dicho a su padre que haría lo que fuera, para estar con ella.

Definitivamente, amaba a Naruto.

-Gracias- murmuró mirándole.

Naruto se quedó embobado mirando su sonrisa, pero meneó la cabeza y nervioso recogió más cosas.

-¡T- te dije que no hablaras!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo siento-

Hinata se inclinó en una reverencia a modo de disculpa, mientras, Naruto, observaba la pequeña casa a la que Hiashi le había mandado.

Ventanas descolgadas, paredes agrietadas, escaleras rotas..

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

_Flash Back_

_-¿qué es esto?- _

_Hiashi dejó en la puerta una mochila con algo de ropa, delante de Naruto de Hinata, que justo terminaban de llegar a casa. _

_-Papá, que es esto-_

_-Hinata, ven- la peliazul miró a Naruto, pero entró y acercó a su padre, que la volteó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros- a partir de ahora vas a vivir en otro casa- _

_-¡QUE!-exclamaron Naruto y Hinata_

_Hana negaba y Hanabi sonreía_

_-Si quieres aprender a vivir como una persona normal, tienes que hacerlo como todos, empezando de cero. Vivirás en una pequeña casa situada al norte, te levantaras por la mañana e irás a trabajar, te racionaras el dinero para la comida y los gastos de casa, lavaras, cocinaras y limpiaras tu casa. No podrás venir aquí para pedirnos ayuda ni tampoco a los vecinos. Si hay algo que no sepas hacer, lo aprenderás por ti mismo. El tiempo y los errores enseñan a las personas….-_

_Naruto miró al hombre asombrado, escuchando sin realmente escuchar sus palabras. _

_¿Vivir solo? ¿Él cocinando? ¿Limpiando?... ¿sabría hacer todo eso?_

_-Y sobre todo- se acercó a él, cruzado de brazos y le miró fijamente- no podrás acercarte a mi hija- _

_-¡Papá!- se paró delante de él-¿Por qué le haces esto? Dijiste que…-_

_-Si lo que quiere es estar contigo, debe aprender a vivir como una persona normal.-Hinata bajó su cabeza y él miró a Naruto- el amor puede ser para siempre, pero el dinero no. Y si lo que quieres es que mi hija sea feliz a tu lado, demuéstrame que eres capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier imprevisto- _

_Final flash_

-Lo siento, Naruto-

Naruto viró el rostro a Hinata, que lucía cabizbaja.

-Mi padre es muy estricto y siempre…a Hanabi y a mi nos protege mucho…-respirando profundo, se volteó y se inclinó como disculpa- lo siento! No hace falta que hagas esto. Puedes volver a tu casa y…continuar con…-

-Hablas demasiado- y sintiendo una mano tras su nuca, Naruto la acercó y la abrazó- No voy a rendirme…- Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par- lucharé por ti, haré cualquier cosa…para impedir que te alejen de mí-

La estrechó y Hinata, volviendo a humedecerse sus ojos, alzó sus brazos y le abrazó, agarrando entre sus manos su camisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto estaba luchando por ella; quería permanecer a su lado aún a pesar de todas las condiciones.

-Lo siento-

Entonces ella también se mantendría a su lado, aguantaría lo que fuera, lucharía contra cualquiera que intentara separarle de él. Permanecería a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Le amaría hasta el final del mundo

-Yo tampoco me rendiré.-estrechó la camisa entre sus dedos-porque yo también amo a Naruto-kun, y lucharé…no permitiré que te separen de mí-

Sonriendo, Naruto la separó y junto sus frentes.

-¿Es una nueva promesa?- ella asintió y él sonriendo, juntó sus labios- Más te vale cumplirla-dijo al separarse- porque no pienso volver a pasar por todo esto-

Hinata se puso de puntillas y le besó; Naruto la rodeó por los hombros y pegó a él.

Una nueva historia de amor, renacía.

**=CONTINUARÁ=**

* * *

><p><em>Siento la tardanza! Pero esta vez no es culpa mía. Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo x muchas veces y muchas opciones que pusiera, pero eh! la espera a valido la recompensa ehh... 30 paginas! y 13 mil palabras! wuuuuu ! un nuevo record jaja<em>

_Y yendo con el fic, ¿What are you opinion? XD_

_Que mono Naruto sacrificandose por ella jeje. _

_Por cierto, que pasa con los fic? últimamente suben muy pocos y los que tenían que estar continuando tardan mucho. A que se debe? XD_

_No me enrollo más XD_


	20. Chapter 20

**¡GOMENNASAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHICOS ANTES QUE FLORES<br>**

**CAPITULO 20**

* * *

><p><em>El amor es mucho más fuerte de lo que uno se puede llegar a imaginar<em>

* * *

><p><em>Anteriormente<em>

_ -No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija-_

_-Papá…-_

_-Te devolveremos todo lo que nos has pagado, pero hasta ese entonces, mantente alejado de mi hija. No eres digno de ella-_

_-¡Papá!- se volteó preocupada a Naruto, pero su padre le agarró del brazo y la puso a su lado- papá que…!-_

_-Haré lo que sea- Hinata viró la cabeza lentamente- haré lo que sea con tal de que me deje quedarme a su lado-_

_-Naruto…-_

_-Amo a su hija señor Hyuuga, y por ello…-bajó su cabeza- aguantare todo hasta que consiga su aprobación-pero no me aparte de ella…por favor_

_-Tienes dos semanas- los dos chicos le miraron- si en esos días me demuestras que puedes aguantar el trabajo de un hombre normal, que puedes mantenerte tu solo sin el dinero de tus padres, entonces…accederé a que salgas con mi hija-_

_...  
><em>

_-Yo tampoco me rendiré. porque yo también amo a Naruto-kun, y lucharé…no permitiré que te separen de mí-_

_-¿Es una nueva promesa? Más te vale cumplirla, porque no pienso volver a pasar por todo esto-_

* * *

><p>Y tal y como se dijo, Naruto empezó a trabajar bien temprano cada mañana, limpiaba su pequeña casa, se compraba la comida que únicamente sabría hacer él. Tales como el ramen y fideos. No veía a Hinata y únicamente prestaba atención al trabajo.<p>

Hiashi le observaba día tras día, examinando sus avances, Hinata de vez en cuando se colaba en su casa y le traía platos calientes de parte de su madre y algo de ropa limpia y mantas para cubrirle.

Ya habían pasado quince días desde aquello y Naruto cumplía con todo.

-Hinatanee-chan-

Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban en casa preparando la cena mientras esperaban a su padre y su madre.

La pequeña miró a su hermana detalladamente, haciendo sonrojar a la mayor.

-Qu-qué ocurre Hana-chan-

La niña murmuró algo, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los dedos en su mentón.

-¿Nee-chan, vas a casarte con Narutonii-chan?-

Y todo el rostro de Hinata se tornó rojo ardiente.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Por qué no ha vuelto?-<p>

Los sirvientes dejaron la taza de café y se alejaron de la sala con prisa. Su ama estaba enfadada y cuando ella se enfadaba, lo mejor era apartarse de su camino.

-Eso demuestra que Naruto no siente nada por ti-

Sakura miró de mala manera a su padre.

-Pensé que me apoyabas en esto-

-Eso pensé yo, pero resulta que no-dejó la taza sobre la mesa y abrió el periódico- Ese mocoso lleva tres semanas en aquel pueblo pesquero de mala muerte, trabajando como un vulgar plebeyo, sin importarle lo que diga la prensa- dobló el periódico y lo puso delante de su hija.

Sakura lo agarró, observando una foto donde Naruto salía cargado cajas y un artículo al lado, explicando que llevaba más de dos semanas trabajando en un barco pesquero y que vivía en una pequeña casa mugrienta, cobrando un sueldo para pagarla.

-No le importa en lo más mínimo rebajarse a tal bajeza por una mujer- Hiroshi volvió a agarrar su taza de té- no te conviene un marido así, querida-

Sakura dejó el periódico en la mesa y cruzó de brazos, frustrada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué una chica…de campo como ella?-Observó de reojo una foto en donde salían Naruto y Hinata, el primero acariciando la cabeza a la segunda y sonriendo los dos. Miró a su padre- ¿Y Minato?-

-De nada sirvieron mis palabras. Rechazó la oferta dos días después.-

Sakura quedó boquiabierta

-Y-y porque dejaste que la suspendiera! Papá!-

-Sakura, ese chico no te conviene. Se rebaja a estar con gente pobre, a trabajar como ellos por un mísero sueldo. ¿Crees que voy a dejar a mi hija pasar la mayor vergüenza?-

-E-eso no importa! Papá, yo quiero..-pero Hiroshi dejó la taza sobre la mesa

-No te casaras con él y punto-se levantó de la mesa-Yo te buscaré a alguien adecuado-

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con nadie! Yo quiero a Naruto!-

-Si lo que quieres es vengarte por lo que te hizo, hazlo, pero jamás permitiré que te cases con él-

Y con dichas palabras, se alejó de la sala. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, mordiendo su labio.

Ella no quería casarse con nadie que le impusiera su padre. Ella quería casarse con alguien a quien amara.

Y amaba a Naruto

Su mirada se desvió a la foto del periódico, en donde estaban ellos dos, había un gran titulo en negro que destacaba entre los otros.

"_**¡Descubrimos una relación secreta! ¡Hinata Hyuuga, la chica maravilla del instituto Konoha, novia de nuestro Naruto Namikaze!**_

Agarró el periódico, lo arrugó y tiró a un lado.

-Tontos-

* * *

><p>Ino sonriendo, observó a sus padres. Los tres disfrutaban de una velada agradable y tranquila en su mansión, cenando al calor del fuego de la chimenea, escuchando relajante música de violín..<p>

-Hay tanta paz-

Minato y Kushina sonrieron.

-Es algo extraño ¿no?- y miró la silla vacía de su hermano- pero realmente me sorprende. Naruto está haciendo cosas increíbles-

-Y todo por Hinata- dijo Kushina

MInato agarró el periódico que tenía a un lado y lo observó, viendo la foto de su hijo con esa ropa de pescadero, cargando cajas, y la otra foto con Hinata. Sonrió al verla.

-Me alegro por ti, hijo-

* * *

><p>-Esto debe de haberse publicado por todo el país-<p>

Sasuke dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, y agarró su taza de té caliente. Shikamaru leía la noticia con atención.

-Su reputación descenderá mucho-

-Creo que a Naruto le importa bien poco su reputación- dijo Shikamaru cerrando el periódico-todo lo que le importa está ahí, con él-

-De verdad, siempre tiene que causar problemas-masculló Sasuke, virando su rostro a la ventana

-Así es Naruto- Shikamaru miró por la ventana-un problemático-

Estaba nevando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No! No! No! No! No! No!-

Ginger cayó al suelo, medio desmayada. Sunny y Miranda miraban asombradas aquel artículo.

-N-Naruto-sama…t-tr-tr-trabajando de…pescadero…-y esta vez si se desmayó

-Ginger! Ginger!-

**En la calle…**

-¿Habéis visto?-

-Si, si-

-Es Naruto-

- Es Hinata, de nuestra clase-

-¿Va a nuestro instituto?

_Y hoy lo más explosivo. Naruto Namikaze, heredero de las empresas Namikaze se le ha visto trabajando en un pueblo pequero junto a otros trabajadores de esa zona. Allí, trabajando con él se encuentra Hinata Hyuuga, una chica del instituto Konoha que dice ser, ha robado el corazón de nuestro heredero…_.

_Cuentan que se les ha visto abrazados y viviendo juntos en la misma casa…_

_Naruto Namizake ¿desheredado por su familia?_

_Hinata Hyuuga, la antiguamente conocida como la chica maravilla trabajando junto el hijo de los Namikaze. ¿Será que existe alguna relación entre ellos?_

_¿Posible boda entre Naruto Namikaze y Hinata Hyuuga?_

En las grandes pantallas de los edificios, en televisores, en periódicos, en revistas…

Naruto y Hinata eran el centro de atención de toda la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Naruto salió de aquel gran almacén y se estiró, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido. Pasó una mano por su nuca; estaba realmente cansado. Jamás se imaginó que una persona pudiera trabajar tantas horas y de sol a sombra.<p>

Todo para hacer feliz a sus familias.

Sacó de su bolsillo lo que hoy había ganado por su trabajo. No era mucho, y comparado con lo que cobraba trabajando en la empresa de su padre, con eso no tendría ni para alimentar a su familia.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Familia. Eso era algo que deseaba para su futuro. Un futuro con Hinata.

Suspiró, pensando que para eso todavía quedaba mucho; así que volvió a meter el sobre en su bolsillo y miró a la oscura noche, decorada por pequeñas estrellas que brillaban, aunque no tanto como lo hacía una.

La suya.

Aquella que vio a través de su coche aquel día.

_-Alguien como yo?-_

_-Lo que quiero decir es…incluso alguien como tú, que lo tiene todo, que vive y hace lo que quiere, que molesta y humilla a las demás personas, que es grosero y maleducado, que no piensa en las consecuencias…-una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto- incluso alguien como tú…-y de nuevo con eso- …cuenta con personas que le quieren y se preocupan. Personas que además de ser como eres…te quieren-_

_-Lo único que quieren es que seas feliz-_

_-Tonta , en verdad que eres tonta-_

_-P-podré ser tonta…pe-pero s-soy una tonta feliz-_

_Naruto volvió la mirada al cielo estrellado, dándose cuenta de que una estrella brillaba más que las otras, y una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro._

_Esa estrella era como su sirvienta. La única que brillaba con más fuerza y destacaba entre los demás._

_La única._

-Hinata-

-¡Naruto!-se tambaleó cuando Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndole.

-Hinata-chan, que haces…?-la peliazul sonriendo, volteó su cuerpo atrás; Naruto alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con Hiashi –Hyuuga-san-

Hiashi se acercó y paró delante de él; Hinata se puso a su lado

Los dos se miraron durante segundos, serios, aunque Naruto se moría de nervios por dentro. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas y él deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba.

Tragó duro, no sabiendo si bien empezar él o dejar que Hiashi lo hiciera.

-Está bien- soltó Hiashi-después de todo, has demostrado que también puedes ser una persona normal- Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado y miró a Hinata, que sonreía con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a mirar a Hiashi y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verle sonreír- Acepto que salgas con mi hija-

Hinata miró a Naruto, sin poder dejar de sonreír al ver su cara asombrada. Naruto no podía creerse lo que le había dicho. Todo lo que había trabajo, todo lo que hizo por Hinata, había dado su fruto.

Su padre aceptaba su relación con Hinata

Sintió la mano de Hinata agarrar la suya y la miró. Ella sonreía y él, sonriendo también, entrelazó sus dedos y miró a Hiashi.

-Gracias- dijo emocionado, estrechando la mano de su novia.-Gracias-

Hiashi asintió, hizo una reverencia y miró a su hija.

-Enseguida voy- respondió ella.

Hiashi se alejó y Hinata, sin soltar su mano, se puso delante de Naruto. Este la miró, sonriendo.

-Porque tengo la sensación de que tú tienes algo que ver con esto…-masculló él, pero Hinata negó.

-Papá es una persona muy buena y siempre ha querido la felicidad de todos-de repente se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza- y mi felicidad…eres tú-

Naruto no supo que hacer en ese momento, si abrazarla con fuerza o besarla hasta cansarse.

Podría hacer las dos cosas, también.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto tan cursi- soltó su mano y cruzó de brazos. Hinata le miró, sorprendida por sus palabras- no pega eso con tu estilo de chica de campo-

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

A pesar de todo lo que le costó convencer a su padre, de suplicas y clases de educación de té, él iba y se burlaba de ella.

Frunció el ceño e infló sus mofletes.

-¿Porque tienes que decirme todo eso?-se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado- con lo que me costó convencer a mi padre…-

Y sonriendo ladino, Naruto estiró su brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola. Hinata quedó sorprendida.

-Sabía que tenías que haber dicho algo-murmuró él sonriendo divertido mientras Hinata se ruborizaba. La separó y observó - gracias- se acercó y besó su frente. Hinata cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la calidez de sus labios. Se separó y la miró, apartando con sus manos el cabello de su rostro- pero eres una tramposa- se apartó, dejando a Hinata sorprendida- ¿acaso no confiabas en que pudiera hacerlo?-

Hinata separó sus labios rápidamente para responder, pero no salió nada y Naruto tomó eso como un sí.

-O sea, que pensabas que me rendiría y volvería a mi casa con la cola entre las piernas- una venita apareció en su frente, ya que Hinata no volvió a contestar.

-¿Lo siento?-

Y él, ante esa dudosa disculpa, se asombró. Encima tenía el descaro de aceptar que decía la verdad.

-Uno…-contó él, respirando fuerte. Hinata se alarmó dio un paso atrás, mirado a todos lados- dos…-

-N-Naruto…-el rubio abrió los ojos y lleno de enfado, se crujió los dedos. Hinata se tensó.

-Más te vale que corras, porque una vez que llegue a…-pero sin poder continuar, Hinata salió corriendo y él, sonriendo con malicia- tres…- salió tras ella

-¡Kyaahh!-Hinata corría lo más rápido que podía, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Naruto la perseguía- ¡LO SIENTO!-

-Demasiado tarde para disculparse- y siguió persiguiéndola por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, a veces siendo observado por los pueblerinos que se encontraban afuera charlando.

Hinata siguió corriendo, metiéndose por un callejón, el cual conocía muy bien, ya que solo estaba _esa_ casa que conocía tan bien, y que no dejaba salida a otro lado más. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, pensando en que también podría escalar la pared y saltar al otro lado.

-No lo conseguirías- se volteó, respirando agitada, y pegó a la pared. Naruto se acercó a ella, como si de una presa se tratara y la acorraló entre pared y cuerpo. Cabizbaja, pudo ver como su pecho también subía y bajaba acelerado. Alzó la mirada y la detuvo en sus labios.

Hacía dos semanas que no se veían, ni siquiera se habían acercado.

-Naruto…-pero este terminó las distancias juntando sus labios. Hinata, cerrando sus ojos, alzó sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, mientras Naruto rodeaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

El beso se tornó fogoso, apasionado, enredando sus lenguas y demostrando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro; sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron así se separaron por falta de aire. Naruto la observó.

-Será mejor…que vuelvas a casa- Hinata bajó su cabeza y él sonrió- sé que no puedes separarte de mí, es comprensible- bromeó él- pero no quiero morir en manos de tu padre- hizo una mueca, imaginándose su muerte- no, definitivamente no quiero- le alzó el rostro por el mentón- tenemos mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante para estar juntos, sin que nadie pueda evitarlo…sin que…-pero inútilmente apartaba la mirada de sus labios, que ella se mordía-Hinata…comprende que…si tu padre ve que ...vuelto…-

-Pero yo…quiero estar contigo- y volvió a morderse el labio, bajando su cabeza mientras Naruto enrojecía y se apartaba de ella, empezando a desesperarse.

-No. Esto no está bien. No está bien- volvió a acercarse y la agarró de los brazos- Hinata, por favor, no me hagas esto tan difícil. Tú padre es capaz de matarme por no llevarte a casa, no quiero morir joven, de verás-

Tras varios segundos, Hinata asintió, sonrojada hasta las orejas y él suspiró aliviado. Porque no es que no quisiera que se quedara, dios! Si él estaba deseándolo! Pero, como hacerlo cuando a un par de manzanas más abajo estaba su padre.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía más miedo de la familia de su novia que de la suya.

-Bien, vamos. Te acompañaré y ya nos veremos mañana- estiró su mano para que se agarrara, pero Hinata no movió un musculo, todo lo contrario. Alzó su rostro y mordiendo su labio, le miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, cosa que le pareció demasiado mona y que le caló profundamente en el corazón. Como si le hubieran disparado una flecha, justo ahí en medio, en su corazón.

-¡Demonios!- se volteó, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo un acelerado corazón y el calor en sus mejillas.

Eso se le había clavado _muy _profundo. Ahora ya no podrá pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche.

-Naruto- se puso a su lado y le sonrió- tienes razón, será mejor que vuelva a casa- y agarrándose de su brazo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana- se soltó y con una hermosa sonrisa, se alejó de él.

Un paso, otro y otro y otro…Naruto alzó la mirada y maldijo muchas, muchas veces

-¡Hinata!-antes de que pudiera voltearse, Naruto ya la había agarrado de la mano y tiraba de ella. La metió en su casa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, plantando las manos en la pared. La peliazul se sonrojó y encogió, sonrojada.

-Naruto…-

-Eres una tramposa- y volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez devorándolos. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se entregó, un poco sorprendida, a ese beso. Se separó unos centímetros, respirando agitado- no vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca más-

Hinata le miró, sin realmente comprender. ¿Qué no tenía que volver a hacer?

Respingó cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre su cuello, mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta.

-Soy débil, Hinata - le sacó su chaqueta, y luego su camisa, dejándola tan solo con el sujetador - muy débil- volvió a besarla, pasando sus manos por su cintura y pegándola a él.

No supo cuando, pero ya se encontraban en la cama, ella tan solo con sus braguitas puestas y Naruto tan solo con su pantalón. Entre besos y caricias, la ropa había desaparecido, desperdigada por la habitación.

Naruto volvió a separarse, observando a la hermosa chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo. A _su _chica.

-Nunca me cansaré de decirlo…-bajó su rostro por su cuello- eres preciosa- Hinata cerró sus ojos cuando sintió la mano masculina ascender por la parte interior de su pierna, sabiendo a donde se dirigía- y _solo mía_- y un gemido escapó cuando él acarició por encima de su braguita su intimidad, haciéndole sonreír con sorna- había echado de menos tus gemidos-

-N-Naruto…-y volvió a gemir cuando uno de sus dedos se introduje en su interior.

-Perfecto- murmuró él respirando con dificultad. Acercó su boca a su cuello y besó, ascendiendo hasta su oreja- ahora…solo grita-

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza. Evitando ponerse a gritar. Si lo hacía, seguro que medio barrio se acercaría a ver que ocurría, aunque le estaba, y mucho.

Había echado de menos las caricias de Naruto, sus besos por su cuerpo…a él sobre ella.

Sakura les había separado, pero no lograría volver a hacerlo.

Naruto era suyo. Únicamente suyo.

Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso con intensidad, sintiendo el placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios y le observó.

-Naruto…-le dio otro beso y se separó un poco, mirando sus labios- hazlo…-lamió sus labios- hazlo ya…por favor-

Y Naruto, accediendo a sus órdenes, satisfecho, deslizó las braguitas por la pierna y de una estocada entró en ella. Gruñó y ella gritó. Hacía tanto tiempo que…no se sentían el uno al otro. Hinata le rodeó el cuello y él se aguantó en sus brazos para no aplastarla del todo.

-Te amo- murmuró Hinata, cerrando sus ojos ante ese placer- te amo…-

Y Naruto, empezando a moverse, acercó sus labios y la besó con pasión.

Aquella noche se habían entregado como nunca lo había hecho. Demostrando todo lo que sentían entre ellos dos, sin nada que esconder. Pasión, desenfreno, amor…

¿Podría alguien romper algo tan hermoso como lo que sentían ellos dos?

* * *

><p>-Por fin he llegado-<p>

Sakura bajó de su auto y observó aquel lugar. Playa, gaviotas, muchos barcos, casas medio ruinosas, y un gran olor a pescado. Se tapó la nariz y miró alrededor. Tenía que encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes.

Y salir de ese pueblo lo antes posible

* * *

><p>Un móvil empezó a vibrar y Naruto frunció el ceño. No podía ser que le estuvieran llamando tan temprano. Sin ganas de contestar, dejó que sonara y abrazó el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos un poco y la observó dormir, utilizando de nuevo su brazo como almohada. La cubrió bien con el cobertor, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo y quedándose dormido al instante.<p>

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero nadie lo cogió.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no coge las llamadas?-exclamó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor. Se había perdido en aquel pueblo.<p>

-Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle?-se le acercó una anciana

-¿Quien es usted?-

-Su cara me suena- y de repente se vio rodeada por muchas personas.

-P-perdonen!- buscaba paso- p-por favor! Tengo que encontrar a alguien-

-Sakura Haruno! La modelo de la tele!-gritó un niño señalándola. Toda la gente que le rodeaba pasó de mirar a niño a ella. Ella tragó saliva.

-Kyyaahh!-gritó huyendo de todas las personas que le perseguían

-Oh!- Hanabi se sorprendió cuando pasó delante de su casa- mamá! Esa no es…-

Hana, frunciendo el ceño observó a la muchacha huir montaña arriba.

¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí?

Dejó la cesta de la ropa en el suelo y entró a la casa.

* * *

><p>El teléfono volvió a vibrar y Naruto frunció el ceño, pero siguió durmiendo. Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir vibrar el teléfono, se sonrojó al verle tan cerca, pero sonrió al rato, feliz.<p>

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, cubriendo su cuerpo con el cobertor y agarró el móvil de Naruto. Se extrañó al ver quien llamaba y descolgó.

-Naruto, tenemos un problema- y Hinata abrió sus ojos al escuchar.

Sakura estaba aquí

Sakura llegó medio muerta a un acantilado y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Acaso esa gente esta loca o qué?-masculló molesta, mirando a su alrededor. Hacía frio, el agua del mar de seguro estaría congelada y había algo de nieve en la arena y algunas rocas.

-Invierno…-frunció el ceño- odio el invierno-

-Sakura-san-

La pelirosa viró su cabeza, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla, precisamente a ella. Se levantó de golpe y la encaró.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hinata la siguió observando, sin responder.

-Te hice una pregunta! Que haces aquí! ¿Como supiste que llegue aquí?-

-Sakura-san es una persona conocida en este pequeño pueblo, aunque parezca abandonado-

Se acercó a ella y Sakura dio un pasó atrás, desconfiada

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-Durmiendo-

-Pues dime donde está. Tengo que hablar con él-pero Hinata no movió ni un dedo y ella se molestó. La observó de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez peor al observar que esa chica era verdaderamente linda.

Frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar contigo?... ¿porque tú?-sus ojos se humedecieron- que es lo que tienes…para que Naruto reaccione así. ¿Qué le has hecho?- pero Hinata siguió sin responder y ella se mordió el labio, frustrada- ¡Contéstame!- su voz se rompió debido a las ganas de llorar y miró a un lado, sonrojada- no tienes derecho a quitármelo. Naruto…e-es…-

-Sakura-san, yo…no quiero que se acerque a Naruto- la pelirosa abrió sus ojos de par en par y la miró- usted…confunde a Naruto y…hace que vuelva a ser…la persona que odia-

-Q-que-

-Amo a Naruto- le interrumpió ella- le amo- bajó su cabeza, sonrojada- y no quiero que sufra. Siempre que la ve, sufre, su mirada incluso su carácter cambia. Le hizo mucho daño. Por eso…-alzó la mirada- te pido que no te acerques a él- volvió a bajar la mirada- mantente…lo más alejada de él posible-

Sakura sonrió incrédula.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad? Eso quieres, molestarme aún más, ¿cierto?- alzó las manos al aire, sin creérselo- me parece increíble.- la miró de nuevo- me parece increíble que alguien como tú esté pidiéndome eso. ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?-

Hinata empuñó sus manos y la miró

-¿No recuerdas que Naruto y yo estuvimos a punto de tener un hijo? ¿De que estamos comprometidos?- se acercó a ella- de que él me ama a mí-

Hinata negó y Sakura, molesta, le abofeteó.

-¡Porque tuviste que aparecer! ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que fijarse en ti? ¿Por qué…porque no me mira a mí?- su voz volvió a temblar y una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla, a la que rápidamente se limpió

Hinata siguió con el rostro virado y la mejilla sonrojada

-N-no voy permitir que esto continúe. Naruto no puede estar contigo, eres…-

-No- murmuró ella, virando el rostro- soy yo la que no puede permitirlo- con sus ojos vidriosos, la miró firme- Naruto es mío y no voy a permitir que le causes más daño-

Sakura le aguantó la mirada, furiosa.

_-Naruto es mío-_

* * *

><p>Dormido, palpó la cama en busca de calor corporal, pero al no toparse con él, abrió los ojos, adaptándose a la luz del día y viendo que ahí no se encontraba Hinata. Se volteó y miró por la pequeña; sin rastro de ella.<p>

_Debe haber vuelto a su casa, su padre…_

Una gotita resbaló por su sien al imaginar lo que le podría estar haciendo a su novia. Suspiró derrotado

-Lo mejor será ir a disculparse.-

Se sentó en la cama y buscó su móvil, interesado en saber la hora. Pero al no encontrarlo en su lado, miró al otro, extrañándose. ¿Lo había dejado ahí?

Lo abrió, encontrándose con cuatro llamadas perdidas de Sakura y una llamada aceptada de Hana. ¿Habría Hinata cogido el móvil?

Este volvió a vibrar y el teléfono de su madre salió en pantalla. Lo descolgó.

-Mam-

-¡NARUTO!- se apartó el teléfono de la oreja- ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?-

-En casa mamá, donde más quieres que este-

-¿Y que haces en casa? ¡Porque no has salido a buscarla!-se extrañó

-Buscar…?-

-Idiota! Sakura está en el pueblo!- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- esta mañana bien temprano salió disparada hacía allí-

-Sakura… ¿aquí?- y entonces miró a su lado de la cama vacío, el teléfono que se encontraba al otro lado, las llamadas de Sakura…-¡Maldición!- se levantó de la cama de golpe- mamá te llamo luego!-colgó y vistió rápidamente; sin coger chaqueta ni nada, salió a la calle y corrió a buscarlas.

Suplicaba que no estuviera pasando lo que se imaginaba.

-¡Hinata!-

Buscó por todas las calles, deseando encontrar al menos una de las dos, pero por más que buscaba…aquello parecía un laberinto de casas.

-¡Hina…!-

-¡Corre, corre!- dos niños pasaron corriendo delante de él-dicen que en la playa hay dos mujeres peleándose-

_¿Dos mujeres peleándose?_

Y se puso blanco de golpe

-¡Vamos!-

- No! No! No! No! No!- exclamó él corriendo hacía la playa.

Cuando llegó, un grupo de gente miraba hacía la costa y él pasó a empujones, buscándolas. Su corazón se detuvo al verlas cerca de la cornisa. Salió corriendo hacia ellas.

* * *

><p>Hinata se alejó de ella, respirando agitada. Tenía un arañazo en la cara y el cabello revuelto y húmedo, sus ropas estaban desmontadas y seguro que luciría una pinta horrible, pero poco le importaba eso ahora. Porque Sakura lucía de la misma forma, sus zapatos tirados por ahí, su vestido blanco lleno de barro, su cabello pegado a la cara, y algún que otro arañazo en los brazos y la mejilla.<p>

Pero ella no había querido eso. Únicamente quería que entendiera. Que Naruto no la amaba.

¿Cómo habían terminado así?

-No es justo- sollozó Sakura- ¡Porque!- se acercó a ella y Hinata dio un paso atrás-¿Qué tienes que tanto le hipnotizas?-volvió a caminar a ella y HInata hizo lo contrario, deteniendo al notar que faltaba suelo tras ella. Miró hacia abajo, encontrando puntiagudas piedras y mucha resaca. Volteó a mirar a Sakura.

-S-Sakura-san…yo…no sigas. Por favor-pero ella volvió a acercarse- e-es cierto que Naruto te…te amaba, él jamás pudo olvidarte durante todo ese tiempo. Eras las única mujer que siempre llevaba en su cabeza…incluso pensó que era tú!-gritó, deteniendo a la pelirosa-Durante un tiempo…fui la sirvienta de Naruto, él…él pensaba que yo era tú.-

-¿Eh?-

-Sasuke-kun y Shikamaru me decían que…era muy parecida a ti.-bajó su cabeza-y-yo no quería creer eso, pues cada vez que hablaban de ti, todo se tensaba y Naruto…me odiaba. Yo…tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que…Naruto pudiera enamorarse de mí-alzó la cabeza, mirándola- aún con todo lo que he hecho, siento que…Naruto todavía guarda un algo de amor por ti.- miró al suelo, triste- sé que…jamás podré sustituirte. Fuiste su primer amor y…esos pocas veces se olvidan. Por eso…yo…-alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver detrás a esa persona; inconscientemente su pie se deslizó hacia atrás y ella sintió que se resbalaba.

-¡HINATA!-cerró sus ojos, esperando a que esa caída no fuera muy dolorosa, pero todo lo contrario a caer, la sujetaron por el brazo y tiraron de ella con mucha fuerza, pegándola a un cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos, casi con el corazón en la garganta y rodeó con sus brazos aquel cuerpo, que le abrazaba con tal intensidad que pensó que incluso podría romper sus huesos.

-Naruto...-sollozó poniéndose a llorar.

Naruto la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, asustado todavía. Por un momento había sentido que la perdía, que iba a verla morir sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Su corazón latía acelerado por el susto y la adrenalina del momento.

Si Hinata moría, él también lo haría

Besó su cabeza y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, intentando calmar tantos sus temblores como los suyos propios. A un lado, Sakura miraba la escena asombrada.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, ella y Hinata discutiendo, Hinata resbalando y Naruto corriendo hacía ella, agarrándola y pegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sakura lo siguió todo, siguió observando sus rostros, sus cuerpos abrazados…a Naruto muerto de miedo.

Entonces…era cierto

Se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó preguntar Naruto a Hinata. Ella asintió y los dos volvieron a abrazarse. Sakura miró al suelo y cerró sus ojos.

Ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, Naruto…se había enamorado

…...

El viento soplaba ese día de color gris, la resaca de las olas era fuerte, la gente en la playa poco a poco continuaba el camino, Hana y Hanabi estaban con Hinata, preocupadas por lo que les habían contado, y Naruto miraba hacia el horizonte fijamente, sentado en uno de los troncos que había en esa playa, intentando calmar todavía los latidos de su corazón.

Se había asustado tanto al verla resbalar, por un momento todo se detuvo, incluso su corazón, pero agradeció que la adrenalina del momento le ayudara a moverse y a cogerla antes de que cayera abajo.

Cerró los ojos y pasó la mano por su pecho, sobre su corazón, haciendo una mueca. Todavía le dolía. El gran susto todavía no había desaparecido de su pecho.

El haber presenciado la casi muerte de su novia…

Hinata, disculpándose con su madre y hermana, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Observó el horizonte, realmente sin observarlo. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Naruto…ve con ella- el rubio viró el rostro, extrañado mientras Hinata agarraba una ramita del suelo y empezaba a hacer formas- me preocupa que conduzca en su estado-

Naruto volvió a mirar al frente

-Puede que ahora mismo la estés odiando pero…fui yo quien acudió a ella-sonrió- a mí también deberías odiarme…-le miró de reojo- solo un poco- bromeó, haciéndole sonreír

-Debería de hacerlo. Pero…mi amor es más grande que el odio- la miró- no creo que pueda odiarte-

Hinata sonrojándose, viró el rostro y siguió dibujando

-Sakura-san…no es mala. Ella te ama- dibujó un corazón.

-Que lo hubiera descubierto antes- respondió molesto, agarrando una piedra de la arena y lanzándola al agua-ya no siento nada por ella- agarró otra y la lanzó- es demasiado tarde-

Hinata le observó; no se imaginaba como se sentiría Naruto ante eso. El rencontrarte con el amor de tu vida, recordar los felices y dolorosos momentos…debía de estar muy frustrado…y dolido.

-Aun así, creo que deberías de arreglar las cosas-volvió a mirar el corazón, borrándolo- es mejor…dejar las cosas en el pasado…para siempre-

Naruto respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos. Hinata tenía razón, deberían de solucionar las cosas de una vez, enterrarlas en el pasado…abrió los ojos y la miró.

Y empezar de cero, un nuevo presente

-Está bien-suspiró, alzándose del tronco- iré con ella-

Sonriendo, Hinata se levantó

-Pero volveré- le advirtió él señalándola-ni creas que voy dejarte aquí-

Ella asintió y él sonriendo, la abrazó de nuevo.

-En cuanto arregle las cosas, vendrás a vivir conmigo- la separó de los hombros, sonriendo-no volverás a escaparte de mí,_ tonta_ s_irvienta_-

-¡Naruto!-exclamó ella, inflando sus mofletes. Naruto puso las manos sobre su rostro y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

-Te amo- y la besó, provocando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Sakura, mirando la hermosa vista que dejaba aquel pueblo pesquero del mar, suspiró. Se sentía triste, dolida y sobre todo cansada. En tan solo una mañana había pasado tantas emociones…<p>

_-no quiero que se acerque a Naruto- _

_-Naruto es mío y no voy a permitir que le causes más daño-_

Sonrió de lado, ¿de verdad que había perdido? Y el flash de Naruto salvándola, abrazándola con fuerza, viendo su rostro asustado…

Por supuesto que había perdido. Había perdido la oportunidad de volver con la persona que amaba.

Si tan solo no se hubiera ido al extranjero, nada de eso habría pasado. Ella seguiría con Naruto, feliz, intentando olvidar la perdida de su hijo, intentando ser felices juntos.

Puso la mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo con melancolía.

-Pero llegué demasiado tarde…-y echando una última mirada a aquel paisaje, se levantó del capó de su coche y encaminó hacía la puerta, deseosa de poder llegar a su caja, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, y poder llorar hasta dormirse.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso justo antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia la persona que parecía venir a ella. Bajó la mirada, avergonzada mientras la otra se acercaba y paraba delante de ella.

-Dame las llaves- Sakura alzó la mirada, temerosa; encontrándose con la mirada dura de Naruto. Pero él de repente le quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta - entra- dijo antes de meterse él, ponerse el cinturón y encender el coche.

Sakura dudó unos segundos, pero decidió que lo mejor era montar y salir de ese pueblo cuanto antes. Así que entró, se puso su cinturón y Naruto arrancó.

Todo el camino fue en absoluto silencio

* * *

><p>Hinata salió del baño, secando el cabello con una toalla y ya con su pijama puesto. Se sentó en la tarima, con la cena ya puesta.<p>

Su madre terminaba de poner los platos, Hanabi le ayudaba y su padre miraba, tan serio como siempre, la pequeña televisión. Hinata suspirando, movió su cuello, adolorida.

Esa chica pegaba realmente fuerte, para ser una dama. Le había hecho cardenales y hasta un araño.

¿Acaso aprendían a pelear en sus ratos libres o qué?

-Hinata- miró a su padre- ¿estás bien?-

Ella asintió, sabiendo que su padre, aun parecer enfadado y serio, realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-Estoy acostumbrada a los golpes, ya lo sabes. "la torpe-Hinata"-bromeó haciendo las comillas.

Hana y Hanabi se sentaron en la mesa, agradecieron la comida y empezaron a comer.

-¡Delicioso!-exclamó ella, muerta de hambre. Hana sonriendo, le puso un poco más de pescado en el plato.

-Así que Naruto-kun se ha ido- Hinata asintió, sin dejar de llevarse comida a la boca- cariño, ¿seguro que está bien dejar que la acompañe? Ya sabes que esa chica no…-

-Confío en Naruto- respondió ella, sonriéndoles- además, dijo que volvería en cuanto lo arreglara todo- volvió a llevarse más comida a la boca- Umm! Delicioso! Jamás pensé que la comida supiera tan bien después de una pelea!-

Su familia sonrió

-Hinatanee-chan es una peleona-

-¡Hana-chan!-

* * *

><p>La noche había caído y Naruto detuvo el coche frente la mansión de Sakura, se quitó el cinturón y la miró.<p>

Sakura miró a un lado, sabía lo que vendría ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>=CONTINUARÁ=<strong>

**AVISO**

_Ante todo, miles de perdón! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya sabés lo que pasa cuando se te juntas muchos examenes, trabajos, y más examenes y encima que no tengas las inspiracion para continuar. _

_Porque eso es lo que ahora mismo me pasa. _

_No puedo continuar este fic mientras la inspiracion no me vuelva. Sé que está mal, pero los examenes comen mucho la cabeza y...y resulta que ha caido sobre ete maravilloso fic. De verdad que tengo ganas de continuarlo, pero sin inspiracion las cosas no salen bien así que..._

_¡LO SIENTO!_

_Avisarles tan solo de que el fanfic no lo abandono sino que estará bastante tiempo en pausa hasta que consiga terminar todo y dejar mi mente en blanco. _

_lO SIENTO DE nuevo, pero tmb tengo una sorpresa aparte ^^ Así que no todo es tan triste. Estoy esperando acabarla para...bueno..ya veran _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros RR! _

_Nos vemos_


	21. Amor antes que flores

**Último capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor antes que flores<strong>

.

.

Sakura apretó su bolso sobre sus piernas y miró a un lado.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora, y no deseaba escucharlo.

-Sakura…

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó ella-sé lo que me vas a decir y…prefiero no escucharlo-Bajó su mirada, apenada-lo siento…me equivoqué al querer alejarte de esa chica…-calló, dudosa de si continuar a no-pero…sabes que esto no fue sólo culpa mía- le miró de reojo, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte; pero Naruto continuó mirando al frente. Volvió a bajar la mirada- yo aún te amo, por eso hice…lo que hice-pasó un mechón tras su oreja y juntó sus manos sobre su bolso, nerviosa- a pesar de…amar a esa chica yo…tenía la esperanza de volver a recuperarte -sonrió melancólica- pero…llegué demasiado tarde- _Naruto se ha olvidado al completo de mí _- lo siento. Te juro que…no volveré a acercarme a Hinata.

Naruto siguió sin responder, mirando a un punto fijo de la nada en la noche. Sakura no sabía si prefería su silencio o algunas palabras.

-Yo también fui un idiota- habló después él-Te dejé embarazada y…por mi culpa perdimos a nuestro a hijo-sonrió melancólico- me hubiera gustado tenerlo. Todo sería muy distinto a ahora- su sonrisa se borró y bajó su mirada a sus manos-pero tú te fuiste y yo me convertí en una persona totalmente opuesta; me dolió que…te alejarás de mí sin motivo-volvió a alzar la mirada, mirando algún punto de la noche- yo también te amaba- Sakura le miró y se sorprendió un poco al verle sonreír- pero todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora…tengo alguien a quien realmente amo- Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada, apenada al ver esa mirada de amor en sus ojos-Con ello…no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ti- Sakura se encogió al sentir su mirada- te amé Sakura, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…es mejor olvidarlo-

Sakura asintió varias veces, deseando poder salir de ese coche.

-Lo siento- cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Eso era lo que menos quería oír- perdóname por todo lo que hice-

Sakura apretó sus ojos, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar ahí delante.

-Está bien- habló ella, intentando no temblar- n-no tienes que disculparte. Lo entiendo…-cogió aire y con una sonrisa falsa le miró- me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien como Hinata.-

Naruto bajó su mirada, sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces…! Yo ya entro- salió del coche y Naruto la siguió con la mirada. Ella pidió que bajara la ventana- espero que…algún día podamos volver a ser los amigos…de siempre- Se apartó del coche- será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Tus padres estarán deseando verte-

Naruto la miró por unos segundos, sin saber realmente que hacer.

-¡vamos! Ah! Y no te preocupes por el coche, ya me lo traerás mañana- se despidió con la mano y se adentró a su mansión.

Cuando sintió el coche alejarse, se detuvo y agachó en el suelo.

-No lloraré-sollozó, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos, apoyados en las piernas- todo está solucionado…todo…-

* * *

><p>-¡NARUTO!-<p>

Kushina se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo y lo llenó de besos

-¡M-mamá!-la apartó sonrojado- odio que hagas eso…-

-¡Hace tanto que no te veo!-exclamó ella, separándose al momento con el ceño fruncido- apestas a pescado-

Naruto rodó los ojos

-Naruto- Minato se acercó, como siempre tan calmado y sonriendo-Me alegra que estés bien- Naruto le sonrió.

-¡Oni-chan!- le golpeó en la cabeza de forma "cariñosa" Ino- pensé que ya no volverías-

-¡Y como quieres que no vuelva!-exclamó él molesto, frotándose la cabeza-está es mi casa-

-Como pasaste tanto tiempo ahí pues…-puso un dedo en su mentón-jamás pensé que durarías tanto en un pueblucho pesquero-le miró- debo decir que realmente me sorprendiste- le palmeó la espalda con fuerza- ¡Muy bien hecho hermanito!-

Naruto la miró de mala manera

-Naruto, ¿que ha ocurrido con…Sakura?- preguntó Kushina. Naruto bajó su cabeza y los demás desviaron la mirada a un lado, preocupados.

-Ella…ahora todo está bien-sonrió un poco, melancólico-supongo…-

Ino observó a su familia; parecía que ese tema los había dejado a todos desanimados.

-¡Bueno! Lo que importa es que mi hermanito ya está en casa- pasó un brazo por sus hombros, Naruto se apartó el brazo y sus padres sonrieron. Ino se cruzó de brazos y le miró- así que… ¿Cuándo la boda?-

Naruto la miró de repente, asombrado y luego a sus padres.

-¿Que boda?-

-La que se anuncia en todos lo lugares-frunció ella el ceño, pegándole a la cara una revista. Él la agarró y se asombró al verse a él y a Hinata abrazados "posible boda" "El heredero Namikaze y la chica maravilla, unidos para siempre"

-¡¿Pero quien ha…-Kushina rodeó sus hombros, negando con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que por fin hayas sentado la cabeza. Soy una madre orgullosa-

-P-pero-

-Hinata es una buena chica, sé que serás feliz- continuó Minato, sonriendo

-¡Pero yo no…!-Ino se acercó a él y le agarró de las mejillas

-Mi pequeño hermanito, va a casarse-tiró de ellas, haciendo que este moviera la cabeza de un lado a otro-estoy tan orgullosa-

Naruto apartó a las dos mujeres, molesto y algo sonrojado.

-¡No voy a casarme!-le devolvió de mala manera la revista a Ino y se alejó- como se les ocurre inventarse algo así, todavía soy muy joven…demonios de periodistas...-se detuvo a medio la escalera y volteó- papá, ¿hiciste eso?-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien-y siguió subiendo- me voy a duchar y a la cama…¿casarme..? ¿Pero de donde sacan esas cosas?-

-Sigue siendo el de siempre- murmuró Ino, mirando la porta de la revista con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente...<strong>

-¡Hinata-chan!-

-¡Si!-

Hinata cargó unas cuantas cajas más y las llevó al almacén. Hiashi, de mientras, cargaba en esas cajas la pesca de hoy, algo adolorido en su espalda. Se enderezó y golpeó en sus riñones.

Definitivamente, la edad estaba haciendo mella en él

El sonido de un avión hizo que alzara la cabeza y mirara hacia el cielo; donde un helicóptero parecía descender hacia ellos.

-¡Cubrid las capturas!-gritaron los otros hombres, preocupados y corriendo de arriba abajo.

El helicóptero paró en una explanada y de ahí bajaron doce hombres vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol, que se dividieron y entraron al almacén.

-Oiga, no pueden parar aquí! Estamos…-pero los otros hombres, haciendo caso omiso del jefe se acercaron al barco donde estaba parado Hiashi, al cual miraron e hicieron una reverencia.

-Señor Hyuuga, tenemos la orden de llevar a su familia a su casa, por favor, baje de ese barco-

-¿Mi casa?-

-¡papá!-cuando Hiashi viró la cabeza, su hija era sujetada por dos hombres por los brazos-¡papá! ¡Que ocurre! Kyaah!-

-¡Hinata!-la metieron dentro del helicóptero; Hiashi bajó del barco y fue corriendo a buscarla, pero a él también lo cogieron y lo metieron dentro.

-Recibido, los tenemos a todos- dijo uno a través de un micro pequeño.

-¡Un momento! ¡Hyuuga!-el casero se acercó a ellos antes de que cerraran la puerta- no puedes marcharte, me debes el mes de…-

-Aquí tiene-dijo uno de esos hombres, entregándole en un sobre el dinero-por favor, retírese-

El hombre lo hizo, sonriendo al ver todo el dinero. La puerta se cerró y ellos salieron al vuelo enseguida.

Hiashi abrazaba a su hija, preocupado, mirando a esos hombres de negro.

-¿A dónde nos llevan, papá?-preguntó ella

-¿Y mi mujer y mi hija?-

-No se preocupen, ellos van en otro helicóptero, junto con sus cosas-

Los dos se miraron extrañados

-¿Nuestras cosas?-

Aterrizaron pronto y los llevaron a todos juntos a una gran casa, donde separaron a Hiashi de su mujer y sus hijas.

Ellas, sin entender, se dejaron hacer de todo, lavar, cambiar, peinar, arreglar, al igual que Hiashi, que agradecía ese masaje que sin entender le estaban dando.

Cuando salieron de aquel sitio, todos vestían elegantes, casi como si fueran a una boda muy cara.

-Increíble, te ves muy bien papá-dijo Hanabi, observando a su padre trajeado.

Las dos hijas vestían elegantes vestidos cortos sin tirantes, Hinata uno amarillo y negro, con medias negras y Hanabi uno rosado. Zapatos de tacón y un bonito collar de diamantes en sus cuellos. Hana un vestido largo y negro que cubría sólo un hombro y el otro lo dejaba al desnudo.

-¿Por qué nos habrán vestido así?-preguntó Hanabi, mirando su vestido.

Hinata se miró su vestido, algo extrañada. Sesión de belleza, vestidos nuevos, joyas, maquillaje… ¿Quién podía permitirse eso? No, la pregunta era, ¿Quién era el único que podía permitirse algo así?

-Por favor, familia Hyuuga, acompáñenme- pidió un señor, que parecía ser el criado.

Subieron a una limusina y recorrieron un largo camino hasta una mansión, una mansión que al verla, Hinata no pudo más que suspirar.

Cuantas veces habría ella estado en esa mansión…

-Así que han sido ellos…-murmuró Hana, sonriendo al ver la mansión

Bajaron del coche y ahí se encontraron de frente con la familia Namikaze Naruto, tan bien arreglado y elegante como siempre, se acercó a Hinata y agarró su mano, donde depositó un beso. Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada pero sonriendo.

Minato se adelantó y paró delante de Hiashi

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, familia Hyuuga- estiró su mano hacía él y Hiashi se la agarró al momento, sonriendo.

-Por un momento pensé que nos secuestraban- bromeó él, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-Pasad por favor, supongo que deberéis tener hambre-

Y sonriendo, les siguieron. Kushina esperó a que Hana subiera y le sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo la peliazul- por esto y…-miró de reojo a la pareja que continuaba hablando, sujetos de la mano-por tener un hijo como él-

-Soy la mejor madre del mundo, o acaso no lo sabías-riendo, Kushina se sujetó de su brazo y entraron en la mansión.

-Nee, Hanabi-chan, debes tener hambre- le dijo Ino, a lo que la pequeña asintió-pues hoy han preparado un plato especial para ti, vamos?-

-¡Si!-

Hinata observó a su familia entrar en la gran mansión, sonriendo. Estaban tan felices...

-Gracias-miró a Naruto, que sonrió- has hecho tantas cosas por mi familia-

-Por ti...haría lo que fuera-alzó su mano y depositó un beso. Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada- vamos- entrelazó sus dedos y entraron en la mansión.

Y durante todo el día permanecieron en la mansión, riendo y disfrutando de una agradable ambiente.

.

.

.

.

Descalza, Hinata caminaba sobre el borde de mármol de una fuente del jardín, sujetando en su mano los zapatos e intentando mantener el equilibrio, sonriendo. Naruto se detuvo, esperando con una sonrisa que llegara hasta él. La peliazul se detuvo ante él, estirando sus brazos para que la cogiera y Naruto así lo hizo, rodeando su cintura y alzándola de la fuente. Hinata le rodeó con sus piernas y se sujetó a su cuello sonriendo; Naruto acercó su rostro y la besó. Hinata se separó, sonriendo juguetona, pero volvió a besarle y tras eso, abrazarle.

-Creo que no hay ninguna duda- dijo Minato apartando la mirada de la pareja con una sonrisa, mirando a las demás personas integrantes en esa gran sala- vamos a ser familia- y miró a Hiashi- si no tienes ningún inconveniente, en realidad, si no tienen inconveniente- miró tanto a él como a Hana- nos encantaría que Hinata se convirtiera en nuestra nuera-

-Y a nosotros nos agradaría mucho tener a un hijo como el suyo en nuestra familia- dijo Hiashi a su lado, poniendo la mirada en su hija, que sonreía mientras intentaba huir de Naruto.

-Nada de formalidades Hiashi, que ahora somos familia- y mostró su mano- encantado de conocerte, consuegro-

Y Hiashi aceptó su mano, sonriendo. Hana y Kushina se miraron sonriendo felices e Ino chocó su mano con Hanabi.

-Por cierto, gracias por devolvernos nuestra casa y también por permitir que Hanabi pueda volver a ir a la escuela- dijo Hana agradecida- habéis hecho tanto por nosotros...no sabremos como pagaros esto-

-Hinata nos ha devuelto a Naruto y eso es más que suficiente- respondió Kushina

-¡Bueno! Se acabó este tema-se levantó Ino, poniendo sus brazos en jarras- ahora, en lo único que podemos pensar es, ¿cuando será la boda?-

-¡Cierto!- apoyó Kushina- Naruto ya termina su curso en el instituto y pasará a la universidad..-

- Y Hinata-chan recién acabará el primer curso...-medito Ino- es un poco difícil...-

-¿Y cuando mi nee-chan se gradué?- preguntó Hanabi, alzándose del sofá de un salto- pronto terminará el primer grado y el verano está por llegar. Podemos hacerlo en verano-

-Buena idea, Hana-chan...-murmuró Kushina, sonriendo ampliamente- es muy buena idea-

-La verdad es que sí...-apoyó Hana

-¡Bien pensado Hanabi!-exclamó Ino abrazando a la pequeña- ¡oh! ¡que alegría poder tener una hermanita tan lista como tú-

Hanabi sonrió.

-¿Qué vestido debería cogerle?-se preguntó Hana

-Tengo el vestido perfecto para Hinata- dijo ilusionada Kushina- Uno blanco con una cola muy larga y...!-

-¡Y yo tengo unos zapatos que seguro le quedaran...!-y dejando a Hiashi y Minato de lado, las cuatro mujeres se pusieron a hablar sobre la boda y todos sus detalles, sin tener en cuenta que ni siquiera Naruto todavía le había pedido la mano-

-Se están precipitando- dijo Hiashi con una gotita tras la nuca.

Suspirando, Minato volvió a mirar por la ventana, sonriendo al verlos alejarse por el camino, con Hinata en la espalda de Naruto, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche iluminada por las farolas situadas a los bordes del camino.

-Naruto...-Hiashi sonrió- tienes un hijo muy sorprendente-

-No sé como debería tomarme eso, pero pensaré que algo bueno-

-Cuando se puso a trabajar, con esas cajas tan pesadas y...pensé que no resistiría ni un día. Pero me equivoqué con él- miró a Minato- me alegro que me hija se haya enamorado de tu chico-

Minato palmeó su hombro, sonriendo.

-¿No me digas que estás melancólico?- Hiashi se sonrojó al momento, confirmando las sospechas del rubio- Querido consuegro, vas a tener que aguantar mucho- Hashi le miró- porque aunque no lo parezca, los Namikaze somos muy posesivos.- y volviendo a palmear su hombro, se alejó, dejando a Hiashi confuso.

-¿¡Y eso que significa!-

* * *

><p>Y por aquel camino, Naruto continuó su paseo. Hinata, aun con los zapatos en mano, rodeaba su cuello y sonreía, apoyada su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no le importaba. Llevaban toda la tarde haciéndolo, hablando sobre ellos, jugando...se habían dicho todo lo que necesitaban oír y tan sólo la compañía del otro era suficiente.<p>

Naruto se detuvo y Hinata miró hacia la misma dirección, sonrojándose al ver de nuevo aquel sitio. Aquel banco con esa fuente blanca en la cual ella una noche se había perdido...

_-¿Hinata?- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y alzó su cabeza; su labio tembló y se puso a llorar._

_Naruto se impresionó por eso y se acercó extrañado._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-miró a su alrededor, viendo que estaba sola y se agachó delante- de todos los sitios que menos te puedes imaginar, porque estás-pero Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que este cayera sentado con ella encima, agarrándose fuerte de su camisa- O-oi que-_

_-L-lo siento- sollozó ella-lo siento…-_

Hinata sonrió sonrojada al recordar ese momento. Esa era la primera vez que había llorado delante de él.

_Naruto observó a su alrededor, los zapatos en el suelo, una especie de cajita sobre el banco, y luego la miró a ella. Tenía heridas en los pies y estaba cubierta de tierra._

_-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-preguntó no pudiendo evitar sonreír- no me digas que te perdiste en mi jardín-_

_-Eres una sirvienta muy tonta-y la rodeó con sus brazos._

_Hinata se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero luego sonrió y se pegó aun más a su cuerpo. _

_-Así que tienes miedo.-murmuró él- jamás pensé que la fuerte Hinata tuviera alguna debilidad-_

_-N-no t-tengo miedo- sollozó ella entre hipidos_

_-¿No? y entonces ¿porque tiemblas?-y Hinata sorprendiéndose, separó el abrazo, sonrojada y pasó sus manos tras su espalda, mirando a un lado- _

_-N-no tengo miedo. Solo…tenía frío.-_

_Naruto apoyó sus manos en la hierba, observándola._

_-Y por eso, ¿también llorabas?-_

_Sin nada que responderle, se mordió el labio y él de nuevo se puso a reír. Hinata bajó su cabeza, sonrojada furiosamente. De nuevo, se estaba riendo de ella. Un momento, estaba riendo…de nuevo. Alzó la cabeza y le observó, sin poder dejar de sentir ese calor en las mejillas._

_Él, volvía a sonreír y de nuevo, era tan hermoso escucharle._

_Naruto, al sentir su mirada, dejó de sonreír y mantuvo su mirada._

-En ese momento...-Hinata le miró al escucharle sonreír- no tenía ni idea de lo que influías en mí- se acercó al banco y se giró para dejarla ahí de pie y volver a girarse para verla- realmente has cambiado mucho mi vida-

Hinata miró al suelo, sonrojada.

-Todavía sigo sin comprender como llegué a enamorarme de ti- rodeó su cintura y apoyó su frente en su vientre, sonriendo- te odiaba tanto. En ese entonces, eras la única que se había atrevido a plantarme cara, la única que parecía no tenerme miedo...-recordó el momento en que le golpeó, en todos los golpes que recibió durante los días, en las cosas malas que le hizo todo con el fin de verla sufrir- perdoname por todo lo que te hice en el pasado. No era consciente de nadie ni nada. No me importaba los demás ni sus sentimientos. Sólo quería que sufrieran igual que yo- estrujó sus brazos, recordando esos momentos tan dolorosos. Cerró sus ojos- perdoname-

.

.

-Naruto-kun- ella retiró sus brazos y agachándose un poco, rodeó su cuello y le abrazó, sonriendo, Naruto también la abrazó, bajándola del banco- No tengo nada que perdonarte baka- sonriendo, separó su abrazo, sin llegar a soltarse- más bien soy yo quien debería pedirte...que me perdonaras...-bajó su cabeza, sonrojada- me porté... un poquito bruta contigo- volvió a mirarle, arrepentida y Naruto sonriendo, inclinó su rostro y la besó en los labios.

-Pues fue esta pequeña bruta la que hizo volver por el buen camino- besó su frente, haciendo sonreír a Hinata- más te vale no cambiar nunca- y depositó un beso dulce y lento, saboreando sus labios. Hinata cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo a su beso, sintiendo como siempre sus piernas flaquear y su corazón derretirse de amor.

-Te amo- susurró Naruto, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro y volviendo a besarla, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello. Hinata estrujó su camisa y separó sus labios, permitiendo a este enredar su lengua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Un mes después_

_._

_.  
><em>

-¡LLEGO TARDE!- Hinata bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa, entró a la cocina, agarró una tostada y volvió a salir-¡Hagta leguo!-

-No hables con la boca llena- dijo Hiashi mirando el periódico mientras Hanabi desayunaba medio dormida.

-Hinata- la peliazul se volteó y sonrió al ver a su madre con el bentou. Tragó la tostada y le agradeció a su madre- ¡espera!-

Hana le puso bien la corbata del uniforme de verano, compuesto por una falda corta, blusa blanca de manga corta con el emblema del instituto, unas medias blancas y los zapatos. Alzó la mirada a su rostro, colocando bien su trenza sobre su hombro y observando esas gafas negras y grandes que hacían ver sus ojos más grandes y hermosos.

-Avisame si vas a llegar tarde- y sonriendo, Hinata asintió, agarrando su mochila.

-¡Te quiero!- y cerró la puerta, dejando con una sonrisa a su madre.

-¡Tarde! ¡Tarde!- exclamó ella abriendo la puerta de su jardín- el examen está a punto de comenzar!- pero se detuvo cuando estuvo alejada de su puerta y miró atrás, sonriendo melancólica, viendo en su cabeza a Naruto apoyado contra la pared, regañándola por llegar tarde.

Hacía un mes que no lo veía. Un mes que él había tenido que viajar al extranjero por negocios, un mes que no escuchaba su voz, ni ver su sonrisa. Le echaba de menos. Bajó su mirada, sabiendo que dentro de dos días terminaría el primer curso y que quizá Naruto no pudiera llegar a su graduación.

Meneó su cabeza, frunciendo su ceño.

_No debo de pensar en eso ahora. Naruto volverá, me prometió que volvería y yo le esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. _

-¡Bien!- y salió corriendo

Y como si de magia se tratara, el día de la graduación llegó. Hinata, ataviada con un perfecto uniforme, con su chaqueta azulada, su falda tableada, su cabello suelto, pensando que ese día quedaría mejor, pero llevando sus gafas se detuvo delante de sus padres y su amiga Tenten, esperando alguna opinión por su parte.

Hana sacó una cámara fotográfica y y le hizo muchas fotos, Hiashi tuvo que girarse para que no le vieran llorar y Hanabi aplaudió, sonrojándola por todas bandas.

- ¡Mi niña!- exclamó Hana abrazándola- ¡matricula de honor! ¡Es maravilloso!-se separó sujetándola por los hombros- sabía que podía encontrar en ti una buena abogada-

-¡Estas genial Hinata-chan!-exclamó Tenten, haciendo fotos también de todas las perspectivas.

Hinata bajó su mirada, sonrojada. Todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero estudiaría mucho para convertirse en la mejor abogada de Japón, siendo conocida por todo el mundo.

-Gracias...-

-¡Nee-chan! Será mejor que nos vayamos!- y recogiendo todos sus pertenencias, salieron de la casa a prisa, cogieron el coche y partieron hacia la academia.

.

.

Hinata miró por quinta vez su reloj, faltaba tan sólo media hora para que la ceremonia empezase y ella todavía se encontraba a más de media hora de camino. ¿Tanto se había demorado en cambiarse?

Miró por la ventana, nerviosa, cuando de nuevo el coche se puso en marcha. Rápidamente pudo ver a una pareja cogida de la mano, una pareja de su instituto y sonrió melancólica.

Naruto ya no llegaría

_Naruto..._

-¡Mi bolso!-una mujer gritó en la calle cuando un ladrón le quitó el bolso de un tirón.

-¡Para el coche!-gritó Hinata, bajándose de este

-¡Hinata a donde...!-

-Enseguida estaré ahí-gritó, persiguiendo al ladrón

-Pero y la...!- pero Hana desistió de seguir llamando, únicamente sonriendo.

-Definitivamente la justicia está en ella- dijo Tenten sonriendo mientras Hiashi suspiraba y Hanabi animaba su hermana desde la ventana.

.

.

-¡Tú! ¡Ladrón! ¡Detente!- el chico al verse seguido aceleró más y Hinata frunció el ceño- ¡Detente!-

y ella también aceleró.

El tipo era rápido y ágil, pero Hinata no se desanimaría. Lo atraparía como que se llamaba Hinata Hyuuga.

-¡DETENTE!-

.

.

.

En el instituto Konoha, los alumnos entraban muy elegantes con sus uniformes y joyas deslumbrantes. En el gran jardín y en la entrada, familias adineradas y sirvientes acompañaban a esas, dejando a la familia Hyuuga asombrada, mirando sus coches de lujo, su ropa, sus joyas...

-Mami, ¿hicimos bien en dejar nee-chan en este instituto?- preguntó Hanabi mirando a todos los alumnos.

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Hana, orgullosa- que no tenga tanto dinero ni sea rica no significa que no sea inteligente. Porque, cuantos han llegado a sacar matricula de honor como ella- y miró a los alumnos, entrecerrando su mirada- ninguno de ellos-

-Pero...-Hiashi miró su reloj- llega tarde-

Tenten suspiró, sonriendo. Su amiga era tan impulsiva.

-Familia Hyuuga- una voz tras ellos le hizo voltearse y quedarse asombrados.

-¡Hello!-saludó una chica rubia tras ese chico.

-¡Ino-chan!- exclamó Hanabi contenta de verla

-Hana, Minato- murmuró Hana asombrada mientras la peliroja, al brazo de su marido, sonrió a la familia.

- Venimos a ver la graduación de nuestro hijo- dijo Minato, quitándose sus gafas de sol

-Y de paso, la de Hinata-chan por pasar de curso- dijo Kushina, buscando a la nombrada- pero... ¿donde está?-

Y todos suspiraron, mientras una gotita caía tras su nuca.

-¿En qué problema se ha metido ahora?- los cuatro alzaron la mirada, asombrándose al ver a esa personas.

Este se quitó sus gafas de sol y tras ellas, unos hermosos ojos azules cielo deslumbraron a cuanto los estaba viendo. Naruto, con un traje negro, y una camisa blanca desabrochada por arriba con una corbata medio colocada, alzó una ceja, esperando alguna respuesta.

-No quieras saberlo- Sasuke se detuvo a su lado, sonriendo.

-Te sorprenderá ver lo que ha...-Shikamaru sonrió- será mejor que lo veas tu mismo cuando llegue-

Y mientras ellos dos entraban, Naruto se les quedó mirando sin comprender. ¿Qué había pasado durante el tiempo que había estado fuera?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata sonrió al ver el instituto Konoha cerca y aceleró su carrera. No llegaba tan tarde; tan sólo habían pasado...se detuvo de golpe, mirando su reloj. Tres horas siguiendo a ese tipo

-O-oye...- el chico, siendo sujetado por Hinata todo el rato desde que le había cogido, había deseado soltarse, pero esa chica le había agarrado bien y no lo soltaba por nada- d-devolveré el bolso a la señora p-pero suéltame, tengo que...-pero Hinata volvió a correr, arrastrando al chico que iba casi ahogándose por andar agarrándole del cuello de su ropa.

Sólo llegaba _un poco_ tarde, posiblemente todavía habría gente dentro, celebrando las demás graduaciones. Y con ese pensamiento, se adentró en los terrenos del instituto y finalmente llegó al gimnasio, donde empujó las puertas y entró corriendo, pero poco a poco fue deteniéndose, viéndolo todo oscuro y sin una persona en su interior. Miró a su alrededor, intentando escuchar o poder ver algo, pero ahí no había nadie. Soltó al chico y dejó caer la chaqueta que anteriormente se había quitado, dejándose caer luego ella al suelo, respirando agitada y bajando su mirada.

El chico miró a su alrededor sin comprender tanta oscuridad y volvió a mirarla a ella.

-Oye...¿esperabas a alguien?- y acercándose un poco se agachó a su lado-esto está mas vacío que mi nevera...-pero se calló y asombró al una lágrima chocar contra el suelo.-O-oe...-

Hinata se mordió su labio mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sentía su cabello lleno de hojas de los árboles, su uniforme mal puesto y sucio por sus caídas, sus rodillas medio peladas por esa causa, al igual que sus manos. Pero eso no le hubiera importado, ella hubiera querido llegar antes solamente para verle a él.

Solamente para verificar si Naruto estaría allí

Pero él no había llegado y la fiesta de graduación había terminado, sin que ella pudiera recoger su título, sin poder ver la sonrisa de sus padres...

-Sin tan sólo no me hubiera bajado del coche...-sollozó, cerrando sus ojos y provocando que el cabello se viniera a sus hombros.

El chico la observó preocupado, sin saber que hacer o decirle.

-Si quieres...también me disculparé con esa señora y...-y de repente las luces del enorme gimnasio se encendieron, sorprendiendo a los dos, que abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver a todas esas personas sobre las gradas gritando y aplaudiendo- q-que ocurre...!-

Hinata se levantó del suelo, mirando boquiabierta a todas los alumnos de ese instituto.

-¡NEE-CHAN!- Hinata volteó a un lado y sonrió al ver a su familia a un lado de la pista.

-¡FELICIDADES HINATA-CHAN!-gritó Ino saludándola alegremente. Hinata se mordió el labio, sonriendo emocionada al verles.

-Hina-chan- giró de nuevo, encontrándose con Tsunade y el resto de profesores. La directora se acercó y le mostró un diploma enrollado. Hinata la miró y Tsunade sonrió- felicidades- Hinata agarró su titulo, haciendo una reverencia al cogerlo.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiéndose orgullosa y feliz. Este sólo era el primer paso para llegar a cumplir su sueño, pero conseguiría pasarlos todos. Conseguiría convertirse en una buena abogada.

- ¿Pero que pasa aquí?- preguntó el chico todavía sin comprender la situación.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Tsunade extrañada, a lo que Hinata sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Llegas tarde- Hinata se congeló y todo su sistema se detuvo- exactamente con cuatro horas de retraso- ella empezó a voltearse lentamente, su diploma cayó al suelo y volvió a quedar boquiabierta- todavía tenemos mucha cosas que arreglar contigo...-

De nuevo lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Vas a venir o voy a tener que ser yo qui- pero Hinata se lanzó contra él, haciéndole tambalearse al agarrarla al salto. Tras eso, los alumnos gritaron y silbaron.

-¡Has venido!-exclamó ella, llorando de alegría, abrazándole con fuerza.

-¿ Y qué te pensabas, que me perdería tu graduación?- la estrechó, sonriendo al volver abrazarla- yo no soy esa clase de novios-

Hinata separó su rostro y le miró, sonriendo antes de besarle.

El gimnasio volvió a estallar a gritos de alegría. Tsunade miraba la escena con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos, los demás profesores casi estaban en la misma situación, y la familia Hyuuga y Namikaze sonriendo felices.

-¿Qué os parece si celebramos una fiesta en mi casa?- preguntó Minato, rodeando los hombros de su mujer, que le sonrió.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Hanabi, haciendo sonreír a los padres.

* * *

><p><em>Horas después...<em>

.

.

La noche había caído y las dos familias, después de una abundante comida, hablaban y tomaban en té en una sala.

-Se ha dormido- dijo Ino, mirando a Hanabi dormir sobre las piernas de su madre. Hana sonrió, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-Tantas emociones dejan a uno más que cansado- dijo Kushina sonriendo.

-Si gustáis, podéis quedaros a dormir- ofreció Minato

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero será mejor que volvamos a casa- Hiashi dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa- nosotros también estamos muy cansados-

-Por cierto, ¿donde están Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó Ino, mirando a su alrededor- ¿cuando han salido?-

Los padres sonrieron,

-Creo que deberás seguir en pie con ese ofrecimiento, Minato- comentó Hana haciendo sonreír a Kushina y Minato.

-Mi casa estará siempre abierta para vosotros-

* * *

><p>Agarrados de la mano y con sus dedos entrelazados, Naruto y Hinata paseaban bajo el cielo estrellado. Ella, a la que habían bañado y cambiado con un bonito vestido negro por encima de las rodillas y sin tirantes, llevaba la chaqueta de Naruto puesta, mientras que el otro, tan sólo llevando su camisa y sus pantalones negros elegantes, miraba a la peliazul, sonriendo.<p>

-Hinata - ella volteó a mirarle y al hacerlo, Naruto la acercó a su cuerpo y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Hinata se ruborizó, pero feliz como se sentía, rodeó su cuello con su brazo libre y cerró sus ojos, devolviendo el beso.

Naruto, todavía sujetando su mano, rodeó su cuerpo y le acercó más, moviendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua, sonriendo interiormente al ver que ella le correspondía. Ascendió su mano, agarrando su cabeza y ladeando su rostro, profundizando más ese beso.

Y varios segundos después, se separaron, respirando agitados. Naruto besó su nariz, su frente, haciéndole sonreír, para terminar abrazándola.

-Te he echado de menos- susurró Hinata, sonriendo al ser levantada del suelo por ese abrazo-te quiero-

Escuchar esas palabras fueron lo mejor de todo el día para Naruto. El poder abrazarla, besarla, volver a estar con ella...era algo de lo que no podía mantenerse alejado por mucho tiempo.

La volvió a dejar en el suelo, depositando otro beso en sus labios, uno dulce y cargado de amor, un amor que lo volvía tonto y cursi. Separándose, juntó su frente, respirando ese aroma a lilas que tanto le cautivaba. Hinata agarró su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

-Cásate conmigo-

Y Hinata se detuvo; Naruto se separó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y mirando a un lado.

-Puede parecerte una locura y que es demasiado temprano pero...-cogió aire y la miró- me gustaría que aceptaras mi propuesta- le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios- y te convirtieras en mi esposa-

Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente, mirándole asombrada y boquiabierta.

- C-ca...-sonriendo, Naruto agarró su rostro con ambas manos y besó sus labios. Hinata siguió mirándole, con su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

-Como es algo repentino, dejaré que lo pienses- y dio otro beso antes de apartarse- pero no me gusta esperar mucho tiempo- dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña caja, la cual abrió, agarró la mano izquierda de Hinata y le colocó un anillo. Hinata se miró su mano, sorprendiéndose al ver un pequeño diamante sobre aquel anillo de oro blanco- así que cuando entres a casa, estaré esperando su tu respuesta- y tal como dijo, se volteó u respirando profundo, empezó ese camino tormentoso que no le dejaría de molestar hasta que no tuviera esa maldita respuesta.

Hinata siguió mirando el anillo, que brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas. Alzó la mirada hacía Naruto, que se alejaba por el camino por el cual habían venido. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento. El momento en que se conocieron, los duros días de odio a su lado, los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado, esas situaciones embarazosas, su declaración, el día que se hicieron novios, los felices días que vivió a su lado antes de aparecer Sakura, el dolor de la separación, Naruto volviendo a buscarla...todos, todos y cada uno se hicieron presenten en su cabeza, emocionándola.

Tuvo un pasado algo complicado si, pero podría forjar un futuro mejor junto Naruto.

Un futuro que deseaba con todo su corazón.

Y limpiando sus lágrimas, sonrió.

-¡NARUTO!- el rubio se detuvo y volteó, extrañándose al verla sacarse esos zapatos de tacón pero asombrándose al verla correr hacía él.

-¡Hinata espera! Esper...!- Hinata volvió a saltar a sus brazos, provocando que Naruto esta vez cayera al suelo-¡oucht! mi...!-pero fue acallado por un beso que de nuevo volvió a sorprenderle.

-Naruto...- se separó ella, rodeando su cuello y abrazándole- ¡si quiero! Quiero casarme contigo!-

Naruto necesitó procesar esas palabras antes de que una sonrisa amplia y llena de sinceridad surcara su rostro. La abrazó, la estrechó con fuerza, sonriendo zorrunamente, tumbándose en el suelo, dándole igual el mancharse ese costoso traje.

Había aceptado. Hinata se convertiría en su esposa y ya no había nada más en el mundo que pudiera hacerle más feliz que eso.

Hinata le miró mientras él acariciaba su rostro, apartando el cabello que caía sobre él.

-Te amo, mi pequeña chica de campo- y juntó sus labios, demostrándole en ese beso todo ese sentimiento que rebosaba en su pecho, hinchándole de alegría y felicidad.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>DOS MESES DESPUÉS...<p>

.

.

-¡Llego tarde!-Hinata bajó las escaleras de su habitación corriendo, agarró una tostada y corrió de nuevo hacía la puerta.

-Se dice buenos días- dijo Hiashi, mirando como siempre el periódico

-Hinata-chan- la peliazul se volteó, tragando el último trozo de tostada.

-Mamá...- y ella sonrió al verle entregar su bentou- gracias, siempre se me olvida- lo agarró y le sonrió- ¿y bien?-

Hana sonriendo observando a su hija. El mismo uniforme, la misma trenza sobre su hombro, sus gafas, su mochila y ese anillo colgado en su cuello, que brillaba por aquel diamante bajo las luces.

-Que te vaya bien- y sonriendo, Hinata salió de casa.

-¡Te quiero!-

-Y yo a ti- murmuró Hana

.

.

-¡El primer día y ya llego tarde!- salió de su jardín y se preparó para salir corriendo.

-Media hora- Hinata se detuvo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se giró sobre sus talones, agarrando la mochila con sus manos tras su espalda- ¿Crees que es correcto que la esposa de Naruto Namikaze llegue tarde el primer día de su segundo curso?-

Hinata hizo un puchero, sonriendo juguetona al verle acercarse, con ese traje gris que tanto le favorecía, aunque no solamente fuera ese. Porque a Naruto le quedaba cualquier cosa bien. Y no era porque fuera su mujer, pero había que admitir que con esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio tan revuelto, ese atractivo y ese porte Naruto era un verdadero dios a su lado.

-¿Podría mi marido enfadarse por ello?-

Naruto rodeó su cintura y acercó su rostro, juntando su frente con esa sonrisa tan encantadora como sexy que podría encandilar a cualquiera.

-Resulta que le es imposible enfadarse con ella- Hinata sonrió- está tan enamorado que poco se fija en esas cosas- rozó su nariz con la de ella.

-¿ Y...en que cosas son en las que se fija?- le preguntó ella, acercando sus labios pero sin llegar a besarle. Naruto sonrió ladino, ahuecando sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Eso sólo podrá demostrárselo en su cama- y terminó acortando esa distancia, devorando sus labios.

Hinata soltó su mochila y se agarró a su chaqueta, correspondiendo a ese beso con la misma intensidad.

Naruto se separó un poco, volviendo a sonreír.

-Supongo que no pasará nada porque faltes el primer día- dijo acariciando sus labios con su pulgar, despertando a Hinata.

-¡Llego tarde!- agarró su maleta y nada más dar el primer paso, fue agarrada por el brazo- Naruto, tengo que...-pero este la arrastró a la limusina, donde la metió y cerró tras él, golpeando el cristal negro para que el chófer arrancara- ¡Naruto! ¡A donde me llevas! Tengo que...-sin embargo, Naruto volvió a besarla, pero Hinata se separó, sonrojada- Naruto, tengo que ir a clase, si falto...el...primer...-se quedó en un suspiró, sintiendo sus manos masculinas introducirse bajo su camisa- y sus labios sobre su cuello- Naruto...-

Naruto volvió a sonreír, alcanzando el cierre del sujetador, el cual desató.

-Lo comprenderán- respondió él, desabrochando los botones de su uniforme- no te preocupes...-le bajó la camisa dejando su corbata y ese sujetador que se había movido al retirar la camisa- eres la mujer de Naruto Namikaze...-le apartó el sujetador, rozando sus pezones estremeciéndola- nadie puede decirte nada al respecto- y deshaciendo su trenza, nuevamente besó su cuello, dejando su cabello suelto y cayendo sobre su espalda y sonriendo al ver el anillo en aquel collar.

-Naruto...-él la miró, sonriendo al verla tan cohibida.

-Tenemos un largo camino por delante- dijo él quitándose la chaqueta y tirando de su corbata y desabrochando su camisa. La tumbó sobre el asiento, acariciando su pierna- así que vamos a disfrutar un poco de nuestros cuerpos, querida- y lamió sus labios antes de juntar sus bocas y perderse en esa pasión que tan sólo de hace dos meses casados, seguía tan ardiente como la primera vez que se entregaron.

.

.

**=FIN=**

.

.

-_Idiota- masculló mirándole con rabia- eres el rey de los idiotas-_

_Naruto alzó una ceja._

_-Te crees que por tener más dinero puedes ir por ahí insultando a cualquiera que pase por delante? Eso solo lo hacen los idiotas, la gente como tú, que no tiene respeto ni sentimientos por nada. Una basura.-_

_Más exclamaciones se oyeron, pero a Hinata poco le importó y siguió aguantando la mirada a Naruto._

_-Gente como tú en el mundo es lo peor que puede existir.-apretó sus puños y miró a un lado- gente como vosotros deberían morir-_

_¡-Cierra la boca! Pobretona!-gritó uno lanzándole otro huevo, pero Naruto se alzó, provocando que todos se detuvieran. Se acercó de nuevo y cuando paró delante de ella, Hinata le miró, todavía furiosa._

_-¿Algo más que añadir?-preguntó él, en un tono serio y frío. Pero Hinata no se acobardo._

_-No me importa si eres el primogénito de un imperio financiero.- se retiró dos pasos- alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero- empezó a dar pequeño saltos, alzando sus brazos y cerrando sus puños. Dejó de botar y le miró fijamente- ¡NO TE LO TENGAS TAN CREÍDO!-gritó dándole un buen golpe en la cara._

_Naruto cayó al suelo_

_-No te tengo miedo- masculló mientras Naruto se incorporaba en el suelo- luchare contigo, no voy a huir!-_

_Y mirándole unos segundos más, se volteó y salió andando con toda la calma, haciendo que la gente se apartara en pasillo para dejarla pasar._

_Las miradas volvieron a Naruto, que sentado en el suelo, con un brazo apoyado sobre su pierna, sonreía._

_._

_._

_-Hinata Hyuuga...-y una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro- ya nunca podrás escapar de mí- _

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Y bien, con ese breve flash back taaaaaan conocido, nos despedimos de esta historia que tanto a mi como a vosotros "o eso espero" os haya gustado. <em>

_Sugerencias antes que nada. _

_-¿El final? Simplemente pensé que recordando como había empezado la historia, quedaría bien de esa forma. Porque, pasar de ese odio tan grande a un amor tan puro como ese...vale la pena ponerlo no? _

_-Tamb el final es parecido al de HYD, pero le cambié cosillas para que no se pareciera tanto, que si no el creador de esa serie me va a matar :P  
><em>

_- Exacto. Se han casado. Se casaron en el periodo de verano, antes de empezar las clases HInata y Naruto. Y si, Naruto va a una universidad, pero tamb trabaja con su padre en la empresa, ya lo sabeis. Y hinata empieza el segundo curso de instituto. La verdad, creo que debí calcular bien eso, porque como la pobre se nos quede embarazada en epoca de escuela... XDDD en fin, tener un marido multimillonario de algo servira no?_

_(oh! y respecto a la de veces que lo hacían, sencillamente pienso que ni la primera ni la segunda vez Naruto haga diana, por eso y si en algún caso no he puesto protección es principalmente por eso. Las otras ya...cuestion de suerte jajajaja)  
><em>

_- Sakura...como bien dije, terminó retirandose de ese campo, sabiendo que perdería. Y los amores no correspondidos no se arreglan tan facilmente, se necesita tiempo para relajarse y por lo menos intentar olvidar. Eso es lo que hará Sakura, volviendo a marchar al extranjero con su padre. _

_-Mi pobre y adorado Kiba, que lo he abandonado. Cuando supo la noticia de la boda, casi murió de un ataque el pobre. Más lo que le costó aceptar esa noticia, Hinata sufrió bastante al ver que no contactaba con ella, pero con los días, Kiba comprendió que desde el momento que los vio juntos, nadie podía separarlos. Y como todo un buen amigo, lo aceptó, con mucho dolor, pero alegre por su amiga.- _

_Y con esto, me marcho para siempre de este fic, continuando los otros y empezando unos nuevos que...buah! tengo una ganas enormes de terminarlos, y eso que acabo de empezar jajaa_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos y Bye bye!_

_**JAN-DI CHAN**  
><em>


End file.
